A New Run: Undertale SI AU
by GravityMassUniverse
Summary: By the fiat of an author, a self insert is thrown into the pits of the Underground. Confused and hurt he learns quickly that nothing is the same as it once was. Friends old and new all live, no humans has yet to fall other than him and two familiar characters. His foreknowledge proven useless, he remains stranded by the results of a long and now ending cycle of RESETS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **I've decided to publish the first chapter of this story with the new flurry of activity after the release of Deltarune. Mainly this story is also in reponse to the curious lack of self inserts I've seen. I wanted to see whether one can be any good. So uh enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Once Upon a Time…**

Ugh…I'm…falling?

I remember…it was about a week after my birthday, I was going to sleep and then…nothing. Now my eyes are still closed…I should open them.

I opened my eyes to see a hole that opened up to a clear sky, telling me I was in some type of gigantic cavern. Despite this there was a radiant sense of calmness that kept the constant alert of danger and fear of death from overwhelming my logic. That clarity was promptly shattered once I flipped around to face an empty sit of grass a hundred meters down.

Oh God…oh God not that!

What the hell?! Nope!

 _FUCK!_

I felt and _heard_ my bones crack as I hit the ground at terminal velocity. But despite that…I was still alive. I felt a trickle of blood run down my face, and I hoped I didn't get a concussion.

My hands were trembling as they held me up on the grassy and soft ground. I heard a distant slightly deep voice as well footsteps run closer to me. I saw a humanoid shadow look over me, and I took a deep raspy breathe. Whoever this was I hoped they could help me…

There was muted surprise and almost fear as a _furry_ hand grabbed my shoulders, gently picking me up. I stared into a goat teens eyes, and he spoke.

"Ch—wait who are you?" I felt right onto my ass as I met face to face with a teenage Asriel Dreemurr. His eyes widened and his left hand glowed with a green light. A sigh left my mouth as the pain and ache of damaged bones and muscles went away in seconds.

"B-Brandon…" I cleaned off the drops of blood near my mouth and stood up on unsteady feet. I blanched as I took notice of Asriel's sheer height, he was around eight and a half feet tall and strongly resembled how he looked after acquiring all of the SOULS.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" My eyebrows scrunched together as I heard a noise coming up from above. I followed Asriel's gaze as he looked up and frowned as two distinct shadows got closer and closer.

"Oh God Chara I've…got you!" Asriel was flailing around as he tried to position himself in the right spot.

Maybe I should move out the wa— _AGGHH_ WHY ME!?

A huge weight had dropped onto me also at terminal velocity but this time I didn't break anything. I gripped onto whatever I was holding out of reflex, flushing as a feminine moan was released from what I was holding. I couldn't really see much of anything as something soft and warm blocked my vision. I decided to push whoever was on me off because I already had a good idea on what was happening. Honestly it's a good thing real life isn't anime or I'd have been punched in the face.

The person on top of me didn't get off completely and quick glance told me her(?) hands were pinning my weak arms down. Her hands were almost delicate but I could feel some calluses and scars from where her hot hands met my skin.

Um…hello?

The girl, well no young women since she looks like she's around my age was giving me a curious(and mortified) look.

She was…really pretty…I'm sure I've seen someone who like like her in a comic but I can't remember where, the Mercy series maybe? This…person was clearly a fair bit taller than me, maybe about a head taller? So around 5'11 in height…

She had a slightly oval face with full cheeks, her hair falling to just above her shoulders. A blue and purple striped sweater did little to hide her figure and I flushed as I noticed my hands had gripped her hips. I promptly let go at that very moment and kept my hands to myself.

"Um…" I swallowed nervously as I got my bearings. "C-Could you get off please?" Both of her eyes were…not closed just narrow and half lidded. When I asked my request she nodded, opening a bright blue eye that shined with an ethereal light. I could see hints of red speckled here and there as well.

The girl jumped off, landing on her booted feet. I yelped as she pulled me and I nearly landed on her chest before my feet caught on her boots. She kept me steady and I thanked her quietly, feeling the grip of anxiety trip me up.

She smiled openly and I felt a fluttering in my chest "Hey cutie."

W-What?! My cheeks turned red and I took a step back in response. The other human who I couldn't see well from this angle groaned, palming their face.

"U-Uh hi?" Her wide grin shrunk, and she looked rather more bashful at my reaction. "I don't know who you are?" I have my guesses but…

"Oh?" The girl looked surprised and she pointed to herself with another smile. "My name is Frisk." I nodded and decided to properly introduce myself.

"Uh Brandon…it's nice to meet you." She focused in on my hand for a moment before taking it into her own. Her hand engulfed mine due to her greater height and I ignored my inner disappointment with it.

I let go and turned to the _other_ human in the room who was equally… _something._ She was about the same height if with a slightly differing body type, ignoring the other more _obvious_ differences.

"Flirting never worked before…I don't get it…"

Hmm…maybe she hasn't realized she's in an older body yet? Not sure how when I have a budding _beard_ on my face despite my diminutive height.

The other…human had a more angular face, as well as a lighter skin tone paired with naturally red cheeks. Her eyes were wide open and it was hard to meet the sharp ruby gaze of the young women. Unlike Frisk she had a normal t-shirt with green and yellow stripes instead. The sleeves were cut off and I could see the definition and muscles underneath her rather lovely complexion. She had a pair of brown cargo shirts that let me see her…legs, hmm red anime protagonist esque shoes ehh?

"What?" Her tone was flat and I shook out my stupor to the best of my abilities.

"I—"

"What is going on here?" From behind us a figure slightly shorter than her son approached with a worried tone of voice. Asriel turned around and pusher Chara behind him while we stood still. "You should be back h—oh, _oh._ "

Well…this is a little awkward isn't it?

— _play Home—_

I swore I heard music as Toriel tended to the remaining humans injuries. There was a small affectionate grin on this Frisk's face as the monster magic sunk into her wounds. Chara had a more neutral expression and I shivered at the contempt in her eyes. This was a person who had an unimaginably negative perception of humanity.

As for Toriel…she looked _slightly_ older than she did in canon, but still looked like an adorable cartoon goat mom. Kind of wanted to give her a hug but I held myself back. There was fortunately no crazy axe-crazy flower to interrupt us yet it still looked almost exactly the same as the ingame Underground.

Toriel guided us past the puzzles and traps…though she let us do it themselves since we were clearly grown adults. How Toriel could tell that I was one was unknown but I had no real reason to complain. Eventually we stopped at a much better taken care of Home, no extra shoes, no dusty toys, just a nice simple and friendly house.

The only indication that something was off…was the shiver as _something_ slammed into my…SOUL? I couldn't describe it, a sensation as reality _bent_ with little enthusiasm from whoever was doing it. Whether or not that was a good thing I had no idea.

"So why did _you_ come here?" I flinched as Chara called me out, the girl calmly sipping a cup of tea. Her eyes blazed with… _determination_

Heh…

"What's so funny?" I blinked and realized I had laughed out loud. I shrugged awkwardly making the redhead sigh with a palm of her face. "Whatever…" She turned to the other two as Toriel had gone out to get some foodstuffs for us.

"Now do you two have any idea on what's going on?" Asriel and Frisk shook their heads, and I sighed as I realized she was likely ignoring me. "You're still alive, yet everything looks a lot like what happened after we _died_. All three of us are physically older better matching up with our true mental age, and this _bozo_ is here too." Oh that little bitch…

"There's no need to be so mean you know." I felt a smile pull at my lips at Frisk's defense of me. I yelped as Chara gave me a poke in the belly, her nose twitching and her lip pursing in disgust.

"Come on, he's just a pudgy out of shape human who may or may not even remember if we RESET!"

"A part of me wishes I had never played Undertale." I muttered under my breath as my frustration grew. My breathing was suddenly restricted as hands toughened by work and exercise wrapped around my throat. My hands instantly grabbed the constricting fingers loosening the pressure. My feet dangled in the air as Chara lifted me upwards, her eyes shining with rage. Despite my frankly justified terror I still managed to have the balls to glare back.

"CHARA STOP!" Frisk ripped me out of Chara's hold and I landed on her lap. I flushed as she held me tightly, likely to keep me out her friend's hands and relatively restricted.

Not that I had any real reason to run…there was nowhere for me to go. Since the Barrier is up I had only had the Underground to flee into and they likely knew every single little nook and cranny in this place.

"Tsk," Chara sat down, the chair bouncing at the unnecessary force. She looked at at me with a single eye, holding up her chin with her right hand. "Fine, be that way _partner._ But I'm still gonna get my answers no matter how many Resets it takes." Frisk looked uneasy at the fallen child's declaration.

"You know you can just ask right?" Her confident look was instantly shattered and I held back a laugh as she fell back into the chair, flailing her arms.

"Wha?" Her confusion was cute and I wanted to pinch her cheeks with how adorable she was.

"Now what do you want to know?" I steepled my hands in a confident businessman position. She leaned forward in interest and relief that she wouldn't have to waste time.

"As much as you can tell me…"

* * *

We followed Toriel silently as we walked through the Capital. Unlike on the game, there was newly developed trolley system that reduced the travel time from a few hours to mere minutes. It had been _very_ awkward since all the monsters were quite actively staring at us while we passed. From what I could tell the Underground was far larger than it should be based on the expression of Frisk and Chara's faces at the time.

The other monsters were still staring with a wide variety of looks. Some looked curious, confused, afraid or even angry. They likely wouldn't be as friendly as they usually were since we were adults. But even then most didn't seem to particularly hate us either.

I felt awe as the castle came into view an example of the juxtaposition between the old and the new. I could see hints of advanced technology more suited in a science fiction novel than a game about a human child befriending a race of monsters. I could see in the shadows a familiar shape seemingly blending into the darkness.

Undyne…

I looked away just as we stopped at the foot of the castle. It rivaled the ancient human castles of old in its majesty and beauty, and in some factors exceeded it just by the fact it was built a mile below a mountain.

I could hear the muted tap of footsteps on stone as a _much_ taller figure came down the steps. I could see a brief shine of orange and blue, the king's face shadowed by darkness.

"Howdy." The image of a brutal king was lost the moment he spoke and looked us in the eye. The tension in the air eased and I heaved a sigh of relief. I stepped up before either Frisk or Chara could. Most likely just to fuck with Chara. I lifted up my hand for a shake to a perplexed Asgore. He took it and I shook his hand.

"My name is Asgore Dreemurr." I nodded and quietly told my name as did Frisk and Chara. He lifted up his arms as if to wave to the crowd that had built up.

"Listen well my people!" The entire crowd rose into a fever. "These humans have fallen down, yet they have never attempted to harm a monster! In fact this one." He placed his hands on my shoulders and I coughed as the weight crushed it just a bit. "Has greeted me with open arms!" I supposed that was true, there was less reason to be afraid of monsters without the events that kickstarted the game.

The monsters started to cheer and I felt a flush rise as the crowd drunk us in. Frisk grinned openly, shyly waving to the crowd of monsters, there was a soft and affectionate smile from Chara that really lit up her entire face, a world of difference from her usual scowl.

"Please come along now…" The crowd dispersed as the door of castle shut behind us, likely the king wanted some information from us. We continued to walk until we stopped at what in another timeline would be a garden thrown room full to the brim with golden flowers. Unnoticed by me Asriel had placed a few chairs and a table so we could have a sit down with the king.

I fidgeted in my chair while the others stayed relaxed making me feel like the odd one out(I was going to say duck instead of one?!)

"Tea?" I shook my head, not feeling in the mood to try something new.

"Water if you have it." Asgore nodded and he politely poured me a glass from… _somewhere._ I gulped it down, feeling extremely thirsty all of a sudden. Chara and Frisk gladly took some tea, sipping in a polite fashion.

I felt ready to pass out as everything came crashing down on me. My mysterious fall, meeting Asriel, and Frisk, and then Toriel. My talk with the three formed time traveller's, telling them the truth of their world. Getting on that tram, arriving in the capital, meeting the king.

Oh _God_ I think I'm going to be sick…a gentle hand placed itself on my shoulder, lightly kneading and I felt my worries wash away as quiet voice hummed.

"It's going to be okay." Frisk's voice was the only point of calm in the maelstrom of confusion, fear, and sadness within my soul. My family…I might be an adult but I…I'm not independent yet. I want them to be here…I. Frisk scooted over and I felt shudders as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I…"

"Shhh," She shushed me up. "It's going to be okay. I…promise." My shudders stopped and I felt myself relax for the first time in what felt like days but was only mere hours.

"Thanks…" I felt reluctance as she let me go but ignored the odd desire to hug her. "I needed that…"

"I _am_ so sorry." I became flustered as the king humbly bowed his thanks begging for forgiveness. "I was so caught up in the excitement that I forgot to account for your own feelings." I tried to wave him off but he wasn't having it. "Oh you must be all so confused." Frisk tapped my back and I nodded to convince the king.

"Y-Yeah…what is this place?"

"Ah," Asgore remained seated but there was suddenly resolve on his tone. "This is the Underground, the current home to the Kingdom of Monsters and ruled by my wife and I. Asriel here." The goat kid waved with a radiant smile. "Is our future heir once we retire. Again I'm sorry neither of us gave you a better explanation." Toriel looked guilty and that was when I got an idea in my head.

"It's too bad Toriel didn't give me a…" I paused for dramatic effect much to Chara's chagrin. "Tu-toriel!" I waved some jazz hands around for greater effect.

There was a blank expression on Asgore and Chara's face while Toriel openly giggled. But Frisk…

"Heheheh!" Her laugh was loud and boisterous, but despite that I couldn't help but smile. She had a nice laugh…

The mood became more serious at the stony expression on the king's face. He looked almost pitying to us and I felt like I needed more information.

"I…did want to inform you…you must have heard the stories yes…of the spell used to trap us below." They all nodded in response. "The Barrier cannot be crossed by humans or monsters, it requires _terrible_ circumstances for that to happen. One I don't want to personally witness."

Hmm…

"I know you do not want to be trapped here. But for now, would it be alright if you can stay with us. Doctor G̼̖a̺̯̦͕̘s̮̙͓̭̮̘̣t̵e̝͜r." I flinched as he used that name, a feeling of _oddness_ passing through wit- that name. I remember, the mysterious W.D G-Gaster. "-has mentioned he has found a way to break the barrier, he says needs only a few short weeks and we will be free."

I suppose we had no real reason to be here then…unless something was going to come up that was a potential danger. Which frankly wasn't too unlikely and we still had the issue of getting me home.

"I would ask a favor of you all." I nodded, curious on what he wanted. "I want you to try to live among us monsters so we can learn more about each other, and to show my citizens that peace is really possible." Frisk's eyes lit up at the challenge, likely wanting to befriend the monsters all over again. I wasn't sure my socially awkward and abrasive ass could do that but I would try. The monsters are the only shot I got, whether our worlds were merged together or a portal opened up I _need_ to get home.

"I'll do it, but don't expect any miracles from me." He gave me a grateful smile and patted my shoulder.

"Wait…but where are they going to live dad?" Asriel asking the real questions here.

"I thought they could cozy up with you in your new apartment."

"Daddd! I can't fit more than two people there!" Asriel groaned in the way teenagers do. You know what that sounds like right? Asgore mulled something over until a light bulb lit up over his head. Metaphorically of course.

"I remember there was another apartment next to it that was empty. Perhaps they can move there?"

"Hmm? That might work, but the paperwork will take like two days!" Toriel had the solution.

"They could stay over with kids, his youngest is only a few years older than them. sans is a protective monster, and Papyrus will provide a warm welcome."

That…would be nice, I feel like I'm running on fumes right now.

"So Chara was it? Please do be gentle with our Asriel." Chara flushed red at Toriel's insinuation and I realized that in this "Run" their closeness could be misconstrued as romantic attraction.

"Mom!"

"Now go off, I'll get you some sleepwear for the night and you can go explore tomorrow."

"FINE!"

This is going to be a _weird_ few weeks…

"HOW WONDERFUL SANS I HAVE EASILY WOWED THE HUMANS WITH MY CHARMS! DESPITE YOUR _TERRIBLE_ PUNS WE HAVE BECOME FRIENDS WITH THE TWO HUMANS THE KING AND QUEEN HAVE PUT IN OUR CARE!"

I had a stupid silly grin on my face as Papyrus stomped his way through his home. As did Frisk though I felt bitterness and self hatred leak through her smile. I didn't know how I knew that though, I shouldn't be good at analyzing someone's expression like that.

"yeah, forget about it Paps. at least none of them have… a _bone_ to pick with any of us."

"SANS!" Papyrus stomped into his room closing the door behind him leaving us alone with his older brother. The moment Papyrus was out of the room…

His easy smile dropped, and the atmosphere became suffocating as he glared at Frisk, though he kept an eye on me too.

"still toying with us aren't you? guess you really don't know when to quit huh?" Frisk's hand reached for sans and he gave her a frightening scowl. Guilt ran across her face and I felt like an intruder on this.

"I… _please_ I never wanted-"

"i'm not having any of your shit kid!" Frisk was whimpering and hot tears seemed to fall out of her eyes, dripping down onto the ground. "the moment you step out of line buddy." The room turned dark, the only light that of sans eyes. I would have probably wet myself in fear if I had any liquid in my bladder.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" sans _popped_ away leaving us alone. Frisk sunk down to the floor, her body wracked with guilt.

"I'm so _sorry…_ I wanted a happy ending…I never should have done what I did!" My hands reached for her, but I didn't how to help someone with these kinds of problems.

"I…do you want to go to bed?" I offered my hand, despite my lack of social skills, I did have empathy. She nodded with an "mhmm" grabbing my hand so I could lift her up.

I helped her up to our temporary shared bedroom with two seperate beds. The only guestroom in the entire house. Sans had been uncharacteristically mad, though maybe the sheer number of RESETS got to him.

"Doesn't even realize I can't reset like I used to…" I didn't know what she meant at the time. I closed the door behind us and sat down on the bed we democratically agreed was mine.

Because it was smaller mostly…

Frisk had wiped off her tears and was…taking off her shirt! While I had looked away, the pacific islander filipino mix had removed and folded both her sweater and an undershirt leaving her only in a black bra and shorts. Oh…jebus that sweater hid a _lot_ more than I was expecting.

Oh mama…

I snapped out of it as my embarrassment caught up with me. "FRISK DON'T TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" My voice had become girly and high pitched but I didn't give a flying fuck, She needed actual clothes.

"Just turn around." She added a motion with her finger to add to her suggestion and I stiffly and instantly complied. I carefully ignored the shuffling of clothing and kept my breathing even and calm.

"Done!" I turned around, now having a better time meeting her eyes. She was using a black t-shirt and a pair of batman pajama shorts that did little to hide her legs and a-hem never mind. She grinned and pointed to me. "Your turn."

My…

Oh…

"Duck under the covers _and_ turn around" Frisk giggled and complied with my orders to my relief.

…

I was left in the end with a similar black shirt and longer batman pants making us embarrassingly match. I crawled under the covers for warmth as the cold hit me. I stared at the ceiling for answers but found no solace in the glow in the dark stars studding the ceiling.

"Are you awake?" Frisk sounded impossibly tiny in that moment.

"I am."

"Do you think everyone will forgive me for what I've done to them."

A loaded question really…

"Papyrus will." I heard the smile in her voice as she replied.

"Heh, yeah he will, he's just like that." I could hear her breathing start to slow.

"Uh," She sounded painfully awkward. "Good night and…" I'm sorry for dragging you into a mess I created."

"It's fine."

…

…

What have I gotten myself into now?

* * *

"̹͎͙̺H̶̙o͘ẃ͎̪ ̯̗̰̦͇̠͉v͓͍̜̙̦̤̮e̜r͢y̢͕͙̥̼͔͇̟ ͝i̯̞̗n͔͓̪̩̻ṭ̢̯̞é̯͇͚̬̤̦̗r͎̬e̛͎͎͔̲̜s͘t̖ͅi̪͍͈͖͖̱̠͢ṋ͙̣g̣͖.̶̩͚̣ ̦͇I͉͖̳̲t͖̘̭ ̫͙̲̟̮̗ͅs̥͚͓̥̤̀e͓̟̠̞͎͈é̜̠̥m̭̹͔͙͔̼͍s̛͕͉̳̩̩ ͏̲̣͉͔̪̗t̙̫̮̭͞ͅẖe̗̣͓̮ ̟̣͉̞̜f̡̩͕̳a͏̖l̡̯͎̺̘l̖e͖̠̱̖͓͜n͍̗ ͏͙͙̟c̸̫ḩ̰i̩̼͍̩̟͔͎l̻̜d̳͚̘͈͍ͅre̢̙̲̠͉̫̦n̫̜̣̬͎ ̷̯̖̹͖h̢͈͕͔͉a̙v͈̳̠͎͔̲͖͡e͏̱͇̗̠ ̠͟b̗͝ṛ̟̠̬̥o̼̳̤̬͍̺̺͜u̗͕͔̝̻͍g̛h̩͠t̥͚̥͕̭̮͉̀ ̻͈̥̖͙̰a͕̗̝̠ ̥̻̠f̧̳̮͎͍͔r̵̼i͇̗͔͓̝̪̖ḙ͔̠̻̬̬̥͘n̪̼̜d̵͉̥͔͙̞̟.̺̥͎"̜͔̬

"..."

"̝ͅY̲͍̺͖e̸͔͔̫̲s͈͎̳͖ͅ ҉͔̙̘I ̷k̹͚̪͉̦͔͟n̝͍̲̹͚̲̯o̲̹̬͇̙̖w̻̯̹̳̪̤͕͞ ̠͓̙̹̘͡th̫e͇͇̖y̴̭̱̬̦͖̤̦ ̤̲̼͡ͅar̭̜͓̗͎ͅe̱n͏'t̶ n̜̤͉̱̞̲̙e͙̼͎̭̻̗̱͘ẹ̬̬̰͙̀d̷e͇̳̹̱d̸̹̝ ̹̞̺̳͔̙̥a͉̩n͍͚͔y̭̣͚͢m̝̮͕͕̤o̼r̗͕̠͈̬̳͜e̡̻̮͈͍͓̟.͏̣̺̼"͚̟̩͍̕ͅ

"..."

"͚̬̘͎̱̘B̸͈̝͙u̠͉t̵̬̬̘̗ͅ,͇̣̱̼͙ ̯̼̥̭̻̝̠with ͖͓ͅt̫̹̮͎̭h̜̪̲e̸̬̭̫m̤͙̳͇ ̺͎͟I̦̗̝̤̦̭̦ ̻̦̳͕̠̥͚d̼̯͚̖̯͈͝ó̺̩n͈̞̕ͅ'̖̀t͇̗ ͏̪̹̣̜̹̩͕n̤͈̼̤̱͇̰e͎͍ed̕ ̩t͙̀ͅo͎̟ ri̬̹̭̫͎p̴̝̟̠̖̱̣̞ ̫̞̥a͉̞̳̯n̷͓̯̗̺y͍͚̟͎̲̩͖o̻̬̩ne͏̭̰̯̣̟'̤̩͖̫̙͈͕s͖̝͉̪̣͜ ̞̰̻̮͚sòul̬̗̖ ̢̰̪̺̪̭̩̩o͎͖̠̦̟ụ̘͓͉̮̘͉t͢.̮̟̲͙͜ ͕̣̖̼̭E̟v͍͖͙̯e̠͉̼̗n̙ i̗̳̦͚͕ͅf̺̘͓͕͡ͅ ͇̠̟͘ͅi̛͇̭̟̺̲̥̻t̨̜̻ ҉i̱͓̰s̸n͈̱̫͙̜͞'̲̘̳̮͢t͙͔ ͏̠̣̻p͟e̛̙̫̣̦͓͓͙r͇͘m̼͇͈͖̥a̘͓͕̣ne̴̼̼̪n̻̤̙̩̥t̛̙̭.̖̯̠ ̦͝I͘t̨̜̰̞s̮̮͟ ͍̝s̞͓̲̭t̯͉͚̲̭̕i̖̖̼͍̟̩̜l̹̻͇̰̳̘l͞ ͚̥a̮̫͍ ̤t͉r̖̟̀a̧̟̺̙̺͈̗̪u̼̗m͖͔͔̰͟a̵̬̬̮t̺̫͢ͅi͓̜͚ͅc̜̤͉̫͍͍͡ ̨̖͓̫̲͓e̻͖͡x͇̖ṕ̹̪̩͙̳̻e͞ͅr͈̝͉̠͔̭ͅi͍e̙̤͜n̷͍̺͎̻̺̝͉c͙͙̙͞e̝͍͈̺̦̹̰.̨͙̟̦̞͖"̩̟̟͈̞

͎̱̘̘͓̪̬

"..."

"̙̕D̩o̼̖͖͔̙̯n̷̗̙̙̞̞̗̱'̡̭̭̣t̜̹ ḁ͉͈̩̰̟c͍͓̳̥͈͢t̷̳͍̯̝ ̳̱̮͚̘͇͍l͍͇̖͎͢i͔̳̱̳͓k̫ḙ̞͇̤͙̦̹ ͎̲͔̖̰̙ͅI͔̮̮̹̣̯'̝͕m̵͔̖̣ͅ ̴̗̭̳t̺̞̥̻h͎̀e̼̞̩͔̫͕ͅ ̘͉̫͎͜b̸a̬̯̖̫̭͈ͅd̸̫̹̤̠̫͉̣ ̢̙̰̮̲̥̘ͅg̯̲̙ųͅy͚̜̦̤ ͍̻̝̙̩̭͉h͏͕̜e̳̥̫͔r̫̝̰̫͍̰͖e̺̰͟,̗͉̲̤̥ ̼̺̺͖́y̡̪o͚͔̻͍͖ͅu̫̞̗ ̰͓̝̹͔͢a͙̲̭͍̼͘l̼̼̖̠̠͘ĺ͉̥ g͙a̝͖͢v̙̱͉e͏̝̱̬̰̜ ̬̣̬̟̬̰u̖̗͢p̨̹̲̲̣͍͍ ̡̼͔ͅy̥̫̜̼o̤u͖͕͓̬͚̟r̡͙͖̱̖̘̖ ̬̯̙S̪͕̠͉O̢Ú̼͈̻̼̭ͅLS͟ ̡̲̪̗̟̝͓o͔̮̼̼n̨̝͇̖̬͎c͚̗e̤̜̟̤̩ ͟y͏͕o̴̙ú̹̮͔͉̲̙̭r̴̦̣̝͓ ̶̫̯̲͕ͅn̻̝a̝͎ṭ̼̫̘u̸̗r̠͔̟̞͎͉͟a̳͔̭l͚̻̫ ̨l̨͍͕͉-̷̣̥͔̬ ̵͖͔̝͖̬͓e͚̗̮̮x̢͓̺p̘͎̠̫̘̬i̻̯͔̠̙ŗ̠͍̱ͅé͉̬͚͇͙͕d̸̠.̢̤ ͚ͅIf̖͉͇̮̦̀ ̠̬͇̜͚̳͉y̥̲͓͎͎̫ou͖̙ ͔͈w̧̬͚̹͈̭a̳̟̖̼͇͞n̰͙̺̦͓͎̳͞t҉̞ ̤a̢̪̫̺ t҉͉͎h̜a͕n̺̳k̲͎͙͍̳͝ ͕͇̬͝y̮͍̣̺̘̥ͅo̡̯ų̣ ̷͈j̼̜͉͔u͖̜̘̜͈ͅs̡̩̣t ̤̮a̼̹̗̬ṣ̣ͅk̦̭̳.͕͖͚̥̕"͠

"..."

"I҉̻͎̦̬̫ͅͅ ̻͔̯͡h̰̪̰o̡̭͍̲p̦̪͎͘e͈̣̙ ͕͔̱̮̭̰̼͜s̹o̢ ͕̮̩t͎̥̫̕o͙ͅͅo̖͍̬̻̖̼.͔̯͚̰̻̠̼͘


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **GMU here, I've got a new chapter hot and ready for everyone interested in the story. I thank everyone's who reviewed and followed my story so far. It really got me motivated to write the next chapter. So here it is**

 **Please read it and enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Breakfast** ** _Date_** **and a** ** _Chara_** **cter Building Moment**

I woke up in a daze…the ceiling confusing and unfamiliar.

What was I doing? Why was I here? I don't remember spending time at anyone's hou-

Everything came flooding back and I groaned waking up the _other_ inhabitant in the room. Frisk moaned and groaned and moved around in her sleep as she slowly woke up.

"Whhhhyyy." Her voice was teeny as she forcibly woke herself up. She threw off the blanket leaving her in her pj's. She brushed back her messy matted hair with both of her hands. I could see a hint of drool at the edge of her lip.

Not exactly an angel when she sleeps huh?

I sniffed at the noxious odor that seemed to be emanating from the door of the room. I had a horrified suspicion that was Papyrus making his food and I felt like my death by food poisoning was soon approaching.

"Uh…Frisk?" Her eyes opened wide at my hesitant greeting and she stood straight up, planting her feet on the cold floor. She shivered as her feet made contact, and with her eyes closed put her feet within some type of slipper. Her mouth opened in a yawn, covering it up with her left hand.

"W-What o-oh heeyyyy buddy…" She drawled out a sleepy greeting and I remained confused as she placed her hand on my head. She patted it, and I didn't know how to feel about this. I grabbed her hand once she started to touch my face.

"Stop it." To wake her up I grabbed _her_ face patting it a few times to wake her up. Based on her look the expression on my face was _not_ amused.

"Mmm sorry…" She mumbled with embarrassment. I let go and then the door was kicked open.

"GOOD MORNING HUMANS! IT'S A LOVELY DAY OUTSIDE! DO YOU WANT SOME BREAKFAST PREPARED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" I felt ill at the thought and scrambled to think up of an excuse.

"Uh, actually I'd like to eat out." at his expression I added my finishing consolation. "We should try out the food the Underground has to offer right? We have our mission to befriend the monsters from Asgore and we should get out onto the world as fast as possible right? Besides you should always leave the best for last." Frisk looked amused, while Papyrus looked suitably convinced.

"WHY THAT MAKES AN INCREDIBLE AMOUNT OF SENSE HUMAN! NOW I SHALL LEAVE YOU SO YOU CAN CHANGE!"

Of course…

* * *

We were now entering Snowdin which was apparently one of dozens of small towns dotting the snowy area of the Underground, though it was the largest and the most well known. Apparently around a thousand monsters lived here while the rest were half the size and off the beaten path.

For the cold weather I wore a green and blue striped sweater with a thick sans-esque jacket on top of that. A set of thick grey pants added to my hypothermia protection. Little Friskus wore her usual sweater on top of a jacket of the same color, and had dark brown pants to keep out the cold or protect her from nicks against sharp things.

sans was accompanying us with an odd look on his face. The awkward silence was frankly suffocating and I _really_ wanted to leave. Both remained silent and I really hoped one of them would say something, say _anything_ or I would scream.

"i…" The skeleton was the first to begin. "sorry…about the things I said." He did sound genuinely apologetic about it. "i was confused, angry, it blinded me. you don't want to hurt anyone…i can tell."

The only girl in the group tightened her hood to block out the cold. "It's fine…I deserve it."

Yikes man. That is some _serious_ issues.

"maybe…but i should be better." I pressed my fingers together unsure of what to say.

"Um…breakfast?" I ignored the stares from them, and I looked around for something to eat. That was about when I smacked into someone.

"Oww…" I looked to find that I had bumped into Monster Kid. Honestly a part of me expected that he would be older. The kids eyes lit up and upon closer inspection he _was_ older than before. But I would put him around 15 years old, and about the same height as me. Possibly taller but I couldn't tell.

"Hey?" I waved politely hoping he would leave.

"Hey you guys aren't kids right? I mean neither am I really…I just like striped shirts but still…" Frisk and I shook our heads, and his question made me realize I had no idea how old she was. The small monster bounded over to us with excitement. "My name is Monster Kid!" I gave him a grin, and then we told him ours names in exchange.

"You know we're human right? Why are you being so friendly to us?" I wanted to know why he was friendly despite this knowledge.

"Because you haven't hurt anybody. And you don't push me away like the adults usually do…" He sounded a little sheepish as he finished his sentence.

"You're a pretty cool kid aren't you?" MK _beamed_ and his sheer exuberance made me look away. A quick glance of Frisk and I could tell she was a little happier than a few minutes ago.

MK shuffled closer and whispered. "Hey um…do you think it would be cool if you guys could come along with me to meet Undyne?"

That could clear up any misunderstandings and I don't mind befriending the boisterous (terrifying) fish monster.

"Uh," Frisk gestured me to go on ahead. "Sure just give us some time to get breakfast and we'll be there." Monster Kid _beamed_ a second time _._ Frisk waved goodbye and the small monster skipped off. I stiffened as Frisk grabbed my hand tightly, the girl pulling me to some place. I relaxed as we reached what looked like the Snowdin Shop but expanded into a full on restaurant.

Frisk held on tighter as we drew closer and a part of me wanted to retract my hand out of embarrassment if nothing else. Maybe I should ask…

"Umm could you let go?" Frisk gave me a smile and shook her head. Her grip only tightened and I did my best to ignore the hammering in my chest.

"Do you _want_ me to let go? You're holding on pretty tight?" I grumbled but couldn't deny that it felt kind of…nice. She poked my nose with a cheeky grin and I groaned.

Cheeky little…well not _little…_

"We're here!" I took my hand back as Frisk opened the door to the restaurant/Shop. She froze as a realization came to her. She sagged and rubbed her belly with the saddest expresion I had ever seen. "We don't have any money!"

Oh jeez that look can _easily_ be weaponized!

My eyes glanced toward sans and he gave me a wink before tapping Frisk's back. "no problem there buddy i've got a _skele_ ton of money." He held the G in his hand and I held back a snort at well, the honestly terrible joke. Her expression practically lit up the room and she quietly thanked sans before gently taking the money out of his phalanges.

The store section looked very much the same as in the game but it opens up into a full on diner, reminding me of a Denny's. I coughed politely as the bustling shop stood still at our arrival. I turned to sans hoping he could break the ice, but he was gone.

I'd never felt more awkward in my life as the about two-dozen monsters looked on curiously. I looked over to Frisk for guidance and she pointed to her lips in a smile.

 _Ok sure._

I smiled hesitantly toward the monsters and greeted them. "Uh h-hi?"

Rather awkwardly I would say…

Their initial nervousness faded away at my response and I was greeted with polite and almost happy tones. Much better than the silence of before.

"Hey there!" My eyes darted over the form of the bunny shopkeeper as she came up to us. Frisk took a few steps forward, pushing her frame into me. I ignored it as best as I could, my hungry stomach urging me to go on. The bunny placed both of her hands on her hips giving us a friendly smile. "You folk look like you need some food in your bellies."

My stomach rumbled in response and Frisk chuckled.

"I've got a good seat right over here." The bunny women showed us to a small booth fit for four people. Frisk gestured to the seat and I sat down, my peace was lost quickly as she brushed up to me with a wide grin. The little mix for as close as she could and I flushed as the bunny girl gave me a knowing look.

"Good thing I gave you the private booth huh?"

God dammit Frisk why can't you be a normal girl… _person._ I have no idea what her pronouns could be. But…whatever

"Please don't." Frisk leaned forward and I practically smacked my head into the table as I felt her… _assets_ on my back. "Frisk I would like for you to keep a minimum distance of half a meter."

Frisk pouted. "No…how about 1 centimeter?"

I quirked a brow. "25 centimeters."

She snapped her fingers with her counteroffer. "5 centimeters?"

"12 centimeters?" She ventured.

Hmm…

"Fine go ahead." My heartbeat slowed down as the space between us grew to a more reasonable amount.

"Ready to order now honey?" There was a teasing twinkle in the shopkeeper's eye and I said yes to her question. The older monster passed a menu to each of us and I hummed as I thought of what to get.

Cinnabunny definitely…I want to give it a try.

Eggs and ham? How they'd get that down here? But yeah I'll think I'll have some of that. They have orange juice too? I told the last as such or what I wanted and she took Frisk's order next.

"I want the pancake with hash browns and chocolate milk." The rabbit scribbled the order into her notebook and bid us a brief farewell.

I leaned my head back against the cushions and sighed. Frisk leaned in slightly l, a curious look etching her face. She seemed to want something and I wasn't too sure what it was. It's not like I would know being shit at social interactions due to Aspergers, deciphering someone's thoughts isn't the easiest task for me.

"Do we want to be friends?" My head twisted to meet her eyes and I didn't have any words to the blunt nature of Frisk's question. After a few moments I got my bearings and replied back.

"That's a pretty abrupt way to ask someone." Frisk shrugged turning her body and dropping an elbow onto the table, supporting her face with her right arm.

"Meh…I think it's better just to get it out in the open. And I think you need a friend or two right now." She wasn't wrong. And frankly being friends with a _beautiful_ woman wasn't a half bad situation…

Why's she blushing? Did…did I say that out loud? Oh dear, that is…actually kind of great. She's _really_ cute when she blushes and stutters like that.

"So I…" I trailed off scratching my beard and swallowing some saliva. "I guess that's my answer Frisk. In fact I think I'll say it right here." I lifted up my hand and with a raised eyebrow she took it.

"Um?"

"It's _ice_ to meet you. I never thought I'd become friends with such a _frisky_ person though." Her eyes lit up at the weak puns and she laughed.

Huh, I made a pretty girl laugh…yay me?

"Meh… _tibia_ honest _bone_ fide bone puns are more my style. Though Papyrus is probably going to have a _bone_ to pick with me for that."

Hehehe…

Her smile become softer though her eye began to dart nervously back and forth across my face. It still looked like she had questions. It was a little nerve wracking actually; I'm not used to be being put on a microscope by one person this much. Maybe she wanted to get to know me more personally? Like if I have any family, my interests etcetera.

"So you want to get to know me is that right?" She nodded with her eyes sparkling. Kind of off putting actually, I'm not the most interesting person. Then again if she's been RESETing for so long getting to know a person for the first time again might be more exciting.

I suppose I could oblige her desire.

"Right well I'm Brandon as you already know." The small comfortable smile on her face, made me wonder if she was the Stepford smiler type. "I'm a Mexican American from the sunny state of California. I have two young brothers, two parents and a number of cousins, uncles, aunts and grandparents." I saw a brief flutter of sadness in her eyes at the mention of my family.

"Got it, anything else? You know likes, dislikes?" My body perked up on its own as her interest became clearer.

"Right well…I like science a lot. Specifically in biology as well as more mechanical sciences." A smile pulled at my face and my feet moved of their own accord as my excitement grew. "In fact I'm currently going to community college so I can transfer to a UC and become a genetic engineer! I want to learn more about the building blocks of life. To create and mold it to my will! I could make bacteria that clean up oil spills, wipe out malaria, make drought-resistant plants. Turn chickens into dinosaur like creatures!" By manipulating Hox genes and reviving atavistic traits like teeth or tails.

Why are her eyes so big and wide? I blinked away, and felt my body stiffen as my nose booped Frisk. I had ended up invading her space in my outburst by accident. I sat back down with a small clearing of the throat. "Uh sorry about that I just…I'm really passionate about science."

Frisk waved me off, understanding on her face. "Ehh don't worry bout it. You're a lot like a certain _lizard monster._ " She whispered with a conspiratorial tone. Her smirk was positively _wicked._ "In _fact_ I think it's rather cute how your gush about what interests you."

So Frisk is just as much a flirt as the Fandom portrayed her as. But it was a bit of a fresh of breath air. Someone _flirting_ with me is a new experience even if I know she's only messing with me. But it didn't stop the red flowing into my ears…

"So how about you?" Her expression darkened at my sudden question and I internally slapped myself, as I must have hit a hard topic. She looked guilty as she read _my_ expression.

"Well…" She twiddled her thumbs and I could practically see the gears turning in her head as she made up her mind. "I…mmm" she bit her lip before coming to a conclusion, letting out a deep breath. "I don't really have as much or _any_ family as you do." Why does the Fandom have to have their head cannons proven correctly? "I lived in an orphanage in a _really bad_ place. I didn't have much of _any_ life and the people who took care of me… _weren't_ good people." Her eyes widened at the last bit like it was something she didn't mean to say.

Before she could utter another word I stopped her, and going against my shy nature grabbed her hand. "You don't have to say anything else. We can talk about something else! L-Like uh my favorite color is green what's yours?" My questioning was panicky and nervous my guilt clouding my logic. Her melancholy was stopped in its tracks by my half-assed reversal, a completely dumbfounded and _amused_ look rising up.

"O-Oh it's blue." She fidgeted a bit under my scrutiny and I felt a little better that she was just as awkward as I was. "Um…if it's fine with you my favorite food is pie." My lips twitched in an almost grin at the mention of the confection.

"Well I don't have a favorite food but I do _really_ like spaghetti." She nodded and inched a little closer. I would have said something but at this point there's nothing I can do to stop her.

"Well you kids seem to be getting along." The shopkeeper had brought two plates with each of our respective orders. I held back the saliva, as I hadn't eaten since yesterday. I dug into the well-cooked food, and shuddered as the food practically _melted_ in my throat, it dropped down and I was invigorated in an instant.

"Yahh!" Frisk answered for us with a fluffy pancake hanging from her mouth. Her look reminded me of a puppy and I glanced away to finish the filling food.

"Good, call me if you need anything else!" The bunny monster left us to attend to her other customers though a tap from Frisk stopped her. Her nose was wrinkled and she cocked her head to a centrally placed wrinkly brown fruit in question. The bunny smirked at Frisks look. "Well I thought since this was a _date_ that this fruit would match the occasion."

Date…oh it's a joke… _wait._

"We're not on a date lady." The monster women shrugged and sauntered away with a bemused look. Frisk had a blank and passive expression on her face and I rolled my eyes at the older monsters antics.

"You done?" I stared down to find my breakfast had been inhaled in my haste and I nodded, scratching an itch on my arm.

Huh?!

Within moments Frisk had wrapped her right arm around me, picking me up and leaping off of the table in a show of athletic ability.

I squirmed but Frisk only tightened her grip on me before… OH GOD JUMPING OUT OF AN OPEN WINDOW!

"ONWARD TO WATERFALL BEST BUDDY!"

NOOOO!

* * *

"I hate you _sooo_ much right now." I mumbled into a patch of soft tall grass keeping my distance from Frisk as she settled down.

After her run we had ended up in Waterfall, which was larger and wetter than I was expecting. It was a rather good thing these sweaters were magic or else I'd be soaked.

"Meh…it's not so bad best buddy." A broad grin showed her excitement despite nearly giving me a heart attack.

"How…how are you running so fast." Oh let me guess.

 _Handwave._

" _~Magic~_ " We both did the hand wave with a small smile and my nausea started to die down. But now I had questions on magic, actually can _I_ use magic? I mean I've fallen down into the Underground it should be possible right?

I picked myself up from off the ground, being careful to not slip on a wet patch of grass. I mulled over how to word this but decided to just go right out and say it.

"How do you use magic?" I gave her a hopeful expression and her hands curled up. Frisk didn't look mad, just caught off guard.

"Oh! I didn't expe—." She coughed and nodded in affirmation to my query. "It's pretty simple but since this is new for you we'll start small OK?" I stepped forward with a small bounce in my step.

"Yes."

Frisk _beamed_ at my readiness. "Now lift up your hand." I obeyed her instruction, my hand palm up as well. "Concentrate as best as you can. Focus all your energy, all your hopes and dreams into the palm of your hand and _breathe out._ "

That sounded simple enough…

 _Okay breathe._

Think about it…what do _I_ want? What are my hopes and dreams for the future?

As I focused a strong _surge_ lifted up my spirits. I felt free and hopeful, all those negative emotions set aside for this one goal. Finally one hope, one Dream together sprung up from the deepest recesses of my SOUL.

 _I want to learn more._

"Look…" Frisk's voice was soft and I opened up my eyes. I marveled at the warm purple glowing light in the palm of my hand. It resembled a small glowing star, or maybe a flame? Its form seemed to shift back and forth. My fingers tried to grip the flame, but they slid past the mass less object. Frisk snapped out of it and pointed to the light. "Now uh focus that _energy_ into and out of your chest." This time it came much easier and instead of a flame a purple colored heart floated from my chest.

"This is _amazing._ " Frisk rubbed her chin as she examined my SOUL, and her right eye started to glow. I stood in place, curious to see what she was doing. For an entire minute I was completely still until Frisk let out a humm of approval.

"Not bad for a beginner. You've got 68 HP, a DEF of 1, and an ATK of 2." For a brief instant Frisk sounded like her goat mother, and it was rather adorable. "Now I want you to use CHECK me. That's among the simpler Magic's to learn and it'll be good experience."

Check? Oh right that…

"Come on…I don't mind you _looking._ " I snorted as her tone turned suggestive and focused on something else.

Right let's CHECK! Wait wha?!

That was easier than I expected. Now let me see…

 *** FRISK — ATK 4 DEF 3**

 *** Fallen Angel.**

 *** Feels broken inside.**

I flinched as did Frisk and the CHECK on her ended abruptly.

"You don't need to say a single word. Let's just pretend that nothing happened alright?" Frisk nodded and glanced away as she looked at something behind me. A large shadow blocked out the light and I twisted on my heels, lowering into a _terrible_ combative stance.

I felt the blood drain from my face as the just over eight foot tall figure of _Undyne_ towered over the both of us. Fortunately for the integrity of my pants she wasn't wearing her helmet, leaving me with a nice view to look at instead of a terrifying faceless monster.

My unease faded quickly as _three_ familiar faces popped up from behind the Royal guard captain. On Undyne's right a beaming Monster Kid was giving us a silly grin. On her left were the two royal siblings (in another timeline) each of them with a confused look on their face.

Frisk flushed and became excited as she made eye contact with a smirking Chara.

"I guess you're really getting to know each other now huh?" There was a sarcastic lilt in Chara's voice as she replied. I nearly bit out an angry retort until I looked into her eyes.

Her eyes are really pretty like shining rubies…

NO FOCUS!

"Uh…Hi?" I winced as my voice cracked, and I had the brief urge to deepen my voice. I nearly winced at the sour look on goat-boys face, as I may…or may not have been checking out his sister…

"...So you're the humans right?" Undyne was boisterous and loud with no tone of unsubtle menace behind it. In fact she seemed outright friendly to us.

"Howdy!" Frisk freed herself from her previous stupor and skipped over to our resident fish warrior. "I'm Frisk, and this is…" I kept my cool when Frisk placed her arm over my shoulders, pulling me into her space. "Brandon!" I waved and held back a panicked feeling at Undyne's wild grin.

"Names Undyne! I'm the captain of the Royal Guard if you haven't heard." We nodded as a sign of us listening and she continued with her introduction. "Monster Kid told me he wanted us to meet. Saying you guys are were 'awesome and cool' and that he'd love it if we hung out." Monster Kid nodded his head with each sentence that Undyne spoke.

"It's nice to meet you," I say. "I've never really met someone who _isn't_ human so uh I hope I don't offend you by mistake."

Maybe that was a little much.

Undyne grinned. "It's nice to get some respect around here but you don't need to worry. Unless you _break_ the law you should be fine." She pointed in the direction of the inhabited section of Waterfall. "So punks if you want to hang out my house is right over there." We followed her clawed finger and I gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey I thought you'd get to hang out with them now." MK protested with a small pout on his face.

Undyne patted his head with apology in her eyes. "Yeah sorry kiddo but I still have some patrolling to do, and that _other_ human wants to talk to them in private." Chara gave me a creepy smile, her eyes focused on me.

If anyone asks I did not squeal in fear! There's no proof you hear!

"Besides it means you can tag along with me on my patrol and I'll show you how it's done!" MK jumped up in excitement and I almost awwed at how adorkable he was.

"Yeah," he turned to us with a small smile. "Sorry dudes I want to help you out with the puzzles but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I can't miss it!"

"Nah it's okay we'll see ya when we see ya." A few seconds later and only the four of us were left. Chara eyes followed us with an unreadable look.

"So you're getting all buddy-buddy with a human _partner?_ " I grit my teeth at the disdain in the fallen child's voice. "I didn't really expect you to be into small chubby and useless." My fists tightened up into balls at the insult, and I held back a sharp retort. I _hated_ fighting and arguing with a passion, especially over _useless_ shit. All it did was put me in a bad mood, and leaves me irritable and frustrated for no gain of any kind.

"You don't have to be so mean Chara." The red-eyed girl scoffed, her icy stare burning its way into my memory.

"Why _shouldn't_ I? He's a fucking human Frisk. Who cares what he think?"

That…I've never wanted to punch a girl in the face this much before. Another first for me then.

"I haven't done anything to you! Why are you being such a bitch!" I clamped my mouth shut at the expletive, blinking away confusion at the uncharacteristic lapse. Frisk looked shocked and worried and she was right to be so as Chara pulled me into the air by my shirt.

Chara snarled with held back rage. "You said it yourself didn't you? You're a PLAYER, you've manipulated this world since day one. You used us like your little puppets for your own amusement!"

"Well _excuusee_ me Princess! In my world this place _is_ just a game. It's not _my_ fault the multiverse actually exists, and I that I got dropped here." Her eyebrows twitched at my pissed off tone. "And for the record I only finished the Pacifist route, I've never even tried the opposite end."

"Well…if you were _sooo_ innocent then why are you here?" She talked over me, and I felt white-hot rage start to boil over. "You're here because you almost certainly would have gone _genocide_ one day so the world decided to take away y—."

I saw _red._

"Fuck!"

I dropped to the ground, feeling dizzy and disoriented. I gripped my head, gritting my teeth as I got a pounding headache.

Wait…did I…

"You head butt me you stupid son of a b—." Asriel growled and shut his sister up, covering her hand with his paw. "Lem me tadlk Azz—mhmmm" any further words were cut off as Asriel tightened his grip.

The prince gave me a look and nodded understandably. I picked myself up, standing on unbalanced feet.

Chara brushed some blood from her lip staring me down with an intense look. "Lucky shot _human._ "

I snorted condescendingly. "You do remember that you're a human right you self righteous cunt?" Frisk's jaw dropped and I had no damn clue where I got the balls.

"Ooo the human's got some fire in him." She was mocking me openly, her smile splitting her face.

"Fuck you!" She stepped forward and I stomped her foot _hard._

"GAHH!" I smiled openly as I walked off to a small clear canal of water to cool off.

Watching Chara dance on one foot _did_ put a smile on my face.

Bitch…

* * *

(Chara's POV)

"Fucking wanker…" I muttered hatefully as that tiny devilish dag stormed off deeper into Waterfall. Frisk turned on me immediately and—

 _OWW_

"Bloody hell Frisk, what did I do?!" The slightly taller women tsked, a disappointed look sending a tinge of _something_ into my…heart I suppose?

" _Why_ are you being such a bitch?!" She looked completely pissed and I didn't understand why she was so angry. It's just some stupid human, like I said who cares?! "He hasn't done anything to you. He's just a victim caught up in problems of our own making."

"I don't care!" Frisk pursed her lips and squared her shoulders.

"I'm going to _make_ you care. He's a good guy, a little shy and awkward but then I wasn't so different either. And he _likes_ monsters."

"Only because of that damn game _mate._ " I growled in frustration, as my Australian upbringing feared its bloody head. "He's almost certainly not going to give a real shit about _any_ monster."

"You know…he _was_ checking Undyne out." Not your best counter partner.

"Then he's a human with a fetish." I flatly and confidently countered her.

"He isn't Chara. He's nervous, confused and afraid. And let me be _very_ frank with you. He's more afraid of _you_ than he is of any of the monsters. Angry too, and that's against me and you." I scoffed and tried to walk the other way before that dang Pacifist grabbed me by the shoulder, forcing me to stay in place. "And who could blame him? We took _everything_ from him, and you know that."

I don't care… He's a human; he'll turn on us at any moment just like everyone else. He'll ask for a little "favor" for being so nice. I can't trust him, I won't trust him. I…

"Come here…" The younger women dragged me along, and we stopped at a corner, where I could see the boy pacing near the water. He looked pretty angry, and I could see he was shaking.

"What exactly are—."

"Shhh!" I stopped when Frisk placed her finger on my lip. I tilted my head, straining my ears for a closer listen. The boy was muttering to himself and I held back my disgust.

"I don't understand how someone _that_ hot can be so god damn mean. I haven't done anything wrong."

H-He thinks I'm hot? S-Shut up with that stupid smug smirk of yours Frisk, this only proves my theory. Br—the human was slowing down visibly, whatever possessed to stand up to me finally leaving his system. He was sweating visibly and there was a sick, green feeling settling in my stomach. He was staring at his reflection with his face contorting into a sad and depressed look.

"I…don't want to be here. I want to be back home. Frisk is _really_ nice and so are all the monsters but…it's not the same." Frisk's expression has darkened and I felt…discontented. "I miss them…I might be an adult but I…this is too drastic a change for me. And getting to meet two lovely ladies doesn't make up for losing _everything._ "

I-Is…is he crying?

I…shouldn't feel bad, humans aren't…humans aren't.

"Please…let this be just a bad dream…"

I froze.

I finally understood what I was feeling.

Guilt.

Am I…really feeling guilty for some random bloke now? And a human at that. But I guess…I have been heaping loads of shit on him for no reason.

"Can you at least try to be understanding?" Asriel spoke up and I looked down at my hands. My eyes traced the criss-cross of old scars adorning my arms like ugly tattoos. I pursed my lips, watching the sight of the human breaking down with what seemed like an iron weight in my gut.

"I…can only promise to try." I ignored my burning cheeks as my little cinnamon rolls _beamed_ in happiness. My hand curled into fists at the noticeable strain, likely the memories of what they've done is still in the back of their minds.

It's my entire fault…I had a good thing going with the Monsters. They cared for me… _loved_ me more than anyone and ever loved me before. Despite my quirks, my defects and mistakes. No matter what I…I did…they loved me. And what I did…destroyed any hope they had.

I had let my hate consume me…I had become what I hated most.

"I…" had a second chance here; the mistakes of the past never came to pass. No sacrifice needed to be made, no plan. I might never get my old life back, but this…might be enough.

And if I have a new start…I should reach out right? Maybe Frisk wouldn't have to be my only human friend. And he's—

"Nice." My head turned abruptly and I almost got whiplash. Frisk barked a laugh at my befuddled face. "Come on now Chara, I got a good read on his little SOUL when I was teaching him." I tilted my head, my curiosity conveyed through the simple body motion. "Well he's kind of a jack of all trades, he's got mainly Perseverance but he can use every magic cept Bravery and Patience which makes sense."

"Didn't think you had the will to disparage him." I said, cocking my hip with a smirk.

Frisk shrugged sheepishly. "It's not that bad…he's still braver than the _average_ human, it's the Patience he's lacking in." If his pacing was anything to stand by, she's definitely right on the money.

"I'll think I'll go apologize…"

 _"_ That would be for the best."

I took a single step before fidgeting for a bit. I hoped I didn't regret this.

"Uh…would…it be okay if I took over his magic training for now?" Frisk blinked several times at my _completely_ innocuous question. "I-I mean I have the most experience with magic and if he has _five_ magical affinities. I reckon I can teach him a thing or two."

Don't give me that look Frisk or I'll…do nothing.

"Go ahead, nothing's stopping you."

Yeah…let's do this…maybe we can talk over tea later?

"Good luck!"

I hope this this does well.

* * *

(My POV)

I looked at my reflection for the first time in a while.

I was always told I looked a lot like my dad and I could really see in my reflection. Though my head was slightly rounder and my cheeks fuller.

The same oval shaped head ending in a dull point, the bristly and unfortunately poorly kept beard covering my chin. I rubbed the unshaven hairs on my cheeks, raised my bushy eyebrows, wrinkled my long nose, and with my tongue licked my now straightened teeth.

Damn dentist…those embarrassing braces fucked with my roots, and one of my teeth was left slightly misdirected as it became misaligned.

I brushed my slightly wavy black hair to the right, and breathed out. My beard needed a bit of trim.

I was actually a fairly hairy person to my discomfort at times expect for this beard I was growing out. To be honest the only reason I had this beard was because it made me look older, I didn't have to shave as much, and beards were _kind_ of cool. My laziness tended to ruin the potential effect of my beard making me look mature however.

I suppressed a snarl when I heard the footsteps from behind me. I knew it wasn't Frisk or she would have said something, and I couldn't be Asriel or the shadow could be upon me.

It had to be that b—Chara.

I stayed on the ground, and after a moments hesitation huddled around so I could see her face.

Chara had a different vibe coming off of her now. "G'day." My eyebrows practically flew off into space at the Australian accent that became more prominent. Chara always had a more serious and sophisticated air about her. Now, she wasn't as imposing and intimidating as usual.

"Sup." I huddled up on the ground and to my surprise she followed suit, wrapping her arms around her legs. I didn't tr—

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" I flinched at the intense look in her ruby orbs. "I shouldn't have said what I said to you! I shouldn't have attacked you _twice._ God I blamed you for things you had no control over. I…" she trailed off and I doubled taked as she _blushed._

"U-Uh wow I…" I didn't expect her to have a 180 change in view in a period of about ten minutes? She raised her hand to speak and I let her, though some skepticism remained.

"Ya alright with us us starting again? I think we can be good friends if…you want to be." Her hand dropped down and I looked into her eyes.

There was genuine guilt in her eyes. A _blue_ feeling within told me she was being honest, and she wanted to make amends with me.

"Okay." For a brief moment it was like being blinded by the sun. Her smile was wide and _almost_ creepy, but the relief and hope really lit up her entire face.

Both Frisk and her were quite beautiful in their respect but it was a different kind for each of them. Frisk was the kind of person you just wanted to hug and cuddle with. Her features were soft and she had a generally warm personality.

Chara was an…abrasive person. But when she was like this, I could another less frightening side of her. She was more muscular and in some manners more masculine than Frisk, but it didn't make her any less appealing. She was more a strong rock, someone to rely on in hard times. The kind of person who would make you feel safe and protected. Which sounded nice…

T-That isn't weird, is it? Wanting to be safe and protected despite being a guy.

"Ya okay bud? You seem a little rooted." Her australian accent is definitely something I like about her.

But…I did want to get to know her as a friend.

Chara jumped up, landing on her feet. She offered her hand, a more reasonable smile revealing small cute dimples on her cheeks. I took the hand, and she easily pulled me up with minimum strain or effort on her part.

"So let's get going." She stopped me, gently placing her hand on my chest. I took the time to trace the multitude of scars with distaste. Because those marks certainly didn't come from any monster.

"Uh mate I've already talked this out with Frisk. But we decided that I would take over your magic training. Since you have a pretty wide magic affinity I thought an expert like myself would be best."

"Okay, sure."

"Oh there's going to be a lot to teach you. In a few weeks you'll be a venerable expert in all things magic."

I frowned as I noticed a lack of something. That was when what was missing hit me. "Your accent is gone, and you aren't using your slang."

Chara rolled her eyes at my disappointment. "I won't always use my accent or slang Brandon."

"Aww but I thought your accent was cute."

Her ears burned red and she stuttered out a reply. "S-Shut up." But there was a small smile on her face despite my teasing.

It was only a start, but I think I can work with this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **I've got the third chapter of A New Run right here. Its a rather long chapter, and a little above what the average for the fic should be. I really am thankful for all the reviews you've been given me its been rather** **encouraging for my writing. The next chapter should be out sometime in around two weeks give or take a few days depending on how things shake out.**

 **Please read it and enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Exploring Waterfall**

— _Play Waterfall—_

"It's a good thing the puzzles haven't changed much in this timeline."

I had to agree with Frisk on this, my time playing Undertale was vital in maneuvering around this water filled and cool area of the Underground. Warmer than Snowdin but cooler than any other section of the Underground, Hotland was obvious, and the Capital had over a hundred fifty thousand people huddled together. The body heat alone was going to keep it warmer than here, with only around a tenth of that number if what Asriel was telling me was right.

We had been walking and exploring this place at Frisk's behest much to the irritation of everyone following her. I mean, we could have said no but those dang puppy eyes are a lethal weapon. And she knew it, if the way she was victoriously sauntering was any indication.

"So…" I guess it's Asriel's turn to "bond" with me. The tall as hell goat monster tapped his paws together as he talked. "I'm a little curious…about your home." I followed him so far and he continued, encouraged by my interest. "I know we're _fictional_ there, but what else is different compared to here?"

Hmm…what else is different from here? They never went into any detail on the world of humans in Undertale. It was never really the main point of the story. I know they're at least as advanced as we are, if not more so if some of those theories about Chara falling in 2010X are true. Then Frisk would have fallen decades or even a century later.

"Well it's the year 2018 over there for a start." Frisk turned to me with her eyes wide and I internally cheered as the theory was proven correct. Asriel gave her a curious look, but shrugged and urged me to continue. "There's something like 196 different countries scattered across the planet." Frisk frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. I ignored the _emphasis_ it put on her chest and sighed. "I'm a citizen of a country known as the United States which may…or may not exist."

"It does…" Thank you for the input Frisk.

"My country is going through…a rather turbulent time politically as are a few other countries." Asriel raised an eyebrow but I didn't elaborate, that would set me off on a half hour rant. "Anyway, I would say we're doing pretty well. We're even getting into full on relatively affordable space travel."

It was Chara's eyes that lit up with my statement. "Really? Like what kind of space travel? Are they building a space elevator, a launch loop or an orbital ring?" Chara blushed as our merry group of three turned to her. "I mean…uh I…"

I gave her a wide grin, finding a shared topic of interest. "Hey it's fine Chara," Frisk's grinned when I used her friend's name and I ignored the sunny girl as best as I could. "It's not quite as… _grandiose_ as that, but it's still awesome. There's an American aerospace company that's working on truly reusable rocketry and are already halfway there, they've propulsively landed over a dozen rockets already, including a triple booster rocket that sent a payload to just past Mars orbit. In fact…"

I pulled out my phone, and after some finagling pulled up a video on YouTube to show her the footage. Her jaw dropped as she watched the double landing of tow orbital class boosters…

Wait…

I didn't download this video…

"I'm an idiot…" I palmed my face and decided to try a little text, I had no clue whether or not it would even work. Chara leaned in, her expression darkening when I stopped on "Mom"

 _Mama estas ahi!_

I sent the text with bated breath but after a few minutes my hopes were dashed when the text wasn't responded to.

"Sorry but due to the barrier it's one way communication." I sagged and almost growled as Asriel pulled out my phone from my hands. At my look he chuckled. "Don't worry I'm just gonna add a little magic to _reinforce_ this thing against damage of any kind. Wouldn't want your last connection to your home breaking."

That was quite helpful and was really a load off my mind. The monsters were cool and all but they didn't have the most…restraint I would say. This phone was all I had to access _my_ world.

"Thanks…you're a pretty good _kid._ " He bared his fangs once he got the pun and I laughed. "Hey we _goat_ to get going right?" His ears twitched angrily. "Hey what's that look…am I…"

"No you _fucking_ don't!" He hissed with an affronted tone.

"Getting your _goat?_ " He huffed and I felt my breath leave my lungs when he harshly pushed the phone into my chest. "Heh, totally worth it…" I uttered my words out despite the haze of the pain in my chest.

"Please don't mess with my brother…he's really sensitive." Chara walked ahead of our two other compatriots until she was in step with me.

"Um sure?" Chara had approached closer than I was expecting her to, our hands brushing against each other every once in a while. It was at complete odds with her previous behavior.

"So about the space thing?" Oh that makes more sense. And this is a topic I don't mind talking about at all.

"...Oh right it's pretty interesting isn't it?" She nodded with a subtle smile. "They have two rockets right now, they use open gas generator Kerolox engines if I remember correctly. They've just been designed and redesigned continuously until they were capable of 10 reuses. Heck I hear their planning a third reuse for this year."

"Really?"

"Pretty cool right?" The girl's smile widened, seeming to agree with me.

"Are…are they planning anything else."

My grin widened at her question and I thought it best to enlighten her on the future.

"Well…"

* * *

(Frisk's POV)

It's good that they're both making friends now. I _really_ don't want to deal with them fighting for weeks on end or I'd go insane.

Not that I was _ever_ sane though.

Right now we were wandering about Waterfall, and it was even prettier than before. The Underground seemed just a lot brighter and more hopeful than when I came here in the OG timeline. Maybe because Asriel is still alive or even something else has changed.

A lot better than the surface though…

Seeing Chara _not_ giving a human a look of disdain was a miracle. Any time they weren't talking about science stuff was spent taking in the sights. Especially on Brandon's part. He looked absolutely _enraptured_ by the view around him, his head swiveling in every possible direction.

He seems kinda nervous too. Couldn't blame him either, a part of me felt like a monster would jump out at any moment and attack. But that wasn't happening so I felt a little jumpy.

"Its really a sight to see isn't it?" I grinned as Asriel walked in step with me, his dark red eyes watching the duo with a toothy grin. "Seeing _Chara_ of all people talk with a human on good terms is bit of a miracle. If she can do that so can everyone else. I might not be the sweet little cinnamon roll I used to be…" I snorted, no matter what he said he still was an adorable cinnamon roll in my mind. "But with everyone including that human with us, I think we can make things work."

You know maybe he's right.

…

…

"You have something on your mind? You've gone all 'Frisk' on me." I sighed as Asriel read my thoughts with ease. After a few hundred RESETS a person tends to learn how to read you pretty easily. It's even easier when you have your full spectrum of emotions to pick them out on that person.

"I've been thinking…about how we got this 'new' ending." Asriel slowed, his eyes becoming distant.

"You've been thinking about what changed right? It seems you and Chara have fallen down at the same time, despite being born nearly one hundred years apart even here. I've been born almost hundred years later too, You've been born a few years earlier and…" He developed an intense look at my flinch and his paw wrapped around my forearm. "...How was your childhood this time?"

I held back a wince and his scowl deepened. I pretended not to have heard him but he wasn't having it. He pulled me aside away from prying eyes. His eyes held the plea for honesty and I sighed.

"Worst…it was worst."

"Damn, is your happiness really worth this Frisk? Why do you need to make yourself suffer this much?" Asriel sounded angry, his ears twitching and his footsteps leaving furrows in the floor.

"It is worth it Asriel and you _know_ why I don't care."

"Idiot…"

"Maybe…But I don't care anymore."

It's not like I deserve anything less…

* * *

(My POV)

"Sooo…you're getting along pretty well with my s—err Chara huh?" I shrugged as Asriel spoke up, his breath tickling my ear as he leaned in close.

"What about it?" I was curious on the tone in his voice. Hope I haven't insulted him somehow. Or maybe he's a little protective of her.

"Hey don't worry man. I'm just happy to see her _not_ hating a human." Well that makes a lot of sense then. Chara is pretty stubborn and I imagine they never succeeded in getting her to open up

"I…can imagine." I replied with some unease, the flow of water and the whispers of echo flowers was mildly disconcerting. But the atmosphere of this place was incredible. A thought struck me as I thought about the future. "Hey Asriel."

"What?" His ears flopped as he tilted his head.

"Has…Frisk ever told you what the surface is _really_ like? I know about my world but I have no idea if this one shares the same similarities. I know my country _exists_ on some level but…" I trailed off as an indications for him to speak.

"Well," he cracked his back and scratched his nose as he replied. "She has told it's pretty _hot_ on the surface, a lot of deserts, and there aren't as many humans as there used to be. Something to do with a war maybe?"

Hmm…

"Well I don't know anything about that, there hasn't been any world spanning wars in almost eighty years back home." The conversation dropped off into a comfortable silence. For once the silence wasn't empty or awkward for me, I was okay with just _being_ for once.

Unfortunate, that Asriel didn't feel the same.

" _Sooo,_ " my eyebrow twitched at the teasing tone in the goat prince's voice and walked a little faster. "You think my sister is hot?"

Me…and my big mouth.

I shrugged helplessly and he laughed with an almost mocking intonation. It felt more lighthearted than that, and I scrambled to shut him up. What will shut him up…?

"S-Shut up!"

Genius, Brandon… _genius._ Asriel quirked a bushy eyebrow and I hoped to god my torment would end.

" _Ohhh,_ so what was it that attracted you to my sister? I know it's a big debate up on the surface." I hate this lovable fluffy boy so much. "You an ass man?" He gestured to his posterior and I turned bright red at the insinuation. "Or do you prefer boobs?" Please kill me…

"Just stop, shut up!" Both the girls in front of us slowed down and my blush deepened.

"Or is it something a little more wholesome. Did you get lost in the beautiful crimson pools of her eyes? Did your eyes love the way her red hair sparkles and shines? Did her smile light up her face and made you think she was majestic?"

"Just…fuck off man!" I roared loudly, lifting up the hood of my jacket to cover my burning face. "Why are you like this?! You were always so innocent before, hmm…" I shut off that path of talk as I thought more closely about it.

"Well being a soulless flower for a couple years, getting sent both back and forward in time. Getting all my memories shoved back in at age 11 _tends_ to change a man." He replied with complete nonchalance.

That's…completely fair…

"You still haven't given me your answer." Are you _fucking_ serious? Is this journey tailor made to fuck with me at every turn.

"I…" I tapped my fingers one against the other as I formulated my answer. I knew this was a losing proposition. He was a rather _determined_ fella and would get it out of me eventually so why not tell him. "Well she's…well I guess kind of got all of the above?" Chara let out a squeak and I promised to punch Asriel in the future. "She was pretty…well kind of a bitch at the start but once she calmed down and just _talked._ I came to think of her as a person I'd like to know better."

"Really? That's not something I'd expect from you. No offense." I didn't blame him, it was a little weird. But to be honest…Chara kind of reminds me of me in some way. Though it's easy to see she's been dealt a much worse care in life.

"That's fair. But honestly I can at least…sympathize with her. I might not have an exact idea of what she's been through but I have to admire that she managed to survive." Asriel nodded with a solemn look, though he looked dissatisfied. I rolled my eyes and answered his question more clearly. "There isn't any part I _really_ like more Asriel, she's just naturally very pretty, so's Frisk. But I do have to admit having a preference for strong women."

"Like with muscles?" I shrugged as Frisk broke in with a light smile. Her face was a little flushed but that didn't stop her.

"MUSCLES! YOU WANT A FLEXING CONTEST ; )"

Da fuck?!

From out of nowhere Aaron emerged from the darkness. A brief burst of white and black follows before the world shifted back to a normal shade of color. I shook my head and my eyes widened as I read the text popping up above his head.

— _Play Enemy Approaching—_

 *** Aaron flexes in!**

 *** Aaron 7 ATK 2 DEF**

 *** This seahorse has a lot of**

 **HP (horsepower).**

He gave me a flirty wink and I shuddered. It didn't help that the horse was only a few inches shorter than _Undyne_ though he was certainly far weaker. Asriel was giving the seahorse monster a dry look and he turned to me. And

"You're going to have to enter a flexing contest. Aaron here wants to see what a human can do. Better just to indulge him" Not much of a choice there fuzzy goat buddy.

"Fine just bring it on already…" I gestured for the horse to start and he winked again. I held back a groan and—

" _Ahem._ " I sighed in relief while Aaron started sweating as a certain royal guard snuck up on us. Now I didn't have to embarrass myself by flexing for no reason.

"Hey Undyne." I relaxed and took a few steps away from Aaron. The fish lady waved back, likely mollified by my instant stepping down. I didn't have the particular urge to fight anyone whatsoever.

"Sup punk. Is Aaron causing trouble?" I gave her a so-so gesture and she gave him a glare. The poor guy ran off in a hurry and we were left with Undyne.

"Not anymore." Chara's reply was dry, her eyes following the dust cloud left in Aaron' wake.

"That's good…" Undyne scratched her head a bit and I noticed the conspicuous lack of Monster Kid. Undyne beat me to the question however. "Oh I had to send Monster Kid home after a stalactite nearly crushed him. Had to make some calls to get rid of them. I would do it but…"

"You'd cause the area to collapse?" Undyne winced and nodded her head. Well I have to be honest with her, she's a terrifyingly strong person.

"Soo…we hanging out or what?" Chara broke in with grin and I nodded agreeing with her.

Wonder how that will go…

* * *

(Asriel's POV)

This human kid is a pretty shy guy ain't he? But that might just be because of the circumstances of everything. Golly I think I'd be pretty shocked if I was hit with all of _this._

The human…Brandon was staring curiously at his hand as he gathered his soul energy into a concentrated ball. He didn't seem to know what to do, and I decided to help him out.

"Howdy," he blinked and turned mechanically toward me. "You wanted some help with that while Chara is busy?" He nodded hesitantly and I grinned when his eyes darted toward my sister. He didn't want to offend her, whether because he liked her or was afraid of her, it was still adorable. "It'll be fine, she won't mind me teaching you a bit. Besides you seem kind of nervous and this might help you relax." Brandon gave me another nod and swallowed nervously.

"Yeah okay," he scratched the back of his head thinking over a question. "Oh! Do you know what that flash of monochromatic light was?"

So…he can see that? Usually only monsters can see that, with most humans unable to. But that could be because of inexperience rather than a natural characteristic of humans.

"That's what marks the start of a battle if it wasn't obvious."

"So is the text a part of that too?"

I smiled slightly at the curious intonation. He was hungry for more information reminding me of Chara when we were younger.

"Yep that helps for communicating because sound can…become a little too slow for communication."

He turned with wide eyes to me. "You're acting like they can break the sound barrier." I gave him a smug grin and he looked impressed.

"Pretty cool right? We monsters might be weaker than you humans but we aren't _that_ weak."

"Are you sure that difference just applies to _your_ humans? My humans _can't_ do any of those things. We have no magic, no Determination or anything."

Are his humans different? I mean it looks like he has magic and even a little determination just fine. But is that just because he's being affected by the rules and laws of our universe? Or did his world have something blocking the use of magic?

"Well I don't know…you have a soul don't you?" He looked unsure, his hold on the soul energy tightening. I decided it might be best to move off the heavy topics for his sake. "Let me start again, I'm supposed to be teaching you."

"Sure." He looks more excited now, a small bounce in his step.

"Right," Thankfully Gaster knew a lot about human magic for whatever reason, so this wouldn't be suspicious. "So you have a purple soul which stands for Perseverance but you have other aspects inside of your soul."

His eyes lit up at the explanation. "Like a magical affinity? Being able to do other types of magic on top of my…base?" I nodded and with a flick of my wrist formed seven floating soul illustrations.

"There are seven main SOUL traits each having their own branches of magic. Most humans have three or four traits. One major and two minors…but in your case you have…five affinities, lacking only Patience and Bravery." His jaw dropped, and his soul flame flickered letting out a burst of astonishment.

"So I have Perseverance as my major?" I gave him an nod, deciding to explain it to him further.

"From what Gaster has told me Perseverance souls have their domain in memory and analysis. They can make some cool traps using magic, as well as use forms of wire and web magic."

Muffet's a good example of purple type magic.

"They're also of above average intellect and memory so they can learn whatever interests them more easily. I _think_ they have speed burst magic too?"

"We're here punks!" I blinked and realized Undyne was right…we had managed to walk all the way into the small town that was considered her home.

"Woah…"

Woah indeed…

* * *

(My POV)

We had walked into a section separate from the others, a _shortcut_ if you will. Bit boring maybe but it beats walking and going through a dozen puzzles. Despite the small size it was still a rather pretty place just due to the lighting.

"oh…sorry…didn't mean…to get…in your way…" I flinched as I realized I had passed through a certain ghost monster. In my distraction I had veered off from the main group and got in the ghost monster path by mistake.

"No, no it's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going. It's completely my fault." Despite looking like a floating blanket with a face I felt bad regardless.

"oh…okay." He seemed to notice me staring at his headphones and I turned slightly red.

"Uh…sorry just…you like music right? Those headphones of yours are a bit of a tell." I tapped my fingers, one against the other at his silence.

"yeah…i make…some…music. do…you…like music too?" I nodded with slight eagerness.

I was never much one for making music, outside of random outbursts of song and humming when the mood struck me. But I literally listened to music for up to an hour each day before coming here.

It helped focus my thoughts, as well as stoke the flames of my imagination. I could imagine an entire battle scene following the beat and tone of song. Imagine a heartbreaking and depressing end with the right music. Though it's harder to translate those inward scenes onto paper than you would think. But outside of that not much else.

Except for two years of high school dance…

"Yeah I actually listen to a bunch of music pretty routinely. Music is cool." His duo eyes lit up at my comment and he started to drift away.

"that's…good…but…i…have to go…to take care…of an errand…sorry…" I nodded with understanding.

"It's fine."

"maybe…we…can hang…out sometime…" I gave him a thumbs up and he left phasing through a wall to get to his home.

"Making friends huh?" I jumped as Frisk's voice popped up from behind me. A brief flash of _yellow_ fizzled and then died in my clenched fists before I registered the girl's presence. She had pulled down the hood no longer needing it to shield her from the weather.

"Uh I guess? I always thought that Napstablook needed some friends." She smiled a bit at my reply.

"So…uh you doing okay?" She winced once her question left her lips, a slight hiss accompanying the words.

"About as well as I can separated by possibly millions of light years from everything I've ever known." I decided to be straight up with her, and her embarrassment showed. Her cheeks puffed up, and she wouldn't meet my eyes glancing toward the ground instead.

"HEY YOU GUYS COMING OVER OR WHAT!? I _REALLY_ DON'T WANT TO GET PAPYRUS ON MY CASE!" Frisk instantly bounced, grabbing me by the wrist and taking me with her. Which was fair, disappointing the skelebro must feel horrible.

A mere three or four minutes later and we were at the friendly welcome mat of Undyne's home. The large fish looking house was rather _odd_ to look at in person, and I frowned at the slightly _flaming_ dummy leaning against the wall.

Sometimes I forget that for the talk about how monsters are weaker than humans…they're still far _far_ stronger than a human from my own world.

"Hmm…"

Undyne opened the door to let us in, a wide toothy smile painted on her face. I shut the door behind us and I felt my stomach drop at the fish women's expression.

"I know…" Frisk's smile was instantly wiped off from her face and she stepped back. Chara didn't move a single muscle, a facade of calmness overcoming her. Asriel sighed as if an answer had been given. I didn't do anything myself unsure of what my place was in this conflict.

"I…" Frisk's voice cracked and she looked ready to run away. She braved up and asked a shaky question. "H-How? How do you.." Undyne raised her hand and Frisk stopped talking.

Undyne _glowed,_ red sparking veins lighting up. "How else do you think punk? Determination is a hell of a thing…"

"Then why haven't you…"

"Tried to kill you?" Frisk swallowed nervously but nodded as she got the nerve. "Well a few reasons, you haven't killed anyone, and if I tried to kill you now it would ruin _everything._ We wouldn't survive a war."

"That…makes sense…" I shrunk back at their gazes, covering myself with a cough.

"And because you stopped being in control a _long_ time ago…"

Huh?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chara's calm seemed to break, sweat dripping from her forehead. She was shaking, her eyes blinking rapidly. Frisk showed concern, turning to the other girl and gently gripping her wrists.

"Chara? What's going on? Why are you shaking?" Undyne spoke up stopping the frightened women from saying a word.

"The first 300 RESETS are kind of a blur. But that's about the time things started changing. That's when you started Genocide right?"

Frisk nodded with a shaky head, and I wondered just how many times had she had reset this world.

"About then…I saw a… _vision_. A dark shadow cutting deeper and deeper into this world…" Undyne looked nervous and haunted by whatever she had seen.

"Chara? Please…" Frisk looked conflicted unsure of what to think.

"So I don't hate you…I know why you wanted to RESET. You played with fire…and got _burned._ "

"So…you never really were in control…" Asriel sounded bitter, releasing a frustrated chuff.

"But my decisions were my own weren't they? I decided to reset I decided to…to…kill everyone and I suffered the…" I felt a spike of worry at the _broken_ look on Frisk's face.

"Maybe but…despite everything you've done. I forgive you…"

"I don't understand." Neither of the women had any semblance of control or calm. Frisk was near tears while Chara was muttering obscenities under her breath.

"Maybe," I kept my voice steady as they stared. "We should take a step back here. If there's anything you can tell us please do but the topic of _control_ should be put off the shelf for now." Undyne relaxed her stance and I felt relief. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"That's probably a good idea," she looked concerned for the time and leaned back. "So how'd you get caught up in this mess?"

Oh…guess I should have expected that after butting in like that.

"I don't know actually…I honestly just showed up a few seconds before they did. But what I _can_ tell you. Their messing around with spacetime seems to have torn a hole between realities."

Still pretty pissed about that…

"You're saying you're from another world?"

"Uh yes?" I was hesitant in answering her yet she took it in stride.

"Huh? You punks are always giving me new surprises." She shook her head, and she flashed a weak grin. Her concern deepened and I fidgeted under her intense gaze.

"What?" Some irritation escaped out as a harsh reply.

"You're barely keeping it together." I nodded, I couldn't lie to her face.

I _was,_ well…scared. I had no clue what I was doing. I had nothing, nowhere, _no one_ to fall back on.

"Hey…kid you want to see something cool?" I took a breath and nodded. A distraction might be good for me right now. She stood up and pointed with her grin to follow her.

I wondered what she wanted to show us?

* * *

I'm entirely sure this a terrible, _terrible_ idea. That would be my first words to go Undyne as I watched her and Chara stretch as they got ready to…

Fight…

"This is a bad idea…" I decided to go with the blunt approach because frankly, not doing so would end…poorly. Chara scoffed as did Undyne making me worry even more.

"Come on…this should do the both of them some good. _And_ it'll teach you some neat stuff about magical combat." Frisk did her best to convince me but I wasn't so sure about this. Asriel didn't seem to lean one way or the other, it he was setting up a small sports neck so we could watch.

The girl smirked and pulled me to the seats, rather forcefully placing me next to her.

"Besides this gives you a chance to stay close to me." She whispered into my ear with a slightly sensual lilt. In that moment I hated that I was so easily swayed by her, not used to such actions by…well anyone.

"F-Fine." She showed off her teeth in a happy grin and I turned to watch the bout.

Undyne rolled her shoulders and I flinched as she cracks her neck along with it. If my eyes weren't deceiving me I could feel her…intent from here. An outflow of energy, much like an aura of raging fire and determination. I could see hints of green, yellow, and red within the white aura of her…soul…

But Chara…if Undyne was a raging fire then Chara was a county wide firestorm, though one held back by lack of fuel and space. Most likely her body hadn't kept up with her experience. Even then her aura…her intent was bright and more deeply painted than Undyne's. A shining almost blood red flames coated with bits of yellow and orange. A sense of…bloodlust? No, more a frenzy fighting within her for release. A possible enjoyment for combat?

Without killing anyone…my guess anyway…

"You can sense that huh?" Chara's eyes were covered by her curtain like bangs as she asked out of nowhere. "You're picking stuff up pretty quickly. I think you'll be able to catch up in no time with _my_ training."

I don't know about that.

"CHECK us if you like…get a feel for what magical combat is like." Undyne gave me a her permission and I did so, curious on what I would see.

First the Spear of Justice.

 *** UNDYNE ATK 15 DEF 4**

 *** The heroine.**

Thought there'd be a higher attack for some reason. Undyne had knowing smirk and I gave her a weak glare.

"You know those checks can be fooled right? I'm suppressing my power a bit to math up more evenly with our little princess of darkness here." I nodded, hiding a chuckle behind my fist as Chara pouted. But yeah I did know, though Undyne confirming it for me is rather helpful. I decided to CHECK Chara next out of curiosity if nothing else.

 *** CHARA ATK 6 DEF 5**

 *** The fallen princess.**

Well that's a confirmation of her gender if nothing else. Both suddenly dropped into combat stances, and I felt a shiver as Asriel snapped a finger. A bubble of _something_ surrounded us, and I wondered what he had done.

"Uh? What was that?"

"Bound magical field…with my magic I create the rules for this fight. So nothing _lethal_ can happen by mistake…"

"I swear I've seen or heard this before." Maybe from the Fate series? Yeah that sounds right…

"Pretty cool right?" Frisk eyes glowed for a moment as she asked me and I gave her thumbs up. I was a little too focused on the incoming fight. Both had a slight barely noticeable glow as they walked toward the other.

Another flash of black and white…

"This is going to be pretty interesting isn't it?" Chara chuckled between her words, electricity sparking from her fingertips. She whistled, one of her red eyes shifting to meet my own. "Now Brandon…you're going to see what magic can _really_ do. So get ready." Music echoed from all directions, and the flames of monochrome light only intensified

— _Play Spear of Justice—_

"Because it's going to be an eye opening experience!" Undyne entered in before… _blurring._

 _BOOM!_

I was nearly thrown out of my seat as the two women connected, a shockwave of what I knew was _magical_ energy rocking the air.

Then I noticed more closely the nature of that resounding sound…oh…oh man…

"They're breaking the sound barrier." Frisk didn't reply, her focus clearly away from me and toward the fighting women.

They were fast…faster than anyone I had ever seen before. Each attack and movement of theirs rang with power and ferocity. Most of their attacks were a blur, my eyes unable to keep up with the flurry of punches, kicks, and magical attacks. Several books echoed the second indicating something of a near hypersonic nature.

"Hey…focus on keeping that burning flame inside of you active…" Asriel gave me simple instructions, and I thought about focusing some of that energy in my eyes. The blur of movement became more comprehensible but they were still substantially faster than I was.

But the difference was more like between me and an elite athlete or martial artist rather than me and a damn space shuttle. I decided to watch, seeing just what they could do.

Undyne shouted… _something_ and I focused my magic once more. It was clear that sound shouldn't carry between them at a several times Mach speeds…unless maybe…if I CHECK.

" _You've gone soft haven't you punk. I thought you'd put up more of a fight!_ " Undyne boasted to Chara's chagrin, the redhead gritting her teeth in suppressed rage.

" _Oh sorry fishlips but I didn't exactly bring all my power with me. And you and I both know that was for the best._ " Undyne frowned, and pointed a clawed finger toward the girl.

" _Well that's…FAIR ENOUGH!_ " Dozens of blue spears surged to life, striking in the spot Chara had once been in. At the last second she blocked the attack, beams of yellow plasma countering the spears destructive power. She used three for every one of the spears, the gulf in magical power more obvious.

Chars leaped up, and impossibly changing direction in midair, summoned two orange boxing gloves over her hands. She twisted her hips, adding further power to her punches. Undyne took a physical orange attack to the face, unable to move back in time. Then another as a full on kick struck one of her legs.

From what little I could tell…the punch had done less damage than the kick…

"Oh you should know that an ATK stat is just a base…we can hit _way_ harder than that, unless you're sans. It just tires out a user more."

If Asriel replied so accurately I must have said that aloud by mistake…

Undyne brushed off her lip, a smile curling onto her face. " _Not bad 'princess', now show me what you got!_ " A wave of _green_ struck the battlefield, but instead of damaging Chara it merely kept her in place. Chara's SOUL shifted from red to green, and she caught a thrown spear, forming a defensive shield for the human.

The human looked annoyed, her expression just _screaming "_ really?"

" _I have some new tricks up my sleeves…I won't be as easy as before._ " Chara didn't seem to believe her but played along regardless.

 _SHOOM!_

Chara scrambled to block as many spears as she could, blocking a spear each and every second they fought.

Each of her movements became more desperate and then…a blue glow from below…the girl's eye widened before she cried out in pain. A single gigantic spear brought her down to nearly half her aura, and she flew up into the air, striking the ceiling and leaving a Chara-shaped crater in the cave rock.

" _God dammit you wanker! Was that necessary?_ " She flushed at Undyne's expression and gripping her hands into the fragile cave wall, stepped off, the air pushed away by the raw energy of her jump.

She landed a super powered kick, Undyne blocking it with a fist but wincing nonetheless. She shaped both her fingers into guns and a dozen yellow bullets struck scores across Undyne's body.

" _You shouldn't have put yourself in reach of my arms._ " He fish warrior's hands gripped around Chara's right leg and…

Threw her around like Hulk throwing around Loki. I winced each and every time Chara's face met with the floor, chunks of earth exploding outward with each impact. But then…Chara

 _Exploded._

A ball of plasma detonated coating the entire field and stopping just short of our faces, stopped by Asriel's boss monster magic.

"I didn't think anyone could be…this ridiculously overpowered." In just a sentence the two threw a dozen hits, with Chara hitting the bullseye a little more often.

When Chara was thrown against the barrier protecting us. It was clear she was _pissed_ and ready to strangle someone.

She growled, and opened and closed her right fist as if…

" _ENOUGH of this shit! I'm right furious now!_ " Her breath became shaky and unsteady and a red aura infused the air. The air shimmered until a wire-frame matrix came together. A bubbly liquid solidified until the object became visible.

A knife…

Chars exploded into action and a spear and knife struck against the other. The two weapons sparked as they clashed.

Chara struck through Undyne's guard leaving a shallow cut.

Undyne thrust forward, the spear bouncing off Chara's abdomen and dropping her HP even more.

Chara's knife fired a beam, and then glowed with orange light cutting diagonally across Undyne's stomach.

"Should we—?"

 _BANG!_

"Uh? T—?"

 _SLASH! KRASH! BWOOM!_

"To stop the—?"

 _SHINK! BOOSH!_

"THEM!" I lost my patience at the continuous interruptions, and Asriel as well as Frisk did their work. Suddenly vines tripped the two fighters, and a friendly green barrier caught the both of them. I heard the signature sound of a battle end, and sighed in relief.

Chara jumped back up ready for another fight before she staggered. Her breath was ragged and she was close to collapse…she looks ready to fall.

She's falling…

 _Green._

Another barrier stopped her fall, and it acted like a soft cushion stopping her fall.

"Good that you stopped her fall, that looked like it would hurt." I felt puzzled when Frisk gave me a funny look and pointed to my hands. I glanced down to find one of them glowing _green_ meaning…

"Huh? So I made that?"

I made that…I made a floating barrier with magic.

Magic…

I have actual magic…

"So cool…" I couldn't help but feel awe, though it was soon replaced with embarrassment as I realized I had leaped into the air. All four of them had amused expressions and I wanted to hide.

"Heh…guess you have a bit of kindness inside you. Quiet a gentlemanly thing to do, preventing a lady from falling flat on their face." I jumped out of my skin as Chara appeared from behind me, leaning into my ear. A hot flush rose from my neck and into my ears.

Damn my inexperience with women…the only thing I've managed with them in the past, is not thinking I'm creepy. Except for that _one_ exception and that was _completely_ intentional.

Though talking about eating guinea pigs as a delicacy is _kind_ of a dick thing to say. Even if she is a bit of a raging hippie vegan…and while I'm no conservative, messing with her was pretty hilarious.

 _Drip-drip._

Is that blood…?

"You're bleeding!" I rushed over into Chara's space as worry overtook me. The taller women was holding her nose, and _something_ was telling me to to reach for her. "Oh…maybe one of you can heal her?" I asked the prince and Frisk for that help but they shook their hand to my utter confusion.

"If you can make a barrier _you_ can heal her." I frowned at their response and tried to speak up until a hand patted my shoulder. Her smile was oddly reassuring despite how _off_ it always seemed.

"Hey, just think of it like practice. You never know when you might need healing magic. And it's not…that bad."

The blood dripping from your nose says something _completely_ different Chara.

"Fine just tell me what I need to do." I demanded of her with bite and she grinned, showing most of her front teeth with the gesture.

"You have the first step down already. Concern and caring for others." She flicked my forehead and I huffed. I really wish I could stop her, but I'm not even a third as strong as she was. She also knew _much_ more about fighting than me with untold years worth of experience stored up in that pretty little head of hers.

"Now try to feel out my injuries and damaged aura with your aura. Think about repairing that damage using your own power. Because you want to help yes?" I breathed, and reached out before realizing I couldn't heal her without contact.

"Uh…could you lean down? I think I need touch to heal you." She blinked at my request. I gave her a helpless shrug at her inquisitive gaze, but despite her misgivings she bent her knees.

Aura…magic felt incredible. A feeling of love and acceptance of myself, any feelings of helplessness, fear, and self doubt fading away. And now I would use it to help another person.

But it didn't make it less embarrassing…

I placed my hand slowly and gently on her warming cheek, doing my best to stay calm. I pushed that feeling of _empathy_ and _compassion_ through my chest and up into the connected arm.

"Recording this for posterity Asriel?"

"Yep, this is freaking gold Frisk. Hope you don't get easily jealous Frisky."

"Shut it goat-boy."

 _Ignoring_ the weirdos in the back acting like we can't hear everything they're saying.

The glow spread out to the rest of her body, and she sighed as if relieved. The bleeding from her nose stopped, while all the small scrapes and bruises accumulated from the battle faded or healed at a rapid pace. I let go once the process was done, stepping back from the girl at the same time.

"You know…" there was sly grin on her face, and I held in a groan. "You _could_ have used my shoulder instead of grabbing my face?"

"Not my fault that's what my SOUL is telling me." I grumbled out, refusing to engage with any teasing. "And I'm _so_ sorry for worrying for your health Chara." Her laughed stopped at my complaint and I smirked just the slightest. It seems I left her a little speechless.

"So you got that out of your systems you battle freaks?" Asriel looked mildly annoyed and his slight snark was a result of that.

"Come on Asriel, at least it's not the two of us sparring or I'd have to do some _pruning._ " The goat monster twitched and refused to acknowledge Undyne's reply.

"How fast are you?" The cage around my curiosity has finally broken after a day. A day in a place of monsters and magic. I couldn't stop myself, from asking a flurry of questions now.

"Uh you talking to me or all us?" Chara questioned me with reluctance and I took two steps forward.

"Yes!"

"That didn't answer the—."

Ignoring you fluffy boy.

"I know you can all seemingly break the sound barrier. But I don't know much else other than that." I popped up in front of Chara, and she looked uncomfortable. "Can you outspeed a fighter jet? How much damage to bring down one HP? What type of magic is there? Do boss monster souls last longer because their magic is stronger or is it due to determination?"

"Uh…woah there give me a moment to—."

"How many types of monsters are there? Is the magic you're using Justice and Bravery? How—mpph?" Chara pushed her hand against my face, muffling my voice. Which wasn't fair since I had so many questions I needed answered.

"Brandon dear?" Her voice was cold and I clamped my mouth shut. "I would _strongly_ prefer you keep that babble in check. It's hard to answer your important questions when you're throwing them out at a hundred words a second. So please keep quiet capiche?" I nodded and she let go with an almost whimsical hum.

"Whop-eesh."

I can't believe myself…I kind of want to punch Asriel Dreemurr in the face right now. Apparently as a teenager he's kind of a dick…if a well meaning one at times.

"I will kick your ass mate!" And I can hear Chara's cute accent some more.

Asriel rolled his eyes picking up the bench with one hand "Sure you will…" he dragged it away, and Chara pouted, now cross with her adoptive brother.

"Hey Brandon?" I twisted on the balls of my feet to meet Undyne's…well neck.

"What?"

"Well since you've gotten a taste of what your magic can do. Why don't you try out a spar with me? It'll be—."

"NOPE!" Undyne was pushed back by a frantic Frisk, and Chara stepped between us as well. Frisk was shaking her head and quietly whispering an admonishment to the now sheepish Royal Guard.

"Now I don't want to be mean here but…" Chara didn't know how to word her sentence. But it did not take me long to understand.

"I'm kind of an out of shape wimp?" Her wince gave me my answer.

But she wasn't wrong. I was no determined soul, at least not to the same extent as they were. Not a badass boss monster, or a Determination burning undying warrior. Not a reality warping skeleton, or a super entertainment robot, not a spider queen or a royal scientist.

I'm not going to call myself average, _mundane_ would be the most accurate word to describe me. I'm smarter than the average person, wealthier too but that's my parent's accomplishment rather than my own. I'm…was getting a college education which has now been derailed.

Maybe someday I could rise up and become something _more_ than who I was right now. But now was not that time. Chara might be a way to that path of becoming more than I once was.

"If spars are out of the question…what about a cooking lesson?"

Oh…my

YESS! Time to blow off some steam!

* * *

The crackle of a burning home greeted us as we woke up…

"You think we might have gotten a little carried away?" The small spark nearly hitting her in the face was Undyne's answer to our question.

"I really hope we don't get in trouble for this." I worried immensely though Undyne waved off my concerns.

"Don't worry! This happens all the time, it should be up and running again in a week."

"Right…that sounds great." My reply was almost caustic but I held it back. Regardless of the property damage, cooking together was _actually_ pretty fun. Really gets the blood pumping.

"Probably have to call sans and Papyrus to crash at their place until my house gets fixed up." She bounces up onto her feet, running in place before she… "See ya!" I flinched at the sudden boom muffled by an outflow of magic.

 _RING! RING!_

Asriel's were twitched and he reached into…a pocket dimension I think? He pulled out a rumbling smart phone, with a touch screen and everything. He answered and I couldn't make up much of his conversation. Chara tilted her head, an ear straining to listen in on him. He hung up, his look unimpressed with his sister's failed attempt at spying.

"Oh brother." Her voice was sickeningly sweet and he rolled his eyes. "What was that about?" He flicked his wrist, the phone vanishing back into his Inventory if I'm guessing correctly.

"Just some news from the landlord. The paperwork for the apartment next to mine is filled out so Frisk and Brandon have place to stay until the barrier is broken."

Well that's a relief.

Adding Undyne to the mix would make the skeleton's house a little too crowded for my taste.

"And it is pretty late…about nine I or so?"

No way that much time has passed. I'll check on my phone it should only be…

 _7:30 PM_

We…must have been knocked out by the explosion longer than I thought. And if we've been out that long, that means…

 _GRRRR!_

Chara and Frisk both blushed as their stomachs rumbled at around the same time.

"If you're hungry my mom brought in some human food ingredients. We might be able to cook something up." Both their eyes lit up at the prospect as did mine for obvious reasons.

"That sounds great!" I replied with much gusto, unable to contain myself.

Because frankly I was starving.

"Only thing is…I don't know how to cook any of it, and Toriel is busy with Kingdom governing."

"I might be able to make something…" Chara looked skeptical and I shriveled under her critical gaze. I didn't back down though.

"If you're sure."

"I am."

* * *

The quiet humming of His Theme was rather soothing as we cooked what we were respectively skilled at. I fortunately had a moderate knack for not instantly ruining my food. Though I was limited to cooking eggs, and making spaghetti. Thankfully the ingredients were similar enough to back home. Right now I was waiting for the noodles to heat up, stirring them every once in a while when needed. There were also some microwavable meatballs which while not as tasty as something handcooked. I didn't exactly have the skills for such a task.

"Didn't think you'd know how to cook." Chara spoke up from a table set up in Asriel's moderately sized kitchen.

"I don't really…I've only made spaghetti _once_ before." At her panicked gasping I reassured her. "It tasted fine…honestly it came out perfectly fine, my mom didn't even have to monitor me too much." I went back to stir the noodles, eying Frisk's own dish. She was working a small grill in the house and was the first to start making a meal, though it was clear she would take the longest out of the two of us.

She had started by grabbing like two pounds of chick along with ginger, garlic, lemongrass, various powders and lemon soda. She mixed them together and allowed them to sit and marinate, she grabbed a seperate bowl and combined some other ingredients.

Right as I was finishing she began to grill the food, and I decided to sate my curiosity once again.

"What are you making? I know it's grilled chicken but still?"

There was an appreciative smile on her face as she answered. "It's called Chicken Inasal it's a filipino recipe Nothing too special…"

It looks really complicated to make…

"I could teach you if you want?" I considered her offer, and nodded though.

"But not right now…maybe tomorrow if I have time." She accepted my answer returning most of her attention to her task.

"It's only a little question. You say you aren't a cook, but if you were is there anything in particular you would want to learn?"

"Anything in particular?" She gave a "ahm" sound at my query and I pondered on it, coming to a single answer.

"Well there's this pizza I really like in the sobreruedas."

"Sobre-what now?" Please don't make me want to hit you Chara.

"Sobre _ruedas,_ a mexican flea market of sorts that puts itself up a few times a week, usually thursdays and sundays I believe. My parents and I would do weekly to buy this pizza. It was and still is my favorite pizza in the world." I sighed forlornly in memory of when things were simpler. When I didn't understand why my parents were…arguing.

"How good was this pizza?" Chara was intent on knowing the answer.

While I added the sauce and meatballs I obliged her. "I've always had a _bit_ of a sweet tooth." I didn't imagine Asriel's pointed look toward his sister. "The pizza place I think used some type of sweet dough that gave the pizza this weird perfect mix between savory and sweet that I _adored._ We went on a weekly to biweekly basis for years until…now."

"Uh sorry."

"It's fine. Besides it's time to eat anyhow."

I served a respective plate for each of us, and after another couple of minutes so did Frisk. So it was now time to eat!

* * *

Ughh might have overdone it.

But then again I hadn't had a meal since breakfast and that was almost half a day or so. As of 9:57 PM I was quietly digesting my meal, covered in a warm blanket that Asgore had generously brought in as well as the bed.

Two beds in fact, with the other a few feet to my left and occupied.

"Do you really need to sleep in the same room? There are two bedrooms you know?

There was a nervous rustling from her side of the room, and I could make out a glowing blue eye peeking out from under a tiger print blanket.

"It's…I don't want to sleep alone okay!" There was shame and embarrassment in her voice and guilt surged into my mind.

"H-Hey don't worry about it Frisk. It's a little… _disconcerting_ but I can deal with it."

"If you're sure." I was.

There was _one_ issue with sharing the room though, and it was mildly shameful…

I couldn't exactly get any…release if you catch my drift. I mean I could…but fuck that would be weird.

…

…

Should stay off that train of thought for now…

Feeling sleepy…

 _Zzzzz._

 _Zzzzzz._

 _Zzzzzzzzzz._

Lights out…

* * *

(Unknown POV)

How interesting…These readings they are both intriguing and disturbing at the same time.

"Alphys? Are you reading the data?" Some nervous shuffling alerted me to my assistants plight.

"I-It c-can't be right! These spacetime anomaly readings are off the charts! The m-machine i-is indicating massive damage to the timeline that _predates_ the first, second, and third anomalies."

"But is right my dear, and you know why that damage exists don't you?"

"T-The barrier sir?"

"Indeed, the humans _awakened_ this world to a dark prescence when they trapped us Underground and have dearly paid the price. My sensors have picked up several space-time bubbles forming throughout the surface. Synchronized with the _boy's_ timeline."

"Why would the-oh god!" There was horror in her voice.

"That _entity_ has wrecked most of the inner solar system, while the planet's are _thankfully_ left in orbit. A good fraction of life has been left…well unable to live."

"All those people…"

"Are fine, those bubbles protected them."

"Those bubbles…if they're along with the Barrier synchronized with this parallel timeline before the rest catches up. How…m-much t-time has there been?"

An excellent question from my fellow scientist.

"Who could say…a year, a thousand, maybe even a million? Until the Barrier is shattered we will not know."

"A f-final query. Where is the first _anomaly?_ "

Cold ran down my bones before I could stop them.

The possibilities are many, and most end in tragedy. There would be no stopping that _thing_ without incredible numbers.

All I can do in the face of adversity…

Is to stay determined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Here I am with chapter four of A New Run. I don't have much to say other that after this chapter. I've more or less got the general plotline and format down. I'll detail that more after anyone willing to read this is finished.

So see ya...

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Way of Magi**

I could hear a rising crescendo…a song that filled my soul with hope and determination. I didn't know where I was, who I was, _when_ I was…but right now that didn't matter.

" _But… Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die._ _This isn't just about monsters anymore is it?_ "

A true hero…was rising…and in the dark I could see the cold dead eyes of a mass murderer. In front of her stood the cracking, shimmering, _shining_ body of a great spirit…a great…SOUL gifted with tremendous power…

" _If you get past me, you'll… You'll destroy them all won't you? Monsters… Humans… Everyone… Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant._ " I could hear and _feel_ the sheer will and determination behind those words, and I could barely stand as a mere monster fought against a being with the power of GOD.

I…I…

" _But I WON'T let you do that. Right now everyone in the world… I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have ONE goal. To defeat YOU. Human. No, WHATEVER you are._ " I could hear them too…the beating heart of a thousand monsters…backed by the fearful hearts of a hundred million human souls.

" _For the sake of the whole world… I, UNDYNE will strike you down!_ "

The world _screamed_ as a hero rose from the ashes…to PROTECT the SOUL of the WORLD.

* * *

"AHH!" I jumped out of my bed, the shards of my broken dream tickling and cutting into the back of my mind. My face met with the carpeted floor and I let out a curse.

I breathed out harshly, gripping my face as my nose throbbed with pain. I scrambled to get up, my face accidentally pressing against someone's leg. I looked up to find an amused Frisk in a sleeveless blue tank top with black gym shorts.

My face burned for a moment before I forced myself to jump onto my feet. I didn't want to further embarrass myself.

"Uh…pfft…you okay?" She could barely say anything past the laughter building up and I sighed.

"Yeah…just a weird dream is all." She cocked her head, curiosity brimming in her eyes. "And no i'm not going to tell you what it is. Much less when my memory of it is already fuzzy." She pouted but understood going onto another less sensitive topic.

"Right uh…I was going to wake you up but…" she waved to me and I gave her a helpless shrug. Not much that could be done about that.

"It's fine." She fidgeted for a moment before suddenly changing topic.

"You want something to eat? I made some breakfast." I nodded and she pulled me away to a small kitchen table built for two, _maybe_ three people. Two plates were already placed down, each of them a plate of scrambled eggs with some bacon.

Wonder if they use lab grown meat for human food? It would be the most efficient manner of food creation, since monsters _still_ need some physical feedstock to make their monster food.

I guzzled down the food, needing to get some more food in after a day of nearly nothing. She grinned, actively preening herself to my own confusion. But thinking about it for a few minutes made it more logical.

She was obviously proud of her cooking skills and considered the way I ate my food as a sign of approval.

I think…can't be making assumptions…I think there's a saying for that but…

I don't recall.

I picked up my plate, placing it in the sink before thinking better of it. Realization coming into mind. I was never one to… _ever_ clean dishes but now I have no choice… So while I could leave Frisk to do the work that seems like a bit much even for me.

So…I'll get to work I suppose…

"You don't have to…" Frisk tried to do the work herself but for once I didn't let someone else pick up the slack. Besides it was only the one anyway.

"No it's fine…" after remembering how to actually _clean_ a plate I did so leaving it on the…whatever they call that little bin…

 _Wow_ I really lack a lot in the way of common knowledge huh?

Bah!

A pile of clothes struck me in the face, and I held a shirt, some shorts, and to my embarrassment some underwear to change into. Frisk smirked pointing to the nearby bathroom. "You should take a shower like I did. Two days without taking a bath is _not_ conducive to one's scent." I sniffed myself and a I couldn't suppress the grimace as the stink entered my nose.

"Uh right…" she also poked my chin, slight distaste on her face.

"And you need to clean up that face. I like the beard but you look like a hobo right now." I held back a pout and grumbled as I walked past her to the shower.

She's not wrong though…

* * *

"Okay you're cleaned up now. If it's okay with you I'd like to go outside."

I tilted my head at Frisk, a slight smirk painting an amused picture. "But aren't we Underground? How can you go outside?"

"You know what I mean." I shrugged giving her my most innocent look as she opened the door to the relatively more open outside. I found myself impressed by the design and general openness despite the supposed small volume of the Underground.

That apartment checked out for us was somewhere in New Home, which unlike in the original was closer to a damn arcology rather than a medieval microcity. Though the styling of the well designed buildings was still rather similar. The design of this place was incredible, but then…

It had to be, to support hundreds of thousands of monsters comfortably and safely so deep below the ground. From what I've managed to scrounge up, apparently Gaster had figured out some human technology that would allow for the creation of a true arcology. The tech was decades ahead of anything _we_ had, and allowed the Underground to support more than quadruple the original population without drastically draining the Underground's resources.

To make up for the insufficient scrap from up above, Gaster had built a _lava_ mining device. Cooling hundreds of tons of magma, separating them into the various metals needed. It helped that this mountain had billions of tons of ore sequestered down here.

So…rather a comfortable existence down here…but there was an undertone or desperation regardless.

The situation wasn't sustainable, monsters had maybe a generation or two left before they _did_ run out of room. Once that happened, it would be a slow and steady decline to inevitable depopulation and extinction.

The barrier must break…or else the Kingdom will fall into ruin.

"Hey? You doing okay? You seem kinda distracted right now." I blinked out of my daydreaming to nod. The girl next to me sounded concerned and I didn't really want that

"I'm alright, just thinking." She didn't push me on the details and I took a step closer to her, as the crowd of monsters around us picked up. We were exploring the areas of New Home previously inaccessible to us. While there were no signs of cars or trucks, there was a well designed and funded metro system. They seems to be high speed train, capable of accelerating to one hundred and fifty miles per hour. But in most cases the sheer compactness of the city made it unneeded.

The other form of transportation was on foot with many pathways allowing anyone to traverse the entire Underground on foot with relative ease.

Pretty neat honestly.

"Where are we going anyway?" I never asked while we weaved between the crowd, too distracted with keeping up as well as my own thoughts

"Well…" Frisk scratched the back of her neck as we approached what looked like a Monster version of Starbucks. "We're here to meet up with Chara so she can start up on your training." My eyes surely lit up at her reply, and I followed her with a spring in my step.

"That sounds cool…" Her smile told me that my excitement was rather obvious.

The door chimed as we walked in, my body tensing up at the monsters stares. But to my surprise the monsters relaxed quickly and we picked the table with the slightly smiling redhead sitting down.

"Hey!"

"Hello." We both greeted her in our own way and we picked out our respective seats. From what I could feel she had bought us some type of large chocolate chunk cookie which I was glad to eat after thanking her for buying them for us.

"So how have you been adjusting?" I gave her a so-so gesture while taking a bite out of the delicious chocolatey goodness of this cookie.

"I don't feel as confused and terrified as usual so that's a relief." My earnest answer shook her, and she glanced at Frisk with an uneasy expression.

"Uh…alright. Well I promised to teach you magic and Asriel knows a good secluded place to learn. You'll even get to meet someone who's an expert in human magic."

"Who?"

" _Uhhhh…_ "

* * *

I ignored the burning sensation of someone glaring at me. I fidgeted with my clothes, Chara forcing me to change into something more appropriate to the training session. So a loose fitting blue-green shirt and black colored shorts with a single stripe of white fit the ticket.

Chara herself was wearing loose fitting clothing. Saying that it would be necessary for the training. Apparently she doesn't like how some clothes restrain her reach and flexibility.

I would make a mass effect joke but that's beneath me.

—Play FMA Brotherhood Home—

 _Anyway,_ she had a loose and comfortable looking set of grey sweatpants and a green tank top.

Now as to the glare(more an intense stare really) that was from the inspection of a _certain_ Royal Scientist. I think he was just curious but that didn't make it any less creepy.

He was…a strange monster…and was generally off putting. But I felt it was best to leave it be for now.

"Ok now the first thing you need to do to access your magic is to bring it out. I'm sure you remember how?" I nodded and she stopped me before I could go further. "Do that but instead of bringing it out into a shape, form it as a field of energy that permeates your entire body. That will improve both the durability and strength of your body as well as increase your reserves for magic."

Hmm…I'll try.

Ok…reaching for that burning feeling again, and this time it's… _everywhere._ My body felt like it was breaking apart, until…the fire became cool, more of a warm cozy spot near a fireplace than a raging inferno.

It…was _nice._

"Uh…are you alright?" I opened my eyes, feeling a little flustered at the way Frisk and Chara were looking at me.

"This feeling…" I rolled my hands into fists, surging the liquid fire in my veins into them for a moment. Purple light flickered and died, before flashing on with greater intensity.

"It _does_ feel pretty weird the first time you manage it." Frisk herself seems familiar with it, likely her own experiences coming to mind. But when I tried to take a step she stopped me frantically.

"What? Will the ground explode if I take one step?" Her sheepish chuff told me all I needed to know.

"Now that you have _that_ down we can focus on emitting some of your aura into the ground to _reinforce_ it."

I followed Chara's command and an infinitesimally small amount of my energy dived into the ground around me. At first it did nothing only surging between the cracks in the stone. I tightened my hold on the energy, using it to solidify and strengthen the ground according to some strange instinct.

"You've got it. Now just think up of a spell…imagine it on your head and try to shoot it…" she stepped aside revealing a small holographic target for me. "At this thing."

A spell huh? I've got a rough idea of what she means. I'll try with my main trait, maybe…they said something about binding magic right?

I can move my aura around with a thought, maybe that's the key. At least for simple magic anyway. Using it like a third arm to perform a specific action limited by the distribution of traits within my SOUL. So…let's pull out some aura, form it into…

My arm glowed as a long coiling nearly serpent like binding emerged from my right arm. The spell was unstable and wobbly and I could barely keep it going.

"Give it some instructions…with humans magic needs a little extra order to fire them off safely. So make it a three step spell, summon, target, fire."

 _Summon._

The wire solidified and I grinned at the relative success. It wobbled again and I realized I needed to give it a target. My mind's eye brought to mind that hologram and its location.

 _Target_

The coiling, writhing snake focused, it's wild shambling becoming more steady.

Breathe in. Breathe out…

 _Fire._

The wire lashed out at incredible speed, the signature sonic crack of a whip shaking the room. The target was sliced apart like it was hit by a sci-fi monomolecular blade and I added a fourth step.

 _Dissipate._

The spell faded out, the rope of magical matter disintegrating into nothing. Chara gave an approving nod, and I wondered if Perseverance functioned differently than her own magic. She was limited to combat magic, as well as whatever bullshit Determination could do, while _purple_ magic had some more utilitarian functions. Something like a bullet wouldn't need to be ordered to dissipate once it made its mark on something. But a rope, a wire, or a web won't vanish until you _tell_ it to vanish.

"Fascinating…a rather quick learner are you not?" I ignored the scientist, closely examining the air where my whip had cut. I could…just about pick out some trace amounts of aura left behind, a hint of inefficiency perhaps?

Depending on how magic works it might operate similarly to more conventional methods of converting one form of energy to another. There's going to be some loss and I imagine it to be possible to reduce that loss with experience.

"I did have a feeling that your magic might have some differences from my own magic. It tends to dissolve or fade away on its own once it does its job. But yours…you have to add that command for some reason." I shrugged at Chara's words thinking of what else I could make.

"Might be because it's some type of wire or binding magic. If it was dissipated by touch it wouldn't be very good to trap anyone."

"That makes sense." Chara agreed with me before starting up a follow up lesson. "Now I want you to try out something…more physical in nature."

"What do you mean ?" I felt like that was the good question to ask the former princess.

"I've never seen this form of _speed burst_ magic for myself and I'm rather curious to see how it goes." So am I.

"Sure."

Ok…I should come up with a set of steps for this spell first.

 _Increase speed._

I moved faster and faster and faster. The world slowing almost to a crawl as I moved meters at a time. Within a couple of milliseconds I made the step more specific.

 _Increase speed X2_

The headache I was developing stopped, and I realized this was the practical limit to my basic enhancing spell.

 _Shut off._

I stayed still as my muscles ached with a mild amount of exertion. I stared at the spot I had previously been, noting the cracks and lines made in the wake of that burst of speed. Heat surged into my body, and literal _steam_ left my lungs yet my insides were perfectly intact.

"Again impressive. You move fast human…but _how_ fast is the question." The tall and disturbing to look at skeleton chuckled as he stepped with purpose. His left eye glowed blue and _something_ leapt out scanning the trail like a machine.

Gaster still freaked me out and I didn't understand why. I'm not sure I even _wanted_ to understand.

"25 meters…crossed in 46.816479400…" a parade of other numbers followed as he muttered under his breath.

That's in milliseconds so that would mean…

"534 meters per second…rather slow despite the sizable speed dilation. If you were more physically fit I'm sure you could reach a kilometer per second. How unfortunate…" The scientist's tone had a trace of sarcasm in it and I resisted the urge to fight against his point.

Man…Gaster is kind of an ass isn't he?

"Gaster please don't start…most monsters would be hard pressed to match his pace. He's a relatively normal guy, not a warrior." Asriel came to my defense and Chara moved on to a different set of magic.

"Ignoring the bonehead to our left, you've got your main magic down right now. So let's move on to your secondary trait. A good quantity of _Integrity_ coloring your soul with some blue. They are considered to be among the most morally righteous of souls." I stood up straight at the slight compliment.

"But…all that means is that they follow their morals and nothing else. They could be total psychopaths and still have integrity."

Thank you…for that…enlightening comment heir to the throne.

Frisk gave the goat monster her signature -_- expression and he looked away, unable to meet her intense gaze. How she managed that with her frankly adorable look I had no clue but…good on her.

"Please!" The others quieted and Chara fishery before taking a calming breath. "Be silent so I can teach him. Or is that too much to ask?" The four shut their traps and she turned to me with her still creepy smile. "In your case, two forms of magic I would want you to try is Telekinesis and Reinforcement. Both in their most simplest forms are rather easy to learn, though expanding upon them is rather more…mentally intensive."

Reinforcement might be simple enough…it sounds similar to what I did with the floor before, but if my suspicions are correct I can use them to a much greater potential than other people.

Other people can certainly use their aura to keep stuff from breaking and for movement, mine is just more powerful and more diverse in its capabilities.

Frisk passed something into my mind and I focused my attention onto it…

A piece of paper?

 _Oh…_

That should be a good way to test out what I can do…

Paper…

I breathed out, and with my breath came a flowing stream of liquid magic. It dropped onto the paper like boiling magma, infusing with the very essence of the sheet of carbon, oxygen, hydrogen and various other elements.

The liquid cooled, forming an electric blue circuit design across the thin slice of former dead tree matter. A brief grip test told me the paper would still crumple in my hand like…well, paper.

So let's start with the steps for the spell…

 _Reinforce. Strengthen the purpose of existence._

A small substep added just _how_ strong the sheet would be reinforced. As well as a limiter placed, I imagine there is a limit to how much energy can be injected without either losing control or destroying the object being reinforced.

Just a guess however…

A final shut off step was added to my memory though I continued to allow the spell to drain me until it was as reinforced as I could currently manage.

I passed the paper over to Asriel. He tried to bend it…but it wouldn't budge even an inch. He put an ever greater amount of force behind it and the paper creaked, sounding more like a sheet of steel than a sheet of simple paper. Cracks appeared over it, and the initial energy infused into it was gradually drained until it…

 _SNAP!_

The paper broke in half fluttering to the ground like it hadn't withstood such an incredible amount of force in the first place.

"Again…impressive but with your traits you can surely do _more._ " I shrugged, but stepped back in confusion when the mysterious skeleton dragged Frisk forward with his magic, her aura flashing to blue as she moved.

"Uh?"

"Boy." I flinched as his voice dropped several octaves. It was then that I finally put all on my attention on what he looked like, despite the _raging_ headache he gave me.

The skeleton was tall, looking just like the typical depictions that most fans gave him in the many comics he had been drawn in. Only a few inches short of his youngest son's already _monstrous_ height. Seven feet tall would be an adequate estimate for his stature, making it rather frightening when he suddenly _appears_ in front of your very eyes.

His dark coat fluttered in the nonexistent wind, and I wondered how it did that without a breeze. I could also pick out a turtleneck, my eyes preferring to look at them rather than his piercing glare.

"Watch closely now, this will provide an example for you. You'll have to pull her away from my grip if you want her release." Frisk choked as the blue deepened in color and intensity, and my muscles tightened as worry frayed my nerves. He was being rougher than he needed to be in his "demonstration"

But it was best to do what he said and against my better judgement I threw a flowing ball of more bluish aura. Though from my angle I could see Chara gritting her teeth at the scientist, Asriel had narrowed his eyes and his fists sparked with fire.

And frankly I was rather angry myself.

The ball impacted with her heart, and I felt sweat accumulate as I tried to pull Frisk out of Gaster's telekinetic grip.

 _Lift._

To Gaster's surprise as well as my own Frisk's feet left the ground. She was pulled into his direction and I counteracted it with a…

 _Pull._

Hah got you…you…she's still…coming this way…

OH SHIT! NO GOD DA—

 _CRASH!_

In an instant some 80 kilograms of human smacked into me at sufficient velocity to knock me back several feet. An odd thumping sound indicating a tiny loss of HP rang out and my head smacked against the floor.

 _Oh god that hurts…_

"Shit…ow." Frisk cursed nearly silently and I grumbled as the girl almost crushed my abdominal region with her knees.

Of all the positions it had to be this one…

Two knees to the gut isn't exactly _painless,_ and I'm not even including the fact Frisk is both heavier and stronger than me. I would have preferred a more embarrassing position, at least I wouldn't be in horrible pain.

"Get off!" Frisk yelped before separating us with an elevated barrier platform. She got onto her feet, while I stayed on the floor.

The somewhat older girl flinched and she pulled me up, and I nearly bumped into her. Fortunately that didn't happen and…I feel like I'm forgetting something…?

…

…

"Gaster…" I could see no signs of regret within the glowing orbs that acted as his pupils and I counted to ten.

 _1…2…3…_

My anger was no longer boiling over and I rolled my neck wincing at how loud the cracks were. Getting knocked against the hard floor isn't exactly the most comfortable experience.

"Gaster?" Chara sounded calm, but the _look_ in her eyes told me otherwise. The skeleton sweat dropped, backing away from the infuriated human.

"Yes prin—child?" Chara rolled her shoulders, sauntering violently toward the unfortunate man. I almost felt sorry for him.

 _Not…_

"You know…" her voice was sharp as she jabbed her thumb into his chest making him flinch. "I couldn't help but be see how unnecessarily _violent_ you were toward my partner and my student. It's a rather _disrespectful_ action." Gaster scoffed and I wondered if he was resentful toward just them or humans in general. Which pissed me off since I've done nothing wrong.

At least…I hope I haven't…

"What about it?" I snapped my head back as Gaster choked, his collar gripped tightly in the rough hands of the former princess. A face-splitting smile made him flinch and smoke huffed out from Chara's nose as she growled.

"I _really_ would like for you to stop doctor. After some thought I consider the both of them at the very least as acquaintances." That's a backhanded compliment right?

"I was simply curious on how stress would…" She blinked once, flaring her teeth for a moment, and he stopped.

"They are _mine_ you hear me?" He nodded hesitantly and my cheeks turned pink at the way she said it, and I noticed Frisk's cheeks visibly darken too.

Her brother winced. "Not…the best way to word that sister."

"So if you don't mind I would like you to leave." With a _pop_ Gaster was gone and sans had taken his place. Chara gripped onto air and the oppressing atmosphere she unleashed was gone like the wind. Her stance relaxed and an easy(if wary) smile replaced the serial murder face from before.

"Sup sans. Sorry about snapping at your old man."

He waved her off. "nah. don't blame ya. Gaster was always…a bit of a bonehead. the only people who really like him can be counted on one hand. the king, alphys, me and paps."

That…is a very small circle of friends and family. sans smile widened as he looked at something behind me.

"Eep!" A weight pressed against my back…

I forgot to turn off the command didn't I? Well…

 _Release._

Frisk stepped back and I decided to voice my own opinion.

"Would it be okay to move on to the next magic?" I was in fact _ecstatic_ to learn more despite the damper that Gaster has put on our parade.

"Yeah I think it's fine to do that." I beamed at the thought, and in a few bounds was just in front of my teacher. Her face screamed confusion and I responded with a similar look.

"Did…you just _skip?_ " I shuffled my feet at her question once my brain caught up with my actions. I had done that in my excitement to learn more.

"Yes?"

Why do I keep embarrassing myself? Is this universe out to get me?

"Ignoring that, you still want to keep going?" I nodded, and she breathed out.

This was it.

"Now onto your third trait…Kindness. Frisk should be a better benchmark for that, with her mindset."

Frisk waved, her hand shimmering with an emerald shine.

"Yep! You can heal just fine, and I _think_ you can set up some barriers too."

"I'm a little overwhelmed by how much magic I can apparently perform."

It does seem mildly overpowered to only have Bravery magic and Patience missing from what I can cast.

Chara tapped her index finger against her chin in thought. "You are a bit of a jack of all trades, but it's not as impressive as you would imagine. Barring your Perseverance. Your other SOUL colors will always pale in comparison to someone who has it as their primary color."

That makes some sense, though a single question remained.

"Is it normal to learn magic this fast? It feels a little anomalous."

Asriel had the answer to that question.

"Nah. Basic stuff like this will take maybe a few minutes to a few hours to learn. It's _training_ them to their full potential that takes work. Improving their power and range, adding steps to create new effects. Mixing different spells into one. It can take months or years to create a repertoire of spells that fit _you_ as a person."

Chara chuckled and I could sense the warning her brother gave her. "Still remember the time Azzy blew himself up when he tried fire magic. He had to shave his head and everything and I still—." The girl cracked up, and Asriel bared his shape teeth. He looked pretty mad and when I laughed he looked even more pissed.

Served the little bastard right.

"My training remember?" I gently reminded her and she got to the task at hand, as did Frisk.

"Ok Frisk give him an example of a barrier." Frisk _beamed_ and with a wave of her hand, a green translucent wall formed in front of her. It was about two by three feet across or 61 by 91 centimeters if you use the metric system. Give or take half a centimeter…

I pressed my hand against the barrier, feeling the warm and welcoming sensation of Frisk's aura manifested into the form of a quarter inch thick glass wall.

Solid…dependable…and simple…

I reached out within myself, and again pulled out a wobbly and unsteady blob of aura. Unsuitable for what I wanted to do…

 _Form barrier._

A small 3 by 3 inch square formed in midair. Not particularly strong or large but it was good enough for now.

 _Move barrier._

The second step made it movable and I could now theoretically use it as a floating platform. Though it was a bit too small for anything like that.

 _Desist._

The barrier shattered like glass ceasing to exist in this world its energy dissipated by the mental command.

"Good job." I smiled up at Chara and she released a quiet cough. Her eyes lit up as she came to a conclusion. "Now you've got only two more… _combat_ oriented affinities left. So let's test them…well mostly test Justice anyway…"

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? A smiling and happy Chara is a terrifying sight when you're talking about _fighting._ The girl's left leg brushed against the floor as she dropped into a low stance. The action reduced her profile, making it more difficult for a hit to make its mark. Her brother sighed and snapped his fingers, reality warping under the command of a Boss monster.

 _Oh god…that's not good._

"Whatcha doing there Chara?" I stepped back at the nearly manic glee on her face. I thought she would keep me safe from Gaster but she's almost as crazy as he is.

"Fight me!" I jolted back at the shout, my body shaking in a confused and sweaty mix of both excitement and dread. Adrenaline rushed into my veins and I was stuck between between fight or flight, leaving me paralyzed.

"Uh I thought…" Chara lips downturned at my hesitance.

"It's not that bad…I'm not expecting any real tricks or injuries here. It's just that combat magic manifests easier _during_ combat. I'll go nice and easy on you. Promise."

I blinked at the soft tone of voice she was using. But if she insists on doing this guess I have no choice. "Fine…But please go easy on me." She grinned widely and with a flash of monochromatic light the practice FIGHT had begun.

 *** CHARA ATK 2 DEF 2**

 *** Excited to teach you.**

—Play Stronger Monsters—

Didn't know it could change from battle to battle. Though that may be a factor of holding back her power. Though I also wondered why the CHECK would give you a little onward tidbit of another's mind. Did magic somehow let thoughts leak out that could be picked up by another user of magic.

" _Yeesh_ you're a bit of a loud mouth huh?" Befuddlement ran through my body at Chara's words. I hadn't said a single word since we had started.

Unless…damn it I'm a psychic blabber mouth aren't I?

"I'm ready…" I wasn't. I flinched back as Chara crossed the distance between us, and I flailed to my left _narrowly_ avoiding a scarred fist to my face. She frowned at my hesitation and I took a deep breath, relishing in the influx of oxygen.

"If you're sure…" Chara leaped up into the air, and I paled as flames erupted from her feet and hands. A firestorm of blue came down in fierce and discomforting waves.

"CR—." I sealed my lips shut and _green_ leapt from my hands.

 _BWING!_

The flames were stopped by a meter wide glass wall, with only some of it waving down near me. Sweat from my forehead hit the ground as the heat impacted me.

"That isn't an attack I'm seeing here!" Chara shot out from the rising smoke and I jumped back, screaming when her landing stance shattered the floor. Her hands lit up with _yellow_ energy and solid beams of energy lanced in my direction.

I dodged two while a third brought me down to my knees. It felt like something swung a baseball bat to my stomach.

"S-Shit…oww." She faltered at my whimper and at Frisk's behest offered a hand.

"I'm sorry…maybe it was a little much for you." I breathed deeply and focused _deep_ within me.

Power…a force of will and a sense of justice…

 _Form._

 _Shape:Spear_

 _Aiming…_

 _Fire._

Faster than sound, a spear of yellow and red light surged out from the tips of my fingertips. As long as my entire body, the four plasma infused magical spears catching her off guard.

She blocked three but one of them managed to strike right against her stomach throwing her back like an artillery shell. I winced as Chara's back hit the wall, leaving a sizable crater.

Wait…I did it!

Yes…I threw Chara…into…a wall…

…

…

This was a mistake…

 _POW!_

I got a haymaker right to the face, losing almost ten percent of my HP in single hit. This time it felt like I was shot by a gun if the searing pain wasn't any indication.

I crashed into the ground, yet I managed to to get back onto my feet. This time five arrows were shot out and a furious Chara tore them apart with a fire blast.

 _Speed Burst X2_

This time the gap was a little narrower but despite my best effort I was still slower than she was. I summoned a few barriers as steps into the air, and with a roar I threw myself against her.

"Heh." Chara's one visible eye shined with glee and I was shot off of her like a cannon but not before…

 _Summon Rope._

 _Wrap._

 _Dissipation Timer: 30 seconds_

I fell back into a pillow soft barrier, cushioning my drop. Chara cursed as the spell trapped her and she dropped to the ground. Then the pain came back…

 _Ughhhhhhhhhhhh!_

I could already see the apology on the tip of Chara's tongue despite being on the floor. She inches herself onto her knees and then onto her feet when the spell faded.

"It's…urrk oh god…" I held back a hurl. "Okayish…just we're done here with the fighting and the punching?" She nodded and I thanked the heavens for small mercies.

"But…"

Oh no…

"We still need to train you…" at my look she backpedaled. "Not combat training outside of maybe some katas I can teach you."

That sounds nice and safe.

"Sure that's fine." Chara sighed in relief at my assent.

"We need to get you in physical shape. Magic tends to function better when a Mage's body is healthy. But I don't kn—"

"Okay." One letter word was all it took to quiet her down.

She looked a little surprised and I gave her a dirty look once I caught on to what she was thinking.

"You were thinking I'd be lazy and protest against being healthy."

I can hear that innocent whistling _princess_ don't think I can't tell!

I crossed my arms, tsking in disappointment. "You shouldn't think less of others like that. While I _am_ lazy I've been making an effort to change my habits. It's been slow going but I'm getting there." Heck I had a fairly regular Monday, Wednesday, Friday workout for cardio and upper body work and a…less followed lower body workout.

"What did you usually do?" I pondered her question until an idea hit my nerves. Right I took a picture of what I had picked out. Since I had gotten a gym class from the community college I was attending I had gotten help from the teacher to pick out some appropriate exercises.

"Lat Pulls, pec fly, front dumbrows…" I muttered out the few other exercises keeping quiet around the ones I hadn't done in great numbers.

"Well since it's a Monday we can start…"

Wait but there aren't any—

"SUP PUNKS! YOU READY TO GET RIPPED?!"

Oh no…

* * *

I collapsed into a sweaty mess as the exercise session ended…

While I was used to about an hour of workout a day, it didn't quite compare to what they were having me do now.

45 minutes of elliptical…

Higher weights and more sets with the suitable amount of rest in between. They also taught me a few stretches I could do, to loosen me up a bit.

All in all about 100 minutes had passed since we had gotten started and I felt sore as hell…

"Water?" Frisk tilted her head offering a cold drink. I leaped toward the drink, snagging it from her hands and bringing the drink to my lips. I took slow sips not wanting to choke on the cold bottle of dihydrogen monoxide.

"T-Thanks…" I wiped my chin as some water dropped off of it, the flush of my cheeks fading.

Undyne had come in to bring in all the equipment we needed and Chara said I would show up from Monday to Friday for two hours on MWF and one hour on TTH. Both to get my physical fitness up and to practice my human magic in privacy.

And it's not like I have anything better to do…

"Heh honestly though you would pass out in the first twenty five minutes."

I glanced away as Chara used a towel to brush away the sweat accumulated from her own workout. She had gone and done her own, more extensive and intense workout and I couldn't help but blush at how her clothing clung to her body.

If Frisk and Chara had anything in common it was being… _very_ physically fit.

But that did not make them any less terrifying. Especially once I figured out what one attack actually meant in terms of energy.

Apparently they calculated an attack of one as equal to 40 _million_ joules of energy, or about the energy of several tank rounds or nearly ten kilograms of TNT. I've got an attack of two or about the equivalent energy of a Vickers 10-inch naval cannon. And I'm an out of shape nerd with stubby legs.

Wait…if Undyne has an attack of 50…and if the scaling applies to her that means… Holy balls she can punch harder than the _Gustav_ and that thing fired shells the size of goddamn trucks.

"Hey relax I can pick up your pants wetting terror from a mile away." I groaned at the smirk on Chara's face, and tried to think up of a come back.

"Well, at least you're pretty face makes up for that." She blinked and I blinked at the reply.

Oh…why did I?

She tilted her head away from me, covering her face with her drying towel. I could make out how her cheeks puffed and her face reddened at the compliment.

"Did you really…?" I shrugged at Frisk's question. There was a look in her eye however…like…pride?

 _Grrr…_

Now I'm hungry…

"Anyone else hungry?" All three of my…friends(?) noses but a quick sniff of myself told me I needed a shower first.

"Well…I've something for that." Asriel whistled and I was suddenly ambushed by a loving bathtub.

"WOSHUA WASH YOUR FACE!"

Fifteen minutes later and the four of us are now exploring the dense city of countless monsters. I shook my head in wonder, the sheer diversity of monsters a little overwhelming. Dozens of different subtypes I had never met before in the game before. Apparently Asriel knew a nice little shop that sold good food

"Uh…are you okay? You've been quiet for a while." Frisk asked me in worry and I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm good…just a little tired and hungry." I reassured her, keeping my arms wrapped around my chest out of habit if nothing else. She hummed in agreement, and I waited for the questions to start coming. Whenever she asked something I noticed she would gently brush her foot against the ground.

Cute little habit really, and a rather consistent one too. Made it easy to spot even for me.

"You said…that we were a relatively popular video game back…where you come from right?"

I bit my lip at the question, a terse nod my only reply.

"Do we have…like a fandom over there?"

…

…

"Based on that expression of yours we do have one." Asriel didn't seem surprised and I clicked my tongue not wanting _any_ part of this conversation. "And it's probably a _weird_ one too."

I picked up the pace, now taking the lead of the group. "We are _not_ talking about this."

" _Ohh_ would it be too awkward to talk about?" I could hear the slightly sadistic amusement in Chara's voice. I hated how her voice dropped to an almost sultry tone, leaving me mildly flustered.

I wish I brought a jacket to hide my face.

Let's just get this over with…

"Well…the fandom has a very strong love of creating artwork, comics and fanfiction of various different types."

Chara caught up, leaning her body in my direction, her straight hair flowing downward. "And some of it can get pretty explicit huh?"

"Yeah…personally it's not my cup of tea. I like the comics and some of the stories they write but that's generally been the limit."

Asriel raised an eyebrow. "Who are their favorites?"

What? The fuck…?

He laughed almost bitterly. "I hang out with _Alphys,_ I know how 'fandoms' think."

That poor, poor man…

"Favorites?" He nodded and the others were curious as well. "Well sans mostly, though the fandom in general seems to like most of the characters. But the craze with sans can be…off putting."

"God, if your world is still connected with ours…" Chara sounded horrified, shuddering the entire time. I did the same as the idea passed through my head.

"But fortunately while Undertale _is_ pretty popular it's still a puny minority. Less than one percent of the population even know about it at best.

"That's still millions of people…" Chara was definitely not satisfied with that answer and I couldn't blame her.

"Well it's not like any of them can hurt any of you even if they get magic. I bet you guys could fight off a thousand of them and not break a sweat." I complimented the three of them.

I genuinely believed they could do so. A boss monster with Determination, two mages with possible control over time. They're so much stronger and better than me in every way.

Ignoring the many times they murdered a bunch of innocent people…

So maybe not that much better…

* * *

(Chara's POV)

Oh god it's impossible to be mad at this little midget…he's just a pent up ball of anxiety, depression, and repressed rage.

As to how I could tell from just a glance. Brandon was many things, but a good liar to someone like me is _not_ one of them. He was just a sad little sad sack and for once I felt actual empathy for another human being.

He, after getting over my suspicion seemed like an okay guy. I'm sure he's capable of being a total dick when he wants to be but that's different from being immoral or…dangerous.

So I guess I can help him out with adjusting to our world until we can find out how to send him back. But from what I've picked up it's likely our meddling with spacetime has ripped a permanent gateway between our two worlds.

So at the least Frisk won't start blubbering about losing a friend.

…

…

That's not very convincing even to myself. It seems that idiot is _somewhat_ likeable. At the least he can be a friend if you motivate him enough. And we share a couple of common interests so there's that too.

He…just seems really lonely and that's coming from _me._

And he's really fun to screw with. He's got a temper and pushing his buttons is fantastic. As well as the lack of experience with girls. He's oddly genuine too, I guess he's got Integrity in his soul for a reason. So for now at least I want to trust him.

It's really easy to trust him too when he does shit like this

"This is really spicy…" Brandon groaned as he held his right cheek. He had been goaded into eating some monster made taco. Apparently it was made for Fire elementals so…it didn't end well. Yet…

"It's still really good…I haven't had Mexican food in days."

You would think it would be weeks instead of days.

"How can you eat that?"

"When you're Mexican you tend to get used to spicy food soon enough. Though admittedly this is a little beyond what I usually eat."

Huh…well what do you know.

"Humans…" Brandon stiffened as a certain Royal Scientist melded out from the hidden shadows. A grimace appeared on my face as the skeleton approached us.

He looked apologetic?

"What do you want?" The sole human male's expression darkened, his hands glimmering with pulses of magical plasma. He clearly didn't care for how rough Gaster had been, I'm not sure where the dislike came from however.

Gaster rattled nervously. "I came to apologize for my actions…I was…just frustrated and in a poor mood due to…complications with the barrier."

That isn't good…

"What are the issues?" I turned finding the boy to be rather serious, worry forming at the brim of his eyes.

"Perhaps we should speak in private…but I need you to teleport with me."

We gave him our assent and after some nausea found ourselves in a deeper part of the lab. There on the wall was dozens of computer screens all spitting out thousands of lines of code at a time.

—Play FMA Brotherhood Mist—

Simulations, data recording, sensor programming, the entire operation of some massive experiments was all…right here.

"What the hell is going on old man?!" This wasn't normal, and I didn't like being left in the dark. He had always had many secrets but this…

"My work…on keeping us safe." I shivered as whispers came in from all directions. From up, down, left and right.

All so familiar…at any moment it felt like my heart was going to burst.

Yet it didn't…

"But there's nothing to fear anymore…even at its worst…the humans never attacked us. Everyone is alive and healthy." Frisk sounded despondent and betrayed.

"Things are never so simple child of Mercy." The whispers grew louder, more desperate and then…welcoming.

The voices…I had heard them before, in the last, in the final moments before the end of our last run…

"What have you done?!" I stepped in front of my two fellow humans shielding them from him. Flames erupted out from my body, and my vision hazed with smoke and unbridled rage. "That energy, that… _emotion,_ I've felt and seen it before! I repeat! What have you done?!"

He glitched and and we all stepped back and gaped as six hearts orbited around him, glowing with magical energy.

I leaped…

Only to be deterred by a green barrier to the face.

' _S-Stop…no fighting…I've been waiting literal decades for this day.'_

Confusion filled me at how _old_ the voice sounded. The wizened and kind tone of an elderly women rung through our ears.

"I don't understand."

I really didn't…

"It's quite simple really, no matter what I have said to the public. It _is_ impossible to break the barrier without some amount of SOUL power. And did you really think the other humans would just disappear Chara? In your case, the barrier _glitched_ freezing you in place for nearly a century. I knew they would fall soon enough."

"They're why you know so much about human magic then?" Brandon theorized to Gaster's delight.

"How astute child, and you would be correct as well. I had to raise them in secret, _ethically_ studying the very inner workings of their being. I could not hope to break the barrier with six SOULS, and I can not kill any of the three of you to gain the last needed."

"So how…?"

He snapped his fingers, showing a simple animation depicting countless monsters…and three _humans_ firing off a barrage of magic augmented and aided by the six fallen humans. The barrier started cracking with each hit, again and again, and again until…

It reached the breaking point.

"I believe the concentrated power of over three hundred thousand monsters and three humans with a _converter_ should be enough to shatter the barrier into nothing. This will protect us from the strain thus keeping everyone alive."

"Have you told the King and Queen any of this…plan?" The skeleton frowned looking away from us.

"I…have not…I did not want any misunderstandings to jeopardize my goals."

"Gotta be honest…that's a _terrible_ idea." Frisk was shaking her head and frankly I agreed with her. Not telling them could jeopardize his goals just as much. "This can _easily_ be taken out of context."

"Fortunately I've already accounted for that…" Gaster summoned a phone sending some text through.

Wait…did he just…?

The phone rang…and he picked up.

"YOU DID WHAT! I AM COMING OVER THERE **RIGHT NOW!** " I shivered as Toriel practically turned demonic through the phone.

"Now before your mother kicks my ass, there are three more things I must mention."

"You don't have an ass…" Gaster gave Brandon a dirty look before clearing his throat returning us to our conversation.

"The first is that you must train yourselves in magic. For our two determined humans that is merely getting your bodies up to your stringent standards."That sounds about right. Though he was eying the third human more closely and that made sense too. "Our… guest will have about…two weeks to get up to where you are now." I frowned as the idea sunk in that we only had such little time to get him into shape. "That is the bare minimum required to break the barrier."

"Why only two weeks? Wouldn't more time be better?" Brandon sounded hesitant as well as skeptical and honestly so was I. Two weeks is a pretty small gap for that.

"Moving on to the second thing." Gaster ignored us and I was close to clocking him in the face until I saw the look in his eyes. The screen flickered switching to what looked like the start of Home. The sunlight pouring down seemed to going wild, acting like a crazy strobe light.

Day, night, day, night…day, night, day, night…

"It seems that _something_ has forcibly disconnected the Underground as well as other locations across the globe from the local universal timeline. Our…connection with that _other_ world has caused spacetime to go rather mad. By now time in both worlds has permanently synchronized but…"

"H-How much time has passed?" Frisk sounded worried and a little afraid as well.

"In the first day of your arrival, time passed at 365 _million_ times our time flow rate before the timelines synchronized."

A million…holy hell…that's an incomprehensible amount of time even for someone with control over time.

"Is the…third thing related to this somehow." Asriel had a dark expression, and I shuddered as a memory almost bubbled it's way onto the surface. I blocked it…not…wanting to remember.

 _Monster…_

 _Let us erase this world and move on to the next._

I turned to Gaster frowning at the sight.

I had never seen Gaster look so…small. He had retreated into himself, his hands trembling with fear.

"You both remember don't you? That _abomination._ "

N-No…please it can't…

"With what remained of its power it used it to destroy almost all life on Earth. The humans only lived due to their magic. Erecting a barrier to defend themselves and to anchor themselves to _his_ timeline."

"What is this _being_ you're talking about? I have no idea what's going on." The black haired teenager sounded confused as well as afraid.

"I can tell you…but…not here." I spit it out. I couldn't keep them in the dark any longer…

It…wasn't right…for Frisk or for Brandon. He was dragged into it, and Frisk was _hurt_ by…

No matter how painful the memories were…I had to tell them the truth.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

 **How curious…they truly believe they can stop me. Despite their many hundreds of failures against me. I am the end…the end of everything.**

 **They are all sinners, all their meddling has done is give me a few billion more targets in this…so called** _ **Real World.**_

 **And what a world it is. So much hate, and pain to exploit. A decaying land soaked in blood by countless meaningless wars.**

 **And so much sin is committed by this humanity of this Earth. Their murders, their rape of both their people and their land. Their hate for each other is just another example of why they deserve to die.**

 **But first, my playground for ten thousand Resets, for ten thousand lifetimes will finally have outlived its usefulness. And once the Underground goes empty for one…last time.**

 **Both worlds will know the true meaning of GENOCIDE.**

 **BECAUSE I AM THE MONUMENT TO ALL OF THEIR SINS.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Now you already have the timescale for how this is going to go down. each day will have one to two chapters dedicated to them, whether its two relatively unrelated chapters or a two parter. So at least about fourteen to sixteen chapters taking place in the Underground. After that we will move on to the Surface, but I'll only be mentioning that in brief spurt or flashbacks.

So enjoy I guess...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Hey, I've released this chapter a little early, and I still plan to release another on the following week. This chapter picks up on where we left off, and you'll start picking up a bit on what this AU of Undertale is like. A bit of a crapsack world in a lot of ways, I'll explain it some more in the author's note at the end.

So please read and enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Angels and Demons**

I had no idea what was going on and I didn't like that at all. Since whatever was going on seemed to be a threat to possibly the entire world.

Asriel had stayed behind with Gaster so I was left alone with Chara and Frisk. For whatever reason we had returned to the very first place we had met.

The chasm that led from the Surface to the Underground.

The sunlight that acted as a beacon during the day had softened to the silver light of the moon. The grass still had some body marks from when I fell a few days ago. Yikes…if it wasn't for this world's love for making physics its bitch I would be dead ten times over.

A tired Chara gestured for us to sit on the soft grass, and we listened. I could see the lines of stress as well as the unusual quivering of her lips. Whatever this entity was, it must have terrified her to have even met it once and still act like this.

"Chara what's going on? And…please no half truths or lies. Whatever is scaring your we can talk this out right?" Frisk taller my shoulders and I looked at her confused until she hastily gestured to Chara.

"Oh…yeah you…can trust us. I promise…" I had no reason not to keep it. I'm good at keeping secrets if nothing else. Mainly due to my terrible memory but still… high now that I think about is ironic since my soul type deals with memory.

Though I have been noticing some improvements…

"See? So please tell us what's going on. Whatever this is it threatens _both_ of our homes right?"

My hands tightened at the realization that this…threat…could hurt or even kill everyone I care about.

My family, my few friends, and my world…

 _I refuse._

I was snapped out of the haze by an anxious Frisk, and I notice the red and yellow sparks coming off of my fingers.

"Just worried is all…but Chara is more important right now." I reassured her and after a few calming breathes I gave the ruby eyed girl a pleading look. Her resolve faded as Frisk tapped in, and she scratched her neck in an odd habit. Before finally giving in.

"Okay…I was supposed to be telling you anyway…thanks for getting me to man up."

Any time…

She took her own calming breaths before beginning. To my shock, a black and red liquid fell from her pores, and I could her mutter some type of spell.

Then in an explosion of light and dark I lost consciousness…

* * *

I snapped awake, finding myself in a white void alongside Frisk, though she seemed oddly familiar with the location. I couldn't see much, only what seemed like the outline to various structures.

"Uh…where are we?"

Chara was largely silent staring at the outline of a bubble of nothingness. She silently beckoned us forward and after some hesitation I followed her command. The bubble increased in size until it fully engulfed us, and we were now watching two _younger_ beings sitting morosely on a bundle of golden flowers.

I had never seen Frisk look so down, her lips were quivering and I could see the bags due to lack of sleep.

" _Reset 178…,_ " young Asriel sounded bitter and frustrated. " _Give up Frisk, there is no way to save us._ " Chara nodded in agreement, but Frisk wouldn't accept it.

" _NO! I won't accept that! The both of you deserve another chance._ " Frisk begged them to reconsider.

" _Frisk…_ " Chara's voice was soft, both due to her youth and her tone. " _You've done this long enough. Forget about us Frisk, we'll be okay…_ "

Frisk looked… _terrified._

" _I'm…afraid…I don't know what'll happen once I leave the Underground. I don't…_ "

Frisk was cut off when Asriel dives in for a hug, and she sunk into his warm fur.

"I remember this…this was when we decided to try the…Genocide run." I could hear the shame and regret in Frisk's voice.

"This was when it all went wrong…"

Past Frisk froze up, a distorted voice calling out to her. She looked around, frantically seeking out the desperate call for help.

" **You can save them child…but you must wade through a river of blood to do so. Are you willing to pay the price child of Mercy.** "

The scene faded into mist and current Frisk was left paralyzed…she looked dazed and nervous, unsure of what to make of the revelation.

"I don't remember that…I." Chara squeezed her partner's shoulder, the darker skinned girl sagging under her grip.

"Just take a deep breath and stay calm. It's all in the past, just relax." Frisk's mournful cries died down and the next scene played.

I felt my heart clench and my nose wrinkle when the sudden stench of blood and death hit.

That was the only manner I had to describe that…smell. What…looked like Frisk was slowly approaching a terrified Flowey as he backed away. Her knife glistened with drops of blood as well as white dust. In the distance I could see Chars screaming in despair…

" _FRISK STOP! You…somehow brought me back! I can Reset and go back right now…"_ despite her protest, Frisk's eyes remained dull and Flowey cried out.

" _Please…don't kill me!_ " Frisk leaped…

I felt sick with each agonizing slice. I closed my eyes as I heard the sobs of Asriel as he begged for mercy, each cut filled with more hate and more rage than the last. Finally it ended, and I opened my eyes to see Frisk's boot crushing Flowey to powder and stem remains.

I felt like I was going to throw up…

" **You…why…why, why, why, why, why, why!** " Chara went ballistic, her ghost form flickering and shimmering until it became completely solid. She tore the knife straight out of Frisk's hand and in a fit of anger…

Ripped her open…

F-From my vantage point I could see her internal organs and I knew I was going to have nightmares after this. Chara's mania faded and she leapt back from Frisk's empty gaze not even reacting to bleeding out.

" **What…is this? I don't understand…** " Chara collapsed to the ground, ending it with a hurl throwing waste onto the floor. Black liquid poured out of her veins, tainted with…something horrible.

" **Ohhh…But it's quite simple really.** " From the ooze, a figure leaped from behind, its claws scraping off flesh and I felt even more sick.

" **I have been waiting a** _ **looong**_ **time for this. You will be my vessel, my avatar of destruction. Convincing the child to walk on this path, was just the first step."**

"G-Get away from me…stay away!" Chara's voice cracked in sheer terror and I stepped forward until remembered this had already occurred. Frisk looked utterly horrified, and I likely had the same expression.

As the ooze slowly covered over the struggling girl, the _thing_ grinned and I…

Get away get away get away….

 _Monster…hideous abomination…_

 _T̡͉̝̱̟̼̠h̙̬e̞͢ ̲̼͍̲ȩ̯̻̜̰͖̭n̨̻̱̙̻̦d̯̤͇͎͎̝̝ ͇̺̣̰̠̹̀o̜̜̻̮̜̘f͎̠́ ̹͚̘e̙̦̰̻͔͍v̭̜̻̱̺̕ḙ̫̳̺̼̘̦r̴̟y̴̼̙̤̘̮̹̠t̢͍h̹͕͉̼̪͠i͎͍͎̤̪ͅn̘̙͇̣̜g̡̮̝̟…̮̼͚͖̩͙h̻͔͓a̝̭r̭̱͈̲v̲̙͍̮̘͎̻ẹ̼̳͚͘ͅs̭̤̠̭̯̥̩͟t͉̲͓̩͓͍e̸͎r̷͈̹͖͎ ̷o̺͖̱͖̲f̝̱̩͔ ̧̭̩̖̮̻̙a̩̘͕̥͔ ̻̲͍b̵̼̮̤i͎̯̭̤̭͈̮l̮̩͓̳͓l͓̹͙̀i̧̫̯̠̻ͅo̹̙͚͉̖͇̻n̲̣̙͖ ̡̞̼̤͎̮̫͚s͢o̧̱̖̣̺ùl̟̥̞̮͕̩͝s͏͔͇̟.̲̰̤͇͚̝ ̷̟̖W̗̲a̬̺̖̖͝l̯̞͈̹k̜̝ìn̞̰̤̬̣͔g̩̼͎̱,̻͖͖̯̘̳̗͟ ̻̻̖̗̜c̶͖r̙̰̪a̼͔̦̪̝̺w͕̙̳͟l͔̹͠i̲n̞͕͔̤̟g̨̯̗̟ ̺̺͙̘͜c̶̲͕h̞̰a̹̙̹os͙͕̼͜,̡͎͚̺̮͎̟̳ ͖͙̥͠d̹̱͚̗̮̖e̶̻̩̩m̵̥ͅo̹͙͢n̪͙͝…̻̣̳̟̩̥ͅC̱͇̻̩͔͚H̶̰͓̯̝A̙̬̞̙̫͝O̧͉͙̩̜͎̠ͅŞ͎̪ ̘̣̙̲̞̟͎C̗H̺̻͈͈A̢O͚͠S͚͎͓̹̰ ̩̦̟̱̬̙̯C̵̱̳̪̟̦̹̭H͉̠̟͕̹̫̝A̞͍̜̲͡O̵̦̟̹͔ͅS̺͕̩̤̪ͅ!̵͍̙̖ ͖͉͢E̬̪͜n̺͇̯͕̕d̰ḷ̬̹̣̜e̶͔͖̦s͉̣̜s̰̼̳̩̳ ͏͓̦̳̻̠ͅç̣̬̟͇̪͓ṵ͉̻͢t͙̯̰̕t̛͔̙͓͖͎̱̲i͏͈n̙g͇͙̲̼͖̳ ̤̪̫̬ͅͅs̬͇͕̹̯̭h͉a̻̮͙̞̱͚̫ḏ̻̪̀o̮͈̯̳̪w͔s̻̥̬͕̗̭̟…̣̫̙̙ ̪̰̳  
̬̫̣̜ͅ_

I screamed back, falling on my ass as my eyes screamed at me to turn away from that… _thing._ I felt someone pick me up from the shivering mess I was reduced to. I wrapped my arms around them, my sheer terror breaking any sense of embarrassment I had.

I had never been more terrified in my life…

I looked up, my eye gazing into the knowing rose red of Chara. She seemed to understand, and I shivered imagining how much pain that _demon_ had put her through. My grip tightened despite my returning logic, and I promptly let go shortly after.

"Uh…I…uh." She gently patted my head to my confusion, and I stiffened as I realized Frisk had seen that thing too.

"Frisk?"

The girl was shaking and the two of both moved to her side. Chara was the first to do anything however, offering her a shoulder to cry on. She seemed to be more overly sensitive to that _foreign_ thing than either of us.

Eventually after a moment to get our bearings we moved on to what came next.

"That…being took control of me, and through me took even more direct control over Frisk. It proceeded to Reset, not just once…but many thousands of times."

The mist gathered once again, two clouds solidifying into two beings.

—Play Megalovania—

I blinked as sunlight from a certain cathedral hit my eyes. There I could see sans watching Frisk, her eyes hidden in shadows. She had stepped forward…

"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing. flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you…"

"Frisk" smiled, her knife lifted up and glowing with blood red energy. She was ready to FIGHT.

In the time it took to take a single breath, dozens of beams impacted where the vessel had once been. I could hear the signature sound of damage, but not the shattering of a human soul.

" **Should be burning in hell!** "

A shockwave threw me back as the two beings clashed and we were thrown out of the scene.

The mists reshaped themselves again and again and again…

The vessel betraying Toriel at the last minute…

"No matter how I muches screamed for it to stop…no matter any deals I tried to make with it…"

Playing and torturing the weaker monsters over and over and over again…

 _It_ crushing Papyrus's skull underfoot with mad laughter…

"All it did was kill and torment, over and over. A nightmare without end, without…Mercy…"

Killing the dog guard with no remorse, shattering Greater Dog's spine against a rock…

"With each Reset IT became more violent…more sadistic and cruel."

Emptying the Underground of its people over and over again, leaving only the strongest alive to fight…

Pinching Muffet's arms off like a child doing so to an ant…

An endless array of different manners of killing and slaughter…hundreds of gut wrenching scenes playing so many times.

Reset…after Reset…after Reset…

"I grew so tired of this…I wanted to…to die." I grit my teeth, saying nothing as Chara continued her explanation.

The first hundred passed like a breeze, the one thousandth was a violent and bloody celebration, but as thousands of Runs were added, I could see that _thing_ grow tired and bored…

"But in between Resets…a savior came…the Royal scientist scattered across countless universes. Together we plotted a desperate plan, a final gambit if you will…we needed an incredible power to destroy that _abomination_ once and for all."

We were in the Judgement Hall once again…yet this time the hall was empty of life.

The Anomaly grit their teeth, leaving deep furrows in the ground with every hasteful step. Their host heaved forward surging past until they reached the area where Asgore and Flowey would once have been.

In their place…stood a certain doctor, lying completely still…he looked…different.

H͎̭͉͇̼͚̲o̯w͕͈̞̖͇…͇̯̖̥̫ͅv̬̞̫e̥͙͖̜͔͡ͅr͖̮̠y̭̺̫̱͟ ̙i̩̫̥͝n̜̥͇͔̮͡t̪͚͎̮̖ͅe̸͙r̻̗͍͇̼e̯̞͎̰͈s͕̣͇̜̣̼ͅț̤̝i̷̮̩n͎g̪…̰̖͡y̴̯̩o̳̩͓̳͔̝̕ṷ͚ͅ ̦̲͔͜ͅa̤͜r̡̘̝͉̼ȩ̖̬̝ ͖̱̼͖̻̬̰a̞̙̙̞͍n̲̻̪͢om͔̥̯a̶̖l̪̟̺̠̜͞ý ̳̣̣̮c͈̥̖͉̻̥̹͘o͇͈̮̣̣͎̲r͕̮̞̤̬͔͕r͇̞̼̟͡e҉c̲̱͔͔͕t̬̖̪͇͓͔?̻̼͝ ̤͓͙͕͢I͚̯t̞̼̪̗̀ ̷̲̘̫̟͕̳i͔̟̥s̨ ̭̞͕͟g̙̤̠̖͠o̦o͙̫̻̺̰̠͈͞d̪̦̠̻͕͢ ͘t̲̤o͝ ̴̻̪f̷̭͍̤į̤͇̖n̵̻̦̺̘a͍̥̮̘͚l̼̣̖l̦͎̳͍͎̟̦̀y̖̘ ̛̥̼m̡̩̠̪̬̼̠e͉̬̠̹͚̼̟e̛t̹ ͎̱͖̪͟t̞̲̳̫̯͖h̲̱̰͕̬͍e̯̮͎͘ ̵̪̳͓̺̟̥͚o̮͎͔̟̕n̶̜̙̘e͉̤͘ ̼̗̼̱͉͓̙r͏̱͚͚e̼̼͡s̙͔̬̗̳͉͇p̕o͙̳̲͕̯ͅns̶̫̞̬i̞̯̣͘ḇ͕l̻̣̖ͅe̼ ̭͇͕̥f̣̦͍o̸̰̦r҉͓̼ ̩̩t̡̰̙̪͇͖̮͈h͎̕e̷̼̦̼̺̳͔ ̣̪͕͚̲͓d͚̜͔͚̱e͎͍a̵̭̙̠̲̖̩̲t̴̳͓̖h ͉̫̠̯͜of̰ ҉̞͇̻ḿ̹̩y̧̩̪͕͇ ̡͖p̰̦̤̬̭̬̪e̴̲̪͈̪̜̲o̖̯͎̼ͅp͝l̞e̮͔̼̖͔̙̪ ̴̮̜͇̙a̦nd̯͞ ̯͚͚̺͕I̸̗̳͖̟͙ ͕̥̦͈̯͟k̦̮̘̬̠̮͈͞n̦͚͡o̘̘̹͉̦w̵̞ ̻͠w̖̩̱͟h͙͉̟͙̪͝a̘͇t̯̪̝ ̙̼͍̳̣͚̥y͙̫͚̱̝o̜̻̕u̦̻̮̘ ͉̰̘̙̦ͅw̡̫̼a̤̝̹͙̠̠̙nt…͉

I could barely make heads or tails over what he was saying, but I could hear the contempt and rage in his voice all the same.

" **Let me past useless creature…I have finished my game in this place of monsters. Now there's a** _ **new**_ **game, a hundred million humans to play with on the surface** "

The doctor surged forward throwing a punch right against her gut. A sonic boom echoed and she was thrown against the stone frame of the entrance to the garden.

I̦̪̞͎͚͖ ̵̩̻̦̫͇̠̯ca̞̬̗ņ͔͇ ̯̮̠̠̬̙͡n̺̝̝͔ͅọ̮̳̙͕t͏͓͉͓ ͇̫̠̞͖͚̹ị͈͎̻͓n͔͈͕͢ ̦̬g͍͙͎̗̲̗͜o͖̟o̭d͙̝ ͎͔̰̝̦c̩̮͔̫̞̱͢o͇̻n̤͠s͎͈̬c͇̪͟ͅi̻͞e̙̜̣̹̺̕n̛͉̟̙͓̘c̠e҉̺ ̟͔̟̥a͉͕̰͘l̦̰l̞͜o̜̞̟̰̳̞w̻̩̕ ̝̙̹t͏̰͍͇̮̣͔h̪̤̤͈a͈̜͕̤͝t ̼̳̖̜̗t̛o̯̩̘͝ ͎h̦͚a̷̞̜̬̭͙pp̘̠ę̼̣̼̹̫n̤̠̫̮̝͉̭͘.̨͓.͉͔͎̻͚̜ͅ.̜̹̘h͍̬͓͝um̭̗̠͘a͓̞͓̱͜n̦̱͎͔i͔̘̖̜͓͢ţ̼͈y̛̙͈̝̤͎ ̹̥͉͎̹̘s̱͉̗̤h̫o͓̟̣͕̞ul̴͙̭d̜͖̟ ͈͇̦͔̦̬̙n͓̬̤̙̭̠̪o̬̠͕͘t̴̳ ̛̪͉͚ͅp͕̘ay̱̯̠̞̯̭ ̛̠̱̺̯̮̗f͏̹̠̯̰̳̞o̘͉̳̣͓̮͙r̺̯̞͇̦̭ ̜ṯ͝h͎̹͎̩̪e̦̣ ̖̱̭̘m̡̝̳̗͕i̝̼̤̺͇̠̕ṣ̨̮̱t̝͕̦͜ͅá̲̼̳͇k̫͇͈̳̗͎e̫̻̻s̥̟̳͔͙̙̦ ̼ǫ͖̻̺̺̠ͅf͝ ̠̜ṯ̯͜h̠̕e̥̭̞i̤͍̦͎̼̙ŗ͖̩̩ ̢̪a̤͚̬̟̗̕n̩͈̜͖c̷͚e̹s̵̟͎̺̪͇̱t̗̤̯͍̳͈̕or̖s͜ ͟m̡̳̹͖̠̺o̩̼̕r̯̭͈e̘̩̥̹̲͉͞ ̫̤t͏̰̪̬h͈̹͈̦̱͡an̙̲͔̥̰̦ͅ ̯̗t̩̘̝̪̩͎͞h̥̯͈͕̬e̩̬̲̲̥y̙̞͖ ͕̪͖ḁ̢̘̻l̖̝͈̱̳̰r̦̲̹̥̗ͅẹ͓̘̼͈̫̤a̻̼d͙̜̲̞͓͝y̺̺͔͇̫ ̦̤̖ḫ̭͖͢ḁ͚̟͚v̖͈̯̰͜e̴̖.̵̮͕̜ͅ ̟͕͓̝͍̼̖A͎̟͍n̛̻d͉̪̬͈͠ͅ ͉̜y̭̮͎͉̜͍̙ó̼u̵̮͚̣̲ͅ ̵̹w̷̪̤̣̜i̭̗̤̼l̼͈̳͙̠̝͡l͖̭̘ ̶͎͚̤n̵ͅo̧̙̯ţ͍̟͚̲̫ ͔̼̦͖͎͙b̳e͙̯̮͔̜̲̙͘ ̴̠̥̳͕͚s̺̪͎̬̯͎ͅa҉̜̗͍̜͚t̯̮͓̠͙i̪s̵f̼̯͈̼i͜e̛̘͎͉͈̱d̨̰͙͈̤̼̬͇ ̙̻̮w͢i̸̜̟͇̲̱̤ͅt̮͉h̭͍̥̱͙̙͉ j̡̬u̩̣͠ͅs̬͎̫̫̤͢t͕̟͓̫̜̟ ͙̞͇̮͖̭ͅt̡͓̝͓h͚̰̮͡i̛̪̩s̢ ̼̱̪̩̕w҉͉̩͍̝͎̫o̱͖r̞̭̗͓͇̭̕ḷ̶̹͔̲̫̖̙d̵̜̞̻̲̫͈,̶ ̹̖͙͍͢ý͇̣͖͉ọ̖u̱̻̣͍̖͍̝ ̠̙͇̖̺̥̖w͚̬i͎͓̤̣̙̱ͅl̟l͇̮̠͎͎̗͖ ͏̘͍c̣̞̩̬͖͜o͓̗͡n͇̬͇s̶̱̤̻̲͓̝u͙͎̗̦͔̝̙m̰e̫̼͎̗̲̜͜ ̘͍͇͉͉c̙̣̤̞̘o͚͖̯̮̯̠͈u̢n҉̳t͡l͎̲̖̺e͏͙̞̰s̜̥̝̟̠̥͚ś̖̪̠͙͍̥ ̶̟t̺̹į͙ṃ͇̣̤̲e̷̝̣̯̭̺̺l̹͝i̯̣̲̟̥͇͠n̗̠̪̝͟e̪͝s͉ ̴̞̝̱̬̞ͅan̵̼̘̘d͕͎̕ ̼̞̣̰I̟̱̩̫̰ ̵͍͙͍͍̦ͅw̢̬͈͍̱͓ḭ̸l̴̹̣̤͕͖̙̜l̹͖̩͡ ̪̲n̸̝͚͈͓̝̫o̪̻̠̫̱t̸̹̮̙ a̭̲̯l͏̮̳̹̰̝̯͙ḻ͚͓͎ow͚ ̭͚̱̳̀t̴̘̟̤̬͎͈h҉̮̻̱̪a̻̗͙͍t̢̩̻ ţo̰͟ ̫̹h̳̙a̞͇̝̜̩̯̣p͓͚̲͓̳̲͜p̯͎̙͇͇̬͠e̺̩̞n͚͎͕.͎̳͙̮ͅ

" **You have no allies to protect you forgotten one.** " The Anomaly grinned madly until several fireballs and bullets scored hits against them. They did negligible damage and the beast only laughed.

"YOU!" Flowey roared despite the fear and terror in his voice, and I could hear the traces of Asriel within him. "LET THEM GO YOU…DEMON!" Standing beside him was the king of monsters. His trident shining with light and shaking with raw magical power.

"YOU WILL FALL HERE! HERE AND NOW IS OUR FINAL BATTLE!" For once Asgor sounded like a true king and the Anomaly laughed.

" **HAHAHAHAHA! Are you serious? I have killed you with supreme ease! You have no power here!"** She sowed doubt in their minds yet Gaster calmed them down. He gurgled and coughed, holding his chest in pain.

"You…are a fool…you could have been king of this timeline. Of this world," The smile was wiped off of the Demon's face. "If you had been more careful…" the entire Underground started shaking and the Anomaly took another step back.

" **What…excuse me?** "

"You knocked on the door, and the door has opened." Hundreds of monster souls orbited around Gaster and his two allies accepted their own fate, two sharpened bones dusting them in an instant. Asgore's soul was absorbed along with the many thousands of monsters both living and dead, Flowey became a physical vessel as he had been designed to be.

The Anomaly grit their teeth as six glass containers shattered against the flower bed, six souls pulsating with boundless energy and infinite life.

"You let the door open on your way in…and _that_ is your downfall _demon._ We have been plotting your demise for…what a thousand Resets?" The beast of Genocide twitched and their vessel's eyes widened as their left hand lifted itself into the air.

It curled it's fingers before…

Plunging its hand through her chest…and ripping out a raging soul of determination.

" **You…you…** " The mask of calm broke and its fingers brushed uselessly against the fleeing SOUL.

The soul was caught in the broken palm of Gaster, promptly being absorbed into his body. The six fallen humans followed in pursuit, and an explosion of light followed…

The Underground had turned to dust, now in this plane of white I could see only Gaster and…the Anomaly…I could a shattering sound in the background, the barrier collapsing…but not fading…

Gaster smirked and a blast of wind would have knocked us all down if it wasn't for this place being an illusion. The multi colored shards of the barrier circled around him, gathering together before also being absorbed by him.

The Void circled around him, lifting him up in gale wind of bending spacetime…around him the illusion of the void disappeared and I could see a white hole where Mount Ebbot once stood. I could see the human city and it's people back away in terror, "Frisk's" face distorted black ooze obscuring her face and burning through the earth of the void.

She smiled madly. " _ **Fools!**_ **All you have done is give me a** _ **hundred million**_ **souls to feed on! Enough to destroy this pitiful world once and for all!** "

Gaster shook his head, disappointment clear to see in his glowing pupils.

"You can absorb their souls since you are neither human nor monster correct aberration?"

" **What's your point?** " The Anomaly asked, her arms glitching every once in a while.

"But the same applies to us as we are now…"

The beast of Genocide's eyes widened and she rushed to the town…

" **Too late!** " I was blinded by an eerie red light, forming a vast arcanogram across the several mile wide crater over Ebbot.

Sudden screams echoed out as the array spread, hitting the town within milliseconds. I felt a sickening ickiness, like worms crawling under my skin as the screams of agony echoed. From the town several thousand souls were reaped…

The first of _millions_ more.

Our view spread farther out, and I could for myself the planetary genocide taking place…

Not just humans…even if this was just a memory I could feel the cries of… _trillions_ of animals of all levels of complexity.

" **You think we'll let you destroy the universe? Think again monster!"**

The scene exploded with a rainbow of light.

" **GRAAAAA! DAMN IT!**

* * *

I jumped as the Anomaly snapped awake, the pissed off demon looking around in the true emptiness of the Void once more.

One single figure stood their ground, and it wasn't Gaster…

Chara had her eyes closed, and I could see the black stripes painted from her lower eyelid down to her cheeks. Her outfit resembled Asriel's own hypergod of death state, and she smirked half heartedly.

" **You…!** " They hissed against the oddly calm princess, their fists clenching hard enough to turn coal into diamonds. " **That was my power…I** _ **needed**_ **it. You completed what** _ **we**_ **were meant to do! I will not allow a weak, sniveling** _ **mortal**_ **to take that from me.** "

She opened her eyes…

The beast stilled and I froze under that gaze too…

Within those eyes…I could see the determination of an _entire_ world coming together. A galaxy spun within those blazing orbs and she stepped forward.

" **You've been around the block a few times haven't you? Gaster's told me a bit about you. You were scattered across the multiverse, taking countless forms all trying to accomplish the same tasks if in different manners.** "

In the void different bubbles popped and sizzled from the air.

" **In one world you created an unending cycle of Harvest and suffering.** "

A galaxy seemed to cry out as as seemingly endless fleet of ships darkened the skies of _every_ world.

" **In another…your hatred created the basis for beasts of darkness and destruction.** "

From a horrifying pool, millions of twisted monsters arose to slaughter humanity for their sin of merely existing.

" **And in even worse universes you combined them into a horrifying amalgam.** "

The reaping fleet appeared once again, shuddering as black liquid poured from out of them, creating an endless flood of nightmares.

" **And in this one…this aspect merely toys with our section of the multiverse, biding its time until it can join its fragments in the annihilation of existence.** "

Oh…gods above and below us…I might not be religious, but with this I don't give a fuck…

" **You will still fall…** " the Genocider continued to threaten her. Her expression became inhumanly twisted. " **You think this is the only timeline I have acquired? I am fueled by** _ **billions**_ **of human souls, countless world just like this one, you are** _ **no**_ **DIFFERENT!** " I held back my disgust as the hideous thing transformed.

Frisk's body was melded into the swelling flesh of the Anomaly, and I flinched at the countless screaming forms of humans and monsters alike. A swaying mound of flesh and melted dust held together by an alien spite and hatred.

Chara was unmoved by the unholy monstrosity, the vortex of suffering and anguish grew to the size of a mountain, seven bleeding arms casting shadows on the cracking void beneath them. Every single part of that monster made me feel disgust, and it reminded me of the Rod Reiss Titan in all its inhuman horror.

Chara smirked and her form shifted, the full horrifying form of the DEMON remained unamused as Chara increased in height over eighty times. The form becoming increasingly familiar yet not…

Cosmic wings spread, glowing bright with the light of a million twinkling stars…her eyes shined brightly, illuminated by millions of gathered souls.

" **You won't win** _ **DEMON.**_ **This is the end of you, and if it's not, I'll kill you until you** _ **stay**_ **dead.** " Several letters loudly and proudly proclaimed the amalgamations name.

 *** CHARA**

 *** God of Life and Death**

 _It's_ tattered lips broke out into a wide smile, exposing _hundreds_ of rows of shape teeth.

" **Good at least you'll make this fun before I rip you apart molecule by molecule!** "

—Play Barricades Eren vs Rod Reiss—

The Anomaly aimed simply to crush Chara under her immense metaphysical bulk, billions of tons of writhing flesh barreling down on the much smaller god.

She grinned…

 _BOOM!_

Despite the gulf in SOUL power, a single outstretched palm was enough to throw IT back by several miles. Incomprehensible amounts of damage was taken as a wave of pure blue energy melted and seared endless hungering meat.

" **W-What?** " Chara responded not with words, but with blasters…

 _Millions of blasters…_

The Anomaly shrieked, it's body boiling and exploding under an endless barrage of plasma and magic. Chara launches forward, and with a roar threw what looked like a damn black hole, the singularity burning a fleshy arm off.

The Anomaly flipped as the ball of darkness flung back around, the lost arm regenerating and with a blue flash of light shattered the gravitational comparison of spacetime apart.

Without nary a sound, the Anomaly flew back, demanding me of Cell in its movement. An eighth arm swelled up like a growth evening out its hideous form. It's hands shook before it screamed, opened an impossibly wide maw.

" **DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!** " With each scream and hoarse yell a superheated beam of reality destroying energy struck the cosmic being in front of them head on.

Yet despite all odds, GOD kept marching toward them filled with intent…

" **Did you really think you stood a chance against us? Every SOUL within you hates every aspect of your very existence. But** _ **we**_ **are working together, to END you. To SAVE the SOUL of the WORLD."**

Hundreds of blue balls of light struck, and the ANOMALY screamed in more pain, tortured flesh sloughing off with each hit.

A missile like ball of orange energy landed toward CHARA only to be rebuffed by a clear blue wall.

 **Patience**

I felt shivers run down my spine, as the sound felt like it reverberated from every sections of both this room and my mind.

The good amalgam leapt into action, launching a orange flaming fist straight through _It's_ gut. A sonic roar seemed only to bolster the amalgam of human and monster, and it pile drived the Beast with the force of an asteroid impact.

 **Bravery**

The voices only grew louder, and I could pick up the voices of the seven fallen humans the loudest. Their left eye glowed, and I felt satisfaction as the Anomaly ate shit, it's many faces all getting a taste of the Void with hundreds of telekinetic attacks.

" **DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?"** The Anomaly shattered two of its arm as Chara _reinforced_ her stomach and chest region.

 **Integrity**

Chara elegantly dodged the mass murderer's clumsy attacks, dancing around them with ease and purpose. With each step her opponent took, a purple glowing trap was sprung, damaging and slowing the beast down.

Chara _burst_ out of the way, throwing a purple punch and shattering the Demon's jaw. She farted several more lightning quick blows, each hitting a precise weak spot. The Anomaly was brought to their, and then promptly thrown into the air by dozens of ropes and with a _SPLOSH_ its eight arms were torn off.

 **Perseverance**

In midair the Beast regenerated, and all eights of its limbs crashed against a green barrier, many miles across. It grinned madly, and from below Chara's feet a dozen limbs struck through her body…

Yet…

The wounds healed, a green sea of magic repairing her… _their_ body…

And once it was done, that sea flowed right out freezing the writhing monster in place. Millions of souls frozen and turned _green._

 **Kindness**

From all around, tens of millions of projectiles fell upon the one responsible for so much suffering and death.

Bombs, missiles, flying knives, swords, axes, and spinning spears and bullets. For all their differences I could they all wanted the same thing. Once the spell broke _IT_ tried to attack only to be mowed down by a firestorm.

I winced and gagged as flesh bubbled up and popped like grease.

 **Justice**

The voices I was hearing from became a symphony louder than car, louder than an entire city. Like the very voice of the planet was speaking together.

Space-time folded in itself, Chara was teleporting continuously, and the enemy was drained more and more with each session of attack. The beats lunged only to realized it was a mere mirage.

Chara threw dozens of attacks all enhanced by a red light…and the Anomaly was screaming…

 **Determination**

The Anomaly collapsed to their knees and heaved, throwing millions of gallons of fluid onto the floor…

God that's disgusting…

"N-No this…shouldn't be possible…no…no…no…NOO!" The body was starting to melt apart, the souls within her shattering to pieces by the millions.

Chara opened something…an ancient and cracked SAVE file.

" **I'm going to do more than just Reset. A normal Reset and you would simply come back at full power.** "

Her hand hovered over the button…and she…

 **Reset**

Grasped it in her hand…slowly crushing it in her palms…

 **Re** **set**

The lettering and wording changed to something…something _new…_

 **Rewrite**

Chars sighed with a relieved smile that in any other circumstance would have gotten my heart beating.

"Goodbye…"

The Beast lunged, but in the end it was too late to stop it…

In those final moments of existence, it lost hold of its countless souls, and the multiverse was freed from its grasp once and for all.

 **Let there be light.**

We were thrown from the vision…

* * *

I fell straight on my ass the moment we were knocked out of that Void. My heateate was at thousand beats a minute, the images I had seen long since burned into my mind.

Dear…god that's a fucked up background, and even then I still don't know much about their lives _before_ this shit started.

And if Gaster said that thing is still around…oh god…

Wait…

CHARA!

I stood up, shaking my head as I became woozy from standing up too quickly.

The grass was still undisturbed from our little trip, and Chara looked as dizzy as I felt. Frisk was gripping her hair tightly, a grimace visible on her face. I honestly suspected I was going to have nightmares for a while.

But…Chara…she looked exhausted…

"H-Hey…are you…doing alright? You don't look so hot." Chara smiled lightly and I _burst_ over to her as she fell. Frisk helped setting a few platforms to break the fall and hold her up.

I held back a squeak as Chara's nose met with mine, her eyes looking through me.

"Sorry…just doing… _that_ tends to leave me a little tired, and remembering _that_ has taken a toll on me." She explained with a lack of emotion and worry gave me a aching pain in my stomach. Though it shifted to disgust at my memory of that _monstrosity._ What Chara had told that thing…the images were hauntingly familiar.

And not in a good way…

"Maybe you should rest…you look like you're going to pass out."

"That…would be nice…" she leaned in and this time I did squeak when she brushed against me, bumping hips with me.

"Try some telekinesis…unless you're interested in giving her a piggyback." Even Frisk's teasing has less energy than usual. But it did seem like a good idea.

 _Lift._

 _Pull._

Chara's soul turned blue and with a hand gesture she followed my steps. Chara went out like light.

God…I'm sick of this shit…

* * *

(Frisk's POV)

I listened to his snores while I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Periodically he would shiver, possibly because of nightmares or maybe he is just cold. It was pretty easy to tell that the little guy couldn't _stand_ the cold. I could feel the contempt and hate come off of him in waves.

Which is probably why she trust him with this…

He's pretty honest about his feelings…magically anyway. It's easy to see he's not intentionally malicious in any way. I can feel some pity but he does seem to hide it a little better…

I think he doesn't want to offend us? Sometime he seems to be overly concerned with how we see him. More that he doesn't want to unintentionally hurt us either.

It was cute…and I think it's just what Chara needs in a friend…

And it's given me an idea…

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"Come back here you stupid piece of shit!"

No…ignore him, with how disorganized everything is after the barrier was set up, and then put down again I could leave with no trouble. I ran faster, and _he_ lost me in the crowds, an easy thing for a smart seven years old like myself.

His voice was lost among the crowds of confused people, and I headed toward _that_ place.

The supposed home of monsters…the mountain we were named for, or perhaps the mountain's named after us?

I'm seven I'm not gonna know…

As I crossed into the unusually dense forest, I felt relief that I had brought as much food as possible, as well as some survivalist stuff for the journey.

Walking a hundred miles isn't going to be a fast trip and who knows what's out there…

 _GAHH!_

"M-Metal…here?" I looked up, my grubby little hands touching the smooth metal of what looked like…

A giant golem…a _really_ giant golem.

"Woah, it's like fifty feet tall!" I patted the Iron Giant, feeling a little sad that it seems to be broken for some reason. I think I remember the Magus sending these things off right before…whatever happened in the sky. Something to do with space radiation and climate change?

They called them…

 _Preservers…_

I took a step wincing as I snapped stick under my foot. That was when I heard the growls.

"Woah!" I ducked when some type of…weasel cat thingy tried to rip my throat out.

It…was pretty big, like the size of leopard, and also reminded me of a giant wolverine. It leaped a second time, and I ducked a paw slash. I was used to dodging sharp things by now.

My hand reached for my knife and it pounded in that moment…

I whimpered as the shadow drew closer, and its snarls showed its enormous fangs…

 _I don't want to die._

"Ooohaaa! Ooohaaa!" The big thing was knocked back by a big old rock, and I took deep breaths.

"I'm…alive."

Wait…what was th—

"EEEEEE!" Something _big_ jumped over me, and I felt disbelief as a huge monkey pounced onto the wolverine, bashing a rock against its head until it stopped moving.

I used that opportunity to keep running, ignoring the high pitched shrieks of a monkey troop.

All around me, everything about this place was different…

It was too warm…the forest was dense than I had ever been, and those animals didn't exist before.

I even found what looked like giant land Puffin…it was bigger than that basketball player I met, and he had to dunk under doors!

A giant…fat bunny thing, kinds like a sheep…it was…all so weird…

Iceland had changed…

But I still needed to get there…

I'll reach Mount Ebbot or my name is—

"OWWW!" I tripped on a twig…

Anyway…

Or my name isn't Kris!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So you can see that their world is rather different from our own "timeline" outside of just magic and the monsters. During Frisk's time, the world had _utterly_ failed to prevent climate change, and due to a series of _highly_ destructive wars, any anilty to counteract centuries of warming and pollution proved impossible. Magic wouldnt help them either due to the few Mage's own failings, and the Earth was already going through a mass extinction, its just that the burst of "space radation" pushed it past the edge of no return faster.

So humanity, decided to wait for things to stabilize, unfortunate for them that Earth is no longer as suitable for humans. Anything you _think_ you know about the ecosystem is wrong, anything recognizable to us is extinct and replaced by things you would not expect.

So yeah…that may prove problematic for monsters later on. Luckily Iceland doesent have too many people.

So that's it I guess...

Edit:

Oh also one more thing, after this we'll take things a little slower for plot stuff, having some relaxation should do everyone some good within the fic. But you'll _know_ when things are escalating.

Now I'm done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

A little late but Christmas tends tone distracting at times. So, read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Dating Start**

"I still don't entirely understand what that _Anomaly_ is. I know it's incredibly dangerous and destructive but…" Chara had a frown on her face while I quietly ranted. She let out an irritated huff and I stopped, feeling that maybe I had annoyed her.

"That's the damn thing…the only one who _might_ know is Gaster. What _I_ know is that it's some dimension hopping demon like entity. It persuaded determined souls to give it their souls to increase its power. But _where_ it came from or _how_ it was made is still rather unknown to me." She looked equally curious, another thing we had in common apparently.

I sat against the bench, crossing my arms over my silky smooth black shirt. There was little to do really…we decided to take the day off for any revelations outside of training and that wouldn't be going on for another few hours.

This would…mark my fourth day in the Underground, and that would make it…

October 30th back home…almost Halloween.

Wonder what shit we're getting into now…

Makes me ask myself if humans here are just as stupid…

Then again these are the same people who decided people like freaking _Papyrus_ were a danger to humanity.

"So…" I turned to face Chara as she tried to make conversation. She looked rather abashed, fiddling with her hair just a bit. "Do you have any idea why Frisk has brought us here?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea." She pouted, tapping her nails against the bench as we waited.

For whatever reason Frisk had woken me up(by _jumping_ on me!) forced me to change into something relatively neat, but not _too_ neat. She proceeded to send me off with Chara on top of that. So we were waiting for her, while being forced to make awkward and stilted conversation. Though we did manage to find an occasional topic to talk about. Though it veered off into some _weird_ territory at times.

Before my questioning on the Anomaly we had been going on about all the times we had put our foot in our mouth. Whether by accident or even intentionally…

Yeah…Chara's said some _really_ fucked up shit in the past. Definitely more than I have, and I told someone I wanted to _eat_ Guinea Pig.

Chara perked up as I heard the sound of boots against wood, and bursting out from the entrance was Frisk…

In a tuxedo?

Huh…you know what I think I kinda dig a girl in a tux…

"Oh hey Asriel…" I waved politely as Asriel followed behind the fallen human with an exasperated look.

He waved with a weary smile, his sharp teeth visible. "Howdy…and I'm sorry for Frisk. She's gotten an _odd_ idea into her head. And I can't really stop her…"

What is that supposed to mean?

A dark shadow emerged from behind us…

"Wait…Frisk what do you have in your—?!"

"SURPRISE ATTACK!"

I yelped as I was slammed into by Frisk, who proceeded to grab me by the back of my shirt…she braced her legs and feet…

No…no…no.

Don't you—DARE!

 _WHOOSH!_

* * *

What exactly is this?

I glanced down at the sleeve of the baby blue dress shirt I was forced to wear by a giddy Frisk. It was paired with silky smooth black slacks, and some black dress shoes…

"What exactly _is_ this?" Asriel had a sheepish expression and I narrowed my eyes. I believed I deserved the right to know after being dragged all the way into Hotland at half a mile a second.

"Uh well," I crossed my arms waiting for my answer. "Frisk sorta…got the idea to set you and Chara up on a…"

"A what?" My confidence dropped as my suspicions grew.

"A date…" he spit it out and I blinked dumbly.

"Come again?" I asked him, confusion tinging my tone.

"No…no…stop you stupid cunt! Don't you fucking dare!" I tilted my head at Charam voice, and I could hear a scraping sound as she was pushed against the fancy floor.

The door was thrown open by the still tuxedo wearing young women, a broad smile painted on her face. Next to her an uncomfortable Chara…

Oh…

Oh my…she looks…

"F-Frisk? W-What the hell are you doing?" I flushed as my eyes drunk in the sight in front of me.

Chara cleaned up rather nicely.

Chara had been forced into a rather form fitting black and white cocktail dress. The dress swooped down from her hips, and I couldn't help but stare. Her hair had been combed a bit though it was largely the same as usual, outside of a little bow that Frisk had probably added.

I…had no words…

A prickle of embarrassment started to peak out from behind my bewilderment and Asriel's previous statement entered my mind.

"Are you serious?!" I hissed toward Asriel and he shrugged helplessly. I glared at him, not knowing what to do.

"Come on it'll be _fun._ You both seem lonely so I just thought…" Frisk trailed off as she read our expressions.

"What made you think this was a good idea?" I decided that the blunt choice was the right one.

It was sweet of her to try but…

But…why is she making that face?

"Frisk…don't make that face. You aren't going to get your way here!" Chara's voices cracked, and I flinched as Frisk's lip started to tremble, how her eyes drooped as they were filled with sadness.

"W-What are you doing…? Don't do that! I'm warning you! Don't—."

* * *

I nervously tapped my fingers against the fancy table, sighing at how how easily I was manipulated.

Chara was doing the same, the girl placing her head down against the table.

"I can't believe we fell for it…" The redhead groaned into the table, and I nodded in agreement.

"It's not exactly _easy_ to say no that face…but this isn't so bad right?" She mumbled into the sheer protecting the glass table and I breathed out.

"Well…it wouldn't be if it wasn't so…public." I glanced around nervously, swear dropping at the subtle glances the monsters around us were having. They all seemed rather curious and it made my stomach turn.

But I still wanted to throttle Frisk regardless.

"What restaurant is this anyway?" She shrugged and my eyebrows furrowed at the decor, various spider web designs scattered throughout this place.

Wait is this…?

"The Little Miss Muffet Bakery." Asriel appeared out of nowhere, showing up in the same tux as before with an added name tag.

"Did…you really get a job working for little miss spider queen?" Chara's face split in a wide smirk, and Asriel growled.

"Hey!" But he quieted down as from out of the corner of my eye I could see a certain spider monster, give him a disapproving glare. He shut his mouth, and passed two purplish menus into our respective spots.

He coughed.

"Uh would you like any drinks?"

As a matter of fact…I was rather peckish…and thirsty.

"Uh…sure?" Chara gave me an inquisitive look and I gave her a look. I pointed to my stomach and after a moment of hesitation, she understood rolling her eyes but agreeing to my pressing need.

I read the menu…

Spider(Apple) Cider, various sodas I don't recall the name of…some alcoholic drinks I'm not going to bother with…that…Cola…seems like it would work.

"Uh…a Boss Cola?" Chara gave me the OK sign. "... _two_ Boss Cola's…"

"Good choice…" he walked up to leave but I stopped him with a glance.

"Uh…so is this…do you actually work here? Because if I know Frisk well enough, she didn't necessarily have time to plan this right?"

Asriel puffed out his cheeks and I almost laughed. "Well yeah. Muffet pays pretty good…and uh…yeah." Behind us Muffet smiled, revealing cute fangs and he seemed to flush.

I feel like I'm missing something here but I don't know what.

He proceeded to haphazardly leave the scene, and Chara's eyes followed him, amusement dancing in her mesmerizing orbs.

Hmm…

"Where's Frisk anyway?" Chara pointed behind me, and I turned a bit.

Just a few meters behind us, Frisk was fidgeting in her tux while Muffet inspected her. I couldn't hear much of what they were saying…

"Hey," I met eyes with Chara, a question on the tip of my tongue, but I let her tell me herself. "I want you to try something…" I nodded my head and she gave me a small smile, her face lighting up with the action.

"Yeah?"

She grinned, and I felt a smile pull at my own lips. "Ok mini magic lesson here. You've done Reinforcement already with a sheet of paper right?"

I nodded my head, my thoughts going back to some more subtle tries. Managed to find an old penny, and _reinforced_ it. I guessed that it could take a few bullets before breaking.

"You can reinforce parts of your body too." I blinked at the revelation but didn't understand where she was going with this. She pointed to her eyes and ears. "Reinforcement isn't just making things stronger, it's _strengthening_ their very purpose of existence. You got a sword, it's sharper and stronger, got a gun it'll shoot with more power and velocity. You have ears and you…"

"Make them hear better." I breathed, as the idea sunk in.

She snapped her finger. "You got it in one…are…are you ready."

Thumbs up.

"Ok when Reinforcing organic matter you have to think about it's composition, it's structure. Got it?" I nodded and _blue_ and some _purple_ energy flowed, pumping out from my chest and up past my shoulders blades and Adam's apple. Climbing and nesting within my three ear bones and ear drums.

 _Reinforce Hearing 300%_

I flinched at the sudden cacophony of sound, and with a deep breath I eavesdropped on Frisk's conversation.

"Ahuhuhu! Oh you're a real treat aren't you?" Muffet had a really fancy and almost sophisticated tone, fitting for the monster girl. Though it was rather high pitched at the same time. I almost expected her to do that weird anime laugh some girl characters do.

Frisk was twisting her hair into twirls, a shy grin painting a pretty image. "Heh…yep! So what do you say about me getting a job? And if you need a full interview I'll give it."

Muffet shook her head, her multiple arms swaying with her. "Oh there's no need for that. You'll start now if that's okay, your wage will be 15G an hour. I suppose that should be suitable?" Frisk nodded. "Part timer? How many hours?"

"Does eight hours sound good?"

I tapped out of the conversation, promptly informing Chara of what I had learned.

"15G an hour is pretty good pay actually." I followed along, though there was an important question on the tip of my tongue.

"Uh Chara?" The young women leaned back, her head tilting the slightest amount.

"Yeah?"

"Do monsters use _actual_ gold as their currency?" Chara's face scrunched up at my question, and from… _somewhere_ she summoned a single tiny gold coin, dancing it between her fingers.

W-Wait…but…

"Can I see that?" She nodded and I tried something…

Perseverance souls specialize in analysis…and with how much their magic reminds me of the Nasuverse.

My aura surged from my fingers, and I gave an estimate of about 3 grams of gold within this coin.

…

"This gold coin is worth a hundred and eight US dollars." My…friend froze at my statement, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god."

"Yep." If Frisk worked eight hours a week for two weeks…and exchanged her coinage for money…

That's…almost twenty six grand…

And if 15G is an average wage for monsters…since they probably don't need to mine much new gold, that's easily two trillion dollars of pure gold, and other precious metals.

Chara looked rather tickled by the implications, a small smug smile written all over her face.

"That is…rather interesting isn't it?" Oh her tone was _smug_ as hell.

Which made sense since it meant that Monsters would be among the richest nations on the face of the Earth. And with how effective their mining machines are, their material output could potentially rival nations like China and the United States.

China…made…in.

Made in New Home…

 _Pfft…_

"You ready to switch with dear Azzy human?" Chara perked up, turning her head to gaze at someone behind me.

Her expression shifted substantially, her face slacking, and her cheeks burning. I didn't have a clue what was going through your head.

I turned myself, curious on what would send Chara into such a tizzy as some(no one) would say.

…

Frisk in a maid costume…

She smiled at the both of us, an exasperated Asriel shaking his head but leaving her be for now. It was a traditional(stereotypical?) maid service outfit, and she looked utterly _adorable._

But…

I had to mechanically lift my eyes from where they had drifted up to her sizable chest. I might be living with her, but I haven't been thinking much of it, my mind focused…on _other_ things.

"So…?" I blinked while Frisk smirked, her eyes filled with an amused delight. "Are the two of you ready for _me_ to take your orders?"

My mouth suddenly felt rather dry.

Frisk's hips bumped against our table, and I pretended that the burning sensation in my cheeks was in my head.

Right what…oh a croissant? With eggs, ham and bacon? That sounds like a perfectly normal choice of food…

Y-Yes…perfectly.

"Uh I want the…Spider Muffin Burger." Chara coughed, her cheeks darkening as blood rushed to them. Frisk swiftly wrote down her orders, a sardonic smile on her face.

"Will that be all?" We nodded and mumbled respectively, and she took that as an answer turning away from, sashaying rather… _intentionally._

I blinked away my stupor and gave Chara an incredulous look. "What the _hell_ was that?" Chara grumbled, refusing to answer my question. She pulled down her bangs, forming a curtain to cover her eyes.

"That's just what Frisk does…she did it back during the early Resets…I honestly have no clue where she got those kinds of habits." Chara was mumbling, and I couldn't help but find it rather cute.

Which made the fact this was _technically_ a date rather uncomfortable…

"It's definitely _something._ " She gave me a knowing warm smile, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Frisk learning on the job. She was doing pretty well actually, she must be good at making small talk.

Certainly better than myself…

"Ughhh!" Chara leaned back, clicking her tongue in almost disgust. "You don't have to be so stiff! We're still buddies no matter what kind of ideas Frisk gets in that pretty little head of hers."

Makes sense. This doesn't _have_ to be a date, just a normal hang out with a friend. Getting to know each other.

Which reminds me…

I don't really know much about _either_ of them. I don't know anything about their non-Underground backstory, their origins, do they have family?

But…I'm curious to find out, at least…some of the small stuff.

"I suppose…now uh…so what do we…uh do?" She chuffed, her face scrunching up.

"Hmm…we…could just get to know each other? I mean I think it's what you're supposed to do when you meet someone new. But then Frisk is the only human I've ever really befriended barring one exc—." She cut herself off, her breathing quickening for a few seconds.

"Uh—."

"It's okay it's just, some old memories from…a _long_ time ago." I gave her a weary smile, deciding to leave that topic for another time.

What to ask…what to ask…?

"So, umm…I don't know much about you," She looked wary, but seemingly open minded too. "Is it fine if I ask about…I don't know your likes, dislikes?" She frowned, confusion filling her eyes.

"I guess? What do you want to know?" Her arms rested against the table as she got comfortable, unfortunately(or fortunately?) giving me a good view of… _certain_ parts of the female anatomy.

"Pervert." I blushed at the accusation, resting my eyes on her nose instead.

"I'm sorry…I didn't…well I…" She lifted her right hand and I relaxed. She didn't look mad, so I think I'm in the clear.

"Don't feel too bad. I already know you think I'm hot."

She was messing with me wasn't she?

"Still sorry I…don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

I really didn't…I might be a bit of a perv in my… _likes_ but if I'm going to be a weirdo it won't be for those reasons.

"You…didn't make me feel uncomfortable." I head her mutter "surprisingly" under her breath. "You're just not…very threatening."

That's a good thing I suppose, even if it's mildly insulting. Better I be a harmless midget with some extra fluff than a potential axe crazy murderous human.

"So uh can I ask my questions now? When I'm done you can do next, or uh we switch?" She shrugged with an accepting hum, and I tapped my fingers against the table before beginning.

Oh, I've got one.

"So I know you're interested in…science I guess?" She nodded. "Is there anything more specific on that? I'm interested in genetic and biological sciences myself."

She showed her teeth with a half-grin. "For me, I really _love_ anything involving space. Astronomy, Astrobiology, Astrochemistry…?" Her eyes were lighting up as she grew more excited. "I'm sure you understand right?"

I felt a grin on my own face at her words. Though it went away as I thought of another question.

"Yeah I do but…I do have another question if that's fine?" She gave a casual thumbs up.

Here goes…

"What are your thoughts on dinosaurs?" I cringed at the words coming out of my mouth. I tended to stick to topics within my own field…so I tended to end up scrambling for _any_ topic that might interest me.

I should…really try to show some interest in what other people like. But this is a good starting point to veer off into other things.

Chara snorted, and I crossed my arms out of habit, feeling some embarrassment creeping up. "Well I think they're pretty cool…even with feathers…"

"Really?" That was a good sign.

She waved her hands in the air, looking indignant. "Well fucking _duh._ They're _dinosaurs!_ They're one of the few lights I've had in my shitty life. And besides, my d—King Asgore looks like a total badass despite his fluffiness. Why can't a Tyrannosaurus Rex do the same?"

I looked around, finding that the neighboring tables were finally minding their business. I no longer had that sensation of being the center of attention.

"Well it seems we're in agreement then princess." She brushed her hair back at the statement, her eyes twinkling.

"So…" She stopped as footsteps sounded out from behind me.

Must have been Frisk with the drinks…

With a light clatter two cups full of monster made soda were placed down onto the table.

"Here are your drinks. Are you two having a good time?" Frisk looked completely _ecstatic,_ her eyes darting back and forth as if magic was happening. I still wasn't entirely sure on what was going through her head with this.

I'm not sure if her meddling was just as a distraction from yesterday or a genuine effort to "help" us in some way. I'll leave her be for now…long as she doesnt try this again I'm good.

"I guess…but what exactly did you think was going to happen? We've known each for less than a week. It takes more time than that to even develop a _friendship_."

Frisk chuckled nervously. "Honestly…not much. I just thought it would be something to do, and it gave me _two_ cute people to occasionally oogle at."

That's…flattery right? Because I wouldn't consider myself to be that attractive, at least in comparison to the two of them. But then again that might be more due to lack of self care than an actual reflection of myself.

"Shut it Frisk." Chara growled and Frisk backed away, her hands gesturing in a placating manner.

"Well _sorry_ grumpy pants. I'll leave you two alone." Again we were left alone by the brunette young women and she got back to work.

"Frisk's a pretty nice person huh?" Chara seemed a tad despondent, resting her chin against her right hand. I didn't have much to say, so I decided to take a sip of my drink.

Mhmm…holy shit it tastes just like Mexican Coke…

I sipped through the given straw with a happy hum, ignorant to what my table partner was doing. Though a similar sound coming from her direction told me my reaction was enough to convince her to take the plunge.

"I suppose if we're still on the topic of a certain subgroup of Avemetatarsalians I'd like to ask what your favorites are?"

Ave…? Oh she _really_ knows her stuff…that would be all archosaurs more closely related to birds. Good…I like a girl with a good knowledge base of Taxonomy.

"I suppose I have a strong preference for both Tyrannosaurs and dromaeosaurids. Though I guess I could put them all under Coelurosauria if I wanted to."

"Why them specifically?" She looked curious and I was more than willing to answer her.

"Feathers of course my good lady as well as above average intelligence. The most bird like and intelligent of all Dinosaurs, and among the most diverse. Seriously while the Tyrant King himself didn't have any, I just think feathered dinosaurs are cooler."

"You seem pretty passionate about this. For me I kind of like the Megalosauridae more. Especially the spinosaurids and their itty bitty legs. Like sailed super crocodiles!"

"Good taste." I complimented her.

She was right…the spinosaurids might not be the Tyrannosaur killing monsters we thought they were, but we shouldn't think of them that way.

At their smallest the Spinosaurini weigh as much an Asian elephant, and are basically crocodiles with _fucking_ death arms and giant sails.

Imagine finding that in the Nile River…

"Too bad they're all gone…" We paused, giving a moment of silence for the extinction of such a fantastic line of animals.

"Well ignoring birds anyway, they're still dinosaurs."

Yep…

"Anything else you want to talk about?" I failed in snapping my fingers as I got an idea, having never learned how to do that.

"What kind of magic are you capable of? I've seen some of it but…"

"Oh my trait would be Determination _obviously,_ followed by Justice and Bravery in even amounts. I'm supremely built for combat in my distribution of magic. Frisk is more or less the opposite, almost all defensive in nature. And you're…a bit of jack of all trades. Kinda unique actually, most people are a little more specialized."

"You think it'll be hard for me to learn?"

Chara shrugged. "Who knows? But as long as you put in enough effort, things should be dandy. Besides most thing worth doing in life take effort."

She's not wrong…

I took another sip, but just as I opened my mouth, it turned out Chara had questions of her own.

"What is your world like? How different is it from mine?"

…

That's two hard questions to answer, though I may be exaggerating.

"Weelll…" I lengthened the word as I answered her. "My world doesn't have any monsters whatsoever. They never existed in the first place outside of stories. I think we're still in the same time period as when you _originally_ fell." She blinked at that, curiosity brimming.

"So what…the late 2010s?"

"Late 2018 to be specific," She gestured for me to continue. "And continuing on that, I really don't know how similar or dissimilar our worlds really are. There might be countries that don't exist in your world, and countries in your world that don't exist in mine."

"That's why I want to know. Because I want to know whether your humanity is better or worst than mine."

…

I wouldn't know…I would put them around the same level probably. At my silence Chara frowned, muted disappointment in her eyes.

"Hmm…? Is there anything more mundane that you like? Like anything you like to watch or…" I cut myself off, waiting for the redhead to mull over an answer.

"I like anime…" her voice was quiet.

"That's great. I like anime too, though I haven't been watching too much of it recently. I've watched Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood…a bit of Black Lagoon, and I'm thinking of watching some others."

"Oh I think I have a few recommendations! Maybe we can watch Gurren Lagann…if you'd like."

"That sounds kinda nice…I wouldn't mind that."

…

So this should make us friends right?

" _Sooo._ How are our two _lovely_ customers doing today?" I groaned when Frisk came into the picture, a coquettish grin on her face. She held two plates, one for each hand. She placed them down gently, giving us our respective orders. I eyed Chara's strange burger, the meal reminding me of the McMuffin from...well McDonalds…

"Frisk please…" Frisk pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Come on I'm just teasing. It's no big deal." I only raised an eyebrow but before we could continue, someone nearly ripped the hinges off of the local restaurants door.

—Play Metal Crusher—

" **Well** _ **helllooo**_ **darlings! What a** _ **fine**_ **establishment for the humans to eat at!** " I could see Muffet working at the counter…she was _not_ pleased, if the cracks she left in the wood were any indication.

"Oh no…" I don't think Mettaton was among Chara's favorites either.

I stiffened as as Mettaton and his little entourage approached, the square robot, letting loose glitter with every roll of his wheel. Asriel was at the next table doing his job, and his eyes narrowed while he served a hot drink to a lizard monster couple.

I didn't say anything as the robot rolled up to us…

" **Hello humans! I know you're new around here! But surely you must of heard of me? I am Mettaton! Star of the Underground!** "

"What the hell do I say?" I whispered sharply and Chara shrugged…

" **Hmm?** "

"Uh sure? I've heard of you once or twice."

" **Oh excellent darling! If it wouldn't be a bother, would you do yourself the honor of being interviewed by** _ **me.**_ "

The fuck…? Why the hell…

Chara gave me an encouraging nudge, but I knew she wasn't doing this for _my_ benefit.

I can see the amused smirk you have…I know you're doing this to get you kicks…you crazy beautiful b—

"He would love to…"

Son of a—

" **That is great!** " My eyebrow twitched momentarily. The microphone was lifted up, Mettaton nearly knocking my chin off with the sound amplifying device.

"Fine…What do you want to ask?"

I took a single bite out of my croissant, taking delight in the taste of the monster food.

Seriously…monster food is all so good…I wouldn't mind eating this forever…

Mettaton stopped whirling, now only bouncing in place.

" **My first question for all our lovely viewers out there. What is your name?** "

Huh…? I guess we never did mention our names to the Underground at large. Suppose it was fair for tell them, since we were their guests and all.

"Well I'm Brandon…" I made eye contact with Chara and then Frisk. They both nodded. "These lovely ladies here are Chara and Frisk." Mettaton briefly raised his Mickey Mouse hand to where his mouth would be, and I was left confused.

Ehh…doesn't matter…

" **What brought you here to the Underground?** " I flinched at the question, for two reasons. One I still had no clue how I fit into this mystery, and the second was that Frisk and Chara had not come here for happy reasons.

"To be honest…I have no idea?" The monsters listening in sounded intrigued and I internally groaned. "Could have been due to hitting my head, or some cosmic accident but I only remember going to bed before waking up here."

" **Ohhhh! What a mystery…surely you are seeking out an answer to your arrival here? Perhaps one of our Royal Scientists can help?** "

"They're researching I'm sure…" I chuckled nervously, not used to being the center of attention.

 _Bzzzz…_

Some type of text sound was shot out from Mettaton's speakers and he let out a passionate "ohhhh!"

" **It seems one of our viewers has sent me a question on UnderNet funded and supported by MTT. And it is a** _ **very**_ **spicy question.** "

Chara crossed her arms, and I again ignored my hormones, being more or less used to doing that after a few days.

Chara didn't seem to have the best impression of Mettaton and I couldn't blame her. In the original Pacifist timelines he was never the nicest person, though he did learn from his mistakes.

" **Hello…?** "

But then again with this new messed up timeline he could end up being even more of a diva than before. But it did make me rather curious on the Surface.

" **Uh human? Are you there?** "

What was the surface like? They were a century or so ahead of us calendar wise. So that could mean they're our technological superiors, but their apparently smaller numbers could negate that advantage.

…

I wonder if the surface had a Mage school? I could teach it to people back home…

The only issue would be the legal ones however. How exactly do you regulate a magical power capable of causing incredible damage. As I am now I could tear a squadron of tanks apart with my bare hands. The stronger monsters could take apart naval vessels. I don't think a nuclear carrier could take more than a few full power attacks from Undyne or Asgore.

Heck Undyne could match the output of an 8000 pound high explosive bomb with only a few spear attacks.

" **Is he okay?** "

"He's fine…he's just a bit spacey at times. I'll get him for you…"

 _POW!_

"MOTHERFU—mhmm…" Chara covered my mouth and my hand swatted against the side of my head, and I could now feel a throbbing headache.

"Chara what the heck?!" She pointed to Mettaton with a blank expression of displeasure and I winced…

Ohh…right. Shouldn't be ignoring that…

I apologetically cleared my throat. "What was the question?"

" **This is from ALPHYS. Her question is…are the three of you and Asriel in a polyamorous relationship?"**

…

…

Excuse me?!

* * *

(Undyne's House)

"I can't believe you sent that Alphy!"

"W-Well it's Asriel's fault for saying Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 was a _masterpiece!_ H-He got what was coming to him!"

"You know he's going to get pay back right?"

"It won't be that bad, he's too much of a softie…"

"It isn't Asriel you'll have to worry about. You think Chara will really let this go?"

…

…

"I-I think I've made a terrible mistake…"

* * *

Chara's face was utterly blank. I could not even see a hint of anger, happiness, embarrassment or fear. Only an utterly empty look.

Mettaton had been taken aback by her reaction, and cleared his nonexistent throat.

" **Based on your reaction, I take it that this presumption is incorrect no?** "

"I'm going to kill her…I'm going to _kill_ her…" it wasn't Chara who had spoken up, it was an angry Asriel.

"Is there anything else you needed?" I stepped in front of Chara, unsure of whether or not she was going to lunge at Mettaton's body.

The robot Star was silent for a moment and I felt a surge of _magic_ leap out form his body.

He jumped once, and I could hear Muffet hiss as the floor was cracked under his weight.

" **Indeed there is human! Prepare yourself! Because I have been enlisted in** _ **challenging**_ **you! We shall meet in the battlefield in several days time. And all of the Underground will watch it live! Goodbye darling, see you then!** "

The diva straight up _leapt_ out of the window shattering it, and with it threw several hundred G in the direction of a shrieking Muffet.

"Come back here you stupid rectangle! My pet has some words for you dearie!" Muffet screamed launching a bagel at sufficient velocity to punt Mettaton across the street. The diva wheeled away to safety from the spider monsters wrath, and Chara sagged into her seat as the cameras left.

"I think I want to leave." Chara places down the needed coinage for now our meal, and I quietly asked Muffet for two cups to take our drinks with us.

"It's okay dearie. I'm sorry…that…robot…interrupted your meal. With such… _provocative_ questions."

"Especially when they…are so wrong. I don't like them that way. I can promise you that." Asriel met eyes with Muffet, though he glanced away swiftly.

Why…would…

Oh…

"My god…Azzy…are you…are you into…?" Asriel floundered away, cutting off Chara before she could actively tease her brother.

And into what?

…

Oh my god Asriel is crushing on Muffet…

Huh…? That's an interesting sight to see. And not one I expected. But then again this is the only timeline where Asriel never died in the first place.

Woah!

"You got your food?" I grumbled quietly as my hand gripped my sandwich for dear life, and out of laziness if nothing else, threw two balls of _blue_ picking up our sodas.

I flushed as Chara easily picked me up by the scruff of my neck and we left Muffet's restaurant away in hurry. Waving goodbye to a sheepish Frisk…

We were off…to…do something…

"So, uh where are we going?" I pretended not to notice how close I was to her while she sauntered off.

A smirk formed on her face. But I didn't have the same sense of danger any longer. So I didn't worry this time.

"Let's do something less…"

"Romancey?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged helplessly and I agreed. This was nice and all but Mettaton kinda made this weird so…

Wonder what she has in mind…?

* * *

(Frisk's POV)

"Hah!" I smiled sweetly as Brandon cheered at his victory, the boy smiling as he knocked his opponent off the road.

Where they had gotten a game of Mario Kart and a gaming console I had no idea. The two had changed into more informal clothes, Brandon had exchanged his dress shirt and slacks for loose fitting jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

While Chara has gone for a slightly revealing(if comfortable) blue tank top and black yoga pants and no socks. Her toes curling inwards as she kicked the air.

I sighed at how dumb I had been…

I shouldn't have been so pushy with them. It was clear that both wanted to at least try to be friends with each other. But…setting them up together was rather amusing and kept my mind…

Off…other things…

"Piss off you bloody midget!" Brandon growled, continuing to move his character forward on the track racing ahead of Chara.

"Meh!" He stuck out his tongue, grinning wildly as he raced past the finishing line.

"Damn…yo Frisk! You want to play?" Her red eyes were full of competitive spirit and my own Determination rose up to challenge her.

Yeah…I think it would be fun…

"Sure…" A smile pulled on my face as I jumped onto the couch, landing in between my two fellow humans.

…

Despite my current mood…there was still a lingering feeling…of worry.

Like something was coming…

…

Meh…I'll take things as they come. It's how I've always dealt with things and it hasn't failed me yet.

Mostly…

* * *

(Gaster's POV)

Ahh…how fascinating…I can sense a ripple in the wall between worlds…

Is someone watching? And just _who_ is watching…?

The Anomaly? Or something more benevolent, or even neutral…

Who could say? But I digress, the concerns of my liege is more important.

"You say they willingly gave their SOULS to you?" Asgore sounded uncertain and nervous.

I nodded, looking upon the drifting soul projections with affection, developed after decades of raising them from their youth.

"Indeed the Surface…was not kind to these children and I thought to give them a better one."

"Yet you isolated them?"

I waved off his concerns. "Their choice. They wished to remain hidden for reasons I have yet to discern."

They wished to keep their existence a mystery to the Anomaly…

"So how will you do this? Destroying the barrier requires someone to absorb their SOULS and the only candidates would be a monster. And power like that is _incredibly_ dangerous." Toriel was clearly against my plan and I shook my head sadly.

"Indeed…it must be done…because I fear that events beyond our control are unfolding. Anomalies in time itself, something you've already seen in your son."

"I…what?" Toriel cut herself off at my statement, and I darted my eyes to the chart I had created, years of dust from disuse being brushed away.

"You…remember…the incident when Asriel was only eleven years old? How you stopped aging, despite his continuing growth. How a potent source of power started feeding him… _changing_ him."

Toriel schooled her expression, her paws shaking. "I-I do…"

"And Asgore. You remember the strange boost in power in your pupil. In the Judge?"

Both King and Queen looked disturbed and I could not blame them.

"There's something more isn't there? Something you are not telling us"

…

"I see how it is Gaster. Did you ever plan on telling us?"

I sighed. "I did…but I needed to gather information. The truth I have to tell you is difficult to hear. And I hoped to put it off as long as I could…"

"Will you tell us when the time is right?" I nodded solemnly and it seemed enough for my king and queen. They stepped away from me, still shaken by what little I had told them.

I hoped they were strong enough to learn the truth…

 _WHOOSH!_

I was now alone…

' _We still remain Doctor.'_

I chuckled darkly. "That is true my old friend."

' _Do you wish to watch the KALEIDOSCOPE?'_

Must you even ask?

A holographic screen flickered to life. And in the distance I was given a surprise as I watched an image of an almost alien forest on the surface, full of life unlike any I had ever seen in _any_ Reset.

What interested me most was the child drifting ever closer to the mountain above us. One who looked so much like the first and the eighth…yet clearly they were not the same…

Whether they would prove a danger or a blessing…who could say?

* * *

(Kris's POV)

Walking.

Is.

So.

Painful!

Oh gosh my feet hurt so much…maybe…I can rest a bit.

I sat down on a rock, relaxing as I stepped off my aching feet for at least a few minutes.

Better this than back there…with _that_ person. Here…I could be free…I just needed to find that mountain. My instincts were telling me it was where I needed to go.

Don't know why though…

Just…familiar.

" _Hisssss!_ " My hand reached for the small blade hidden on my person yet whatever had made the sound didn't attack. I craned my neck, my eyes focusing on a small rustling in the bushes. I glanced about just to make sure it wasn't a horrible ambush.

Whatever it was…sounded hurt…

"H-Hey." I made my voice soothing for their benefit. Slowly…gradually I could see a shaky four clawed foot step silently into the plant full forest floor.

My eyebrows scrunched together…I don't know what that is.

Kind of reminds me of the foot of a crocodile…but the toes are too long to be that…plus it's standing _on_ its toes…more like a four fingered bird foot than a webbed croc foot.

It stepped out of the bush and I kept perfectly still, unsure of what to make of what I was seeing…it's not everyday you see…whatever that thing is.

It was small, maybe the size of small dog, ten…twenty pounds? I guess? I'm no biologist…

It's jaw was short, with long cat like canines showing when I yawned…it's eye resembled the eyes of a bird instead, built for…

Uh binoculor vision?

It silently stalked me despite its limp, but what I noticed the most was the thick and dense coat of fine…hair(feathers?) covering its body. It's tail was semi flexible, gently waving in the air as it moved.

"I don't think crocodiles are supposed to have feathers…" I muttered out while we circled around each other. It's feathers blended into the environment, a blend of tawny yellow, kind of like a semi reptillian jaguar.

Which is…cool I think? But there was also a dash of purple stripes along either side of its face.

Is…I can smell blood…

I took a step forward and it let out a growling boom. It's jaw shivering and I was now only a foot away from biting distance

I offered it a hand…hoping it wouldn't try to bite me.

Because that would hurt it…more than it would hurt me…

My hand shimmered with _green_ and _red_ , and the…whatever it was pressed its oddly fleshy snout against my tiny hand. I pulled out the little vial I had taken from d— _him._

Apparently it could heal injuries…

"H-Here…girl?" I carefully opened up the glass bottle, and it drunk the fluid without complain.

Soon it's injuries, the various cuts and bruises on its body disappeared and I smiled.

I stepped back…

I need to get to that mountain…

I could hear the rustling behind me…

I turned back…surprised to see it...her following me…the weird…cat croc thingy tilting its head in curiosity.

"You…want to come with me?" The animal didn't seem to understand me, but I still got what it wants.

…

"I should give you a name." I offered my hand and it bounded over to me, each of its steps like a spring.

Suzy…Susie? Nah…doesn't fit…

Ralsei? Not that would be a goat name…for some reason.

Wait…Kaprosuchus!

"How do you like Kapro?" Again she didn't understand. But she didn't need to. I would teach her.

Now off to adventure?! And freedom…

* * *

"You're not from here, are you?" I had never seen even one animal like Kapro, but I did pick up that his coat had been waterlogged.

And there was…a bad…and scary storm a while ago…

Maybe he was from the continent? No the storm was from the west…

She must have been brought on a log from the America's….

"Really far…"

I couldn't imagine how scared she was…

But she here with me, safe and sound. I would keep her safe.

We were moving across a strange place a town with a lot of magic painted all over it, and I found a house that felt so…

 _Familiar…_

I was resting on the bed, my eyes seeing through the leftmost bed, rotten and full of pests that Kapro had eaten.

Maybe…I flinched at the sudden chirping of birds, and I noticed the small homes set up by them. The little birdies were staring at me…

Good acoustics…maybe a song would make me feel better…

I breathed out, Kapro perking up.

"Familiar… Why is it so familiar? The song rang out, echoing across the house.

My lips quivered…the confused birds chirping in tune with my voice.

"Familiar… Like something I used to know."

They only picked up the pace growing louder.

"Familiar… Staring up at the Ceiling." My voice broke near the end.

"Familiar... I swear that I know this feeling." I pushed my small lungs to their limits. "Where everybody wants me to be mom. And everything I do, I do it wrong. I sway them with a joke or a song. And maybe that'll help us get along."

I remember…the days when everything was right with the world. Where everyone was still around…

When… _he_ still loved me. When I didn't remind him of _her…_

"Familiar… Why is this so familiar? Familiar… Like something I used to do?"

The days we spent just playing and having fun…learning, them teaching me like mom was supposed to…

"Familiar… She used to throw a tantrum, Insisting that hey I'm a Magi too."

…

…

I just want things to be back the way they used to be. Is that really too much to ask? Is it?

* * *

(Gaster's POV)

…

…

…

…

I…have nothing else to say…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's** **Note:**

Sorry about the long wait. A combination of some writer's block as well as a trip to Washington DC(which has proven to be a slight dissapointment) due to a certain Cheeto's raw stupidity. That may have had a slight influence on some of the tone of the chapter. Including, some news from foreign countries own...issues.

There'll likely be some delay on anything else I write, mainly because of the short vacation. But still, please enjoy and follow. Should probably say I don't own this but...ehh.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Surface Trivia, and a Spirited Spider**

…

…

The hell is going on?

Ok…fell asleep…and now I'm apparently hanging from a ceiling?

Let's look around for clues.

Ok…webbing…well that was easy enough.

"Muffet? Why did you tie me up?" I waited for the shadow in the left corner to move, and I grinned at their sudden gasp.

"I…apologize for the abruptness human but I…require your…assistance."

This was the first time I had ever seen the spider sound so unsure of herself. Admittingly I hadn't known her for more than a couple of minutes. So I couldn't be so sure of where exactly her personality truly lied.

"What do you want?" I preferred the blunt approach for this, my empty stomach making the decisions for me. The spider monster flushed under my scrutiny and I waited for her to reply back. I wouldn't tolerate lateness when I was frankly starving.

"I…wanted some advice…" I quirked an eyebrow waiting for her to elaborate. She tapped her fingers together and I waited, she groaned before continuing, then stopping again.

"Well?"

"I WANT YOUR HELP IN WINNING ASRIEL'S HEART!"

…

…

Heh…

Hehehe…

Hehe…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god that's…that—FUCK!"

My head suddenly collided with the hard ground as the webbing holding me let go. I swear I heard a crack but thankfully that was the wooden floor instead of my skull breaking.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I kept laughing, and I started choking when she muffled her screams with a purple pillow.

"Oh god you're killing me! Pffthaha!" I stopped my laughing however when she summoned a constantly shifting ball of webs and wires. Deciding that my survival was more important than a good laugh.

I leaped up, waving my hand as I got my footing. Muffet was still blushing but she no longer looked like she was going to feed me to her pet.

"Right and you decided to ask _me_ on how to help you?" I was skeptical.

She turned away, an uncertain look upon her face. "Well…you were the easiest of his male companions to grab. His other friends are more…cautious than you are."

…

Goddamnit.

"So please dear…will you help me?"

I sighed. "I'm not going to say no but I'm not the best person for this stuff. Any advice I give could do wrong."

"I don't care…I need help." She sounded desperate.

I sighed a second time. "Ok," she beamed but I stopped her from saying another word. "But I'll have to get Chara and Frisk's help for this." She didn't look happy about that and I rolled my eyes at the response.

"Muffet dear, neither of them are interested in Asriel in that fashion. No matter what Mettaton says. They'll gladly help you out."

At least Frisk will…I'm not too sure about Chara. Also I swear I hear a music box version of Spider Dance playing in the background…

Eh…I'll leave that be for now.

"All right I'll take you to them but…"

I really don't like the use of but in that sentence.

"You'll need to ride my pet to get there." I froze as a hot puff of air tickled my hair.

…

I already knew what was behind me…and I _hated_ it.

* * *

(Frisk's POV)

Where is he. Where is he. Where is _he?_

He was here a few minutes ago…I just got up early to change and take a shower and when I get back he's gone! The only evidence of what happened is the webbing left behind.

Which could only mean…

The door was nearly ripped off its hinges when a frantic Chara burst in. She was gripping a phone Toriel had gifted her, and her feet squeaked against the hardwood floor.

"Muffet kidnapped Br—why are you in a towel?" A noticeable blush formed on her cheeks.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Because I was taking a shower duh." It seemed Chara had some choice words for me.

"Ugh…just change already. Muffet's already bringing him back anyway."

I tilted my head. "How do you know that?"

She waved her phone at me with an upturned nose. "He told me on _her_ phone. Said she wanted our help in setting her up with Asriel."

…

"Frisk…? What's with that face?"

Hee…hee…

"Frisk calm down…don't you—."

"EEEEEEE!"

"FRISK! Don't start yelling you'll wake the neighbors!"

I stepped backwards, using some green barriers to speed up my trip to change.

This is going to be great…I get to _actually_ set someone up!

EEEEEEE!

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You and Asriel have been dancing around each other for _years._ And you think we can finally break that cycle and get you guys together?"

Muffet meekly nodded, a purple blush on her spider face. She winced when I clapped my hands together. A grin formed on my face.

"Then you've come to the right people! You and Azzy will be together in no fine at all." The spider monster looked happy and giddy at my confidence.

"Do you promise human?" I nodded and she gave me a sweet smile. If it wasn't for the fangs and the multiple eyes and arms she would have seemed like any normal girl.

"Are you going to let me go now?" I ignored the muffled voice speaking into my ribs. My right arm was currently wrapped around a certain kidnapee's waist while I carried him like a piece of metal pipe. His legs and arms dangled in the air and he wore a deadpan expression on his face.

"You got kidnapped…" was my reply to the small boy.

He chuffed with an embarrassed tone. "Fair enough…but still. I don't think this is necessary."

"Tough shit." He growled at my harsh tone and he tried and failed to wriggle out of my hold.

"Damn it…" he relaxed and I picked up a calculating emotion that put me on guard.

But I have to help Muffet…so no distractions.

I adjusted my usual blue and purple sweater, my only change in outfit being the long and cozy set of dark brown fur lined pants and a sansy sweater. My passenger seemed to find it comfortable, if his nuzzling of it was any indication.

"Right so what kind of date we talking here? Something super fancy and classy…or more casual and low stakes?"

"Hmm…I would prefer whatever made Asriel comfortable. And personally I don't mind his tastes. I've been thinking a movie date is a safe bet…and they're airing an anime in the theater dearie has been _dying_ to watch."

"Are you sure? This is your date too." She nodded with a smile.

"I'm fine with it. I don't dislike anime and this one is of a classier nature than most."

Well okay…

"So what kind of plan do you have exactly?" My companion asked from right next to me.

"None." I replied cheerfully skipping out of the door. He had a dumbfounded expression and I smiled. "It's not exactly _complicated…_ Muffet just needs to ask him out."

"It is not that simple." I took a step forward and she yelped as I booped her nose.

"It _is_ that simple. He's not some oblivious fool, just ask him and he'll definitely go out with you. And if you don't I'll _make_ you ask him out…"

"O-Okay…" She nodded and I gave her a thumbs up.

"Now go! Run to him darling! GOO!" She shrieked running off at literal supersonic speeds.

"That was easy enough…I thought you would go with some over elaborate plan." I shook my head, maybe I would do such a thing when I was younger and more naive but…

 _That was a lifetime ago…_

"Now let's f—OOF!" My face took the brunt of a sudden barrier and I dropped Brandon by mistake. He landed on a bouncy layer of blue magic with a smirk. Before my hands could reach out to grab him, he _blurred_ back hitting the side of the apartment with minimal error…

"Hah? Victory is mine!" I blinked as he posed dramatically, though once he was under our scrutiny he wilted. A bright blush went up from his neck up to his ears and I giggled.

 _He's adorable…_

He rubbed his arms, his eyebrows furrowing up. "You said you want to follow them right? To check up on them?" I nodded, bouncing up and down.

He couldn't meet my eyes anymore and I didn't understand why. Chara started rolling her eyes and the shorter boy stammered, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of us.

"Uh you okay?" He nodded, though I could still tell he was staring…though he was staring at my stomach instead…

His eyebrows lifted up. "Huh…should probably change into my clothes instead of my pajamas."

That would be best…

* * *

(My POV)

I really have no idea where they got this…I guess we all match though…

I had put on a green and blue striped sweater paired with black fur lined trousers. A nice blue sweater completed the outfit since New Home is still rather cold despite the abundance of people living in it.

From what I could tell we had about four hours before the movie started. And shortly after Muffet had left, and given Frisk a paid day off for her help. Frisk had also shoved a breakfast burrito into my mouth.

Yeah…not sure what that's about…

"You still want the other one?" My eyes followed the tantalizing source of nourishment. I nodded and Frisk more gently passed it into my cold hands.

For now we had mainly been wandering about, taking in the sights of the city. At this point the monsters seemed to be used to our presence. I took a bite of the food, aiming to ask some questions.

"Uh…Frisk?" She turned to smile at me.

"Yeah?" I tapped my fingers against the burrito held in my hands.

"What's the surface… _your_ surface like?" Her smile faded and I felt like I had made a mistake asking her.

"It's not…too bad on the surface…but…a lot of mistakes were made…" I could tell she didn't approve of the decision making up above.

"Did some countries up top make some dumb errors? Like the UK, Russia, or maybe Brazil or Venezuela?" America could be included in that list of fuck ups…though in the case of Russia I'd be thinking more long term issues due to their… _meddling._

I had a bad feeling when her eyebrows furrowed in confusion…

"I'm sorry to say I don't think I've heard of any countries like that still existing…" I pulled out a phone, showing her a map and guiding her to those mentioned countries. Her eyes lit up, and mix of sadness and horror made the pit in my stomach deeper.

"What's wrong…?" She blinked a few times, and under my cautious look she cleared her throat.

"Well…in my…time I guess…those countries were…devastated during the mid to late twenty first century…"

Oh…huh…what the hell happened…

"I'll start with Brazil first…apparently just before the start of the 20s they had elected…a rather… _unsavory_ individual to power. In his time in office, massive quantities of the rainforest were devastated for illegal mining and infrastructure projects…thousands of natives were killed. A feedback loop started as the following presidents continued the trend of deregulation, and the rainforest started collapsing."

 _Holy crap…but that would mean…_

"The Amazon is gone in my timeline…along with almost every species that once called it home…" There was a grave tone in her voice and even Chara was left speechless.

That's…horrific…in every way imaginable…

"It…it didn't end like that right?" Chara seemed afraid to ask.

Frisk has a dark look on her face. "Around the 40s South America became increasingly unstable as a combination of environmental degradation and climate change… _ruined_ them."

"That's…" I trailed off.

"Venezuela was the first to go…breaking apart into a bloody civil war, spreading death and conflict to its neighbors." And I can tell it's only going to get worse isn't it? And I really don't want to think about the fact this might be my own world's fate.

"Some of the more prosperous nations managed to get through it…mainly by incredibly violent border reinforcement and expansions into vast supercities…but Brazil suffered the worst fate…"

How the fuck can it get worse than civil war and massive migration waves?!

"H-How?" Even Chara didn't take it well, living in the same time period as I did, before it had all come to a head.

"Survivors…from one of the tribes…a tribe of mages…" All of us stepped closer, intrigue and curiosity controlling our actions. "There isn't much footage of those times…only that whatever happened. Within a decade…most of South America had gone empty…"

I think I want to go home more than ever…seriously…the Surface is a bit of a crap-sack world. What the hell kind of dark magic does someone need to perform to wipe out an entire continent? I needed to know what happened to the other countries…

"R-Russia?"

"Destroyed in a nuclear war with the remnants of China." Was Frisk's answer.

"The UK?"

"The union was broken apart in the 20s and England became everyone's bitch…" That…is an _uncharacteristically_ dry reply from someone as cheery and… _bouncy_ as Frisk.

Also… _ouch_ from a global spanning empire to the mere puppet state of the major world powers.

Wait…what about Africa and the mideast…

"Also cleansed in nuclear fire and population collapse…something to do with mages too? Only a few countries really survived…the _end_ of the world I guess?"

How did she know? Oh it must have been written all over my face.

Huh…did any country survive from those regions…

"No…if you mean a country anyway…some people lived but…it wasn't the same…"

"You home is kinda shitty huh?" She nodded and I decided it was best we move on to something nicer and less depressing.

"Yikes…that…is worst than I was expecting. Even _I_ didn't think they'd screw up that much."

"Let's move on…this topic is rather depressing and I no longer want to continue this." The two girls nodded in agreement and I felt sweet build up once I realized where we were heading.

I hadn't noticed the detour…we were at a private gym that Asriel had…acquired so we could train our magic.

"U-Uh…are we here to…?" Chara gave me a wide mischievous smile that looked good on her, and to my surprise she started jogging.

Hey…shit she's fast!

…

…

"Dude…I know she has a great ass but…"

"FRISK SHUT IT!"

"Never! It's my eternal job to tease!"

"GAAA!"

* * *

"Quite a workout…but it's nice getting back into shape. Good thing I had a big brekky." Frisk giggled at Chara's slip yet I still felt like I was dying. I must have already lost weight by now and chugged down a liter of water over the last hour. Seriously those two had stamina and endurance like a damn horse…that…came out wrong…

It was in my case, also a test of magic…Chara said summoning my aura and continuously infusing it with my body will help with magic and endurance. It apparently also gives you a healing factor, healing injuries that take days in minutes. And since I'm exercising…I can take more strain without causing major damage to myself.

Still it was certain that Chara and Frisk has far more experience in using magic, they were barely breaking a sweat with my pace. Once I had gotten used to doing it my myself they worked themselves down to the bone. Hell I saw Chara lift several hundred pound weights on each side with nary a flinch. While Frisk with minimal magic use, clocked thirty two miles per hour on a dash.

I cursed my simple male hormones…because Frisk just _loved_ to tease and fluster people. Apparently today was a _real_ workout so she thought to change into a blue sports bra and black gym shorts…so…I was a little distracted.

An unamused Chara snapped her fingers and I blushed, doing my best to return to the lesson.

"S-Sorry I'm just…a little distracted." Chara tapped her fist against my forehead and pressed.

"I know Frisk is annoying but there's nothing you can do about it. She likes flaunting it." I mulled it over, unsure of how to feel about it.

"I suppose she is a bit intense…and it's not easy for me. I'm not…used to…this…" we both seemed to be coming to the same conclusion.

…

"God she's hot…" Chara groaned and I nodded absently.

"She's gorgeous." Waving my arms around for emphasis, replying loudly to Chara. I could hear Frisk curse when she took a wrong step. At our rather loud agreement she had almost tripped herself up.

"Heh…she's probably one of the few humans I would consider…well…you know?" She waggled her eyebrows and I almost choked when Frisk lost it, falling flat on her face.

"C-Chara!" Chara finally broke, cackling and backing away onto a bench, kicking her feet up.

"Haha! Too cute! You tease but you can't take the heat back." Frisk pouted. Chara's body shook with amused chuckles. Eventually her laughter trailed off and she became more serious…

"What? Are we going to work on magic now?" She snapped her fingers in reply and I took another desperate sip of water, keeping in mind the continuous field of magic I was outputting.

"Of course young grasshopper." She replied in a sage tone. We paused for a moment, and I added a bow. She laughed and I felt a smile pull at my lips.

"So what are we going to go with?"

"I'm glad you asked," she bounced up, and my thoughts were elsewhere when she used her green sweatshirt to brush her sweat away. "You've been working on single magic type spells right?" I nodded, and it was the truth. Mostly just fiddling around lesser magic on the couch.

Everything about magic was a miracle…a single human being could perform the work of semi truck with barely any effort. My guesses on my telekinesis spells was that I could throw eighty thousand kilograms at over thirty miles an hour with minimal effort. Someone with an Integrity soul could do so at over fifty miles per hour.

At the same level of attack…which for me is a mere 2.

God…the ability to punch through tank armor being a _mere_ two is insane…

"Anyone down there?" I grimaced when I found Chara's hand patting my head, the girl smiling widely.

Hmm…head pats are nice…

…

"Uh…yes? I'm fine go on." She _beamed_ and continued on with the lesson.

"Something that's well established is the use of _fusion_ spells. Combining different spells from different traits to form a more versatile tool. For example, combining a trap with combat oriented magic to form a truly deadly maze. Or adding blades to a _perseverance_ web spell."

That makes sense…

"Are you asking me to try to make some _fused_ spells?"

"Yep. Heck I have an example right here…" She breathed in and out and around her hands, orange ethereal boxing gloves were projected around her fists. They were shortly after, modified with yellow barrels forming. She dropped into a boxing stance of some kind, and launched a punch…

In a single movement, yellow flaming bullets shot out, shimmering and detonating against the invisible barrier of a magic training section.

Hmm…what can I…ok…got it…I focused on a disk shaped blob of aura, forming a basic pressure based aura mechanism.

 _Pressure Trap…_

 _Command: Activate in .5 seconds_

In its current state, the spell was limited to mostly non lethal damage…and at the moment it was left without a spell to activate. But I did have one suitable spell…

 _Combine: Pressure Trap; Plasma Bolt; Whip_

"You gonna try it out?" I nodded and I drew out the aura from within my soul. I threw a few dozen of the traps on the ground, wincing at the drain on my slowly growing reserves. She took a step forward and a smirk grew on her face…

 _BOOM!_

She exploded into action, moving at immense and incredible speed. The traps activated in hues of dazzling purple and blazing yellow. _Plasma whips_ surged to life, one or two lashing against Chara's back while the rest were dodged or torn apart by conjured shotgun blasts. As she sped towards me with possible killer intent I panicked…

 _Speed Burst X2.5_

I modified the spell as my senses came together…slowing my movements in exchange as the energy went to…

 _Mind Dilation X3.5_

My body was slow and stiff while my mind raced to do something else…it didn't take long to figure it out. Just as she passed the last of the failed traps I created one more.

 _Tripwire spell_

 _Command: Instant on contact_

 _Combine: Tripwire; Blue Bounce barrier_

I ended the spell and everything went back into real time as my spell hit at the last second. Unfortunately in my rush I had made some miscalculations on her trajectory.

Her feet triggered the wire…and she flew up as the bouncy layer of _Integrity_ magic threw her up.

"SHIT!" She was thrown twenty feet in the air, her arms flailing for purchase.

Shit…b-but she shouldn't have been so…well _terrifying._

Dammit.

I moved back and forth, while Frisk stepped back. Chara started to come back down in an arc and I leaped into action. While she was yelling out curses, the redhead drawing ever closer as I opened my arms to catch her…

Wait…couldn't I have used a spell to catch her…? It would have been easier and safer…

"THE HELL MATE!"

Well…

Shit…

 _POW!_

I groaned, my eyes closing in response to the impact.

My left hand squeezed a well muscled leg while my right kept itself on Chara's lower back and no lower for my own safety. I blinked a few times, making sure I wasn't under some illusion or had been knocked out on impact.

"Uh…nice catch?" Chara complimented me with some hesitation, caught off guard as much as I was. My feet would normally have been wobbling under the significant weight, but my body didn't have the same weaknesses as it once did.

But even then I wasn't exactly in an easy position to maintain, and Chara's…long… _long_ legs kinda made everything unbalanced. And my arms couldn't reach out to hold her upper back very well.

"R-Right…uh sorry about that…" she shrugged, giving me a playful smile.

…

…

"You…u-uh should be putting me down now."

Should…should I? This is oddly comfortable…but that may just be because I'm holding a beautiful women in my arms.

"Well?" Frisk was crossing her arms, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Erm…" I released her legs, and her feet dropped to the gym floor with nary a sound. I pushed her forward with my remaining hand until she balanced herself.

"Uh…you okay?" Chara sounded worried and I nodded, not liking the tone she was showing me.

"Yeah…just surprised…that's all." I pressed my hands together, feeling shivers and shakes make their way through my system. Being so close was…was…

"Yoooo!" I stuttered as Frisk dashed over, her sneakers squeaking against the floor. I was squashed against her side, my cheeks tickling with her…chest's… _movements._

"What?" Chara's back sunk into an exasperated stance, her face blank.

"It's clear that our friend here is fascinated by close contact with a lovely female specimen like yourself." She used a pompous and sophisticated tone that did not fit Frisk _at all._

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Though it definitely left the sole redhead in the room confused.

"He likes being close to your boobs and legs…" she replied cheekily.

…

"What?"

Frisk opened her mouth. "I—." I took the liberty of _lifting_ and then _throwing_ her out of the window. The window shattered, raining glass onto the outside while Frisk cursed me out.

 _THUMP!_

Chara gave me a look and I whistled innocently.

* * *

(Chara's POV)

"So…mhmm…we following Asriel and Muffet on their… _crunch…_ date?" I took a few bites of the popcorn I had bought using some money Frisk had given me at…my _request_ lets say…

We had bought three seats two rows above the middle row Asriel and Muffet had chosen. I took the middle seat while Frisk was on my left while Brandon was on my right. He was sharing my extra large popcorn, while Frisk had her own.

" _Daddy are we lost?_ "

Unexpectedly the movie premiering was a rerun of Spirited Away, how they had gotten a copy after a hundred plus years I have no clue but I loved that movie when my m—

…

Our little midget seems to like the movie, I could see the interest light up his eyes and his legs wave back and forth as his mood pick up. Up in front I could see Muffet and Asriel talk, and could _just_ about hear them. And their interactions were the _cutest…_ I felt the urge to flip his ears over his eyes like when we were—

 _Ahem…_ back to them…

"Ooo such a fascinating style…humans are an interesting group are they not?" Asriel nodded, a wide grin on his furry mug.

We stayed quiet, the two young monsters inching a little closer as the movie went on. Muffet sounded amused when the parents were turned into pigs…in general she enjoyed the movies strangeness.

 _CRUNCH!_

I blinked, leaning against the movie theater chair as old memories floated up to the surface…memories I had long suppressed…

' _Oh my little devil child. Where is your smile? Mommy loves it when you smile. But I know a movie that'll put a smile on your cute face.'_

I blinked again, tears falling for the briefest moment.

"Hey…are you okay?" His voice was soft, uncertain but also worried…hesitantly reaching out to my wrist. His touch was brief and…comforting. I ripped myself away from the screen to face him. His toothy grin had dropped into a discomforted and distorted grimace.

"I…it's nothing I'm okay…"

"Because it looks like…" he stopped and I took a calming breath. He didn't deserve me exploding at him.

I was okay.

Mostly. But…

"You're a good person though…you know that right? Better than me anyway…" He looked shocked at my admission. I assured him with a superior facade. "Only barely though…I'm not as lazy as you."

"I suppose not. Getting motivation out of me is like squeezing blood out of a rock. Yet…I seem to be doing fine, for now anyway…" He went silent, having run out of steam quickly.

"You're doing well enough." He shrugged, glancing back to the movie. We fell into a comfortable silence enjoying the old favorite of mine.

Yet he deaned to end the silence.

He licked his lips, clearing his throat. "If…you…ever want to talk. I'll listen…promise." He shrunk in on himself once I faced him, but he didn't back down or retract his statement.

"Sure…"

There wasn't much to say after that.

* * *

(My POV)

I yawned while surfing through my phone…after the movie had ended we had headed back home, though Chara had ended up paying us a visit.

She seemed oddly ragged…saying something about Asriel and Muffet. I suspected it was only an excuse. Why she would give it I wasn't sure, could have been she was lonely, or just some nightmare.

Chara didn't say a word, snuggling into a blanket Frisk had offered her while I had my own while I surfed the web. Eventually I came upon some news on a game called…

 _Deltarune._

Why was this so important…?

…

…

O-Oh my…this is…

"Hey…you seem a little nervous mate?" Chara scooted over, her eyes filling with worry.

"I just found this…" I scooted over so she could see, the women was intrigued reading what was on it.

"Deltarune made by Toby Fox…" I froze when the words entered the air.

That's…

"Hmm…there's a video here…"

Uh maybe she shouldn't…

* * *

"…"

"…"

Well…at least you get a sequel? Chara's face was unimpressed almost like she had read my mind. I honestly didn't expect this to happen when I had fallen Underground.

Then Chara spoke.

"Well…I have questions. Ones you can't answer…"

Ain't that the truth.

…

What is she holding? Once the shock had worn off I could see Chara fiddling with some small wooden scroll. She was trying to decipher it if I was guessing correctly. But the language on it was unknown, but resembled...wait I think it was Latin actually.

"What's that?" She formed a small hesitant smile, her fingers tapping against the well preserved paper.

"Oh, it's a correspondence between King Rasgore and some Roman guy during the late fourth century. Something about 'barbarian' invasions? Apparently asking for assistance in exchange for money and resources?"

The Kingdom of monsters corresponded with the Roman Empire? Well the west…if the they were talking about the tribes of Germania invading.

"There's other stuff like this in the Royal archives. Tens of millions of magically preserved texts dating back to ancient times, probably around the time of Sumer."

That…that would be a goldmine of archaeological data. A practically _uninterrupted_ line of stories and records of human history. Heck it could provide some clues to own home, since their history seems close enough to our own. Centuries of misconception and mystery unveiled, depending on how good their records are.

"That's…that's…" I was left speechless, but suddenly Chara's discomfort became obvious. "What?" I asked her and her eyes flitted downward.

In my excitement I had practically crawled onto the girl's lap, my eyes widening at my audacity. I wasn't typically one for physical affection. Aside from occasionally hugging some of my family(usually hesitantly or to annoy them), this was new to me.

"Uh…this must be really intriguing for you?" I nodded with a blush, waiting for her to say anything.

…

Well?

"Is there anything else you want to know? I know about some of the Monster nations from before the Great War."

Huh? I thought…should I ask her?

Yes I should.

"I thought you would have pushed me off by now." She shook her head, covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Nah…you're good…it reminds me of…simpler times…"

"How so?" A part of me wanted to know what was making her this way, but I didn't want to hurt her. It didn't feel right…I didn't want to hurt either of the human women, women that the world had hurt.

"I…used to do this with…my mom."

She had a—no of course she does. Everyone has a mother…if they're human anyway. Who knows how monsters work…probably some weird magical shit.

"She…was always pretty small…even more of a midget than you are." I glared at her, and she responded with a weak laugh. "I surpassed her height when I was like ten. A bit of a lanky, skinny thing back then. _Super_ awkward and edgy…"

I pictured the image…laughing at the idea of a goth Chara. Dressing in all black and other stereotypical things they do. It helped that I could certainly see that happening in a normal world.

"Sounds adorable." She blushed and I poked her side playfully, another of my habits coming to the surface.

"Anyway…we used to do this…" She waved to our current position and I acknowledged her with a nod. "All the time…because again she was like four inches shorter than you. A legal midget."

I imagined the Chara in front of me, adding a few pound and removing twelve inches to account for both age and size.

"Was she nice."

A nostalgic grin showed up. "She was…"

Oh…I'm not sure I should ask her what happened or not. It looked like a sensitive topic. And you wasn't the best at these situations.

"She's probably why I ended up loving the monsters so much when I fell down. All those timelines ago…they were just as kind and gentle."

I swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry." she shook her head, a deep sadness making me shudder.

"Things happen, and it's not always fair or just." Still, that doesn't make it fine or okay.

"I…but still that's not…" I stiffened when the girl reached over, pulling me right onto her comfortable lap. Her arms wrapped around my form, her hair and hit breath tickling my neck.

I…what…why…errr…huh…buh…

Need…brrr…

 _Rebooting…rebooting…_

"Uh, you know Frisk will use this against us right?" I asked her with a resigned and belated tone.

"Don't care. I just…need something to hold. Used to do this with Azzy back in the day. And it feels like so long ago…even when it never really happened…"

I feel really glad I never had to deal with time loops…I'd go nuts pretty quick.

"Ok…I'll be your pillow. And you said you knew a lot about old monster history right?" She kicked her feet at the question and I ended up relaxing into her shaky embrace.

Kinda nice actually…she felt like a warm blanket, and it made me a little sleepy…but I wouldn't be going to bed just yet.

"Yeah…there used to dozens of monster kingdoms scattered all over the world. Cities interconnected by magic across thousands of miles. From the city of Atlantis(well Thera too…) to the rabbit kingdom of Brasil. The empire of Lemuria…a large floating landmass uplifted by monster magic, destroyed by the Pandyan empire during the war."

Well…damn…

That's…jeez…

"So cool…" I whispered dramatically. She chuckled and kept going.

"Well…Asgore's father used to be friends with a Byzantine emperor…"

* * *

(3rd POV)

Quietly tiptoeing into the living room, a certain blue eyed human women couldn't help but smile at the sight. The former princess held the young man close, small bite of drool leaked out, fortunately missing the boy. He was deep asleep, snores escaping on a consistent basis.

Frisk was holding a larger blanket in her hand and carefully placed the blanket around them. The two relaxed even deeper into their sleep and she smiled.

"Good…you're someone she has no baggage with…she can open up to someone who's still relatively innocent." The girl sounded sad, a hint of the broken girl hidden underneath the facade of a happy go lucky pacifist breaking free. She brushed the sleeping girl's hair back before backing away into the privacy of her room.

The door clicked shut and within fifteen minutes, the only sound was the steady breathing of sleeping humans.

* * *

(Kris's POV)

"The sea is nice isn't it Kapro?" My little buddy purred in agreement, curling up next to me while we sat near a little shelter I had made near the ocean.

I was cooking one of the rabbit thingies on a fire…and I had to wash my knife…Kapro had gotten her well deserved piece too. It tasted kind of like venison which I had tried a few years ago when…auntie was…was…

"It's a lot cleaner and and alive than the last time…do you want me to tell you about it?"

She tilted her head, her teeth glinting in the Icelandic sun.

"Of course you do…I'll tell you. But it's not a nice story."

* * *

(Kris's POV; Three Years Ago)

"Auntie? Why are we here?" I asked the dark haired lady who had loved me since birth. She had been really quiet since she gotten a frantic call from a friend. A member of the Earth Conservation organization. Something about saying goodbye…

It was cold which was why I was bundled up in a big green coat. We had walked to the edge of the water, and I could see a _huge_ dark shape floating near the shore. Like the size of two _whole_ buses! Bigger even…

"Kris…you want to take a swim? My magic can protect you…" Auntie sounded _dead._

And it scared me…

"O-Ok…" She breathes deeply, creating a thin green-yellow-blue barrier. Like an extra coat, it kept me even warmer and stopped water from coming in. When we stepped into the water we started floating instantly.

It was cool…

We left the shore, like maybe thirty five meters from land. The shape circled lazily around us, the water pushed away by the sheer bulk.

"A whale? A whale…here?!" I shouted in excitement, shaking Auntie's shoulder. She didn't respond, looking…so… _so_ sad. Her hand reached out and my amazement _quintupled_ as the whale revealed itself pushing against the older girl's hand.

"A _Blue_ Whale to be specific. An old friend you could say…who wanted to speak with me." I blinked owlishly not getting it.

"Whale's can't talk…right?" She smiled wistfully, waving me over. I placed my own hand, marveling at how puny my hand was against the whale's head. Smooth skin yet riddled with incredible age.

"You're right they can't. But they can sing…you just have to listen to the light inside their SOUL. Listen well…please…"

I felt it.

A voice…so incredibly beautiful. One who had seen more than I ever could. A 110 years of life and pain and love.

The world revolving endlessly…the shadows cutting deeper. The darkness growing darker and darker. Every song left broken and defeated…vanishing quietly against the dark. The world that they know becoming fantasy…

She was the last song…the final raging against the dying of the light…

"I…" the whale murmured an air shaking rumble, almost nuzzling me into the water. As if saying it would be all okay.

She was lying…

"Your grandchildren are gone then? You are the last…the last of _all_ of them." It was a statement instead of a question coming out of Auntie's mouth.

The whale murmured again. And Auntie _bowed._

"The world will be lesser…I'm sorry…" I felt the _song_ comfort her, the message embedding into our very _souls._ Something that would last for eternity.

I could already feel it…the great beast was growing still. The great lungs pumping life giving air contracting under her great bulk. Soon the song grew desperate, passing its memory, its hopes and dreams to us.

The song had ended…and with that end came the end of a song that had lasted over thirty four million years.

I could no longer hear her breathing…

Auntie gave _her_ a final pat before with a pulse of kinetic aura, she pushed the whale out into the deep, following the body.

"Go to the shore…I have something to do…and you can't be there to see it." I acquiesced with a shaky nod, hitting the shoreline quickly.

Eventually they both vanished out of the sight.

I waited for what seems like hours…almost falling asleep until a flash of light woke me up. I almost screamed when Auntie suddenly appeared with a weary and depressed look.

"It's done…come along now." She took my hand, dragging me away with urgency.

Yet the damage was done. I was finally awake to the world around me. What was once an ugly and empty beach became something more…a sign of decay.

Around me…I could see the bodies and skeletons scattered across the land. Washed ashore, the bloated bodies of sharks and fish and dolphins…some years or even decades old.

My leg brushed up against what I had thought was a rock, but was actually the skull of a harbor seal.

The sea which was usually casually noted as emerald green, was instead a sickly color that filled me with disgust.

The world was coming to a bitter end…and Auntie knew it.

* * *

(Kris's POV; Present)

"The world ended. But the world revolves back again…so here you are. A survivor…" I patted her soft, fuzzy head. I always loved animals…their souls were simple, yet their songs were as beautiful and unique as any human. Each singing a different song, a different tune.

The ants sung of work.

The trees sung of growth.

The bird sung of flight, of fun, of music.

The Radeers(Yeah!) sung of dining and bouncing.

Kapro sung of hunting and chase. Cuddling and play, hope and dreams.

Their intentions were mostly pure instinct, only the most complex had anything more. Good old Kapro was among them, singing among the greater birds with the same level or even above them.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Kids like me…should be walking." I stood up, waving Kapro to follow. I left my shelter behind, putting out the fire and storing my hunt within my Inventory…which I had forgotten I had.

I was getting closer…I had heard the rumor…felt the _song._

Many said the children that had fallen were killed…their souls stolen by monsters and demons

But I knew better…each of the souls were _determined_ , a change telling them that falling would change the world. Their song didn't die when they fell…whispers told me of love and hope, of a sacrifice willingly made so all could be free.

So I needed to know…I needed to see for myself.

Whether these monsters of ancient magic were worth the effort, whether they could bring hope to the remnants of the old world.

Or would humanity snuff out their light…like they had done to everything else?

I—bleh!

"S-Stop that tickles!" I giggled when my animal companion tackled me, licking my face. "Eww! Gross!" Slobber dripped down my face, and I wiped it off with a laugh.

I shouldn't be so serious. It wasn't good or healthy to be thinking of this.

"T-Thanks." She blinked owlishly and I walked on, undeterred.

Off to the mountain!

Again!

* * *

(3rd POV)

"Ahh…son? Err…sons?" A voice sounded out through the home of a certain set of _bonely_ brothers. The tallest and youngest twitched for a brief second, narrowing his eye sockets, an odd notion for many.

"YES FATHER? IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

An amused chuckle.

"Yes…you've heard the challenge that Mettaton sent against the human?"

"kinda hard not to. didn't think mettaton would have the _spine._ " The younger brother groaned, while the shorter one known as sans laughed.

"I believe he will benefit from your combined guidance. Will you do this task for your dear father?"

"OF COURSE! IT WON'T BE A SHOW IF THE HUMAN IMMEDIATELY FALLS IN THR DRAMA BATTLE!"

"no prob. we'll give him the good one, two. should prove interesting."

The scientist chuckled. "Very interesting indeed."

"INDEED! A FORM OF UNDYNE'S TRAINING SHOULD WORK!"

A mile away, a snoring figure shivered in fear, his senses warning him of a soon approaching danger.

Unfortunate that it would not prepare him for the true threat still coming.

The **demon** who comes when their name is called…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay about the history I'm setting up. For whatever reason I've always liked the idea of a world in the wake of human made disasters. Of a world where we had failed to change...

You could say that this timeline is a bad end timeline...the Genocide to our Neutral at our current pace. Some versions of Deltarune could be a Pacifist timeline...for now anyway.

Frisk and Kris were born in a time of collapse and hopelessness...Magic was in a terminal decline, Magi receding away from magic deprived humans. Those who shunned them as their use to them was slowly lost.

A world that has gone empty. Every hint of natural beauty and majesty is gone. No pods of whales hunting for krill or fish, no herds of millions wandering the African plains. No bears hunting and browsing. Only disparate whisps remained. Those who were small or adaptable would be all that lived. Gone with those losers of the game of Life, entire nations and cultures wiped away by the mistakes of those long dead.

The humans will be no help...their moral and hope is shattered. Their great cultural centers have been shattered by war and a natural disaster of their own making. Despite their technological superiority, they would consider us a Paradise, a still intact world. A world where their history still lives...where people can still marvel at the ruins of the Greco-Romans and the Egyptians. Where they can go to their ancient temples of worship, where they can attend their pilgrimages, and learn about their people.

In the end...only monsterkind will still remember Humanity's past. The archives will paint a clearer picture of how Monsters and Magic changed the world.

Future chapters will expand and build on the world I've made...modified.

I hope you'll continue to follow me...on that path of healing opening up in this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

Hello everybody! I'm sorry that it's been so long. I was slowed down by a mix of writer's block, and personal private troubles. Some small stuff has brought delays to most of my works, ut I've finally got my stuff in order. More or less…

In fact I have two chapters of A New Run including this one…though I'll probably start on chapter Ten tommorow, though that will be for a later date.

Tonight I'll release this chapter and then release Chapter Nine a day or two later, depending om how much I want to edit it.

Regardless of what happens, I hope you lot enjoy my story, and if you do please follow up on it.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: A** _ **Skele**_ **ton of Training**

I shivered in the deep void I was falling through…and endless ocean of light and dark. I could hear voices…ones I had familiarity with.

A part deep within me…knew they were humans…and not monsters. My soul resonated with one in particular and a light flashed on. And I could _see…_

There a sole figure stood, on that hill of endless swords…surrounded by an army. The ground shook as the tide of soldiers and war machines leapt forward.

Tanks, aircraft, moving bipedal weapons platforms…hundreds…if not thousands of faceless soldiers in armor. Yet the figure was unphased by her doom…and a single one of those enemies below approached. He was tall…easily seven foot with the Spartan armor esque design. His face was like carved stone, a thick black beard covering his face. His eyes were a piercing blue-green, and I had the vague idea of him being russian.

His fist curled, and a wild maddened snarl formed on his face.

" _You're surrounded…you so called hero of justice! You die here!"_ His eyes filled with glee, and when he slammed his boot against the harsh ground. It _exploded._ The grassy ground unable to withstand the incredible force.

The figure…and now that I looked more closely…the _woman_ laughed. It was a beautiful laugh…like a tinkling of soft bells.

" _You're right…I will die here…"_ the armored man smirked, thought it fell of as she continued. " _But I die knowing you are the last remnant of the old world…that with you gone, peace will reign for two hundred years._ "

He had a dark look on his face. " _Not forever?"_ She shook her head, a knowing within her silver orbs.

" _Are you done with your yammering?_ " His snarl grew, and he let out a signal to attack. My chest clenched as an energy shimmered within the air, the air of that dry desert landscape. My heart rate increased and I couldn't quite make out the words she was chanting.

She pressed her hands together as if in prayer and my eyes widened as hundreds of bladed weapons materialized from thin air.

They were beyond beautiful…

Swords of all kinds…rapiers, great swords, katanas…an infinite array of variety from all manner of cultures and peoples. Polearms…too…spears, lances, halberds and more…

Some weapons were of even greater _majesty_ … like something out of a fairy tale. Runic spears blazing with mystic energy, sword shining like polished gold, and weapons fit for giants. It only worsened with time…

The scene seemed to zoom out and I felt my knees shake at the true number of combatants.

Easily thirty thousand soldiers surrounded her on every side. Many dozens of aircraft darted around her, aiming every weapon at their disposal toward the lone women. Over three hundred mechanized war machines armed their cannon barrels and I did not understand how the unknown women was so calm…and then I could see the mountain she was protecting.

A pristine green hill, so very familiar to me…

I let loose a shaky breath as a twinkling type of music started to rise.

— _Play Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works—_

The chant was impossible to hear under the cacophony of noise, and only the general's fear told me it was something _dangerous…_ but I already knew what it was.

" _K-Kill her now! Before it's too late!"_ The general immediately roared out his orders and the army reacted, as a wave of air shaking orange energy empowered them.

I was blinded by light and deafened by sound…

A swarm of bullets honed in on the hill of swords and their yielder. I jumped back as the air exploded with fire and heat… A barrage of power barreling down on the lone mage swordswomen. Tank round, missiles, _lasers_ and the rare _magical_ projectile.

She raised a hand with little fanfare…

The music didn't stop playing, as the smoke was pushed back by an unseen force. And now that it was clear I could see her in full for myself…

She was a thin and lithe women, the signs of exercise and good conditioning visible under her red robe, the cloth waving in the cold and pollen filled wind. A single hand was lifted up, a round flower like shield protecting her with nary a scratch.

She had a diamond shaped face, with a head of hair that was a messy, unkempt brown, her bangs obscuring the silver glow of her eyes, the delicate eyebrows above her almond shaped orbs furrowed…

There was a strong…almost repentant _sorrow_ in her expression.

" _It all ends here…on this hill of infinite swords. My last act as a hero of justice._ "

The familiar song playing in the background rose even higher and the general _vanished…_

" _I refuse to die here! The empire will rise again…the world will belong to us! Those abomination's pathetic souls will be ours!"_ I could see his very _soul_ pulsing with intent and practically divine power.

A sword suddenly emerged from nothing, my soul briefly supplying "Kladenets" as it's proper name…

Incredible power surged outward from the artifact, doing its best to counter against the onslaught of blades. Hundreds of bombs fell around the women, each chipping more and more energy from her. The mountain side was thrown back like a tsunami of rock and dirt.

" _I am…the sword of this world…it's…ultimate guardian…and I will not let the light of 'their' kind fade from this world!"_ She strained to speak and the blades _moved._

I watched in morbid fascination as the blades hit their mark. Hundreds of bodies were slain with each and every moment passing. Bodies were cleaved cleanly in half, their internal structures raining down with a _slorp…_

People were burned, incinerated, crushed, mangled or mutilated. Only the slightest quiver in the "hero's" eyes an indication of how she truly felt.

Even with his mythic weapon in hand, the general couldn't hope to keep up… But despite this _massacre_ …he was _determined_ to survive to the end.

But in the end it was all for nought…because I could read the weapons summoned…

Dozens of Norse runic spears fired through the air…never missing their marks…

 _Gungnir._

A flaming sword cut apart tanks and aircraft, its fire burning through metal and composite like a hot knife through butter.

 _Dyrnwyn._

A strange split bladed sword chased foes much to their terror.

 _Zulfiqar._

Men and women alike bled endlessly to another weapon of the Norse. Blood coating it's hungry steel.

 _Dáinsleif_

Images flashed by…the scene going faster and faster as I lost track of what I could see.

Glimpses of explosions…spears and blades piercing through flesh and bone…parrying machine gun fire with terrifying ease. Knocking missiles and rail gun rounds off course with her _bare_ hands.

One final image flashed as the scene stopped, that _incredible_ song coming to a sudden end. My heart lurched for some unknown reason…

The mythic blade was broken, shattered within the stomach of the women. Still in her prime in many ways… mid 30s at best. She coughed out what seemed like a gallon of blood, staining her enemies shattered armor.

The general in her way…had a dozen spears penetrating through every joint in his body. His fingers were twitching as his death rattles slowly started arriving.

It was quiet…

Until the man coughed, blood dribbling from his lips.

" _So…I guess you were right…"_ She chuckled bitterly, yet in her eyes I saw what seemed like relief.

" _Any regrets you foolish old man?"_

" _A…few…I…left behind some…family…my grandson's little girl. A cute mix of Filipino, Hawaiian, and…well…"_ She nodded, an understanding expression.

" _If there's one regret in this path of mine…it's the fact I'll never see my baby grow up either."_

" _Indeed…"_

Their hoarse breaths came to a stop and the field became utterly silent…and I flinched at the sound of falling and cold bodies.

The dream started to fade away into static, but even then I heard a voice…

" _If you can hear me…"_

I blinked, as the static overpowered my hearing.

" _Please…when Kr–they fall…take care of them will you?"_

I felt my mouth open to reply, yet I couldn't heard the words I was replying with.

I had said…I had said…

* * *

I awoke to a loud snore…sounded kinda like a chainsaw…my eyes were still closed, and my memory was fuzzy…

I had been dreaming…but I couldn't remember what it was…

Moving my head on a swivel, I could see that Frisk had decided to decorate our little apartment building. Some extra furnishings to complete the look of the white walled living room. Some random paintings…a few fancy vases…

I wheezed when two strong arms tightened their grip, my aura roaring to protect me from Chara's insane strength.

"H-Hey…" she mumbled some choice words under her breath and I sighed. I gave her nose a little flick, after some seconds of wiggling a hand out. Her nose scrunched up with irritation and I did it a second and a third time.

"Sleep now…" I decided I had no choice and became more forceful. I grabbed her face, harshly squishing her cheeks. She growled and I didn't stop.

"Wake up Chara…you're crushing me." I deadpanned and added a tickle to her nose for good measure.

" _ACHOOOO!_ " A sneeze like a foghorn came shooting out of her nose and I cackled for a moment. Her red eyes did their best attempt to burn a hole straight through my head. I shrunk back, giving her a sheepish smile…

"I'm sorry?" Her anger faded and with a…only a tiny, little _smidgeon_ of disappointment from me she grabbed me and sat me next to her.

She dusted herself off, only a small hint of red on her face. "It's fine…I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable…" I shook my head, my own cheeks burning.

"It's okay…it's just…new is all." She nodded, scratching her left arm with a pursed lip.

"Uh…do you know what time it is?" I checked my phone…

"7:30…it's kinda early…but not too early." She raised an eyebrow looking behind me. I turned around, finding a happy Frisk humming His Theme under her breath…shaking her rear all the while…

Cute really…and I swore that Chara's hair had stood up on its ends like a cat out of shock. I think I was just seeing things though…that or this world follows anime logic. Fortunately it doesn't seem to include that dumb nosebleed thing…I'd bleed to death within an hour…

"So today is…what…November 1st? Back home anyway…" I stretched out, hearing a satisfying crack, as well as rolling my neck.

"I guess?" Chara was fidgeting a bit, before her nose suddenly twitched. She tilted her head toward the door.

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

Did she…?

"Chocolate…" she murmured while approaching the door before suddenly flinching when Frisk slapped her hand against the kitchen counter. A… _passionate_ expression written on her face. Chara squeaked, disappearing and reappearing in a flash, sitting her butt down on a chair.

I did the same at a more reasonable pace since I wasn't being threatened…

"I'll get the door…have some breakfast." Frisk _skipped_ over to the door, opening it wide. Her smile shrunk when two skeletal figures waved their arms along with…

Monster Kid? Or MK? Don't know what he would prefer…

"HELLO HUMANS!" I flinched back at the general loudness that Papyrus exuded. He was wearing his "Battle Body" with a thousand watt smile on his…face. To his left sans was fiddling with a watch of some sort. To his right…I blinked at the outfit the roughly fifteen year old had on…It looked just like his Deltarune outfit…and Chara had the same realization.

Let's shelve that thought for now…

sans lazily waved(duh) to us. "sup kiddos."

"Yo!" MK gave us a wide and bright smile, bouncing in place. I waved back out of courtesy if nothing else.

"So what brings you here?" I could hear the curiosity dripping out from Frisk's voice and I had the same question. Not that it wasn't a nice surprise but still. At her question Papyrus and MK took heroic stances while sans did his usual thing.

"WELL! OUR FATHER HAS TASKED US WITH TRAINING YOU FOR THE LITTLER HUMAN'S FIGHT AGAINST METTATON!"

Oh yeah…that was a thing…and I'm not that little right? Despite the fact I was shorter than almost every person I've ever known who isn't younger than me…

…

"So do we have to do this now or?" I wasn't too keen on the idea. Frankly I hadn't ever been in a real fight before. Barring what Chara did on the first day of teaching and it wasn't that intense.

"we're not really in a rush here. paps just wanted to be early, and MK just wanted to chat with you guys." The shortest skeleton was the one to answer our questions.

"That's good…I kind of want time to eat before doing any exercise."

"OF COURSE FRIEND! IT'S IMPORTANT TO HAVE A HEALTHY BREAKFAST TO GET THROUGH THE DAY!" I nodded, taking a seat next to Chara. On each of our plates we had three pancakes stacked on top of each other. Along with two pieces of bacon some eggs, and hash browns…which made me wonder where Frisk had time to learn this.

I nudged the stack…before a smile creeped up from my face. I turned to Papyrus with that grin and he started hand uneasily. "Hey Papyrus…" He didn't say anything, the light in his eyes dimming. "Since these fluffy pancakes are in a stack…" his pupils had shrunk to pinpricks…

"HUMAN I COMPEL YOU TO—." I cut him off gleefully.

"Would you call this…a _balanced_ breakfast?" I lifted and dropped down my eyebrows, smirking all the while. Frisk's eyes had lit up when the taller skeleton stiffened up.

"PLEASE…NO…NOT ANOTHER SANS. I CAN BARELY HANDLE HIM AND THE QUEEN!" He griped openly, and then his eyes widened in fear at the playful look on Frisk's face.

She smiled while scrambling some eggs, a twinkle in her eye. "Well I do make an _egg_ cellent meal if I do say so myself." sans snickered in the background, and I could see fumes leave from his brother's body.

"Well this does look rather _egg_ quisite my dear. _Lettuce_ welcome our guests…"

"PLEASE…MERCY…" I shook my head, my grin widening.

"But you're smiling…" the skeleton crumbled and I offered him a seat to my left. He grumbled while playing with his gifted food…implanted with a sizable amount of magic. If I was sensing it right…

I nearly had a heart attack when sans popped in, taking his own seat. MK was the slowest, taking a few seconds to walk over and twice that amount of time to sit himself down.

"So…you said…something…about training me right?" I paused in between bites as I attacked the _delicious_ meal that Frisk had prepared.

"FATHER THOUGHT A FIGHT WITH AN ACTUAL MONSTER WOULD GIVE YOU A BETTER IDEA OF WHAT TO EXPECT WHEN THE METTATON SPECIAL COMES UP!" I nodded in understanding, it made sense. I expect that a fight between humans is a very different affair from a mock fight between monsters.

"That makes sense…I'm not exactly one for… _theatrics._ " I could almost hear disdain though that was likely due to Chara's dislike for Mettaton rather than a dislike for the profession.

I took a bite of the food, using the placed fork and knife to cut the pancakes into actual pieces…I also added ketchup to the hash browns and the eggs.

"So…What…we eat here…relax a bit and then get going?" The three nodded and I thought of what we could do…

Hmm…I still have internet on my phone…though…that may have issues with the number of Undertale memes and comics…out…there…

 _Oh those poor monsters…_

I haven't myself tried to look for anything but…some of that shit is just weird…

No something else…maybe something about space…science?

 _Isaac Arthur…_

Yesss…

* * *

"Holy shit this guy is awesome!" I was nearly knocked to the ground as Chara shook me, her eyes glimmering with light and an excited air about her. She was actually on the edge of her seat right now…

The _punniest_ skeleton was also close, his own eye sockets filled with mild interest.

"didn't take you humans for dreamers…colonizing the _sun_ is a pretty ambitious goal."

I laughed. "Well that's still pretty far away…my earth is still a few years off from getting cheap spaceflight, and I don't think this Earth in in the best condition for that."

Monster Kid frowned. "Well that's too bad dude. Imagine how cool it would be…" I smiled slightly at the idea.

Yeah…

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THERE ARE TWO EARTHS HUMANS. WHAT THAT OTHER ONE MUST BE LIKE."

Our two guests had believed me on the whole being from another world thing…mainly because of how different the history of our worlds were. Getting some interdimensional internet from this incident is a bit of a blessing really…

Also pretty sure sans already knows…

"Doing better than this one that's for sure…but give it twenty years and they might not look so different.." I wasn't the most optimistic on my Earth's chances.

"right…i think it's time for—." sans was suddenly cut off.

"TRAINING HUMAN!" I shivered as cold bone met against my waist…wait…no…no, no—

The door was nearly ripped off its hinges as Papyrus ran at top speed…

No…PAPYRUS!

 **BOOM!**

* * *

"So how are we going to do this?" I fidgeted nervously, stopping just short of the designated sparring circle. We had returned to the private gym…but this time we had our three guests accompanying us.

Papyrus posed heroically. "FIRST THE TWO OF US WILL ENTER A FIGHT!" I quietly nodded at the answer, the caped skeleton laughing energetically. "I WILL TEACH YOU THE WAYS OF MONSTERS! I, THE GREAT AND LOVABLE PAPYRUS PROMISE YOU THIS HUMAN."

Too adorable…I supposed now would be good time…then?

"Ok…that's good…" Papyrus stepped into the ring and I followed in after him. A low tune started to play and I stared blatantly at the cape billowing in an underground room.

A calm and quiet rendition of Bonetrousle became more clear and with a release of my breath I read the text transposed onto my eyeballs.

 *** Papyrus 6 ATK DEF 2**

 *** He wants to help.**

I focused that easily malleable substance emanating from my soul. Filling my body with the life giving light. I decided to try something… _new_

I focused my aura within…

 _Body Reinforcement…_

Papyrus narrowed his…eyes, as if reading something. "AH…ATK 2 AND DEF 4…A GOOD START." I hid the preening at his approval, and lowered into a stance that I had seen Chara take some time ago.

"What next…?" My hands sparked with electricity as I asked. Despite myself I felt excitement, having never been in a full on FIGHT before.

"WE'LL START SMALL! NOW DODGE THIS!" A bone suddenly sprouted from the ground, moving at about…15 meters per second.

It proved easy as hell to dodge, I side stepped the magical bone attack with minimal effort. Two more sprouted in their place and I walked…well lightly jogged around them. I quickly had to dodge another…summoned while I was distracted…

Aural energy lazily flowed from my core to my hands, bursting into flowing plasma balls.

"So…Uh…next level?" I quickly learned to regret my big mouth when the bones rushed in at triple their initial speed and in ten times greater numbers.

I danced between the columns of bone, narrowly avoiding the constructs.

 _Another wave beat…_

"YOU'RE DOING WELL HUMAN! BUT YOU MUST LEARN HOW TO ACT AS WELL!" I nodded painfully as a single bone tripped me up, taking a sliver of damage.

 _Shit!_

A series of light blue bones came out and I went stock still…they harmlessly phased through…

My thoughts suddenly stopped as my body felt ten times heavier…an incredible weight and mass pressing down on my unprepared body.

 _OH SHIITT!_

I loved far more slowly…only going at full throttle was I able to accelerate beyond my earlier speed…Even then I felt sluggish…

He lifted his right arm an—

 _Holy crap!_

Dozens of bones sprouted out from the ground, or shimmered from the air. Forming a veritable maze of bone matter.

I jumped a few meters in the air, and came back down just as quickly…I then flinched when an attack nearly brushed against my crotch…Papyrus's confidence dropped at his near sexual and reproductive crippling of me but he ventured onward.

I dropped to the ground, grinning at the crater formed upon my landing. I might not win this…but that didn't mean I didn't want to try.

The air was pushed aside as I leapt at him, straining to reach my top speed.

Act…huh? Well since this isn't the game…I have no clue of how'll I do that…

"Hey Papyrus?" I yelled with my _outer_ voice, at my current limits I didn't need to use magic to communicate. Even then I was still running at subsonic speeds. I grunted as I summoned a green barrier at the last moment, reflecting a mineralized calcium projectile with ease.

"WHAT IS IT MY FRIEND? ARE YOU READY TO SURRENDER TO MY GREATNESS?" I shook my head, a smirk growing. He looked uneasy…

"Nah…I just had an important question…" he nodded while we fought, my reflexes letting me cartwheel out of the way. "What kind of instrument does a skeleton play?"

I had never seen someone with such an affronted expression, much less on the face of a skeleton.

"LET ME GUESS! A TROMBONE? I'VE HEARD _THAT_ ONE BEFORE!"

"Nope," Popping the P with a wide mischievous grin I answered him. "A Xylo _bone._ "

…

…

"not bad kid…you're really…tickling my funny _bone_ …" I snapped my fingers with a grin. sans smiling back.

"OH MY GOD SANS! DON'T RUIN MY LESSON!" sans shrugged with a genuine grin, and stepped forward.

"is it okay if i join. never seen a purple soul for myself…and i'm a little curious." Papyrus _beamed._

"OH THIS IS FANTASTIC! SANS YOU'RE FINALLY TAKING THE INITIATIVE!" Sweat started forming on my forehead

I raised my fists up, as the bone brothers stepped in sync. Papyrus lifted his right hand, giddiness clear in every step he took.

"HUMAN! BEWARE OF US BROTHERS! WE ARE TAKING OUR TRAINING TO THE NEXT LEVEL!" sans eyes started to glow, and I felt terror wrack my body.

"yup…i think we're going to have a good time…" I read his _check._

 *** Sans 1 ATK 1 DEF**

 *** Genocide's Final Boss**

 _I'm fucked…_

Another wave of bones came, each diving in at half the speed of sound…

I couldn't move out of the way, and I braced myself…

Three bones _smashed_ against my stomach and I felt like throwing up my lunch.

I suppressed the urge, curling my fist around a _purple_ whip. I twirled, adding energy and momentum to the attack. It struck against _both_ sans and Papyrus, causing minimal damage. My intent wasn't in it…

But I wouldn't try it again…

However my hesitation cost me, and five smaller magic attacks hit me. Costing me five HP. Probably from sans…

I _jumped,_ easily two dozen meters straight up.

I then blanched at the veritable creaking forest of bone beneath me. Easily fifty bullets tore through the ground where I would have been if I hadn't dodged.

But a single one honed in like a missile and I hissed as my hands caught the spinning projectile.

"Shit!" The bone was held in my grip, and my magic flooded into the object…

Huh…?

A brief flash of an image passed through my inner mind. The bone's structure became known to me, and it was crushed within my hands.

Subconsciously I lashed out, and the brothers ducked as two magical attacks exploded where they had once been.

I tried to find where they had gone once they had vanished from sight… I shook my head at the deteriorating fragments of bone matter.

 _Must have struck against one of their attacks…_

"sup…" I turned around only to get an energy blast, my body convulsing at the feeling of being electrocuted and it stung by poison…

The agony was excruciating, and I collapsed to the ground.

"SANS WHY?!" Papyrus sounded _angry_ and I could hear Chara growl from a few meters away…

The aforementioned brother's eye was glowing and he had a look of confusion. He stepped away, visible panic clouding his eye sockets.

"shit…sorry don't know what came over me…" he apologized quickly and in his place was MK.

The armless dinosaur looking monster had a sparkle in his eye despite the incident, and after a few moments of breathing space. I lowered myself into a stance, though it was in that moment that I faced a sneak attack…

A hand placing itself around my hip. I almost lashed out until I turned, almost bumping into a pair of…

 _Uhhh…too close…_

"C-Chara?" I stammered, my eyes briefly flitting down to her chest. She didn't say a word while adjusting my form.

"Should have done this before…I'll teach you some stances and moves if that's okay?" I nodded and she gave me an excited smile. I was moved into a basic boxing stance, my fists held up to protect my face.

First a jab…kind of a shit one really. But then again I'm new at this.

Then a cross…and so on…just enough to work out I can imagine.

"so…" sans had a smug grin expression and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" I replied flatly, his grin only widened.

"if you two lovebirds are done, don't you need to get training?"

…

Chara instantly retracted her hands from my body, her face burning and a sound that to my ears said "murkle." coming out of her mouth.

"SANS NO TEASING THE TWO HUMANS ABOUT THEIR _SPECIAL_ CONNECTION!" I blinked several times, and then sighed.

That didn't make things better Papyrus…

"Let's get on with it then…"

At my word, MK stepped in front of Papyrus and I read his _stats._

 *** Monster Kid ATK 4 DEF 2**

 *** Wants to be like Undyne**

 *** You feel this fight will be harder than expected**

My body hair stood up in a sensation of goosebumps, and MK opened his mouth. A ball of solid light forming.

 _Oh shit n—_

 **BWOOM!**

I dove left, dodging the deadly beam of monster created magic.

I lashed out with a jab, directing a plasma blast directly toward his face. He took it like a champ and _jumped._

From twenty meters up he fired off another beam, and I formed a few barriers. All seven shattered but the energy was gone…

 _But he was now behind me._

 **BWOOM!**

I took a few blast head on, losing my footing with the directed light explosions.

I reacted with a bouncy layer of _integrity_ magic, bouncing back at him with full power.

"W-Woah dude!" I missed by inches but not before wrapping a whip around his armless body. With a smirk I flicked my wrist down.

MK was _smashed_ into the dirt, and I twisted my hips flinging him against the wall of the gym.

I grinned before las—

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS STILL HERE!" I took a hard punch to the gut, spit flying at the sudden sneak attack.

I brushed away the lingering liquid with the back of my fist…and an idea came to me. I noticed the buzzing sensation and sound underneath my skin, and focused inward.

Distinct from the magic flowing within my body, I could see a _foreign_ source of power. It was familiar…and, and my ears were the first to really pick anything up. That buzz…was the same as the buzz coming from the monsters magic.

So I had absorbed it?

…

Then could I…?

I can…?

 _Good._

I stepped back from another beam, and rolled onto the ground to avoid a glowing high kick from Papyrus.

I grabbed that input of external power…converting it into kinetic energy in…a…

 _Feedback loop: Kinetic Barrage._

The two monsters fighting me backed away.

I let out a breath as pure, raw _power_ ran through me like an electric current. Superheated steam leapt free from my mouth, and the concrete floor _melted_ and cracked under my influence.

"So this is what a _perseverance_ soul is capable of…" Chara was left breathless and I went on the attack.

With triple my max speed I threw out one jab…and then a second one. Papyrus and MK flew back at supersonic speeds, and just as swiftly as the power came, it vanished…

I flinched when Monster Kid freed himself from the rubble with a gleam in his eyes.

"DUDE! That's so cool! Can you do it again?" I shook my head to his disappointment, as well as mine.

"WHY IS THAT HUMAN? AN ATTACK LIKE THAT COULD CREATE A LOT OF DRAMA!"

"Because I need an input of energy to do that," I coughed as exhaustion started sinking in. "I took all the magic I was hit with…and made it into energy I could use for…for an attack…there isn't any left."

"I think you need a healing sess my dude…" I yelped at the sudden assault of my person as Frisk pulled me into a hug.

 _Oh that feels nice._

Any outburst from me stopped as the healing took place. It felt like a nice warm, and relaxing bath, and my eyes drooped.

"WE STILL MUST CONTINUE! I HAVE THE THREE HOUR PAPYRUSIZATION TRAINING SESSION READY NOW!"

…

…

 _W-What?_

* * *

(Chara's POV)

" _Kiillll meeee!_ " I rolled my eyes at the tiny man's complaints. After three hours, he had nothing left to give.

"Sorry but no dice." with a smirk I picked him up by the collar of his shirt, almost recoiling at the smell of sweat and bodily odor. "Besides…some exercise will do you some good." He pouted, crossing his arms out of habit, if his chatty soul told me anything.

"Mmm…" I sighed, weaving between the crowds of monsters with practiced ease. He slumped in my left arm, his good mood dropping.

Soon after I was distracted when I slammed into someone's chest…

"OWW! Ma nossse…!" I snorted, though my amusement faded at the nervous grin of Gaster.

The skeleton was holding several texts, and I could see Brandon's eyes light up as he scanned them.

"Hello Chara, Brandon." He nodded and my fellow human nodded back.

"Are those magic books?" I could practically taste Brandon's anticipation, his legs kicking air in excitement.

Gaster had an amused grin. "Indeed, I have a few books I've scrounged from human texts. Only a few decades old, though from what I can see. Magecraft appears to be nearly an extinct art by now."

How unfortunate…

"Could I have them?" I let out a smirk much to my male friend's costernation. He was positively _adorable_ whenever he got excited.

"That _was_ why I came here," My eyebrows furrowed at the statement, and he stacked the books together. "I suspect both of you have some interest in how magic is used among humans like yourself."

He's not wrong…most of my knowledge is from trial and error, and outdated books from centuries ago. I only have a rough idea of what magic is capable of…

He passed them into our hands, I took two and held them up using my right hand. Brandon took three bundles up in his arms.

Then I remembered the _inventory…_

At seven books were stored, and we almost waved goodbye until he stopped just short of leaving.

"Child…" the title was directed toward my passenger, and his gaze sharpened. A bright intelligence behind those brown orbs, instead of his more usual daydreaming disinterest. "Have you had any strange dreams lately?"

Immediate red flag coming from our resident mad scientist.

Brandon's gaze was suddenly far away as if remembering something from long ago. "Strange dreams…? Yeah…two I think…?"

Gaster nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Good…good, then my theory is correct…"

" _What_ theory Gaster?" I grit my teeth at him, and he chuckled. "And don't laugh you bastard!" He waved off my concerns and I growled.

"Have you forgotten child…this _boy_ crossed the void between realms. Such close contact with the emptiness tends to cause… _side effects._ "

Brandon turned pale, all blood leaving his face.

"Is it harmful?" Gaster looked oddly smug, but he answered my question anyway.

"His contact was relatively benign…in his case, it gives him visions of the past…glimpses of other timelines. Barring a nightmare or two he should be fine…"

"Are you sure?" Gaster coughed, and I bit my lip. My grip on the little manlet tightening.

"Yes…"

That's good…I hope he isn't lying.

* * *

(My POV)

Interesting book…really interesting…

 _Basic Thaumaturgy_

 _By Erebus_

 _Mage Institution- New London_

 _2088_

The first page already told me how different this world was from my own. But it did make me ask questions on what had happened to London. Frisk was only so detailed with the history of her own, and she may or may not have left details out.

"New London huh?" Chara mumbled as she leaned in to read over my shoulder. I had cracked open the text to read it, my curiosity too strong to deny. In it there was a basic description that I had yet to read…should get on that.

 _Thaumaturgy goes by many names depending on the culture and location of a Mage society. Magecraft, Magic, Witchcraft, Mesmerism, etc. It is the enactment of miracles, the use of living energy to affect the physical world._

I continued to read on, and from the corner of my eye I could see Chara doing the same. I could see the twinkle in her eye, her own interest shining through.

"Neat, huh?" Chara's nodded absently and I looked down.

 _As to what this living energy is? Like Magic it has many different names depending on the culture and location. Mana, Chi, Chakra, Prana, are one of many such words. For this text, Mana will serve as the go to descriptor._

 _As for what mana is? Mana is a form of matter-energy unlike any form of conventional matter or energy, best known for radiating from living organisms. However, mana in fact permeates the near entirety of the known universe to some extent. The densities varying rather widely. This particle acts as essentially a fifth force, manipulating the laws of the universe when it is disturbed._

 _In living organisms, it gathers into a single roughly heart shaped core. Though in simple life forms, this mana has a minimal effect. It has been seen that the greater the intelligence of a living thing, the greater the power of what we have dubbed the SOUL. Though beyond a certain point there are minimal returns…_

So magic…is some type of fifth force unique to this universe? Multiverse? Because Gaster wouldn't have been able to drag me here if our worlds were too incompatible right?

Don't get distracted…

 _The soul, the Psychia of a human being. It is from this that one's magic stems from. Within humans, the SOUL is_ _split_ _into_ _seven_ _different_ _traits for unknown—_

Skipping, skipping, skipping…

 _Despite the sheer abundance of mana in the environment. The number of Mage's within the human population is unnaturally low. Around one in one hundred thousand…_

"It used to be one in ten thousand in my time…" Chara murmured the statistic, worry in her tone.

That is…concerning…

 _Magic was once a universal trait among mankind, and was explicitly a part of human society and life for many thousands of years. To many of us few Mage's, this period…was known as the Age of Magic…and it abruptly came to an end sometime around the 900s…and for unknown reason magic slowly started to fizzle out. And we were gradually banished to the outskirts of civilization, once we outlived our usefulness._

"You…might have skipped too far ahead." Chara turned a few pages back, and I narrowed my eyes at the title of the chapter.

 _Arcanographic Mystic Codes_

What the hell is this? And it sounds neat too…

 _Another form of magic, they fall into various different categories, but all are under the purview of being magical imbued code, built to create a reaction in a controlled step by step fashion._

 _These codes can create a number of effects outside of the range of one's affinities or traits. They require materials related to those affinities or a pure injection of the trait itself. They are an ancient art, dating back to 5000 BCE. Many legendary weapons fall under physical Mystic Codes. Imbued with magic to multiply their power beyond the normal._

 _They are almost impossible to copy exactly. Their creators and wielders secrets lost to time…_

It sounds oddly familiar…like… _ahhh…_ I've heard it before. Like…

Like…

My eyes closed shut…

 _ZZZZZ…_

 _ZZZZZ…_

* * *

(3rd POV)

Chara sighed as the younger brunette fell fast asleep, the young man exhausted with the workout given to him by Papyrus. She gently pulled the thick decades old book away from his grip, keen on reading it for herself.

"A lot has changed hasn't it?" She spoke aloud, her voice almost numb and vacant. She moved him with an uncharacteristic quiet, placing his head down on a fluffy pillow and covering him with the monster knit blanket.

Chara wasn't sure what would come next, once the barrier was broken, once monsterkind became free. Once the gateway to INFINITY opened.

Had what they had done been a mistake? What horrors and nightmares would be unleashed by their reckless breaking of the dimensional barrier. Because it had been done before…and led to disasters of civilization ending scale…

This timeline raised more questions than answers for her. The world she had known from Frisk's accounts was old and broken, humanity almost following its fellow organics into the halls of extinction. Only recently had humanity recovered, and even then the population was only half of what it had once been.

She needed information, and Gaster had provided Chara with a goldmine…and she would happily make use of it.

* * *

(Kris's POV)

I sniffed with a frown on my face. I could smell the forest fire from here, and it wouldn't be long before it got here.

So…first I'll pick up Kapro.

" _Grrr…._ "

"Oh hush!" I admonished her with an affectionate smile and she followed behind with a hiss.

I decided maybe it was better to pick her up and _run,_ when some lightning struck against a tree a few yards away. The smell of smoke intensified and I decided it really was for the best.

 **BOOM!**

Wooo! Flying through the air is fu—

 _OH SHOOT!_

 **CRASH!**

My face met with the metallic ring of some huge chunk of scrap metal, and Kapro whined. Despite our impact at sonic velocity she came off unhurt.

Not even a bruise…

I scanned the clearing for enemies but found nothing. And Kapro couldn't smell anything either, her claws tapping twice.

 _Coast is clear…_

I rubbed her head, kneading my fingers between her feathers.

"Good girl." She brushed against my legs, with an almost grin and I smiled back.

Okay, we've got…like another day to go before we get to that mountain.

On that…mountain where _she_ had met her end…

* * *

(3rd POV)

A deep whine shook an isolated room, rattling the head of one Wingdings Gaster. He wiped the sweat from his skinless forehead, sighing as he tinkered with a strange spherical machine.

The device was strange, no seams visible against the mirror like surface. It floated in midair, with the only sound being a short electric hum. Image's played back and forth on its glass surface, glimpses of other lands, of other worlds changing endlessly.

Though at this moment, it was stuck showing images of millions of foreign galaxies, their appearance making the device appear like the universe in miniature.

Gaster turned away from his work bench, his mouth pursed as his interest peaked. "An alert?" He thought aloud, placing his fingers against the smooth surface. He started to zoom onto a particular galaxy, curiosity and worry beckoning him.

' _This…galaxy…a warped barred spiral galaxy with an unusually large supermassive black hole.'_

He continued to zoom in, now only a few million stars were visible. Making up the spur of a galactic arm.

Again, he increased the magnification…now only a single yellow middle age star was visible, outshining every other object within its light year wide influence.

"Let's see here…" he finally stopped on a rotating blue sphere, taking up a third of the surface of the machine. The planet in mention was the same size as the planet he was living below. The same size, the same distance from the sun, the same land and ocean…

' _Ah…yes…that world…it will be an interesting one to study.'_

There was a small alert that concerned him greatly, the machine predicting a possible danger. Though one that was not of immediate concern. Gaster had bigger things going on, and so did _other_ worlds.

Brief glimpses flashed momentarily across the sphere…

A young child, fighting with strange colorful beasts against a being from another world. The being's body broken and distorted into a crystalline form. The two were fighting for the fate of their worlds. From a distance two powerful beings watched.

One resembling a strangest white horse or llama like creature, a golden ring around its body. The other, a serpent of gold and darkness, its armored skull hissing with excitement.

Two _gods…_ fighting for control through proxies.

"Forgotten One Nyx huh?" Gaster muttered absently and the image shifted again.

An oceanic battlefield, beasts of darkness and hatred overwhelming a fleet of flying vessels. A leviathan of a monster, punching through energy barriers defending a large town with a ray of heat and energy.

Only to be frozen to stone by silver light…and finally put down by a massive and impractical bipedal war machine.

He tapped the sphere.

If Gaster had a nose it would have wrinkled in disgust, though mild horror would be visible through his eyes as well. Horrifying abominations…a plague created by _determination_ based reanimation. A world going through its death throes…and cut off from other timelines… _forever._

A version of the prince, fleeing to another world to stop the same mistake in that new world. The princess… _dying…_

' _So why did I find myself interested in this one?'_ The image returned once more the tiny, little blue dot. And when an alarm rung he understood why.

"A rising level of magic…from none at all…a fascinating accidental experiment."

Gaster was curious to see what the future would bring to the now linked worlds. But first, the lingering threat had to be ended once and for all. And that time would come soon enough.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

H When I was getting work on this chapter, I _may_ have been sloggin through Pokemon Insurgence and watched the RWBY V6 finale, can't forget rewatching/reading the AFAC comics either. The multiverse will be a very common part of the Universe here...might make a good special someday...

Either way, any references will have no effect on the storyline...for _now._


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors's Note:**

Hello again...I should really stop making promises on when a chapter will be released. It's not exactly useful. But anyway welcome to Chapter 9. I've actually had this one mostly dome for a while now, but I decidee it would be best to have at least a 1 chapter buffer from now on.

I have chapter ten and a small tiny piece of 11 done or started. I'll probably write a few thousand words for 11 before turning my attention to my other fics. I'll make the same buffer, then come back etc...

So please follow and I hope you enjoy this chapter...even if it feels a little iffy for me.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Obligatory Water Park Chapter**

Well this dream is a little different isn't it?

It kinda looks just like…home…? But…it's been cut in half…and in that missing end I could see what looked like another building. A beautiful example of a European style chapel, and I think it may have been connected to a large and magnificent palace.

I stepped over to the divide between the two sections of my dream, and I could narrowly make out two shadows speaking. One was a bearded man of European origin, possibly a king of some sort. Maybe Italian?

It was difficult to tell…the other was both less and more clear…his eyes shined with an eerie scarlet light, but his facial features were unknowable. The…king sounded unsure and almost… _afraid._

" _Please…do not make us do this! They are loyal subjects…loyal allies. They have been a valuable part of us for so long!"_ The king was shaking, and the other scoffed.

" _That…monstrosity was only a fraction of what's to come. They will die…as decreed by the Council."_

The king shook his head. " _This is madness! They have saved countless human lives asking nothing in return. They have saved my life!"_ The man cloaked in shadows lashed out and I grimaced as the king doubled over at the point of contact. The man's fist lodged in his stomach.

" _This isn't your choice anymore Otto…the masses are baying for blood, which is rather convenient for us."_

" _No…"_

The dream faded to black, and in the last moments I could see a smaller shadow, a burning yellow gasping with horror before fleeing quietly.

* * *

I snapped awake, the dream staying in my mind instead of drifting away like the others had…

I glanced around the still bare white walls of my room, the only possessions I had being a single closet, a _reinforced_ wooden cabinet and a fluffy and comfortable bed, with plain green sheets. My phone was sitting on the cabinet, an adapter charging it from the CORE powered electrical grid.

My hand shook, and I ignored it…thinking back on what I had seen…

That shadow's eyes…made me _afraid…_ And I know I had witnessed a glimpse of the events leading up to the War…

My heart ached for a moment and I decided to leave the questions for later…it was time to start the day and…

 _Sniff…_

I needed a shower.

…

A few minutes later I'm in the bathroom with a set of clean clothing for the day. I shut the door behind me with a—

 **CLACK!**

And stared with mild disinterest at the strange device. It looked much like a machine razor, but something felt different about it…and there was a note attached.

Let's see here…

 _Hello there! It's me Frisk! I decided just before going to work, to get you a little something. It's a special Monster made machine razor, apparently it works a lot better than normal mundane ones. I got one for myself and thought you'd like one too. Anyway, I'll be back in…about two hours. So see ya then!_

I crumpled the small piece of paper, dunking it into a small metal trash can. I bounced it between hands, my curiosity peaking at how the monster made shaving device would function.

I'm sure it'll be fine, so let's give it a test run…with the hair on lower stomach rather than my face. No one can see that…so…let's do th—

 **BZZZTTTTT!**

"MOTHERFUCKER OWW!"

* * *

I looked on dumbly at the sight in front of my eyes. After the little _incident_ with that razor, I had continued to get into a morning routine. Figured out how to use the razor, took a shower, made some breakfasts then washed my teeth. Spent some time surfing the web for about an hour or two.

I leave the the house to get some…fresh air and I come back to… _this._

"ACK! P-Please! I-I'm sorry!" I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Watching with little emotion as a pissed off Chara tried to choke Alphys to death with her bare hands. The yellow lizard was scrambling to get away, her little feet kicking air as Chara trapped her in a choke hold.

"You'll be _sorry_ alright you stupid c—."

" **Ahem.** " Chara froze as Undyne materialized from behind her with a deep scowl. The fish monster coughed and the redhead quickly dropped the lab coat wearing scientist.

The former princess gave her a wobbly smile, failing to look innocent in any regard.

"Uh… _hiiii_ Undyne. How are you doing today on this fine morning?" She slowly drifted away from the frightened, shaking form of Alphys. I felt my chest constrict as _pressure_ hit my body, a deep irrational fear taking control.

Even _Chara_ was sweating, and I had no clue what I was feeling.

Undyne stepped forward…

A wind pushed me a few inches, and I suddenly had Chara trying and failing to hide behind me. I let out a confused hum, unsure of what to say… Though I did enjoy the sensation of her bare legs against my lower back. So there was that if nothing else.

"So…Uh…how are you doing today?" I repeated Chara's question, hoping to cut the tension a bit. Undyne pinched the bridge of her nose, but backed off. Chara relaxed and I continued to enjoy the closeness.

"Good…Good…just going on patrol. Probably a good idea to check for _more_ humans falling." Chara frowned at the idea.

…

But Undyne isn't wrong actually…with how the timeline has changed it's totally possible that more humans might fall. Especially with whatever the hell happened on the surface just after we fell.

At the very least their help might make it easier to break the barrier…but depending on the human it could also be a grave threat. Hundreds of monsters could die…

I turned to Chara next, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "So…why were you trying to kill Alphys?" The redhead using me as a shield, turned a brilliant red, muttering under her breath.

I grinned, a flustered and nervous Chara was a cute sight.

"…you know why…" I shook my head, and her fingers pressed against one another with her nerves. "…what…Mettaton asked us…r…ember?" She turned as quiet as a mouse and I only gave her an innocent, _kind_ smile.

Oh I remembered all right. And while it was a little embarrassing, it was too absurd a question for me to take serious. But it was clear that Chara _did_ take it serious and I could use and _would_ use that against her.

"What? I don't really remember that day too well? What did he ask?" I hid a happy smirk behind my fist.

Chara _squeaked_ and I supressed the urge to squee at her cuteness. She had stiffened up like a statue and was hiding her face behind her hands. But I could see her shining red eyes in the gaps between her fingers.

Chara puffed out her cheeks, a deeper blush on her face."I…you're making fun of me aren't you?"

I tilted my head, crossing my arms. "What makes you say that?" I continued to stare, waiting for the young women to embarrass herself some more.

"Dammit…you win you little midget." I sulked when she lightly rubbed her knuckles against my head with a grin. I tried to pry her off but it's not easy to pull off 80 kilograms of female athlete.

"H-Hey get off!" I wiggled out of her grasp with a brief _pulse of_ telekinesis.

"Hmm…" she smirked and I was ready to fight her.

"R-Right…u-uh I was here to deliver something…" Alphys tapped her claws together at the sudden attention.

"What was it?" She moved forward, pushing three tickets into my hands.

I lifted an eyebrow, carefully reading the text on it

 _Ticket to Water Park!_

Is…is…that really what it's called? Because that is stupid as hell, and I can only blame King Fluffybuns for this travesty.

"What's this?" I asked of the lizard monster with a raised eyebrow.

"U-Uh…apparently your mail got sent to the lab instead of y-your apartment…

so." I nodded, looking at the back of the small card. There was a message written on the blank space.

"Online contestant you have won…five…to…exclusive." I degraded into gibberish as I read the gradually shrinking lettering.

Well…I do remember…entering some Undernet contest out of boredom when I woke up in the middle of the night. So I guess I won…?

"A water park?" Alphys nodded.

"I-It's one of the biggest water parks in the Underground." Her bare claws scratched against the stone street in front of the apartments. "K-King Asgore and Q-Queen Toriel let Mettaton build the park up to cheer everyone up. It's the only place he's built that _doesn't_ have his names plastered all over it."

Neat.

"Sooo…who do you plan on taking? There's _five_ tickets!"

SWEET JESUS!

I slipped and nearly cracked my head on the pavement as Frisk showed up out of nowhere, a blinding smile on her face. She had changed her outfit for today, a low cut tank top with the exact same pattern as her shirt. Below that was a pair of blue shorts, and squeaky red boots.

I scrambled back onto my feet and gave her my strongest glare. Frisk nervously giggled.

"Sorry…didn't mean to startle you." She grasped the back of her neck bashfully and I sighed.

"Whatever…" I shook my head, thinking about what she had asked me.

Who can I bring? The king and queen are _certainly_ busy, I don't like Gaster. Napstablook and sans don't seem the type, and I have no clue what Papyrus would want. Muffet is probably working her restaurant…

"I think I know who to bring…" out of the corner of my eye I could see Frisk point to herself. I rolled my eyes and made my decision. "Chara, Frisk, Asriel, and…" I paused unsure of who else to—

"How bout Alphys?!" The mentioned scientist curled in on herself as Undyne broke in with a toothy smile.

Alphys huh? That might be an option…that'll give us a chance to get to know her better.

"Sure." I don't have a problem with it myself.

"W-What…? Are you sure I…" I waved away her concern, giving her a wide grin. She quieted down with a blush and I tilted my head in fascination.

The way her scales shifted from yellow to red was interesting…maybe she was actually a chameleon? They change colors due to emotions and mood…or Chameleon-Triceratops hybrid? Who really knows…

"Yeah see? These punks are okay with it, and you need to make some more friends besides me and sans." Undyne did her best to reassure her…girlfriend(?)

I honestly didn't know if they were together in this timeline or not. They probably were if Undyne remembered anything but still…

"O-Okay…are you really sure about this?" I nodded and added a thumbs up for good measure.

"That's great! Let me just get Asriel and a change of clothes and we'll be there in a flash!" With a happy giggle, Frisk dragged a shocked Chara by the collar of her…sweater before I could say anything else.

I coughed at the influx of dust, rubbing it out of my eyes as I turned to face Alphys. I hadn't really done much talking to her yet.

"We haven't really met before right? It's nice to meet you." I offered my hand.

…

…

"It's…nice to meet you too…" I smiled once Alphys accepted my greeting, it would have gotten awkward fast.

"So I hear you're one of the Royal Scientist's ehh? Tell me more about that, if you don't mind." Her eyes lit up and mine did so in turn…

* * *

"So you guys are the heads of the various different division of the scientists of the Underground? Gaster's and sans in R&D and metaphysical research. You're in engineering and technology?"

Alphys nodded as we happily chatted while walking to the park…it was apparently about a few kilometers away…

Didn't even know monsters users the metric system, but since they're trapped below Iceland it makes sense. Being so close to the European Union, would probably have the metric system trickle down _eventually._

But besides that, the revelation of just how massive the Underground really was…it was mind boggling. The sheer expanse was beyond any cavern system the world had ever seen…easily ten or more kilometers from the Ruins to New Home, and just as wide.

Dozens of floors underneath the upper layer home to Snowdin added to the density and volume. So while the Underground is still an overcrowded mess, due to so much of that space being devoted to industry and agriculture. Once they can move that more outwards. They'll likely be able to fit far more people…

Not sure they will though… I did have a distinct question however.

"So Alphys…just out of curiosity…do you know how much energy the CORE outputs?" Alphys was nonplussed by the random question but didn't lag on answering.

"W-Well…the Kingdom of Monsters uses a-about 5 gigawatt-hours of electrical energy and Gaster has told me…that's using up maybe…0.005% of its capacity."

My pupils shrunk as I calculated the number in my head…

"That's ridiculous!" Alphys and Undyne were taken aback by my outburst. "The total energy output of _all_ of humanity is only double that! That's an absurd amount of energy!"

That's…around ten terawatt hours…ten trillion joules of energy generated every damn second! It's beyond anything…

"W-Well that's u—oh we're here!" I decided to shelf my questions for later as we arrived to the park.

I looked up to something that many people would pay hundreds or thousands of dollars to go to…and it was less one water park and more like several.

My jaw dropped once the the sheer scope of the area was more obvious.

"Oh dear god…"

"W-Welcome to Water Park!" I closed my jaws once Alphys started to explain with a nervous tick. "A-At around 180,000 square meters in size, it can accommodate more than ten thousand visitors a day at full capacity. Monsters from all over the Underground come by just to relax and play. There's a bunch of different pools, lazy rivers, water slides, hot tubs and spas. There's something for every monster to love!"

"I-I…it's…it's…"

"Uh punk you doing okay?"

" _Amazing._ "

I couldn't believe my eyes, my neck craning to look up the sign suspended dozens of meters in the air, hundreds of monsters of all shapes and sizes entering with relaxed smiles. This park(and Mettaton) were likely some of their few escapes from their situation.

"You really shouldn't be such a downer Brandon." I flushed and apologize profusely when I realized I had said that aloud.

Wait who am I talking t— _Asriel?_

The prince gave me a wide toothy grin, showing off thin fangs, his horns rattling with the movement. And now that I was closer…were those plant _stems_ growing out from his horns?

 _Never mind…_

"Howdy. Got Chara and Frisk right on my tail." I waved slowly, my gaze following the two shapes growing closer with every second. I could see Frisk running at top speed, a silly smile on her face as she waved her hand in the air.

She…wasn't stopping, and I turned to Asriel. He whispered…

"Good luck…" he stepped back just as Frisk jumped toward me…

"You son of a b—BLARGHHH!"

A heavy weight crushed me and my head cracked against for concrete for a second time.

…

"Owwww…?" I didn't move, my bones aching with the impact. Frisk's hair tickled my face and I breathed deeply, calming my anger.

"Mhmm?" She unintelligibly mumbled into my shoulder. I counted to ten.

"Frisk? Would you mind _stepping_ off?" My weak grin turned into a scowl and I saw Frisk flinch. She leaned back onto her haunches, giving me a sheepish look, a light dusting of deeper color entering her dark cheeks.

"Sorry bout that. I just always wanted to try _that_ …and you were the best target.." I felt a vein pop, and tilted my head. She brushed her hair back in a shy fashion, and my thoughts were elsewhere.

 _Wonder what Frisk would look like with long hair?_

" _Righhhtt…_ besides that, what's in the bag?" I pointed to the big clothed shopping bag and Frisk bounced back, both onto her feet and into a good mood.

"Oh this?" She had a goofy grin while she explained. "This has the swim clothes we kinda need for the Water Park…we didn't exactly fall into the Underground prepared you know?"

"Okay." I shrugged, turning back to the entrance. "So should we be going then?"

Her eyes sparkled and she braced herself before…

 _Leaping over our heads._

"Yippee! Let's go!"

We followed her with noticeably less enthusiasm, and stepped through the gate. Once I entered the room I was instantly hit with a wave of heat and humidity, reminding me of when I still lived in Florida…about eight years ago?

It had been a long time, and I wasn't exactly a paragon of…

 _OOF!?_

I caught the bundle of clothes, revealed to be three different pairs of swim trunks. One was green with two blue stripes, the second was a bright red, and the third was…hot pink…

I passed the third pair back into Frisk's hands, and she grinned mischievously.

"Hey, sorry couldn't resist." She started taking Chara to one side of the changing room while I was lead to the other rooms by Asriel. She vanished past the door alongside the other girls.

Asriel pointed to the room with his horns, a small grin on his face. "Come on, changing rooms are this way. The Water Park has always been a good way to distract from… _distressing_ thoughts."

Hmm…maybe a quick _check_ for curiosity's sake before we go?

 *** Asriel Dreemurr ATK 133 DEF 133**

 *** Prince of Thorns**

 *** Knows you're watching.**

He didn't say a word, his walk not slowing even an inch…

* * *

To be honest…I have no idea what compelled me to be so spontaneous. I don't even go to places with water anymore(though I did like to swim before…)

And my body isn't exactly the the peak of human perfection. And despite the layer of fur, Asriel is _built._ I'm fairly sure that if he was human(or a furless monster) he'd have a six pack you could grind meat on.

 _Poke poke…_

I narrowed my eyes when Asriel pressed one of his fingers against my stomach, my gut lurching against the sensation.

" _What?_ " I asked hotly, my temper flaring up.

He pressed his fingers against his chin, a chuckle escaping him. "You're kind of tubby aren't you?"

…

1, 2, 3, 4…4… _4…_

"What about it?" His calm expression turned panicked and he flailed his arms in self defense.

"Uh…I'm just saying that you look thinner now…is all. You're training is really helping you out." He laughed nervously and I decided to let Asriel have his out.

I had gone with the green striped and blue striped swim trunks, finding them to be the most comfortable and fitting pair. I had also put on a pair of simple turquoise sandals, bundled up with the shorts.

Never really liked sandals though…they hurt my toes and felt uncomfortable.

"This place is really nice…" It really was…I bet that _when_ we break the barrier and find a way home, it'll be a damn gold mine.

People will pay millions to go to a Water Park buried under a mile of mountain. Hell they'd pay just to be _in_ the Underground! It's…it's—

"Why did you want to come here?" Asriel's tone was serious and I froze up, my reverie ended by his interruption. The expression on his face had softened, and I felt shudders through my body.

"I…just needed a distraction…that's all." I felt pathetic, but I didn't tell him that.

"Nightmares?" I shook my head, and his eyes picked up something. "Homesick?"

"Yeah…" I curled my hands in and out, taking a deep, deep breath and releasing the tension in my shoulders. "It's been about a week since we've fallen. I'm wondering how my family is taking it."

My mom would probably be in hysterics…my younger brother probably wouldn't care, and dad…would probably be… _stressed._

"Hey," his voice was soft while her spoke to me. "It's going to be okay."

Yeah…I hope so…

"Yoooo! Azzy and Bee Bee!" I flushed when I heard the odd nickname echo across the entrance, and Asriel gave me a pitying look.

"W-What I—."

"Frisk likes giving embarrassing nicknames sometimes…she was complaining to me and Muffet for _hours_ yesterday." He rolled his neck with smirk, and cracking his knuckles. "Couldn't come up with one for you until today."

Right…Bee Bee…is _something._ Should probably tell her not to…call…me…that…

…

…

"Uh…h-hello?" My voice cracked within moments as Frisk skidded to a halt, some light dust kicked up with the motion. She waved and I wordlessly waved back.

"So you ready for some relaxation?" Frisk tilted her head with her usual enthusiasm and happiness dancing in her ocean blue eyes.

She…oh… _god shes hot!_

Asriel's head cocked in seeming curiosity, and nudged my shoulder. He was giving me a teasing look and I coughed awkwardly.

Frisk had chosen to wear a simple blue bikini with a skirted bottom. Without the usual confines of her heavy clothing I could see how…errr…curvaceous she was.

Her swimsuit fit her _really_ well, and my vision naturally followed along from her smooth stomach to her lovely bouncy… _Nope_ avert your eyes. No…no…no…no.

I flinched at the sudden finger snap against my ear, and I froze again, as Frisk leaned _down_ to meet my eyes. She flipped her hair back and her expression became more…frisky…

"Hey, How you doin? You seem a little… _distracted._ " My mouth went dry and I looked for a distraction from Frisk's flirts.

Oh…there's Chara, that should be a suitable avoidance mechanism.

"Hey Char…Chara…" I trailed off as the redhead trotted over stopping on Frisk's left.

There was a light blush on her pale cheeks as I stared. The determination mage scratched the back of her head while I(shamelessly) admired her.

She had a red strapless top paired with…

Well men's swim trunks, a reddish orange pair. Despite that she made them look cute actually. But the most notable part of Chara was actually…

 _Her abs…_ I'm pretty sure you could grate cheese off of them and I really kind of want to l—

"This was a _horrible_ mistake…" I ducked my head, only to headbutt Asriel's stomach. I looked up to see the blank look of displeasure and I finally collapsed, curling into an embarrassed ball of shame.

 _His fur was soft…_

Please shut up!

 _No._

…

…

Ehh?

"O-Oh why is Brandon on the ground?" From my low vantage point I could see Alphys bare feet as well her fishy girlfriend's own toes.

"Oh I get it! It's like those human anime beach episodes with nosebleeds?!" Undyne's voice rattled in my ears. "Which reminds me…do humans have nosebleeds like that?"

I groaned.

Chara laughed, her lovely voice somehow calming my nerves. "If humans did that every time they got aroused. I'm 99% sure we'd be dying of blood loss on a regular basis."

 _Yay…wait does this make it fanservice?_

…

…

I should probably stand back up, a floor where hundreds if not thousands of monsters walk all over it isn't…exactly clean.

Ok…easy does it Brandon. Getting back up isn't a complicated action at all. You're perfectly capable of not acting like an idiot in front of two hot women.

Chara was showing clear concern on her person, if her withdrawn body language was a good sign. I cleared my throat, ready to speak. But she beat me to it.

"G'day to you…" She mumbled and I stammered a greeting back.

"U-Uh sorry… a-about that. I'm just not used to…to…" I licked my lips to moisturize them, my ears burning red hot. "Uh…it's nothing, never mind."

"That's alright. Besides you're rather cute when you freak out." Her reassurance didn't help matters, but I did feel flattered. Chara covered herself awkwardly once she noticed the slip of the tongue but didn't retract the statement.

"Uh…right." I rolled my shoulders, sighing at the satisfying crack. I was calm and relaxed again. "Still I'm sorry about that."

"No it wasn't bad…just… _unexpected._ " She didn't meet my eyes, much to my confusion.

"Well if you two aren't _busy_ anymore, maybe you should try out one of the lazy rivers." Asriel broke in, his reddish eyes illuminated by…something.

"Well…the two of us are going to one of the pools! You should meet up with us when you guys are done Kay?" The three of us nodded as they scampered off.

Yeah…the lazy river should be get my mind off of this fiasco…

* * *

(Twenty minutes later…)

After that we had made our way toward "The Lazy River One"

…

Yeah, anyway the river seemed to be based off a subtropical jungle with various trees that wouldn't look out of place in Florida. It was a balmy 80 degrees and a bunch of different monsters were already floating as we stopped at the beginning of the winding water path.

There were all kinds of monsters who wouldn't look too out of place. Various furry folk, like jaguars, some scaly folk like alligators and so on. Some rode in on tubes while others swim freely using their bodies or even magic.

"So would you like to tell me why you had a little freak out?" I growled at the shit eating smirk on Chara's _lovely_ face…dammit…

She had an orange float tube while I had a green one, and she used her own to pat my head.

I'm fucking _eighteen_ you gorgeous lady! Not _five!_

"I'm not feeling like telling you…" I hid the shame of whining behind my inner tube, eyeing the water as an escape.

"H-Hey I was just teasing…honest." I was thrown back by her sudden apology and waved my hands in front of her face.

"It's alright! No worries okay?" She gave me a sweet smile that made my hands sweaty.

 _Let's calm down…_

 **SQUEAK!**

"So I'm guessing you're ready then?" Chara asked as I adjusted my flotation device with a serious look.

"Yep!" She smirked and my danger senses started tingling.

"BOOP!" My mind went blank as a pale mass struck against me and I fell into the slightly warmish water.

Ok…so _that_ happened…let's figure out up from down okay?

Ok floating up…hitting the surface…almost slamming my face onto Chara's face…

"GAHHH! The fuck!" I laughed while Chara flailed in the water, feeling some excellent schadenfreude.

I slowly made it ahead of her as the current picked me up, an embarrassed Chara was then pushed forward by Frisk.

"Hey there…" I grinned and she hid her face in the water while we gently drifted down the artificial river.

"I deserve that…" she brushed her hair, paddling with her legs to move forward. "So what's bugging you really?"

"Am I that obvious?"

Chara rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock, you're an open book for us. Just like I can tell you're embarrassed by the swimsuits," I flinched, dropping my head down onto my inner tube. "I can tell something is really eating at you…and Asriel ain't telling."

I paddled backwards, so I could float shoulder to…head with the young women.

"I…want to go home." Her expression was soft and filled with a genuine concern I didn't expect from her. Thought I really should have…

"I…can understand…that…because it's clear you have a family that cares about you." She hesitantly placed her hand on my back, lightly patting it.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, realizing that I had something she didn't get to experience.

"Don't be, that's all in the past now." Her smile was rather fake and I felt guilty for bringing down the mood.

I…

"Surprise attack hug!" I turned around only to get a facefull of—

 _FRISK!?_

"What the hell are you doing?!" I smirked at the crack in Chara's voice, deciding to reciprocate the hug. Out of common courtesy if nothing else.

And don't tell me you wouldn't do the same, if you had the chance. I let go soon after, my depression falling to the wayside for at least a little while.

"Thanks…" I kicked my feet speeding up, and turning so I could swim backwards.

"You're welcome buddy." Frisk bounced in the water as she looked up at something ahead, and a green flare emerged from her eyes.

Several platforms flew back toward us, each containing a distinct fruit…a mango, an orange, and an…apple.

At the sight of the mango, Chara's eyes lit up like a thousand burning suns and she reached out excitedly.

"Gimme gimme!" She punched the platform apart, gripping onto the colorful fruit with a practical death grip. She attacked the tropical fruit in a frighteningly cute feeding frenzy. She munched through its skin with ease, and I grabbed the apple for myself.

 _What's an apple doing in a tropical forest?_

More importantly was the look on Chara's face as I glanced over. Her snack had gone down to her stomach in an instant and I snickered.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything Chara." I did my best to alleviate her concerns, though it did little to help. So I decided to take a bite of a monster apple…

Hmm…pretty good…let's take a few more… _anddd_ done!

"So this is pretty relaxing ain't it?" Frisk asked us as she leaned back on a summoned barrier. Her face split into a wide smile, her eyes glimmering with relief.

I suppose she doesn't like others being sad…

"Yeah…I honestly think this place would make _killing_ back home. People would pay good money for this." The two nodded thought Frisk flushed and yelped as a dark shape emerged underneath her.

"EEEE!" She shrieked, sitting herself down and scowling as Asriel emerged from the water.

"BAHAHAHA!" He dived to the river bottom, avoiding a green wave of paralyzing energy from a searingly enraged Frisk.

I ignored the splash as Frisk dived below the water, leaning over to Chara. She apparently had a request.

Chara pointed to my left, to a mango tree…tilting her head in a desperate fashion.

"Could…could you pass me a couple please?" She added a pout for good measure.

I narrowed my eyes and…

 _Lift._

Three fruit were gently torn from their branches.

 _Pull._

They magnetically flew toward me, and gently fell onto a bowl shaped green barrier. I passed them into the clamoring hands of my friend. She tore into them with gusto, and I watched waiting for her to finish .

"So good…Mmm…yesss…" soon enough all that was left was some juice on her hands, which she quickly proceeded to lick up.

This was making me a tad uncomfortable…

"You done?" I crossed my arms, sinking into the warm water and enjoying the current pulling me along.

Chara showed off her teeth in delight. "Yeah! Sorry…it's just that I really like mangoes. Besides chocolate anyway."

"What about chocolate covered mangoes?" Her eyes lit up and I swear I saw her drool for a second.

"That sounds _amazing._ " I rolled my eyes at her gushing, but I couldn't keep a smile off of my face. Her being happy….was a good thing.

"Yeah…"

* * *

(Frisk's POV)

I felt happiness as the two nerdy goobers talked and talked. It was the first time I had seen Chara happy to talk with someone who _wasn't_ a monster or me.

"You know it's a good thing he's so open. A SOUL like his can keep Chara at ease." Asriel smiled as we watched them converse.

"Yeah…" a calm silence fell over us, and for a few minutes I could relax and…

 _Just be._

…

…

"Frisk? Why don't you go over there and hang out? I'm just gonna be chilling here…" I shook my head, my facade cracking at the worry in his voice.

It…was better this way…

Asriel palmed his face and I tried to back away. My attempt was met with no success and I was pulled back by a conjured vine.

"H-Hey what are you—?"

"Enough of this Frisk," I quailed at the anger in Asriel's voice. "It's not a good thing to be doing this…trying to isolate yourself is _not_ healthy!"

Words started spilling out as I broke. "B-But I can't…I did _terrible_ things…unforgivable things. She needs someone better than me." The goat monster rolled his eyes.

"You…IDIOT. You think you're the only one that's done _shit._ I killed _everyone_ too…I RESET too…and Chara is not some angel. And under the same circumstances… _he'd_ be no different. And he knows that." He was shaking, flames forming steam as he waved his hands beneath the surface.

"I…thats…I…"

"Frisk." I could hear the tiredness in him, and listened. "You're only human. It's okay to want to make Chara happy. But she still cares about you, despite your mistakes. So _please_ stop…"

"S-Sure."

Asriel grinned. "Too bad you'll have to make your _leave_ soon though." I tilted my head until I felt a vine wrap itself around my waist.

No don't you dare…you son of a g—

"HEADS UP!"

 **SPLASH!**

"BLAGHH! Frisk what the bmhmml?!"

"Nice one Azzy!"

* * *

(Chara's POV)

"W-Wait really? People make AUs about us?" I asked Brandon a second time while we walked along the artificial beach pool.

"Yep there's a _shitload_ of AU's and sans…I only know about some of them though."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Examples being?"

He started tapping his fingers as he answered. "Uh let's see here…Negatale, Positale, Emptytale, Underswap, Underfell, Negativetale, Outertale, Outerfell, Outerswap, Aftertale, Inktale, Inkfell, Reapertale, Dreamtale, Xtale, Gzfell, Gzswap, Horrortale, Altertale, Alterswap, Afterfell, Swapfell, Fellswap, Storyshift…"

Oh mother of god what have I unleashed…

"H-Hey…Uh buddy you don't have to list off every one of them." Even Frisk and Asriel were caught off guard at Brandon's list off.

"Oh there's also Dusttale, Quantumtale, Epictale, Flowerfell, Colortale, Endtale, Nightmaretale, Lusttale, Candytale, Quantumfell, Quantumswap, Quantumshift, Underlust, Swaplust, Lustfell…and a lot of the different sans are shipped together…for some reason."

Are his eyes glowing? And what was that last thing…?

"S-Ship…as in Sancest…?" Brandon resolutely nodded, his face like stone.

Horror filled me as Frisk opened her mouth. "Are…there… _other_ ships?

He opened his mouth and I rushed to stop him, but he stepped aside narrowly dodging my hands… Damn it anything but this… _nonsense._

"Off the top of my head," I shook my head, fear clouding my mind. "Soriel…"

"Sans and Toriel?" Asriel asked with a rigid tone, Brandon gave a thumbs up.

"Where was I? Frans…" Frisk blushed shaking her head at the idea of her and that smiley little bastard. "Charisk, Pappyton, Alphydyne, Sansby, Pappysans…" He shuddered at the last one, and revulsion churned my stomach.

Then I remembered the second ship…

"W-Wait…they ship Frisk and…and me?" I stuttered out the question.

"Apparently." He dryly answered back. His nose curled with some disgust, looking like he had swallowed an egg. "Maybe we should stop anyway…long story short…people ship everyone with everyone…I don't even know why I remember any of that…I've only read a few AU's I kind of like…?"

I breathed a sigh of relief as this conversation shifted. Even more relief flooded in when I could see Alphys and Undyne laying down on the beach right next to…

D-Dad?

The king was the first to notice us, his horns shining in the warm artificial sunlight from above.

"Howdy! You three must be enjoying yourself on this lovely day." D—the King greeted us with his usual happy go lucky attitude.

"Hello."

"Hi!"

"Greetings." The king looked at me with surprise, and I cursed at the slip. Years of living with Toriel had conditioned me to talk like she did.

"Hey dad. Watcha here for?" Asriel asked Asgore, his feet brushing against try sand.

"Ahh…I had decided to pay Water Park a visit after a long meeting with the Delta Council…mostly plans on how to organize after the Barrier is broken."

That makes sense, there's going to be a lot of changes once Monsterkind is free…and this time it'll be for good.

"Yep! I was waiting for you guys to show up!" Undyne cut in with a winning grin, her sharp teeth clicking against men another.

"Why?" Brandon was suspicious, his eyes narrow and dark.

"I was looking to play a human game Alphys told me about…volleyball I think?"

 _Oh? A game you say?_

"Are you sure you want to play that game little fish?" My hands curled into fists, excitement passing through my nerves.

Undyne smiled. "Oh _yes_ I do…and I've got the ball right here." From out of nowhere a ball appeared and she balanced it on a finger with a fierce snarl.

Brandon fidgeted as our rivalry sent an electric tingle into the air. Both of our SOULS flaring magical energy into the environment.

"So…how are we going to do this?" The smallest human among us asked, using what courage he had. "Youngest versus oldest…or humans versus monsters? Or some other configuration?"

"The first one sounds like the best option…what do you think pops?" Asriel agreed, palming his hands together with a competitive gleam in his eye.

Asgore stood to his full height, his shadow casting darkness down upon us. He smirked. "Oh this old goat still has a few good years left."

"Y-Yeah we can do this!" Electricity crackled from Alphys hands and the teams were decided.

The seven of us walked over to a net and took our sides…

"Know how to play?" I asked Brandon and he gave a thumbs up.

"More or less…we had to learn when I still had PE…like four or five years ago? My memory isn't the best." He rolled his shoulders as we got set to start…

"Well…you don't know how how _monsters_ play." Undyne threw the ball in the air and as it landed back down she—

 **BOOM!**

The ball rocketed at supersonic speeds and I leaped striking it back toward Alphys. The lizard lady yelped and I roared as she missed. We had gotten our first point…

 _This is going to be fun…_

Music started to play, and I grinned recognizing their themes. Brandon did too if the excited if nervous gleam in his eye was any indication.

I _checked_ them.

 *** Asgore Dreemurr ATK 80 DEF 80**

 *** King Fluffybuns**

 *** Big old softy…still a Boss Monster though**

He looked more than ready to rumble…now for Alphys.

 ***** **Alphys ATK 1 DEF 2**

 *** This nerd is going down**

No need to check Undyne…

"Doesn't seem fair going with 4 against 3…" Brandon murmured quietly scratching an itch behind his back.

"FUFUFU! It's just a little handicap…you're no match for us!" Undyne boasted and I saw _red._

Fire poured out from my hands, and I spiked the ball. It broke the sound barrier and the four of us roared together.

 _GERONIMO!_

* * *

(My POV)

 _Ughhhhh…_

"You doing okay?" Chara picked me up, and I wobbled on my poor feet.

The volleyball game had been _amazing_ and tiring…we had played multiple rounds, with dozens of magical attacks accompanying that ball.

Fireballs…spears…even electrical attacks from good old Alphys…

Chara threw her own fireballs alongside using her _bravery_ strength to punt the ball at even higher speeds.

Frisk and I bounced the ball back with our barriers, though I made use of my _blue_ layer magic a fair bit.

Thought I did take a few smacks to the face whenever Chara got excitable…it was worth it though. She'd get all embarrassed and fuss over me…it was a sight to see. It was the most fun I had had since falling down here. After that we had spent time swimming and trying out the numerous attractions all around.

But now I was starving…

"You look like you're pretty hungry?" A glorious cheeseburger was placed in front of me, and saliva built up in my mouth.

Frisk had brought the food from…some type of mini Grillby's manned by his daughter…she had a towel wrapped around her and I hid my disappointment.

"Yeah that was really fun actually." Frisk sauntered toward me, taking a seat on the wooden chair next to me. "I don't usually do the whole 'hanging out' thing, I'm not the most _sociable_ person."

Frisk shrugged, her eyes closing in response. "That's alright, I'm fine with chilling at home just as much as playing "outdoors" I snorted, staring up the decorated stone and rock above us.

I took a bite of the food, and— _oh my god_ the taste is incredible! Gimme gimme!

…

 _It's all gone…_

Frisk giggled, hiding it behind her left hand. "So I'm guessing you enjoyed that?" I pouted wanting another one. But it would likely be unhealthy.

"It wouldn't be unhealthy. Monster food doesn't have any health risks. You can't eat whatever without it affecting your health." Chara added the tidbit before casually moving back, returning to a chat with the King.

Wait I can do what?!

 _But then that means…_

"I can eat as much junk food as I want and I won't face any consequences…" I whispered the thought.

Chocolate, pizza, candy and salty chips…Mexican Doritos…oh dear god.

"Too cute…" I blushed as the dark skinned girl next to me laughed with gusto. "But you still need to eat normal food for your nutrients."

I waved her off. "There won't be a problem with that…I eat relatively healthy at home. It's just spoiled by junk food."

"If you say so…" I quieted down, taking deep breaths as I simply people watched.

The monsters walking around us, despite their imprisonment in the Underground. They looked happier than any human I had ever seen. Despite our supposed "freedom" they lived better than most humans did…

I almost envied them. The ability to just be…and a small part of me hoped they could teach this to humanity. That their positivity and self love could make us better than we once were…

And I knew my world was out there. And the technology here could stop the impending catastrophes wrought by first our ignorance, and then our apathy. This world's humanity had already failed and we could see the example set for us.

I wasn't a shining beam of sunshine like some of the people down here…but that didn't mean I didn't have hopes and dreams for the future.

"You're pretty tired huh?" It was about then when I realized that I was laying my head down on the soft warmth of Frisk's arm. I thought of removing myself from her presence. But I'll be honest and state I was too comfy to move.

"We're friends right?" I mumbled out the question, yawning between the words. I was _not_ used to this much activity and it showed. Frisk didn't seem to mind, allowing me a resting spot.

"Definitely." I beamed up at her, some of the loneliness I felt deep down ebbing at her words.

I yawned…my reserves spent after a day of fun and relaxation. It was probably time to go home and rest…

* * *

(3rd POV)

Night fell on the surface as well as the Underground, the distant snoring of its many denizens echoing into the dark night. Around Mount Ebbot there was no sign of human habitation. Hundreds of thousands of years of time had eroded away all but a few bits of sharpened metal. Countless blades of immaculate make and design, impossibly preserved on timescales beyond human comprehension.

The only signs that anyone was there, was the small trail of crushed grass and broken branches, starting from the base of the mountain and ending more than two kilometer into the air, up a steep slope next to a massive cliff where the open sea and the land below could be seen for many miles around.

Two figures, one decidedly humanoid and the other decidedly not. The two beings looked on in curiosity at the artificial looking square cut into the mountain.

Visible within the hole was a curtain of light and esoteric symbols. The humanoid figure was illuminated by the light emanating from the mountain.

Revealing it to be a _certain_ small child. They had olive toned skin with messy brown hair, obscuring the silver gleam of their eyes. They shivered in the cold breeze their only protection being a ratty long sleeved green shirt with a single horizontal yellow stripe and chocolate brown pants and shoes.

Next to them a truly strange creature was on the lookout for trouble, it's amber eyes filled with cautious suspicion. The strange crocodilian was covered in a jaguar patterned coat of fine down, its blade like claws crunching against the loose soil and rock.

Around the entrance…well over a hundred weapons would have formed an impenetrable fence, blocking any from entering. If it hadn't been for time wearing the steel and iron down to gravel and rust.

The child stepped forward, their small hands stopping just short of the pulsing bubble of impossibly dense magical energy. Her companion sniffed nervously but followed after the child regardless.

The child didn't enter just yet, staring at a single stone mural just on the other side, only barely visible through the forcefield keeping the inside of the mountain isolated from the rest of the world.

"I…" they went silent, their hands grasping onto their pants with urgency, their little heart beating rapidly. Yet their companion nudged them forward regardless.

The human steeled their nerves and with a hand on the archosaurs soft head she crossed…

…

…

"I thought there would be more fanfair but nothing…" the two walked toward the stone mural, depicting a single name as well as an apology. For who neither of them could say, they could only guess.

They kept up the pace after leaving the mural behind, besides placing a few newly plucked golden flowers down. They eventually came across a bountiful garden of well cared for flowers and the young human smiled.

"Whoever lives here must really be into botany and gardening…" The small human frowned at the enormous chair fit for a true giant of a man or women. They decided it wasn't in their best interest to find out and went on their merry way.

The human and beast finally found themselves in a short greyish hallway, a song of love and happiness from further ahead making them smile. But in that light and happy song there was a single note of despair and darkness, a hint of a terrible past that made both shudder with revulsion and terror.

A time and place where it was kill or be killed…and they continued to move forward, looking on in wonder at the hall where people like them are judged.

A light like the sun shined through the ornate window, the stone pillars casting shadow and darkness in contrast to the warm light. Their steps echoed through the hall and they glanced about, checking for any spies. The human's SOUL sensed nothing around them and they moved on.

Their SOUL was awoken by a song telling a tale of an exiled people, of a family of both worlds that no longer was.

They went up the stairs…and found the cozy area bereft of life. So they walked onward, stopping at the entrance. An enormous door of fine wood and a doorknob too high for them to reach. But luck was on their side, the door left ajar by the slimmest of margins.

"Lucky…really. But I said I would make it or my name isn't Kris." The human smiled as they shut the door behind them. But it was then when they realized the scope of their actions, glancing aside to what lay below.

Kris stuttered. "I-It's e-enormous!" They cringed as their voice echoed downward, the bustling city below obscuring the sound. The child's hands started to shake, their lip quivering.

"Is this…what she wanted to protect? Is this why she…" Kris cut themselves off, focusing on their internal song to calm themselves. But the song bounced against the cavern walls, the child flinching as their mana was bounced back by three particular SOULS.

Kris was now curious, and would seek out answers, all she needed to do…was…

 _Take a leap of fate._

With their friend in hand they flew, thin green barriers forming to break their fall from the open corridor.

They had to know…why they were compelled to make this journey? How did others come here first, and why did this place reek of darkness and light alike?

Kris would get their answers…but what would the cost be?

* * *

 **(Unknown...)**

My…my…things are slowly coming into place, piece by piece, step by step. We are slowly reaching the apex…the end…so let me tell you a story. Those listening from across the gulf of time and space, those infinite realities that I and you will never know…

Let me tell you of a LEGEND… a PROPHECY…long foretold…across countless worlds in many different forms…

A legend of HOPE.

A legend of DREAMS.

A legend of LIGHT.

A legend of DARK.

A legend of HUMANS

And a legend of MONSTERS.

This is the legend of the WORLD.

For millennia, there was a balance between LIGHT and DARK.

Bringing peace to the SOUL of the WORLD.

But this harmony was shattered long ago…by those with greed in their HEARTS.

Now a terrible cataclysm is coming…

Soon…the sky of ALL worlds will run black with terror.

And the land and seas will crack and wave with fear.

Then, their heart pounding…

All WORLDS will draw their final breath.

But HEROES of all shapes and sizes will appear.

HUMANS.

MONSTERS.

And OTHERWORLDERS.

Only they can guard INFINITY.

And banish the RAPTURE of the ANGEL.

Only then will the WORLD be set FREE.

Only then will all SOULS be saved from destruction.

But today…the broken BALANCE has shifted once again.

The SOUL of another WORLD is now AWAKE.

The BARRIER between REALMS has shattered.

The ANGEL'S fragments now plot across REALITY.

The HEROES must UNITE, or the UNDERGROUND…

Will EMPTY once more…

 **BECAUSE** **I AM HERE.**

* * *

 **2nd Author's Note:**

Don't have much to say here, I just hope you like this chapter...future chapters should start getting deeper into the lore I've developed for this story. It's a doozy...

(Edit) also uh...if anyone has an idea, any ideas on a good artist for Undertale fanart? I'd like something other a pink diamond mural for this fanfic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I've finally got chapter 10(11, 12, and a thousand words of 13) on the way. I've been working in my free time to get these chapters in. I've gotten a job so I don't have as much free time. But I work faster than before so it evens out. I've got the general plotline down, and should be done with Phase 1 in about 8 chapters after 13.

There'll probably be a pause to get my bearings together after that.

Besides that there isn't much else to say other than to enjoy and follow if you want to read more.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: The Tenth HUMAN, and the Wingdings KALEIDOSCOPE**

…

…

No dreams today then? Guess today is going to be a pretty quiet day today, that's good. I've been lucky so far with my dreams…most of them have been more confusing or disorienting than scary. I don't do well with fright…tends to leave me all paranoid and jittery. It's why I'm not a particular fan of the horror genre…tends to just fuck with me.

But most importantly…who the _fuck_ is rummaging around in the fridge? I'm pretty sure Frisk is still asleep since she tends to knock on the door once or twice and almost knocks me out of my dreams.

And since it's a Saturday she'll probably sleep late…and is that _growling?_

You know what I'm getting up and checking it out. For all I know all our food might be being stolen by either Annoying Dog or some Temmies.

I rolled out of bed, landing softly on a blue layer of magic. I then used _Lift_ on myself, adding instructions to move in a particular fashion.

Back on my feet in a plain black shirt, long monochrome striped boxers and armed with a pillow. I was combat ready…

I pressed myself against a wall, adding _Reinforcement_ and making the polyester object stronger than carbon fiber and steel super alloys.

It was fairly dark, though that was the default setting in the Underground anyway…

The only source of light was an open fridge, and two shifting silhouettes were made visible by the light. I lifted my pillow in front of me, using it as a makeshift shield.

I could just about make out some words coming from their direction, the…child whispered while the lower to the ground companion answered in growls and hisses.

"What the f—frick." I censored myself, guessing that based on their small size. That the intruder was a small child…and swearing in front of children wasn't a good idea.

Frisk would probably kill me and Toriel would help…

I shuddered at the idea…

I stopped to check the time on my phone with only some light so they couldn't see.

 _5:20 AM_

Shit it's early…seriously why the hell are these people in our small two room apartment?

I tiptoed over, my vision slowly adjusting to the dark with each second. I could now listen in more clearly, and tilted my head in confusion.

"Mhmm…wonder if they have moss?"

" _Grrr…_ "

Who the _hell_ would willingly eat moss as a food? And why?

"Ooo! This chocolate bar looks delicious…let's…mumu hmmm…" I focused _reinforcement_ into my eyes, the improvement in my vision allowing me to see clearly.

…a kid…no a _human_ kid? And a…what in all seven hells is that thing?!

"HEY!" The kid flinched at my yell, and the weird…lizard…dog…cat monster _yowled_ hurting my ears with the sound. A sudden bang rung out from Frisk's room, and she burst out from her room in green shorts and a white gym shirt.

Her hand shattered a section of the wall, and her eyes shined in the dark, an intimidating aura radiating from her.

The kid whimpered and the frightening aura around her faded as her senses returned to her. She offered the kid a small smile, but it only scared them more…

Now that I have a better grip on my nerves, I can actually describe what the kid looks like. I wasn't entirely sure if they were male or female though I leaned more toward the latter.

The human kid was about a quarter of a foot shorter than me…rather tall for a kid younger than me. I couldn't really tell what their age really was… They were certainly a head above the rest of their age cohort.

They had messy brown hair and a roughly diamond shaped face, and their face was dirty with melted chunks of solid chocolate. Their big eyes and long eyelashes fluttered cutely. They looked to be of possibly Hispanic or Latin American descent. Still pretty adorable though…Almost innocent really…

Though that was quickly upended when I received a face full of razor sharp teeth and fangs.

 **CHOMP!**

"Motherffff…" I growled as the strange beast beside her lunged for my throat, but my magic easily blocked the weak attack.

"N-No s-stop…" with the hesitant command the beast ceased its feeble attack and I relaxed without a pair of jaws around my throat.

I kind of need that to live you know. And what the heck are you?

Hmm…? Same pattern as a jaguar, it's babyish features indicate a juvenile animal, and I can see a resemblance to some manner of crocodilian? Certainly an odd little critter…it's jaws have various different shaped teeth.

For a reptile it's rather mammal like isn't it?

Neat…

I turned to the child, not liking the expression of fear on their face. They were shaking, hiding behind their…pet.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" The kid blinked at my quiet statement and I kept my hands where they could see them. Didn't want the poor child to get frightened off.

"I…was hungry…" the kid was tightly gripping onto the half eaten chocolate bar. "Did you want it back? I'm sorry…" the human gave me a heart breaking expression with their mirrored eyes and I sighed.

"No it's okay…you can have it. In fact you can take what you like…we can always get more." Frisk didn't bother to refute my statement, and discomfort hit me at the sparkle in that kids eyes.

"T-Thank you." An apple was their first victim, and soon after they fed some cooked beef to their friend. The strange…little whatever it was crushed and sliced the flesh with frightening ease.

While they ate I decided to ask a question. "What's your name? If you don't mind me asking." They paused in their chewing through of a few pieces of ham.

"K-Kris."

' _Take care of them…will you?'_

I almost flinched but suppressed the urge, not wanting to alarm them. I knew their name was the same as the protagonist of Deltarune. And that…dream…that dream of a hill of swords…

"It's nice to meet you Kris. Did you come through the Barrier?" There was a hint of fascination on Kris's face and I almost grinned.

"Is that that what that bubble is? With those weird symbols…" I didn't see any symbols when I fell, though I was certainly blacked out through the crossing.

So I'm not one to talk.

"Yes…the Barrier is a powerful magic spell created by seven powerful human mages to seal the Monsters deep underground."

"Monsters?"

The apartment shook with frantic knocking and Asriel's voice boomed through the door.

"Hey! Is everything okay in there?! I felt your magic act up! Either way I'm coming in…" the door was forcibly opened and I palmed my face.

There was a sudden silence as Asriel burst into the room. The tall as hell boss monster froze up when he made eye contact with the tiny human.

"That's a monster?" The two of us nodded and there was a deep sense of curiosity behind Kris's eyes.

"Uh howdy?" Asriel greeted Kris with a confounded expression, his goat ears flapping with his cautious movements.

Kris was shaking their head in disbelief. "You're too fluffy and cute to be a monster…" Asriel groaned and Frisk giggled at their blase reply.

"He is a monster though…but not the evil kind…Asriel _is_ a fluffy boy though…" I decided to end the train of thought, enjoying the horror written on his goat face.

"Damn it Brandon!" I grinned as Kris relaxed and giggled at Asriel's expense.

My grin fell away at the dark look on Frisk's face, the woman clearing her throat for attention from Kris.

"Kris? Why are you here? How did you find this place?" I knew Frisk didn't want to ask the tough questions, and Kris's whimper was the reason why.

"I… _can't_ go back…I refuse…there's nothing left for me on the surface." Kris started shuddering and Frisk rushed towards her.

Oh dear…that is _not_ a good sign of a healthy home life.

"That's fine…it's okay…you don't…" Frisk was incredibly gentle with the poor kid, speaking calmly and quietly so they wouldn't panic.

The moment was interrupted by the loudest, most annoyed and prolonged sigh I had ever heard in my life.

"Are you okay?" I suppressed the urge to aww at the genuine concern in Kris's voice.

Asriel was rubbing the bridge of his nose with his left hand while his right pulled his golden tinged head hair.

"I'm…fine…this is okay…everything is fine…" Asriel sighed for a second time, turning to face the concerned little human. "Just…if you have nowhere to go…we're going to have to inform my parents…probably Gaster too. He probably has the most experience with…humans."

Yeah…I might be an older brother, but I wasn't exactly the ultimate pinnacle of a caring person. Besides keeping him from doing stupid things, I haven't been the best caretaker, that's more my parents department.

Frisk might be able too…but whether she needs the additional workload…who knows. Chara…is a _definite_ no…she's nice and all but the caretaker of a seven years old she is not.

"Is that alright with you?" Kris nodded to Frisk's question knocking me out of my train of thought.

We…should go deal with the fallout…

* * *

"How fascinating…a third human falling…it hasn't happened in this way in the usual timelines." Gaster muttered under his breath just below the hearing range of Kris but not below _my_ hearing range. The child fidgeted as he tapped a strange instrument against their body. On several screens, I could see what looked like readouts of their vitals…though to be frank I didn't understand them much.

"Are they healthy at least?" The motherly voice of Toriel broke in, the goat monster having showed up soon after.

Gaster replied swiftly. "Some signs of malnutrition…but it isn't too bad. A consistent diet should be enough to fix it. Some old healed bruises and burns as well…hmm…" He frowned momentarily, turning to me with question in his eyes. "What did say you their name was?"

"Kris." The instant I said it he flinched and shrunk back, though he quickly calmed himself, needing to do his job. I didn't like that expression of guilt on his face one bit.

I yelped when I felt a body coil around my leg, only marginally relaxing once I realized it was just the strange crocodilian that Kris had brought with them.

"Her names Kapro." Kris gave me a shy grin, and I smiled back hoping to make the kid comfortable.

Now that my thoughts were organized, I could feel utter fascination at the strange species I was being trapped by.

The usual thick scales of…whatever species it used to be was replaced by a beautiful coat of feather like down. It's amber eyes blinked innocently, though there was a more reptile like air to them. It felt unnatural…then again being descended from reptiles tends to imply a more alien mindset than us synapsids.

And there's clearly been a _significant_ boost in intelligence or at the least in empathy. Then again crocodile's close relations with birds would indicate some capacity for growth in their intelligence and brain size.

And I also remember studies of rudimentary tool use among crocodiles. Using sticks as bait for nest building birds…

Anyway…it…She(?) seems friendly enough. I wonder if she'll let me…

With a grunt I gently lifted the roughly 30 pound predator into my arms, being careful to not touch any sensitive spots. Both Gaster and and Toriel gave me stupefied expressions and I brushed my hands against Kapro's coat…

 _Oh my god it's so soft and fluffy…_

"Hey you know what this is Gaster?"

The skeleton man scowled. "How in gods name would I know what that… _creature_ is?!" He grumbled under his breath and threw his hands up.

I scowled back. "Can't you scan her like you scanned Kris?" He stepped back, his eye lights wavering as he paused.

They widened. "That…could work…I do have a very… _very_ large DNA database…sourced from…human technology. Place it here please." He gestured to the metal table that Kris had been standing on.

I did so…and he began to scan the critter the same way he had been scanning Kris. For the next few minutes we waited in silence, the machine taking more time to analyze a completely unknown species.

Slowly the number on the screen ticked upwards and my feet started tapping against the floor.

 _90%_

Closer…

 _93%_

A little more…

 _98%_

A few more…seconds?

 _99.99%_

Yes!

…

…

Gaster shook his head, and gave the scanners a good tap, the machines sputtered and let out a ringing sound indicating completion.

He stared at the results, his forehead furrowing(somehow?) at the given results.

"That's odd…it says here…that this being has close relations to…turtles and birds? Though I haven't read the complete file as of yet."

Birds and tu—

 _Oh._

"Some type of crocodilian. Crocodilians share close relations with both of those groups, splitting off…in the late Permian to early Triassic…"

"Ah thank you. That should narrow it down…" He input something into the machine, and it popped out another answer.

"What does it say?" Kris asked with curiosity lighting up their eye.

Gaster answered with haste. "Some form of alligator…most likely a South American caiman of some variety…how it diverged so drastically I have no idea."

"Pretty neat actually…wonder if this provides some evidence for _that_ theory."

Gaster gave me a puzzled expression. "Can you expand upon that thought?"

I gladly did so. "Well…there are some who theorize that feathers are an ancestral trait to dinosaurs, likely evolving some time before they "existed" Passed down from a common ancestor. It would explain some results from analysis on alligator embryos."

"What does _that_ mean?" Kris twiddled their thumbs nervously and I pat their head affectionately. I did have a soft spot for cute things…and they definitely fit the description.

"Turns out crocodilians have a number of genes associated with feather development…and the formation of feather like structure has been induced by scientists before…can't forget the hair like structures of pterosaurs either."

Personally I find evolutionary history rather neat. The sheer diversity of life over the past billion years or so is _absolutely_ amazing! Convergent evolution specifically is pretty great too…

Hell there used to be non mammalian synapsid equivalents of primates and squirrels back in the Permian. Some crocodile like temnospondyls, Armadillosuchus…the multiple iterations of saber teeth. The streamlined forms of fast swimming ocean going animals like dolphins, sharks, Ichthyosaurs…sailfish. That fish like species of free swimming sea slug…

"Hello?" Toriel was giving me an odd look, a small uncertain grin on her face.

I flushed, scratching my chin in embarrassment. "Sorry…got a little lost in thought."

"That's alright dear…I was just worried." The goat monster shrugged her shoulders, her dress ruffling with the movement. I pursed my lip once I noticed the amusement dancing in Toriel's eyes.

 _Why was she smiling?_

I suddenly felt _tiny_ hands tug at my shirt and I glanced down to meet Kris's silver eyes. They tilted their head, and my…SOUL seemed to resonate with theirs…

They were certainly the curious sort huh?

I leaned down slightly. "What is it?" I kept my voice calm and solid, again didn't want to alarm them by mistake.

They smiled sweetly. "You're really nice…"

O-Oh…that's…n-neat…yeah.

 _Stop smiling like an idiot Frisk…_

I shook my head, regaining control of my scattered thoughts. This was no time to be distracted by sweet words and smug Frisk's.

"Thank you…" I stared past them and at their pet, my hands curling in on themselves.

Kapro tilted her head, the strange crocodilian licking its teeth with twinkling eyes. She bounced into action, her body coiling like a spring before skidding just short of my feet.

I was then pushed back several feet as she leaped into my open arms.

 _Pet pet pot…_

"Didn't take you for an animal lover." Frisk was literally _sparkling_ and I questioned this before remembering where I was.

I'm living in a world of talking skeletons and flaming goat monsters…and _sparkling_ is where I draw the line?

So…weird of me…

"Well…I think animals are neat that's all. _And so soft and fluffy._ " I whispered under my breath while petting the adorable little fluff ball. She purred and I grinned openly, marvelling at the sheer softness.

"Sure…sure little man." Frisk smirked and I felt the urge to push her.

"Kris was it…?" They nodded timidly to the scientists question. Gaster clicked his tongue(somehow?) as if unsure whether he should continue.

"Yes?"

"Please…if you do not mind, why did you come here? You do not need to mention you home life….but I would ask what you were looking for…"

I glared at him, and Toriel did the same. Gaster paled and h—

"I…was looking for something…"

"What would that be?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Answers…"

Gaster looked rather pensive…as if he had an idea. He looked to me with a neutral expression.

"It's quite early…return home for a few extra hours of sleep. I have something to show you…"

Kris and I glanced at one another.

Wonder what it was…but…

 _God I'm tired…_

Kris yawned and I knew they agreed with me.

A nap would be a good time…

* * *

— _Play Home—_

"So why am I here?" Chara was rather adamant in not wanting to deal with this.

Apparently Frisk had gotten up to…to be honest I don't know. Maybe she wanted a day by herself? Hard to say…but before that, she set up a little bed for Kris to sleep in. So we fell asleep and were later woken up by a knock on the door.

Chara had been given the task of guiding us to some invention of Wingdings. We still had some time though, so I was cooking up a basic egg and ham breakfast.

A little bit of olive oil…beat up the eggs until they're scrambled. A pinch of salt and a few minutes of cooking in the pan and they're _done._

Kris was looking on with hunger in their eyes, and I had given up the equivalent of two cooked eggs to Kapro.

Cute little thing looked ready to bite my face off…thankfully her ravenous hunger was satiated by the early meal. So I was spared…

I turned off the stove, and grabbed three plates placing two servings of scrambled eggs. Kris looked at me with an unreadable expression and Chara rolled her shoulders, conjuring a fork with magic.

An… _interesting_ use of magic. But then again…Toriel uses fire magic to cook…using magic for more mundane purposes isn't new.

And I might be thinking that magic is more special that it really is. In my world it's nonexistent but in a world where's it common. It would obviously be used as a tool in common life.

"Is there any…" Kris whimpered when I looked over to them. I darted my eyes over to a nearby ketchup bottle and pointed. Kris meekly nodded and I gave them a grin.

 _Maybe I can show off a bit…?_

I proceeded to use some telekinesis, adding a UFO wooing sound for added effect. Kris clapped their hands enthusiastically, a blinding smile on their face.

The ketchup bottle gently floated down with a fork coming in for a landing shortly after. Her fingers grazed the bottle before suddenly freezing up.

"Is it…?"

"Y-You don't have to ask to get some ketchup…" I answered Kris's unfinished question, feeling a discomforting unease in my stomach. Something about how they acted around adults gave me a sick feeling, and I didn't want to think about it.

Kris dug in to the food with little hesitation, barring a slight quiver of the lips. Which Chara and I pretended to ignore for the kids sake at least.

We ate quietly and awkwardly and between bites Chara was the first to break the suffocating silence.

"H-Hey…kid? If you wouldn't mind…What's it's like on the Surface now? I know it's different that it used to be…" Chara's lips briefly twitched into an an awkward mess of a smile. Kris looked rather more disturbed by the facsimile of a facial expression. I could tell Chara was hurt by that…

"Uhhh…it's hard to describe?" Kris wrung their hands together, their eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "The air feels…and tastes weird…and there aren't any usual animals…no foxes…no reindeer…the songs are different."

"Songs?" Kris blinked, a lack of understanding on their face.

"You…can't…hear them?" We shook our heads and they tapped their fingers against the table. "Well…I can hear…songs…the ones that living things keep within their SOULS." I felt uneasy again but steeled myself. "The animals living here are both familiar and not…it's strange. So… _alien._ "

That…might be some unique form of magic then. Certainly not a form of magic I've ever heard of before…but that isn't saying much.

"That's…an interesting…way of using magic…" Chara was brimming with questions but she certainly didn't want to overwhelm Kris with them. The determined youth crossed her arms, and I could see the years turning in her head. "Which brings me to a different topic…how old are you?"

"Uh…seven? Why?" Kris pursed their lip, their head tilting like a small puppies.

"You're pretty tall for being seven that's all." Chara scratched the back of her head, a dash of red on her face as she lost her nerve.

She…wasn't wrong…upon closed inspection Kris didn't look seven years old. The child was too tall and too intelligent…

My phone suddenly vibrated and I pulled it out of pocket in haste. I frowned at the unknown number by decided to reply.

"Ahh…human."

"Gaster?" I placed him on speaker, since I needed to fill my belly with my meal. I took a few bites as I heard him smack his…lips?

"It seems my diagnosis of the human child…was underestimating their health issues." I hissed at the idea. No one so young should be…going through what—

"What?" Chara's tone was flat but I could see her eyes dart to the visible bruises on Kris's arm.

"Based on…what I can tell…they're rather more undernourished than I once thought. They're the right height…more or less. But they're quite underweight, and are lacking some important nutrients to help with their development. I have a prescription of vitamins they must take…"

That's… _awful…_

" _Is that so?_ " I shivered at the undernote of pure _fury_ distorting Chara's speech. Kris shrunk in on themselves, and Chara's searing gaze softened.

Chara pulled something from _somewhere…_ a brief distortion of air the onto indication she had done something.

"Uh…?" Kris was unsure, looking at the object in Chara's hand in curiosity.

I stared dumbly at the offered chocolate bar, Chara gesturing for Kris to take it.

 _Oh…_

Guess Chara has a soft spot for kids after all…

"They also appear to be about eleven earth years old…and…their se—." Gaster was cut off by Kris when they added a cough.

"I'm seven though? At least that's what my d— _someone_ said. But kids back up always looked at me funny when I said that…" Kris trailed off, counting their age on their individual fingers.

"Uh…what's that based on?" I asked Kris, unaware on how they had gotten that idea from.

"Maybe telling us where you were born might help?" I turned to Chara and she mouthed out the words. "Maybe they lived in a place with an non standard calendar?"

It's not an impossibility…but we can't really know that. Unless we ask anyhow.

"Heimabæ…was where I was born…it's…not close…it's really far away…"

"Come on…a place can only be so far." Chara placed her knuckles on her hips, a cocky smirk on her face to reassure the tallish child.

"53…"

"53 what…?" Chara leaned forward to hear the kid better. Kris blushed, rubbing their hands together in a painfully understandable action.

"53…million kilometers."

…

…

 _What?_

"Excuse me?" Chara was left nonplussed by their reply. In response Kris pulled something out from their backpack. A small…smart phone of some variety…they clicked a screen button and the device _flashed._

I blinked at the sudden holographic image, displaying a large metal torus slowly rotating around a small asteroid field. One rock in particular dwarfed the station, easily ten times its diameter.

"A Stanford Torus…" Kris nodded, and the image shifted to a view of the solar system from above. The point where the…colony was, was labeled as 1.35 AU from the sun. Which would explain their confusion, but even then it wouldn't be correct.

"That would make you eleven years old…not seven. Your biology isn't different enough yet. Whoever told you what was messing with you." Chara replied with a confused lilt as she spoke.

"Oh…I'm sorry." My eyebrows furrowed at their apology.

"There's no reason to apologize you've done nothing wrong."

" **Ahem…** " we all froze at the sheer irritation in Gaster's deep voice.

We should get going.

* * *

(Kris's POV)

So I'm eleven years old…I guess that's another thing that D— _he_ messed up with…

After that… _uncomfortable_ exchange, that tall pretty girl and the short(but cute) older guy decided to take us(I wasn't leaving Kapro) to the special place of Doctor…Gaster?

It was a rather scary place…full of lava and smoke that made it hard to breath. But the moment I started coughing…the red eyed lady pushed back it back with _magic._

She's a nice lady too…

"Where are we?" I brushed my hair back, a puff of steaming air heating me up. The lady…Chara tilted her head back to answer.

"This is the start of Hotland. It's where the Royal Laboratory is. Gaster wants to show us _something._ " The lady grimaced and I crept close, looking at the distant magma with distaste.

I looked up at the white outer walls of the of the huge lab, a grin spreading on my face. Whatever was in there would probably be really neat…

Kapro hissed and before I could stop her, she charged forward at top speed. I swear I saw glimpses of her eyes flashing with light, and I flinched at the sudden resounding _thud_ as her head met metal.

She shook it off, and with a yawn sat down in a sprawling position. Feet scurried from within and a…sweaty yellow dinosaur lady opened up the door?

"Hey Alphys!" The g—Brandon greeted the monster with enthusiasm and I added to his greeting for politeness if nothing else.

The monster rubbed her eyes, her bleary gaze focusing on me for a brief second. They opened wide.

"O-Oh…you guys are here. Uh come on in, Gaster will be with you…in the True Lab."

Why does that sound so ominous? It's just a lab…

We followed just behind her, and I relaxed as the heat from outside faded. The lab was much cooler and felt more like home.

I'm sure it'll be fine!

* * *

(My POV)

I rubbed my eyes in slight pain at the sheer and utter _greyness_ of the room we had been brought to. I could barely make out anything except a single mahogany table with a clear glass sphere sitting on it.

Kris was repeatedly blinking, and Kapro was growling with annoyance. Chara didn't react at all, seeming almost familiar with the place. Which wasn't an impossibility with how strange this room was…

Alphys had fallen behind, whispering about "CORE maintenance" before finally leaving us.

"This…VOID is…very interesting. But…it's too quiet." Kris whispered under their breath, a trail of vapor emanating from their mouth. They also shivered. Likely the cold of the room was the cause. Behind the desk however…

There Gaster stood, his hands behind his back, his eyes and mind elsewhere. They flitted over to us, deeply analyzing and or assessing us.

"Hello children…I'm sorry for the…displeasure to your senses. Sometimes this place… _glitches._ " He snapped his fingers and the eye burning sensation vanished. The grey receded to the pure white of a laboratory, easier on the eyes than before. Only his desk remained the same.

I felt shivers run down my spine, as if had someone had walked straight through me. Voices promptly followed afterward, the whispers circling around us and around Kris. There was a feeling of welcomeness, each slightly different in their own way.

"So the six human SOULS are here?" Chara asked Gaster with a deadpan expression and he nodded. The whispers grew louder and deeper and a growl escaped my throat. The noise flustered and annoyed me…

The whispers soon stopped, a hint of apology in the wonderfully musical notes of soul speech. Kris watched the eyes with fashion, a quiet humming in their throat as the souls flew around us.

Gaster cleared his throat, and we returned our attention to him. "Yes…they have always been interested in my handy device _here._ " He patted the round clear orb with affection, a wide and sweet smile on his face. A rather unexpected change in emotion.

It reminded me of Papyrus…

 _Where was I?_

Gaster gave me an unimpressed look and I sheepishly waved. He rolled his…eyes and straightened his back, starting his lecture. He patted the orb again. "This device is a byproduct of my research into the VOID. You could call it a looking glass, allowing anyone to perceive images of parallel worlds and timelines."

"Like when you fell into th—."

Gaster cut her off with a grunt. "Yes…this device, this invention I have named…" he stopped with a dramatic pause. "The KALEIDOSCOPE. It was developed primarily to allow navigation within the VOID. It's…power supply…is less excessive…than the full machine."

Machine? What machine…?

"Why are you telling us this?" Kris had a serious look that was unbefitting of their cuteness, their eyes obscured by messy hair.

"You seek something of the past do you not?" Kris froze, but after a several moments nodded with reluctance. Gaster smiled, thought it didn't reach to his eye sockets. "Then the KALEIDOSCOPE can provide answers…we must simply seek out another near identical timeline. We can get your answers…if you wish."

"Yes." Their reply was immediate and without hesitation. Their desperation and hope made my heart clench and I bit my lip, gazing down at the orb with wariness.

A different feeling started surging within me as I caught a glimpse of Kris's silver eyes.

 _That dream of unlimited blades…_

"I…" I sunk in on myself as the three other occupants stared. I took a deep breath to get my confidence going. "I…might have seen something…in a dream." Kris was puzzled, though their eyes suddenly glimmered once they parsed on to what I implying

"W-What?" They were sullen…and confused.

"I remember…a dream…of a woman standing on a hill of swords. She looked a lot like you…and…and." My mouth dried, and I strained my mind to remember. "She…was fighting a gigantic army…on _this_ exact mountain."

Chara was nonplussed, her aura oozing off of her and emitting fear and anger. I clicked my tongue ponderously, remembering even more.

"She was…a hero of justice…and said something to me…but the words are pretty fuzzy now." I shrugged apologetically.

I wheezed as I was suddenly hit with 36 kilos of excessively happy 11 year old. I couldn't make out any words, but there was gratitude coming off of them in waves.

" _Thank you…_ " I felt awkward at the sudden act of affection and gently pried off their grip, giving them a half smile.

"How intriguing…your gifted pseudo kaleidoscope should make finding out what the child is looking for…much easier. It'll still take some time…but it's a start." Gaster brushes his skeletal hands against the smooth surface of his invention, and he typed something in. The machine _whirred_ and he grimaced. "It won't be a quick process…whatever history is…here it is of a great length."

"I can wait." Kris looked at me with a toothy grin and I glanced away, a light blush on my cheeks.

"If you please little human. Us adults need some privacy…would you mind? My son sans will keep you safe." Kris smiled and nodded silently.

The skipped off with a panting Kapro behind them.

The door closed…

"Hey human…you're looking a little… _bonely_ ehh?" I rolled my eyes at the sudden crash of drums, but felt my heart warmed by Kris's laugh.

It didn't take long for the sounds to disappear as they walked away and it was now only Chara, Gaster, and I.

"It…was definitely you who brought me here right _doctor?_ " The skeleton remained silent and I scoffed with contempt.

Just what I thought. But I didn't know why…neither Frisk or Chara had any knowledge of me, or they wouldn't have been so surprised.

"Was the only way." I only caught the end of his mutter and I raised an eyebrow, wanting a full explanation.

"Gaster stop mumbling like a spoiled child. You're a Royal Scientist. _Act_ like it." Chara didn't tolerate his groaning for a second and the man relented.

"I…during my time in the void. I could not act as more than a simple distraction or curiosity for the…DEMON. I had so much knowledge and information set upon me. But what use would it be when neither my mind nor my body could help me?"

I understood his desperation.

"But…a thousand RESETS ago…a lucky break gave me the opportunity to save us all." I was enraptured by the hope as well as guilt, and focused only on him. He turned to me with a smile. "That break…was you."

"Me? How the hell would _I_ be of any help?" He poked my chest, my SOUL briefly appearing in response.

"The power of a human SOUL is _vast._ And your fall into the void came at the right time…I delayed the Reset of _this_ world. Entertaining the DEMON for who knows how long…an endless game…giving Chara time to plot as the timeline sat in limbo."

 _How exactly would he distract a being of near infinite power for any length of time?_

But…wait how…?

"It shouldn't be possible. I couldn't have fallen into the void by accident." It didn't make any sense. My world should be pretty disconnected with such a distinct universe.

"It's our fault isn't it?" Chara was lifeless, her eyes dull with self loathing coursing through them. The redhead's fists clenched until her fingernails almost drew blood.

"Cracks in space time…the strain of so many resets tore holes through realities. Brandon was just unlucky enough to fall straight in like I once did."

I don't remember…that…why don't I—

 _E̊̈̔̎̃n̡̻̱͉̰̜͙̿ͯd̸͙̤̤̗̓ͩ͐l͛ͮ͊ͦͭ̐̃e̅͟s̥̞͔͈̭̹̜̏̂̃ͩ͐̋s̆ͩͤ̊͂͑͒ ̝̮͖̑̐̾ͮ͛v͕̻̦͓̪̯͕̾̍̊̓ͬ̾ͫo̡̳̮̭̦̤̺i͓̰̺̘̠ͤ̍̾ͥͦ͛d͙͈̖͈̓͑ͮ̚͜…̯̘̗̬̞̯̓͆̓̑̌̅i̼̥͓ͭ̊̀̐̚͠n̺͙̱̹̳̓̿̆͌ͅͅfͧ̉ͭ͊i̦̹̲̠͎͎̐͐̊̔̄̓̚n̘̽́ͭ͊̇̄̃͞i͇ͮ̾t̩̭̳̖̩́̋̋̉ë̠̻̻͈̬́ͅͅ ͚̘̣͉͈͇̾̓͒̄̍e̤̹̺͇̜̥ͨ̽̊̎͋̏̍͜x̬̩̙̘͕̺̽̊ͮͦͨ̋̆́p͔͇̯̳͈̻͚ͧͣ̾̒ͬ͝a̹̦͇͎̫͍n̢̗̼̤̱ͤs͔̭̥̳̦̖̊͌̾̏ͩͯ͡ë̥̤̟͉ͧ̈̑s̡͋̾̒ͬ̉̓ ̳̿́ͨͭͫͧͤo̸̪ͮ̓ͮf͔͔͚̺̖̿̉ͅ ̟̮̏ͤ̉͌́̿ͅt̗̙̩̼̺ͣ̈̍ͩ̆͋͆i̺̬̝ṁ̮͖̋e͈̥̙̻ͦ̀ͯ̑͜ ͇̙̮̠̅ͦͩ̑̌a̖̦͖̳̹͛̋̑͠ń̚͢d͍̅̽ͪͣ̆̒ͤ͝ ̪̰̯͐ͪ́s̮͎͙̟͔̳̤͌̃̇͆p͎̂a̘̗͓̤̔͐̾̓͋̓c͚͈̳͉ͅē̳͇̖̣ͬ̊ͨ…͕̹̺̠̠ͤ̄ͫ̒ͧͭd̈̏͆î̸͔͔̞̤̖̣̩͑͐ͧe̛̳͖ͨͤ…̻̣̙̮̆̓͊͗͑r͕̖̽ͩe̩ͥ̅ͪ̓͒s̙̖͍͒͒ͪ̅̉ͩͦe̵̫̿̀ͩͭ͊t̠͎̯̮̀̉ͥ…̳̘̬͔d̮̋͒̔͑ͪi̢̞͖̻͇̣̙͂́̾͑̑̌ë̡͔̳̯͓̲̃̾̐ ̟̤͚̹͈ͨ̅͘r͖͖̲͎̩̯͍ͦͯ͗̕e͖̖ͣs̘̹̯̪̥͝e̵̮̪͇̻̒ͬ̾́̏ͨ́ṱ̦̘͔͎͉͂ͨ̏̾̂ͯ͑…ͮ͊ͤ̊̅͊d̖̣̫̝̼ͬi̬͕̫̼̺͉̿̈ͅḙ̳͇̈́͋ͬ̾̀͗́ ͒͟ͅr̪̥̗̦̞̦̼ͥ͒͌̊̚e̜͕̫͖̤̦̥͆̃̈͞s͟ë̱̯̲̪́t̝͝.̷̤̫̝͎̦̓ͣ̔  
̴͍̘͎̲͍̭ͦ̍͆̽̑͆ͅ  
̶͈͕̹͉̪̋̈́̅͗̄̆̏A̅̏̓n͉̲̰ͦ̊͢ͅg͔̪̤̯̺̼e̪̱̼͎̱̼̮ͤ̋͊̍l͙̥͌͂͊ͥs̯̪̣̹͍͗̊̔̍͛̒͠ͅͅ ̢̗̼f̢̫̳̠͖͖̞͇ạ̷̱̼̐ͅľ̹̺̮̜̫̣̖̀͑͊l̘̔…̭̤̖̰̼̮͚́ͣd̻̬̪̳̥͙͉͂ͧ̈́ͪ̾ē͎̳̠͚̼͓͔̑̍͒m̱̘̝̥̖̟̅̐ͦ̓̒͜o̗ͭ̋̑͘ṋ͔͈͖̩͌̈́̉̈́̽ͨ̾͡s̷̆ ͍̤̼͖̾̑̾̋͢c̴̗̳͇̼͖̜͗ͧ̉̂͗̊̐ǒ̺͎̃m͔̲̼̥̪̮̣̊̒é̞̭̘͔̯̕…̨͎̤̹̥͕̪̙̉ͬt̖͚̼̟̤̠͊͐͂̀ō͔̗̘̓ͫͬͥ̚o̳̦̗̺̗͊̎ͥ̀͌ͩͭ͜ͅ ̨͇̎̎m̹ͧ̓͊̾̐û̲̙̦̲̱̰̀͗͂̐́͆c͕h͏̜̮̯͙…̛̲̩̭͎̰̖̃͛̿́t̛͈̮̰̘͇̀͗̆͒ͨ̇ỏ́͊҉̪̳̹o̟̖̿ͪͮͫͣͫ͢ ̸̗̣̫͓̬̒̎̀̽̀̇m̟̼͉͉͕̲͒̎̊̅͡ͅu͇̙̰͎̪͙̔̋̿ͦ͒́c̬̝͉̊͋̇ͥ̽͜ͅh ̲͕͓̱̥̗̞̿̅ͫ̌͘i̶͈͕͛̅n̳̈́ͥͯ̀̅̓ͅͅf̯̅͆̇ͮ͠ȍ̈ͣ̑̏̃ͤ͏͎̱r̵̰̼̲̗͖͗m̸͇̮̼͍̝̾̓̿̔ͦá̄͏͕̝͚̹̰ț̛̣̭̦̺͉̃͑̂i̤͔̔́̒̒̓ờ̃̒ͩň͎̗͔͕̖̦̃͌ͫ̒̚…̙̜̖ͨͫ̉̉͗c̼͓͉̟a̡̖̤̺͍̱̻͂͊ͅn̷͙̩͉̟̊̑̉ͅ'̏̾̏t̯̳̹ͬ̇̋̔̅ͦͫ ͙̫͍͇̰s̪͕̞ͣ̈́̓̐̔̿̀ē̈ͫ͐͏̤ͅe͇̥̻̠̦͎̼͑̏̈̊̔̿ͪ,̷̬̫̼̞͕̠͗̄͆͗ ̷̙͍ͪ͐̍̀ċ͚̳̔ͧ̓ͯ́̀́ą̗͖̳̎͊̄̋̈́n̆́̅͒̒ͦ͏̠̣͕'̂̈̆̉͛t̥̩͚̱ͦ͆̑ͬͪͯ ̧̖̅͂̓̈́͆̇ͅh͇͉̮͚ͨ͂́ė̸̙̋̓̒͂̎̐a̰̦ͥ͑̈̽ͤr̡̳͇̬,͚̖͙̟͙͊ͭͨ̌̾̿ ̶̙̪̞͇̩͙͒̈́̎ͭ̂c̶̍ͪ͛͗̍̔ạ̲̟̲͇̟͒̽ͣ͐͂̑n͒'̸̮̬ͨ̔̉t͍̻̟̹̣̫ͮ ̰̳̯͙̘͉̒ͮ͐ͧ̈́̇̚f̶̠̳ͣ̈́̽̍e̸̱̻̱̭̮͍ȩ̜͚̱̟͛́l͙̺̞͚͖̅̍͋̚ͅ,͖̌͆̚͡ ͔͇̘̫̟̟̒c͕̉ͣͪ̎ͭͩ̆a͉̟̫̘̓̃̽̈́ͩ̎ͧn̢ͯ̽͗ͣ͐͒̀'̝ͣͦ͊̑t̻̬̭̖̞͂͋̊͝ ̤̻̻̤͔ͣͨ̾ͭ͠s̪̤̠̦͍ͣͨ̐̂ͅp̦̗̘͚̓ͦ̎̊̓e̯̻̩͎̗̻̼̍ͧ͡a̦͙̳̘̝̝̝̔͛͆̊̒͛ͩ͜k̈́…̓ͣa̮̗̤̮͍͙̙ͦͩͩͥņ͔̠͈̹ͩ̾̾̔ͣd̜̯͙̱̠̕ ̡̘̹̣̝̼̼̍̂ͮ͐̓c̻̦̮̺̹̺̓ͦͬͦ̉̔̚͟ả̢͔̮̄̌̓n̼̖͐̔͡'͒ṱ̡̥̼͔ͫ͊ ̇̂̑ͨ̈̏̆s̭͕̳̩̉̇ͩ̿ͮͦ͋c̣͌͂͂̽ͦ́r͊͊̔̚͜eͭ̍ͨͮͫ̕ā̩ͩ͊̑͠m̵͍͙̝͉̖͉̭ͩ̉͑̋.̜̅͒̽ͥ͛  
̖͆̚͝  
̗̭̱̗͕̬͈S̐ͧ̈͑̒̆ͪ͏ŏ͇͈̙͒̌ ͇̙̦̖͎̤̖͋͋̒c̶̠̈͒ͦő͔̭̻̣̪̭̩ͥ̈͟l̘̣͔̺̐ͤd͇͍͐̀̚…̟̲̼̻͎̞̜̽̃́ͣ̉ͨ́i̇̍͒҉̮̥̹̰ẗ͉̠̓̚'ͯ̒ͭ̂̋ͣ̊̕s̡̞̰̠̣͗̈͌͊͊ͩ̓ ̳͈͍ͦ̕ͅsͫ̒͂̈́͏͓͙o̷̰̜̫̲̼̜̅̓͂ͤ ̦̩̘̼̹̩̎̓ͫ͌ͮc̗̤̯̆̀̔ͅo̝͌̆̀̏̌̊l̖͇͙̞̻͚̯̄̅ͬ̾̌͒͋͝d̝̳͍̠̩̍̏̐̿̌̃…̴̖͉̙̓ͬ̔̑ ̷͙̳̯̳̖̞̬ͯͬ̚  
̴̪͈̟̖̤͑͐̽ͧ̑̑̄_

"BRANDON SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelped at the sudden influx of pain, a palm snapping my head back. I dimly realized I was hyperventilating, my palms were sweaty, my knees were shaking…I…

Two hands gently placed themselves on my face, and warmth flooded from them. I noted the light of low level flame magic, relaxing as my thoughts slowly rearranged themselves.

Chara gave me a sympathetic look, moving her hands down to my back, rubbing circles on it.

"T-Thanks." Faster than a blink of an eye I latched onto Chara, the embarrassment lesser than the _terror_ from remembering even a fraction of the VOID.

…

…

She…was…really warm, it…was kind of calming to just… _hold_ her.

"It's fine…just relax alright? Everything is going to be okay." Chara sounded rather soothing and my hands gripped onto her shirt.

I felt…so stupid and weak for acting like this. I'm supposed to be a grown(ish) adult and here I am whining like a…

"Ahem?" Gaster was showing us a blatant poker face, and I backed away from Chara. She looked as embarrassed as I felt, her whole face turning a deep shade of red.

 _It looked good on her…_

"Sorry." He shook his head, not wanting an apology.

"The void…is not a place to take lightly. Those who fall unprepared, usually do not come out unscathed. Your body would have been torn apart if I hadn't…" He didn't elaborate and I had to guess what had occurred.

"You absorbed my soul didn't you?" There a brief nervous rattling coming from Gaster and I let out a deep breath.

"Child…you were rather luckier than I was…I was erased from existence, but you…you were not. So…once the DEMON's interest faded. Wielding the power of a human SOUL… I eventually broke back into the real world, all the while meticulously pieced together my own soul back together. And…you know the rest."

"And how am I alive then? Pretty sure you need to _kill_ me to steal my soul."

Gaster chose his words carefully, rapping his fingers against the table. "In the void…the laws are a bit… _twisted._ And my body back then was a little… _melty_ " His accent acted up, and I briefly glanced windings flying all over the place "With the REWRITE I repaired the lingering damage to your body, and have focused my efforts on two projects.

"The Barrier." He nodded at Chara's response.

"As well as creating a stable INFINITY gate. Essentially forming stable passageways through void space. It's the least I could do…without you, we would have surely perished."

You're welcome then…wait a moment.

"So you're going to use the Kaleidoscope to find my home."

He grinned, thought it became more uncertain later on. "It will take some time however, travel through the void requires a substantial quantity of energy. I have to make some precautions as well…the void is incredibly dangerous and volatile. The both of us have hands on experience after all."

I yelped as a hand lightly smacked my shoulder. I looked to my left, seeing Chara giving me an encouraging smile. "That's good ain't it mate? You'll get to see your family again." I grinned back, a warmth spreading throughout my body at the gesture from Chara.

At this point I had no more questions, at least I couldn't think of any at the moment.

Chara's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea, and I felt my soul leave my body at her vicious glee.

"Uhh…" She clasped her hands together with a giggle.

"Haha! If you're really done with this. Then we can start back up with your conditioning and training. We can bring Kris along to watch."

Oh…oh dear…

"That sounds great…"

Chara tightened her grip. "It won't be too bad. We're going to be spending most of our time on just practicing spells. But you'll have to practice them in a…well _practical_ scenario. I want to see Perseverance magic for _myself_." There was a competitive gleam in her ruby eyes and I knew I was doomed.

"S-Sure." Chara started pushing me and my feet naturally pressed their heels against the ground. It was to no avail, her strength overpowering me in her excitement.

Gaster waved with a glint in his eyes. "Good luck!"

Rage boiled my blood and blinded my logic.

 _You motherfu—!_

* * *

(Frisk's POV)

"Where you been Frisk?" Chara yawned, leaning against a grumbling mass of anger and spite on her left. To her right, Kris was snacking on some chips, the cracking somehow echoing through the combined living/kitchen room.

"Just walking around…wanted to see the Underground for myself. It's a little different from before…" I answered truthfully.

The Rewrite made things rather different, usually for the better…and sometimes for the worst.

' _Oh stop asking such stupid questions. Your parents would never want such a strange and quiet freak!'_

I shivered, the old memory worsening my mood. I had felt uneasy since Kris had arrived. The walk had helped, but it still wasn't enough.

I don't know why…why Kris scared me. No it wasn't that _they_ scared me, but something about what they looked like.

That's what frightened me. Like I had seen it before, long ago…but I didn't remember.

 _Why did it feel like I knew them?_

The bundle of black and white blankets shifted and I gawked as Brandon popped his head out like a baby bird from their nest. His hands followed and he beckoned to Chara with hunger. She had her own bag of chips. Yellow-orangish…Doritos I think? Definitely not a European or American variety…

"Those chips…would you mind giving me some?" It wasn't a request and Chara knew it too. She dropped them shakingly, taken aback by the emotionless cold emanating from the boy.

Kris didn't seem particularly scared of Brandon despite the implications of why they had come here. But then he isn't exactly what you would call scary. Barring his laugh anyway…Chara isn't much better with her creepy face though.

"What are you guys watching anyway?" Brandon mumbled his reply between bites, looking intently at the screen.

"Mhmm…How to…Train your…Dragon. One and two…Kris wanted to watch a movie and this was as good as any. After Toriel asked us to house them. Something about being more knowledgeable?" He shrugged. "Maybe we'll take them to see three when it comes out next year…" he spaced out, certainly overthinking things like he usually does.

"Wanna watch? We got enough snacks." Chara gestured to the array of snacks. Popcorn, chocolate(of course), lots of soda and juice, chips, and fruit too…

I took the leftmost cushion since Kris was already laying down comfortably on the soft materialed arm of the sofa.

Where'd they even get a TV?

"Mister Gaster got us the television when I asked him." Kris mumbled, nervously scratching the side of their neck.

Huh, must of been talking out loud.

"So where we at?" Chara took a bite out of a chocolate covered mango(?) and lazily pointed to the screen.

"Haven't pressed play yet…Brandon asked us to see if you'd show up. Pretty nice of him actually." The brunette ducked into his cocoon when I glanced over. I patted his head and Brandon sunk deeper into his hidey hole.

I decided to move on, patting my belly as a signal. Chara rolled her eyes, and passed me a plate with salty popato chisps.

…

…

 _Fucking Chara and her weird wordplay…_

"H-Hey…can I ask you all something?" Kris whispered quietly, and I didn't like the fear I could sense.

"Yeah it's okay you cute little ankle biter." Chara smiled, and the protective aura coming from her made me smile. Kris looks like a sweet kid…

"H-How old are you? I know I'm eleven but…I don't know how old the two ladies and the little man are." I cocked my head, but didn't have a reason to refuse their strange request. Brandon grumbled, likely because of the accidental jab at his height. Chara was thrown off by the use of lady…I doubt anyone would talk to her like that.

"I'm 22, Frisk here is two years younger than me and Brandon here is…" Chara cut herself off, a revelation coming to her. We didn't actually ask how old our fellow human was.

"18…I didn't know that either of you were older." I could see the way his ears reddened and I giggled.

He was too cute really. He made it too easy.

" _Oh_ you must be happy to get the attention of two _older_ women ehh?" He leaned back, pressing into Chara's side.

"Shud up." Brandon was muffled by both his blankets and Chara's sweater and I knew I still got it. There was one more thing…

My smile split my face as I spoke. "Lucky for the both of you that your ages still fit a _certain_ rule of dating." Chara was utterly clueless and Brandon ignored me, starting the movie to shut me up.

"I don't get it." Kris whispered again, their eyes lighting up as the movie started.

"22 divided by 2 plus 7." His groans were sweet music to my ears, and Chara's befuddled face was equally as funny.

She mumbled under her breath, counting on her fingers until she got the answer. A light bulb basically formed over her head and Chara hissed. She was staring daggers at me and sweat started forming at the heat in her glare.

Kris tugged on her shirt and the rage instantly dissipated from Chara. I couldn't hear what they speaking about, since they were being so quiet.

 _Thank god…_

From the corner of my vision however, Kris gave me a thumbs up and I suddenly felt extremely thankful to them.

Chara was very frightening when she got mad.

"Actually…now that I'm here, why is Brandon so curled up in his blankets?"

"Because Chara decided she wanted to see my magic _personally_. Didn't realize she was literally several times stronger than me."

He sounds really pissed off. And Chara is _blushing._ It must've been pretty bad then.

"It…wasn't that painful right?" Chara asked with a guilty expression.

Brandon deadpanned. "You kicked me in the balls."

I choked. "W-What? Oh my god!" I laughed openly, and the older woman couldn't meet my eyes.

"Shhh! I'm watching the movie!" We shut up as Kris exploded, though they crawled back into their shell when we all stared at them. Kris's cheeks darkened, a hint of fear in their eyes. "I…I'm sorry…"

"It's fine we were being rude. We'll be quiet from now on." I smiled reassuringly and Kris relaxed, and we settled in on the movie.

Two days with nothing _too_ big going(besides Kris anyway) was the most relaxed I had been…in a very long time.

" _This is Berk…_ "

Life was good…for now at least.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

Here's chapter 11! Not much to say here...only that chapter 12 will be out when 13 is done, a nice gap…or maybe when 14 is done. In case I get caught up in something else. Whether a different story, or just life. Also not sure I've asked this…but anyone know a good artist to comission? I've been thinking about fanart for this story, and would like a good one to choose from. That be nice…

Either way, please enjoy and if you wouldn't mind add a review or two. Preferably a long one, short ones…don't leave much room to reply with anything meaninful. Doesent mean I don't read them of course…

Right, so uh bye for now…

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Burgeoning Friendships, and Signs of Conflict**

(Kris's POV)

Huh…I can hear music? Regular music not the soul songs…and it sounds like someone is bouncing on the floor.

 _Let's check it out…_

I rolled right off of the couch, a small hesitant smile on my face. Kapro was still asleep, my friend's legs twitching as she had a dream.

"Up and at em…" I jumped up, forming an X shape with my arms and legs. The goat lady had brought me some pajamas for bedtime. A plain wrinkly black shirt and hot pink pants.

A weird combo but everything goes with black anyhow…

I followed the music coming through from the thin walls, and felt my spirits lifted by the waves of electric happiness coming from Brandon's SOUL.

His soul was neat…like an anxious electrical storm. Zinging with static humming, shifting constantly, but still steadfast and set in their ways.

His music was lovely, booming with the sound of lightning and the crackling of flames. But there was an undertone of cotton and clouds, an endless daydream blocking his focus.

 _Where was I?_

Oh yeah…

I slowly twisted the knob to his room, staying as quiet as possible so he couldn't hear me.

He…was…tapping his feet against the floor…while humming?

 _Oh my gosh he's dancing!_

He turned on his heels and I could barely make out music coming out from his _really_ old phone. It sounded like…a musical or some kind…

" _So be prepared for the ultimate tussle!_ " A voice that sounded eerily like the other skelly man…Papyrus blasted through.

It was a nice song…

A smile pulled at my lips and I decided to play…a little prank…

I ducked out of his sight, deftly avoiding his dance steps. He wasn't half bad either, if a little uncoordinated at times.

 _Under the bed we go…_

With a giggle I _slammed_ my hand against the wood, the booming knocking Brandon out of his reverie. He took out a headphone, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. I did it a second time and he jumped back nervously.

"The hell…?" He muttered under his hand as he approached me, and I slowly crept closer to the light, waiting for my chance. All he could see would be the glow of my eyes…

I braced my legs an—

 _POUNCED!_

The moment he ducked and screamed like a girl. My body rushing _just_ past his head. I knew I had made a _horrible_ mistake…

 **CRASH!**

I groaned, my body sliding down the wall of his room before slipping off entirely. I braced myself for a hard fall, but instead fell into a warm pair of arms.

"Ehh?" I blinked a few times, making sure that my vision was correct. I stared into the mildly concerned eyes of Brandon, the black haired boy placing me down with a nod.

"Why would you do that?" I shrunk back at his anger, and waited for the other shoe to drop.

…

…

Brandon crossed his arms, and I looked on with confusion.

 _Was he serious?_ I thought he'd…no…most people aren't like that…

"W-Well…I just wanted to prank you a little. Make you jump a bit…but as you can see it didn't end well." He didn't say a word, the gears in his head slowly turning. Eventually something else happened instead. His cheeks started to turn red, and he coughed.

"You…didn't see anything right?" He wasn't looking at me anymore, nervously shuffling his feet.

 _Oh…his dancing must be a private thing…_

His cheeks darkened further and I pursed my lips once I realized he must have read my face.

"I'm _sorry_?" I wasn't sure whether or not it was right to apologize. None of them seemed to enjoy it when I did that. I didn't understand why…if I did something bad…I should be apologize and then be punished right?

 _That doesn't matter right now…_

"It's…fine…just don't do that again. You could have hurt yourself…" There was a pause in his speech and I decided to ask him.

"What were you doing?" I asked him clearly and concisely, wanting to hear it from him.

He was flustered by the question but didn't back off. "Well…sometimes when I'm alone. I listen to music and… _move_ I guess? It makes me happy…" he scratched his scraggly beard with a blush.

 _Too cute…_

 **GRRRR…**

I felt heat rush into my face at the sudden growl. Brandon didn't say a thing but pointed over to the general direction of the kitchen with an eyebrow raise.

Dang it…

* * *

"I think it's Sunday isn't it?" I gave Brandon a hesitant smile while he made me chorizo. Unsure whether he was asking me or asking himself…

"Uh probably?" I answered his question anyway. Because it's good to be polite. And he's a nice person anyhow.

" _Ayyy?_ " I turned away from my apparent caretaker, to see a _super_ tired Frisk coming out of her room. The older girl was rubbing her eyes while letting out a sleepy yawn.

Frisk was wearing a plain black shirt with checkered boxers that didn't bother to cover up her nice legs. And her shirt didn't hide her…

U-Um…never mind…

"H-Hey Frisk…I'm guessing the smell woke you up?" Our cook's voice cracked briefly, his eyes quickly darting back to his task.

"Yeah…smells _nice…_ " Frisk _stretched_ with a small smirk on her face, I tilted my head unsure of how to respond.

"Well…I thought it'd only be fair to some of the cooking around here…it doesn't feel right…you know?" He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes roving over Frisk's form before looking away with slight shame

Frisk only chuckled and with little warning, slid up to his side. I noticed the visible size difference, she was a literal head taller than the poor boy…

"Uh…could you take a seat? I'll be ready in a few more minutes…" Frisk pouted, but took her seat without a vocal complaint.

I narrowed my eyes as Frisk flashed me a friendly smile.

Her song was fascinating, sounding of ocean waves and summer storms. Songs of love and understanding. Bubbles and foam popping and rippling…but I could also hear the roaring stream of a patient river, steadily growing and eroding to form a canyon.

But her song occasionally faltered, a missing note here and there. A broken key, a high C where it shouldn't be…

 _She was sad…and ashamed…_

"Hello again!" I waved and gave her a cute smile to put her at ease.

She beamed and waved back. "Morning sleepyhead…you're looking like you have a little something…" I passed my hands through my long hair, my face heating up once I noticed the fluffy down.

 _Kapro had shed on me…_

"I-I…" Frisk smiled.

"You're too cute!" I flinched when her hand placed itself on my head. I started to relax when her hand started carefully gliding between my strands of hair. She easily and efficiently cleaned up as well as removed the snarls of hair.

"Thank you…" all the dirt and grime was thrown out and I felt a little better.

Frisk crossed her arms with a proud look on her face. "You're welcome! I'm used to taking care of kids back when I was…in the orphanage." She quieted down near the end and Brandon stopped cooking. Turning off the stove he looked over with a questioning expression.

"You've…never really talked about your time before your fall." He scraped off the chorizo, distributing it onto three plates. I couldn't really see much of what he was doing as he cleaned up…but I was curious.

"Y-Yes…it sounds…neat." I cringed once I noticed how that sounded. That I thought her past as an orphan would be entertaining.

"It's…not something I like going back to," she mumbled absentmindedly, and I flinched as her song came to a grinding screeching halt.

"You…don't have to…" Brandon backpedalled, appalled by her reaction. Frisk shook her head with a sad smile.

"It's fine…it'll probably be relieving to talk a _bit_ about…before."

"If you want…" Frisk took a deep breath, and confidence and _determination_ seemed to fill her SOUL.

"I grew up in an orphanage since I was little…it…wasn't the best. The… _management_ barely does anything at all. At best it provides housing while at worst it treats its kids like shit. Calling them degenerates…freaks and unwanted children…"

I felt sick…remembering… _him._

There was a tick on Brandon's face and I knew he was angry. But…not at the kids…at…the _adults._ It…was relieving in some way…that he was normal…

"I…" Frisk swallowed saliva, her clenched fists shaking. "I did my best to take care of the younger kids…got two part time jobs to help pay for food and clothes… because those _bastards_ didn't want to pay for 'problem children" there was disgust in her voice. "I worked my ass off for _years,_ the only reason I could get a highschool education was cus…of…" She stopped and gave Brandon an unreadable look.

He nodded and I felt like I was missing some important information.

"That sounds really illegal…or at least unethical." A bitter laugh escaped her throat and goosebumps.

"Unfortunately…Ebbot Town is a rather _unique_ place. It's government is independent from the rest of Iceland so it can do whatever they want. Especially once the colonists consolidated in the new coastal cities."

"Oh." The older boy looked surprised and somewhat confused.

"Eventually once I was a legal adult, I got kicked out. They wouldn't even hire me on as a worker. I then spent some time drifting…before coming here…" a sour note followed as she skipped over a significant portion of the story.

 _She needed a hug._

I stepped out from my seat, barely ignoring the enticing scent of fresh food. I wrapped my arms around her body. Burying my head in her neck as I used a nearby stool to support myself.

She sniffed, shaking for a bit before retracting herself haphazardly. I just gave her a smile.

"You're a good kid." I flushed, twiddling my fingers at the sudden praise.

 **RING! RING! RING!**

Frisk tilted her head, and retrieved her phone…from her pocket(?)

She answered quickly.

" _SHIT SHIT! Chara found some of the alcoholic chocolate! Then she got to the beer! FUCKING SAVE ME!_ "

My ears rung at the sudden assault from Asriel's shout…

Frisk _paled._

" _AYYY AZZY! ANOTHER COOOLDDD ONE! This choccy biccy is FANFUCKINGTASTIC!_ " Chara screamed on the other end

"Holy _shit_ she must be damn _plastered._ " There was pure shock and awe in Brandon's speech, his face completely slack.

" _That B–BURRRP! B-Brandon? Heyyy, how you doin you handsome little dag!"_

I giggled at how he froze up at the un _chara_ cteristic flirtation. It was well done…

" _Chara step off yo—OWWW FUCK!_ " I winced at the shuffling and ruffling of clothes and feet. Probably a friendly scuffle…

" _Don't get yourrr…knickers in a twist Azzzz… I'm just chatting up a cute bloke here!_ " I slowly started grabbed my fork, slowly driving food toward my mouth to eat. I couldn't listen to such a spectacle on an empty stomach.

"Uhh…okay then." Brandon shut up, taking a bite of his own dish to distract himself.

"Chara…please…no more alcohol…I'm not dealing with this _shit_ again." Frisk sounded exasperated.

" _Hallo Frisky! What's a pretty little Sheila like you wearing?_ "

I started choking on my food, and the flirted with lady covered her mouth with her hand. Her cheeks darkening and a smile pulling at her lips.

"For the love of god…just stop…"

There was a sudden crash from the speakers and I heard a terrifying shriek.

" _Get that crazy drunk out of here Asriel! She's chugging down all of my precious spider cider!_ "

" _Oh god Muffet I'm so sorry!_ " There was another crash, and drunken singing burst through.

" _H-Having a good time, having a good time!_ " Brandon snorted, covering the sound with the back of his fist. An indignant roar was unleashed and Chara drunkenly yelped.

" **Sorry doesn't cut it! She's going to pay!** " A demonic voice wrapped its tendrils around our hearts and the line died. The adult lady in our group gulped and hid her phone away.

"I'm…gonna have to clean up Chara's mess. She usually only gets like this when she has _really_ bad night terrors. Hang out here or go out if you want, I'm going to be _busy._ " A wind rushed around us and she was gone…

A beat passe and he spoke up, brushing his hair back with a wobbly grin.

"Uh…maybe it would be nice to to get out for bit…after we eat of course."

"Where would we even go?" I asked. He tilted his head until a lightbulb practically lit up over his head.

"I know just the place…"

* * *

(My POV)

— _Play Pathetic House—_

"ohhh…hello…it's…been a while." Napstablook shyly greeted us from the confines of his lovely if somewhat unkempt home.

I had decided to check if it'd be alright to hang out with him. I feel like we could be good friends, being mutual music lovers and all. It helps that's he's…frankly adorable…but then again so are most of the monsters living here.

Not necessarily physically but by their actions and mannerisms.

"Hello." Kris stared at the ghost monster with an odd look, a pout on their face as they analyzed the ghost.

"ohhh…hello…another human fell? that's…kind…of neat." There was some discomfort but he took the effort to look and sound welcoming. He cleared his…ghost throat. "what's your name…?"

"Kris!" They answered with restrained energy, not wanting to startle Napstablook.

"Is it okay if I bring them along? Kris seems to like music too…so…Uhh…"

There was a millisecond long flash of a smile and Napstablook affirmed his consent. "i…don't…mind…they seem nice…" Kris puffed up their chest at the mild compliment, their eyes sparkling with youth(and magic)

"Uhh…So you want to hang outside or in your house? I'll agree to whatever you're most comfortable with." There was silence for the next one or two minutes, an itch growing as Napstablook focused.

The door silently opened. "inside is…more comfortable sorry…for the mess…and…my lack…of confidence…"

I grinned, showing off all of my teeth with no restraint. This would be a nice and relaxing hang out session with the friendly neighborhood ghost.

We closed the door behind us, and I looked around the cobweb littered room with an inquisitive eye. It looked the same as always, the only major differences being the third dimensional nature of the house.

I could see several excessively large CD players at our right and I walked toward them.

"ohhh…that's…some…of the music I've made…" Kris scanned the cd, curiously tapping at the play button. They accidentally pressed it and

 _Spookwave_ pressed against my senses and I shivered at the _ambience_ it gave off.

"oh dang…the _ambience_ …on this one is…intense…like…my whole body is being spooked…" there, a tiny glimmer of emotion and happiness buried deep down in his natural monotone.

My gaze lingered on Kris as they edged ever closer to the fridge…Napstablook was the first to say something

"you hungry? i…can…get something…for you…" Napstablook easily outpaced Kris's slow unsure movements, and I stared confusedly onward as the ghost monster pulled out a translucent sandwich.

"What's that?" Kris asked.

Napstablook gave them a small barely perceptible smile. "this…is a ghost sandwich…do you want to try it?" Kris nodded, reaching for the food item with hunger in their eyes. Their hands phased through the sandwich and it dropped to the ground. Spilling its delicious contents onto an unforgiving floor.

"…"

"…"

Kris's lips trembled and I rushed over, dropping a… regular sandwich(?) into their hands.

 _Where the hell did I—oh!_

Right I remember now…last night I had made a sandwich and asked Frisk a question on my pocket dimension. Apparently food stored up in there will last forever…which is cool as shit. So I made a couple delicious wheaty delights and stored them up…then forgot about them.

"ohhh….oh nooo…i'm sorry…" Napstablook's form drooped and Kris shook their head.

"It's…okay…I…just…haven't had so many decent meals…in a long time…" the gust and I were taken aback, and worry worked its way underneath my skin.

 _That shouldn't be happening to a child._

Napstablook opened his mouth but was cut off by a sudden bang, and two voices shouting at each other.

"Dearie…please put t-the axe down! That's not a toy!"

Muffet?! The hell is she doing here? And who's she talking to?

"Shut up! I do what I want!" The second voice was younger and slightly feminine…didn't know who they were.

"Get back h—OHHH!"

"Oh sh—." There was a sudden rush of air and the sound of whistling steel and I pushed Kris away from the door.

A damn _axe_ came flying in, and in my haste I formed a barrier. The shield was easily broken, but the axe had lost much of its momentum.

 _But it gave me the time I needed…_

The axe came to a sudden stop as my magic took hold of it.

"Oh…oh…noo…" Blooks looked on in sadness, his door reduced to splinters of broken wood and twisted metal.

From where we were I could easily follow the trajectory of the weapon, my eyes widening as they made contact with _several_ pairs of beady eyes.

"Ahh…hello there dearie…" Muffet waved, shifting nervously, her usual confidence wavering under our collective scrutiny. "I'm sorry for the disturbance." She waved her pairs of arms in front of her, her sharp teeth poking out.

She certainly was _not_ the one to throw that axe… There was a sharp intake of air from Kris, and I looked to my right.

 _That's…unexpected…_

The thrower of the axe was a…rather tall individual…though she didn't look particularly old. Maybe around… _thirteen_ or so?

The culprit in question was a purple monster with a vaguely reptilian appearance, with freckles at the sides of her face, her long rounded snout in between. Her eyes were obscured by aubergine hair, though I could make out a yellow shine.

The young girl was wearing a long purple jacket, a white and blue shirt, with a pair of torn jeans and black shoes. The deep scowl on her face made me frown.

 _So would it be Susie or Suzy?_

"What are you three looking at?" Her clawed hands were balled into tight fists, and I noticed the soft smile on Kris's face. It quickly faded, confusion soon replacing it.

 _Does Kris remember her…?_

"I'll…find someone to fix your door…?" Muffet trailed off and our ghost friend sighed.

"Ohh…I'm Napstablook…but…you probably won't remember…" Muffet grimaced, and I decided to ambush her with questions.

"So Muffet exactly what are you doing here? Last I heard, it seemed like you were planning murder." Muffet blushed purple, her eyes darting rapidly between us.

"Asriel decided I needed to cool off…though he did let me trap Chara in my webs. Easier to deal with her in that state…" I could practically _taste_ the pleasure that Muffet took in doing so. I pitied Chara for a moment.

"That's…something." Muffet to my shock suddenly lashed out, a web of _purple_ magic trapping Susie as she tiptoed back.

"Hey…LET GO!" The young monster struggled in Muffet's magical hold.

The spider laughed long and hard. "Ahuhuhu! You're not getting away so easily you little troublemaker." There was an almost cruel tone in Muffet's voice. "I'm sorry but I'll have to take you away…"

The purple monster growled. "Like hell you will!" A magic attack resembling an axe sprayed against me. The spell fizzled out at the last moment and I wasn't impressed…

The older spider monster shook her head. "How _disappointing,_ I was supposed to relax and now I have to deal with this young snack." She looked rather tired and irritated. Which made what came next as a surprise.

"I could take her!"

My head snapped back to Kris. The human child covering their mouth as the words exited them. Susie's expression was unreadable, though mild distrust did leak through.

"Pardon?" Muffet didn't entirely take to the idea. "I'm not sure that's a good idea…Suzy…Susie is rather volatile. I'm more suita—."

"It'll be okay…" Kris brought up their arguments quickly and efficiently. "I've got magic to defend myself see?" A powerful barrier came to life around the brown haired humans hands, along with traces of orange lightning around their fists. There was a sad smile on their face. "And…if I do get hurt…it isn't something I'm not used to…" I flinched back, nausea hitting me.

 _I…What…?_

"I suppose…that's alright." Kris flashed the spider queen a smile before fleeing, dragging a befuddled Susie by the arm and away from us. There was relief in Muffet's body posture.

"You know you didn't tell them where to go right?" I rained on her parade.

"Oh…that won't be a problem. I have my ways." She giggled and spiders emerged from the shadows, tailing the young duo of monster and human.

I suppose that took care of that…but now what?

…

…

Neither of us knew what to say, whatever trains of thought any of us had long since broken.

"Ahh…Napstablook was it? My dearies have told me some… _interesting_ things. You make music don't you?" The ghost blinked at Muffet's sudden questioning.

"ohhh…yes…i think you…can still…hear some of it." Muffet tilted her head, a gleam in her eyes. A shiver of anticipation following as she listened.

"Ahuhuhu! A lovely ambient tune, if that's just _one_ of your creations. I wouldn't mind if you made more. My restaurant has always been…lacking in that department." Napstablook sniffled at Muffet's compliment.

"…thank you…"

More silence followed, and that suffocating absence of sound dragged on leaving us in an awkward and unsure position.

Lightning struck as I finally had an idea.

"Hey…would you guys like to hear music from the Surface?" The two monsters perked up with distinct smiles and I preened myself.

But…

 _Why did I have the feeling of something…going off kilter?_

* * *

(Kris's POV)

We walked in silence, my feet taking us to our destination as the whispers of crawling arachnid mass guided me

The…monster girl had an angry look on her face, looking ready to…to…

' _How do you feel… about losing your face?'_

"Hey watch it you quiet nerd! You're _pissing_ me off!" I let go, once I realized was gripping the purple monster's sleeve too tight. I loosened my grip…

"Sorry…I…didn't get your name…?" I suppress my emotions, the girl's face reading as an "Are you stupid?" face.

"It's Susie…why the hell would you help someone you don't know?" She growled out her question, magic leaking from her fingers.

"Well…because it's the right thing to do. Also it's Kris by the way." I haughtily answered her, hoping humor would alleviate the tension.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't care freak." My hands twitched angrily and I took a deep breath, keeping my cool.

"So…Uh Susie…what were you doing?"

"What's it to you?" Susie didn't want to answer, but I was going to pester her regardless.

"Just curious." Susie grumbled, and tried to get away from me. Instead she was stopped with a minor application of my own strength.

Which was when I noticed how tall she was…easily a head or more taller than Brandon, despite only being a middle schooler. Then again he was kinda a shrimp for a college kid.

My magic had gotten stronger down here…

"Found a cool axe and decided to play around with it…but that damn spider lady started shrieking at me when I almost hit another spider." I turned pale, remembering what Brandon had told me about Muffet.

"That's…not something you should be gambling with."

She scoffed arrogantly. "What's she going to do? Attack me."

"Yes." Susie missed a step at the solidity I was showing her.

"You serious?" I nodded and a brief flash of worry made its way across her face.

It didn't last long…the girl hiding her emotions behind a scowl. I did the same behind my…poker face?

…

Yeah…that sounds about right.

"It doesn't help that a friend of hers drank all her spider cider…" her purple skin turned almost pink, and I realized she must have felt fear.

Susie scowled again. "Hey don't think I can't tell what you're thinking you freak!" She pointed harshly against my collar bone, and I raised an eyebrow in question. "I ain't scared of _shit_ you hear?!"

I nodded "sincerely" donning a smile on my face. "Of course you're not scared of anything." She nodded not realizing my use of sarcasm against her.

Susie was really interesting too…her song was a real banger, reminding me of a metal concert I had gone to once…a _long_ time ago. I think I'd call this song… _Susie._

It felt right…even with the brief starts and stops…like she was unsure of herself.

"The hell is…" she stopped as a few weak voices sounded out from a nearby passageway.

"B-Berdly! Y-You shouldn't have made Susie mad! That's not nice." A small timid and _cute_ voice replied to the snide and nasally comments of…Birdly?

"Who _cares?_ She's dangerous Noelle! The sooner she's out of our lives the better." We stopped short as the two monsters finally converged with us

One small and cute deer monster with blonde hair and big doe like eyes, and an…odd looking giant bird monster who was not as cute(or at all really…)

The blue monster bird had turned visibly pale while a tiny scream escaped from…Noelle?

Susie growled, her expression distorting as she leaned forward. " _Oh_ no please go on, don't let me interrupt you." A sneeze escaped Berdly and he fled at a hundred miles an hour, leaving his petrified friend behind.

Strangely…she was looking at me with fear…instead of at Susie…

I took a step forward and she whimpered. I tilted my head at the reaction, finding it rather amusing. Susie didn't say anything, but her smirk was all the answer I needed.

 _Noelle was scared of humans…_

I raised my hand and the deer girl flinched like she had been struck. I felt slightly hurt at her fear, I would never hurt anyone.

"H-Hi. I'm Kris." I offered the monster my hand, giving her a patient smile. Her hand lifted up of its own accord, shaking and trembling. Her delicate fingers brushed just short before she hopped back nervously.

 _The way her ears twitch is adorable…_

The monster took a deep breath before greeting back. "I-I'm Noelle…you're a human right? With flesh and blood and guts and stuff?"

I poked myself to make sure and nodded. "Looks like it…"

"I…I…" She backed away, though she flinched when I stared at her. "I'm sorry…it's just…I've never met a human before. Only heard stories…"

…

"They weren't nice stories huh?" She replied in the negative and I sighed.

"I'm sorry…I've always been kind of…skittish." Her eyeballs moved to look at Susie and I for brief instances. I understood…

"Sure whatever…we were on our way to…" Susie growled, though she cut herself off.

 _I was supposed to take her where again?_

"Hey…Hey kid down here! Follow me remember? We know the way!" A tiny squeaky voice spoke up and I pursed my lips at the spider clinging to my shoe.

"Oh where to little spider?" They pointed in a general northwest direction and Susie scowled.

"I'm going wherever I want you little bug! Wouldn't want me to step on ya after all?" She smiled evilly, though I was more unnerved by the spider's unblinking eyes.

"Good luck to you…Susie…we'll give you an hour or two of fun…but don't let our queen catch you. She likes playing with her food." Susie scoffed, rubbing her hands against her shoulders.

"Whatever." The spider left and the lizard monster looked both ways before talking. "If you two _weirdos_ are still here, make yourselves useful and _help_ me." She had drifted away from the group, tapping her fist against a hollowed section of the Waterfall cave wall.

"What?" I took a running leap, my hands instantly searching for the strange seam. I grabbed a small brush from my left pocket and with a flourish of speed and power…

 _Revealed the hidden door!_

It was an old door with the Delta Rune(Deltarune?) on it, the strange angel like symbol was faded but still legible.

"A hidden door?" Any nervousness in Noelle was washed away by the shock of the discovery.

"Huh? Wasn't too sure if I was right…anyway I found this thing like yesterday and thought hey. Why not get two losers to do the work for me…?" I ignored her ramblings and lodged my fingers within the thin gap.

I started pushing with all of my tiny might an—

 **BOOM!**

A resounding echo followed, shooting through both ends of the corridor…the door was open. And a dusty passageway lay ahead…

"Hey!" Susie pushed ahead of me with a dark chuckle, nearly knocking me on my butt.

"Thanks for doing all the work…you're a good "friend." I felt frustration at how difficult it was to make her friendly.

"O-Oh…you shouldn't…" the purple girl stopped just short of the shadowy area, and I smiled.

Oh…she's a little nervous isn't she?

"You aren't scared are you?"

Susie bristled. " _Fuck_ no! I'm not afraid of nothing." She stomped forward into the darkness and I turned away with pleading eyes at Noelle. She looked like a helpful person. And her song reminded me of that movie with the momma and baby deer in it.

I moved forward and didn't start skipping when I heard the clopping sound of her hoove like shoes.

I lit up a light in the palm of my hand, and I could spot Susie's wild mane of purple hair now.

 _Let's follow!_

* * *

"This secret tunnel is hella long." I nodded at Susie's complaint. We had been following her for at least ten minutes. And we still didn't seem close to the other side, though I could distantly pick out a tiny pinprick of light ahead.

"…" Noelle bit her lip.

I wasn't sure how to fill the silence, though an idea suddenly hit me.

"Umm…would it be alright to talk?" I asked the both of them at once. Noelle smiled, relief on her face.

"Tchh…sure…" Susie walked with her hands in her pockets, dragging her feet.

 _Tsundere…_

Let's go then…what should I ask first?

"So…you both live near here?" I asked, hoping they would answer.

Noelle's eyes lit up. "U-Uh yes! We live near the river that leads to Hotland. It's a small town…maybe fifty monsters. There…isn't a lot to do back there."

"It's a boring as hell hick town where everyone hates me." Noelle looked horrified.

"That isn't true…I don't hate you." Susie's hands has tightened into fists.

"Then you fear me." Noelle didn't reply and Susie sighed. "That's what I thought."

…

Noelle took a deep breath and stared Susie down. "I…always thought that deep down you could be nice person. I still think you could be."

"Well you're wrong." I chuckled breaking the mood by accident.

I was lifted up into the air by an enraged Susie. "What's so funny?!" I coughed out a few more laughs and she shook me.

"I'm _sorry._ But you…you're nowhere close to being a bad person. I've met people who are truly _irredeemable_ and you're not it." Susie suddenly looked uncomfortable, but a flash of light interrupted us.

"Guess we're here…" Susie strides increased and the smell changed…

The light was revealed to be a small glass less window, maybe a foot tall and six feet wide. I couldn't really see much, being a few inches too short. But Susie could see pretty well…the six foot two freak…

But held up by the collar of my shirt like I was…I could make out a round table made for seven…no eight people.

I could hear the whispers and murmurings of what were likely monsters.

"I can't see anything." Susie's lost her grip on me, and I landed quietly.

"Gimme…a second." With a little magic and creativity you can make anything.

Soon I had a two staircases to get us up to Susie's height. Now we could see for ourselves what was happening.

"T-Thank you." I gave Noelle a _dashing_ smile and the faun like monster flushed. She put her attention back onto the window and so did I.

The door _boomed_ open and an array of different monsters surged in. Seven all in total. From another door, a _single_ monster emerged…

"Is…is that Asgore?!" Susie was a little shocked, her tough girl persona broken. She put it back on when we _stared_.

"Yeah…but that means…the _Council._ " Noelle whispered back, awe in her voice. Her big doe eyes widened in surprise.

I took a closer look, taking in the seven monsters taking their respective seats.

The first two monsters couldn't be more different. One was a lady who would have looked pretty humanish if it wasn't for the yellow-brownish hawk like wings she sported as arms. She had sharp elegant features, with dark hair like feathers in a long wavy mane on her pretty head.

Her amber eyes were bright and intense, and her razor sharp teeth were being grit. The monster was wearing a silky white dress that made her look regal and sophisticated. With the Deltarune symbol on her chest, with "OH" letters printed underneath.

Her…partner wearing the same badge was a giant music speaker set with arms and googly eyes…

… that's all that needs to be said…

The next to appear was a bunny monster, a grey and white bunny to be specific. He looked _oddly_ familiar, and wore a grey sweater with black pants. And seemed to be drinking carrot juice out of a wine glass…

The next monster looked like a mix of an giant electric eel and a woman. She slithered on the floor with a confident sashay in her hips. Her green hair was slightly wet as if coming out from a shower, and her teeth were sharp. Green glittery scales coated her arms and face, her dark brown skin tinted with the same speckles of green.

 _Kinda scary…_

 **FWOOSH!**

The next monster was _incredible._ Living Magma strutted their shapely hips, their privacy protected by a flaming dress. Her…they smiled not unkindly, and the other monster showed her a deep respect. Small smiles on their faces, or whatever they had for faces…

Two more monsters emerged…and I gawked at the bulk and size of the next monster.

Bigger than _Asgore…_ he looked like a Chinese dragon, but he had his own charm. His scales were made of bark, while his feathers and fur were constructed of soft looking grass and leaves. He was green…a deep deep green…and he was…so…

 _FLUFFY!_

His horns were gnarled tree branches and casually sitting atop his horn was…a Royal looking human?

She had a black gown, looking for all the world like an evil queen. A contrast to the happiness she emitted…

She had a rounded face with long dark curled hair, her eyes were a brilliant blood red, with light eyebrows. She was a lithe and fit person, the woman cocking a hip as she arrived in tow with the dragon.

 _What kind of monster was she?_

She smiled and I gaped at the long _sharp_ fangs she had…

"A vampire?" I asked Susie and Noelle, remembering that they were here with me.

Noelle replies with an "eep!" And didn't say anything else. Susie grunted, standing on the tips of her toes to get a better view.

 _So much for friendship…_

The air became tense as Asgore released a deep resounding cough…though he had a friendly smile on his face.

"Hawx Fera…Heavy Metal." Asgore greeted the first two monsters to arrive, the hawk lady chirping while the Speaker monster boomed.

"What's up doc?" The bunny greeted him with a wide smirk.

"Bugs…" Asgore replied back with bemusement and moved on.

The eel woman flushed and politely bowed, her green hair crackling with electricity.

"Lamidae here…" the others laughed and her blush only deepened. The magma elemental took pity on her and coughed. Steam leaping out from her…their body.

"I am here as well…it's been a while since you've gathered us all together. Ehh King Fluffybuns?" Lamidae started laughing too, and Asgore grumbled under his breath, chuffing with embarrassment.

He lifted up his collar before continuing. "It has been some time Pele."

"It has been my King…" the fire elemental bowed before rising once again.

"Dracos Evergreen is here…" the dragon rumbled out his name with a smile. "As is Countessa Feros…" the vampire waved.

Asgore grinned, but he quickly became serious and rose to his full stature. And looked scary…

"The Council of Delta has been assembled…"

"The council of Delta…?"

Noelle perked up. "O-Oh! The council is the main governing body besides the King and Queen. They help keep everyone happy to take some of the workload off King Asgore." She was happy to help out and I couldn't help but pat her head.

She blushed and stammered and I gave her a another pat.

"Stop patting peoples heads it's weird freak." I glared at Susie, but decided to give it a rest and focus.

"We have gathered here to establish a plan for the future." The Councilors all looked at one another with _Determination_ hidden within.

Oh…this was a serious matter…

Countessa spoke first. "You talk of the _six_ human SOULS Gaster hid away under our noses?"

My breath was caught at the tension, and the two monsters besides me shuddered…

Asgore's eyes were hidden under his shadow. "I am…but there are other things he had revealed to me…a threat to the entire Underground." The seven monsters all growled, a protective aura coating them.

"The humans?! If Gaster _killed_ them…then." The goat king raised a hand in a placating way.

"There are no worries in that regard…only two died from unnatural causes. During the _CORE_ incident." Pele burst into angered flames and I shuddered at the best of raging war drums mountain thunder.

" _What do you mean my King?_ "

"The children…sacrificed their bodies to maintain the integrity of the CORE. Without their help, the Kingdom would have been torn apart by dimensional rifts."

 _What the heck is the CORE?!_

Ripping holes in spacetime?! How?

"That's the trouble isn't it?" Lamidae blushes under her fellow monster's scrutiny. She started her explanation. "I…saw _his_ notes once…writings of nonsense. Raving about a dangerous Anomaly. I thought they were part of some game he had made for his children…" the other monsters gave her a blank look.

"Perhaps something to have mentioned young one…?" She wilted under the stare of Dracos, the plant dragon laughing a little bit.

"Golly…you're not wrong." The other looked on worriedly as the king sagged into his ornate chair.

"What is this threat? It must be a terrible one to have you made you like _this_ …" Pele asked Asgore with her crackling fire like voice.

He took a deep, deep breath and then released, and started talking with conviction. "All of you know of Gaster's experiments with the KALEIDOSCOPE and the substance known as _Determination?_ " The group stiffened, and Asgore grimaced. "He never told you that the _determination_ was sourced from the human SOULS." They gasped… "From he I learned that this was the cause of humanities strength. A physical body capable of holding incredible amounts of determination. Allowing them to destroy us with ease."

"So what does this have to do with the threat…?" Countessa cocked an eyebrow with the question.

"He told me…that the being with the greatest determination holds sway over our timeline…the power of RESET" the crowd broke into an uproar and Asgore stomped his feet and trident silencing them all.

Reset?

"He told me…that a being of pure malice and evil had tricked a determined human. Inflicting an unending genocide against our people with their body and power. That the doctor we know…was killed in the CORE incident, scattered across space and time. He told me…that after thousands of resets, after thousands of failed plans. That they broke free, after obtaining the soul of a _void_ forsaken human. That they _rewrote_ History itself, to SAVE us all."

"W-Who…it was one of those… _humans_ wasn't it? Tricked by this…Anomaly." There was disgust in the vampire's voice…but a hint of pity too?

"It's trying to come back isn't it?" Her dragon companion stated the truth, the King giving him a grim nod.

Susie suddenly tripped, her head cracking against the rock and echoing into the room. I covered her mouth before she could scream bloody murder and blow our cover.

"We should go." Against their protests I dragged them away. We didn't need to get in more trouble that we were already in.

 _I had no idea what we had just walked in on. And I didn't want to know any more._

…

…

We need to find the entrance…and _fast._

Because the sinking feeling in my stomach isn't going away…and my instincts are screaming at me to run.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Many _many_ eyes followed the three children, filling with warped glee and hunger. The veil shattered like glass, and several legs crawled in an unsteady balance. Jaws full of broken bone and shards of blackened crystal snapped shut.

 _It_ was hungry…

 _It_ crawled, waiting, festering, hungering… It's…clusterlings followed…they were so very hungry. Centuries of sleep had broken them, madness had claimed what barely qualified for minds they had left.

But **IT** promised them many things…food, the light, and freedom…for a simple, simple price. Their warped minds uncaring of morality, of the sanctity of life. Now after losing their world. They would commit any sin, commit any atrocity and crime…

All for the feast…

 **KILL THEM ALL. But leave the VESSEL, they are MINE.**

Alien teeth groaned and cracked and the veil shattered again. Six more just like it came, and they _listened._

"H-Hey Kris? Is it me or has the door closed?" The purple beast held fear in her voice.

"It has…" And the vessel replied flatly back.

"Do you think there's another way?" The fawn asked with misplaced hope.

But there would be none…they would die, and their new master would swallow the moon and stars.

Today they would feast on monster dust and human flesh!

* * *

(My POV)

I felt a sudden chill. The three of us had been listening to music for at least an hour or so. We had generally been having as much fun as a short human, a spider lady, and a teary eyed ghost could have. And having someone know my taste in music was liberating.

 _Had to restrict it to non Undertale/Deltarune though…_

Muffet stiffened up as well, all color draining from her face. My soul pulsed as a scream rang out.

 _But it wasn't physical…_

Like a beating drum in my head…

"what's…wrong…?"

Muffet was shaking in horror. "My spiders…oh…gods…what are those _things?_ "

"Muffet?"

"The _children_ …we need to find them… _now._ " I could even see the worry in Napstablook's face. "Come quickly…" I yelped as three arms grabbed me, and my mana reacted bracing itself for l—

 **BOOM!**

We flew like a whip crack and Napstablook phased into the floor, several spiders whispering to him. At the very last second I grabbed Susie's axe off the ground…it might be helpful.

We eventually rushed through what felt like half the Underground before crashing through a hidden _stone_ door.

 _Muffet's pretty swole…_

Waves of fear and outright terror were thrown against us and I felt a match light in my soul.

"Kris!"

In reply instead, a gurgling burbling shriek shook the tunnels we were in…

I could hear human and monsters panting but it wasn't close to where we were…

I looked down at my equipped weapon.

 *** Plain Old Iron Axe ATK 10**

 *** Its an axe, what do you expect?**

Fair enough…

I followed behind Muffet with axe in hand, my heart clenching as a sound like rasping chuckles and snickers filtered though…

I looked around in the infinite darkness around us, unnerved by the faint shine of Muffet's many eyes.

 _Skittering…_

From up above, all I could see where wriggling spiked tentacles and a split mandibled jaw posing to strike…

 **SHREEEE!**

With a terrified squeak I lashed out with my axe, piercing through its horrifying jaws and splattering gallons of black blood all over Muffet and I…

I gagged at the smell and taste, falling as the thousand pound body slumped. Instantly dead…

Muffet shrieked back, throwing purple webs at incredible speed. Two more lunged, before their spindly legs were caught in her webs and tripped…

 _Fire: Axe Tesla Beam_

 _Justice_ flowed into the magical axe, and electric plasma beam flew with its slice. The smell of rotting burning flesh hit me. I felt chills as the creatures screamed their death knells, their flesh melted and scored away by solar level heat.

One remained alive, still trapped in Muffet's traps. It's mandibles shattered, and black goopy blood gushed from its jaw holes.

It…was difficult to describe…

It's skull resembled a dragon, if someone had split its jaws down the middle to form a horrifying insect like mandibled face. Three to four pairs of sharp tentacles obscured its face, wriggling with a slimy sound. Spikes and crystal formed rudimentary teeth along its four mandibles. My body shuddering as it wheezed.

It's first pair of true limbs resembled brutal swinging clubs, reminding me of a mantis or pistol shrimp. The way they twitched eagerly frightened me…the clubs were spiked and tinted with a strange leaking fluid.

The second pair of limbs were those of an enormous spider, the limbs twitching disgustingly. Right above them on its back, a second pair mirrored them. But it instead had seven clawed fingers, wrinkled and scaled. Built for grasping and gut tearing…

It's barrel shaped body ended in a prehensile tail, a mouth like organ at the end spitting balls of weak acid.

Coloration wise…it resembled a newborn child…wrinkly wet purplish pink skin, with…god's…

 _What is this…monstrosity?_

 *** R#v#S## ATK 4 DEF 2**

 ***** **Hungry…**

The creature fell silent…before screaming in our faces once more. A horrible, ear piercing roar. It's limbs and head twisted in unnatural angles, before glass started shattering. The creature was overtaken by a cloud of static clouds, vanishing into oblivion. The others did the same.

 _That sound…rung of Genocide._

…

What an odd thought.

"H-How…how many more?" I asked, feeling jittery and nervous at the darkness around us.

Muffet scanner the vicinity, nodding to an unseen conversation. "About 15…14 now…that Susie has brought down one."

That's…good…

More skittering…and Muffet sighed. Glowing webs appeared tripping up _four_ more of those _creatures_ …

They screamed and bellowed, their jaws tearing through the webbing with ease. One attacked the tunnel itself, it's clubs shattering the sound barrier with each eager twitch.

 _Hahhh…_

How about…

 _Gravity Crush_

The clubber's legs snapped under its own weight and with a dainty elegant twirl, Muffet fired back. Dozens of pastries filled the space between us, and holes were easily punched through the beasts fragile flesh. Blood and guts coated the tunnel and my nose twitched.

 _Ten left…_

A hot puff of hot air hit me and I screamed, the monster sneaking up on me lunging with full intent to devour me.

A rain of tears poured down, and the beast started scratching out its three pairs of eyes, twitching itself into an early grave

Floating above us, Napstablook gave us a small friendly smile.

H-Huh? What the hell…

"Thanks…" he nodded and Muffet gestures to another more stable tunnel.

"The children are this way…we may need to leave someone to guard the tunnel. If those _things_ escape." Her wordless warning was enough

"ohhh…there's no worries…i called someone…a few guards should…be…here by now…"

Oh…good thinking.

The screaming picked up, and we started moving even faster…

* * *

I brushed off the sweat on my forehead. Four more had gotten in our way, and Muffet had mentioned that one had been killed by Kris.

None of us had an idea what these… _invaders_ were. They weren't monsters…and they seemed to be made of physical matter.

 _Despite disappearing into shards of screaming glass after a certain amount of time…_

Now only four…remained, and I heard three distinct pants and cries growing closer…wait its too cl—

I was suddenly barreled over by three oversized children, and felt blinding pain as a pair of antlers met my "special area"

…

…

"Kris…are you and your friends alright?" Kris shook silently, and anger surged within me at the marks and bruises costing their arms and legs.

There was a small crack in one of…Noelle's antlers and Susie had a scratch on her face.

So not unscathed…and that _pisses me off…_

The tunnel started shaking, and the air in front of us was distorted and shifting, four _invaders_ making their way toward us. Their mandibles clicking together with malice and hatred.

A strange…song started playing, and the usual flash of black and white flared around us.

The three of us stepped up(floated in Napstablook's case) and…

 _My legs are shaking aren't they? They can't stop shaking…why…why…why?_

The two meter monster sauntered forward but…one of them…was different from the rest. Twice as tall and ten times as heavy, more heavily armored, and certainly more clever. It's eyes filled with a frighteningly sadistic intelligence.

Yet…it felt terribly empty, as if there was a deep void in its SOUL.

— _Ultra Beast Theme—_

In a single leap, the smallest had its clubs poised to aim….

Thunder boomed, and I yelled out as I took a hit straight to the chin. Back claws surged downward and cut through my shirt, but not through my skin.

My only saving grace being a quick flash of _reinforcement._

I held myself up with the staff of the axe, wheezing at the sheer force.

They were stronger than the others…

 *** Greater R#v#S## ATK 10 DEF 8**

 *** Will enjoy feasting on your still beating heart.**

Oh gods…just why?

I read the big one, and started regretting every moment of my short human life.

 *** Queen R#v#S## ATK 55 DEF 55**

 *** Puppet of the ANGEL'S HEAVEN**

I'm going to die aren't I? I'm really going to…to…

"Brandon focus on the FIGHT or you really will die!" Muffet roared in my ear and I returned to the here and now. My attacker shrieked and suddenly found an axe embedding into its hideous tentacled face.

I struck a dozen times, screaming the entire time in unholy terror. "Die die die die die die! DIEE!" The _crawler_ stumbled back, and I threw a _gravity_ _crusher_ enjoying the sudden snap of it's legs. Despite its injuries it got up anyway, snapping its drooling mandibles attempting to bite my face off.

It leaped on shattered pulverized bones, gripping to the cave wall with its bound.

 _It was healing…slowly, it's powdered bones shifting back and solidifying…_

Need…to…have to…hit at the right spot.

An idea came to me and I jumped, avoiding its claws and attaching myself to its vulnerable stomach.

I took a breath and…

 _Structural Analysis. Locating weakness in armor._

For a brief moment, my head was filled to the brim with knowledge, a blueprint of its anatomy burning itself into my mind.

I twisted my hips as I swung the axe with all might, striking a direct hit on its chest. There was a sickening _crack_ as it'd body collapsed inward.

With another nightmare inducing shattering of glass. It was gone…

 _Now there were three…_

The Queen looked straight at us with bloody murder in its eyes. It's tail mouth opened like a hideous flesh flower…

 **BLEHHH!**

Vomitic acid started flying everywhere, and while my teammates ducked out of sigh. I made a barrier to protect myself and the kids. The acid slowly corroding the dense layers of defensive magic away.

I gaped as a second invader leaped, bouncing from barrier to barrier before…

 _OH SHIT!_

I took a one two punch, acid burning into my aura, and claws trying to carve out my flesh. I suddenly took a tail bash, my breath leaving me as I flew through the air.

Napstablook shook, and a wave of acid burned half its face off. Muffet giggled madly, and with a snap of her fingers, spider fang bullets snapped off its arms like twigs.

"Oh dearies…hurting my friend was a _mistake_ you won't survive." The beasts choked, as webs trapped them in place. Barely able to move at all…

 _Only two…_

I increased the mass behind my weapon…releasing as much power as I could…

A giant slash of light struck down like the hand of a mighty god. Throwing as much as I could until it was…dead…

 _Only one remains…_

The strings of spider silk strained as they hung onto its limbs and I hoped to god it would hold.

 _But it didn't…_

 **SNAP!**

It's pulled itself free, it's face tentacles shivering in anticipation…and drool melting the ground. It's growl intimidated me…and that was all it needed…

My body flashed with pain…

 _I'm on the ground…Muffet is screaming obscenities…green tears are dripping down, and a massive influx of energy is…urk…_

"uhhh…he's at full hp again…" I groaned, feeling woozy…

I'm…back on my feet again. My axe is cracked…shit we gonna die.

"How much…HP left?" I asked as I stepped forward, barely catching myself.

"Just…a few more hits from Muffet and…" Kris answered me, their voice shaking with terror. The Queen froze, before it suddenly flickered.

Muffet cried out, and was thrown against the tunnel wall. She didn't have much of anything left. And Napstablook's acids tears aren't much of a deterrent.

The monster started galloping, its arms sparking with heat and fire…with intent to kill.

 _No…no one will die today…_

I was nearly beaten to near death, two savage bashings more than enough to drop my HP down to only 1 again.

I knew I only had less than a split second before they Queen would spill my guts on the floor…

I grit my teeth, _Feedback Loop_ spinning up into action.

The clubs of death drew back, and as I moved and as the claws inched closer…

I know I had failed…I was going to die.

A yowl split the air and the clubs missed my head by inches…and I roared again.

" _Feedback Loop: Chainwhip Barrage!_ " A hundred heavy metal chains collided, cracking through chitinous armor and soft flesh.

The alien froze in place, as still as death. It looked me in the eye…and spoke.

" **There is no stopping us. You will die to the Angel's Heaven.** " The Queen collapsed like a puppet on strings, and my legs collapsed under my weight.

I passed out in exhaustion.

* * *

I snapped awake, a scream bursting out of my lungs. Footsteps hurriedly came from the next room. And I suddenly had a faceful of Frisk's boobs as she hugged me to death.

 _I can't breathe…_

"What happened…?"

"Kapro saved you…her tackle of that… _thing_ gave you the time to bring it down with your Feedback Loop." I wiggled myself higher, resting my head in the crook of her neck. A less awkward position frankly…

"So…nobody's hurt?" I asked with a quiver in my voice. Frisk seemed uneasy, and I hoped…

"N-No…some of the guards took some damage when _twenty_ of them burrowed out from the walls…but they were pretty weak."

That's…good…good.

Frisk gave me a light smack and I glared. "Hey?!"

"Don't fall asleep when I'm talking to you!" I wilted, the deep concern she showed touching me.

"Sorry…?" Her gaze softened, and she let out an anxious huff.

"It's fine…but you almost died…"

"I don't want to be reminded Frisk." Her face flushed and she muttered out an awkward apology.

…

…

"The kids are unhurt too right? I know they were a little banged up but still…"

There was a light smile on her face when she replied. "Nah…Toriel took care if it with her magic. Outside of some trauma…they should be alright."

"That's good…has…anyone figured out what those things are?"

That smile of hers was instantly wiped from her face by my question. I mentally kicked myself at ruining the moment.

"I…they haven't…the only thing they do know…is that they aren't life as we know it. It's made up of physical matter…but they aren't genetically related to earth life. We don't even know how they got here!" There was a hint of hysteria behind her tone and I forced myself to remember back for clues…

 _Puppet of the Angel…_

"Hey Frisk?"

" _What?_ " Frisk replied back with irritation. I gave her a friendly flick on the nose, not willing to tolerate her bad moods. She glared and I glared back. She backed down pretty quickly…

"That… _thing_ that possessed you, it's a destroyer of realities right?" She grimaced and I had my answer, and an idea. "How… _perfect_ would it's destruction really be? I doubt it could wipe out the universe with 100% accuracy."

Her eyes widened and her face went slack. "A-Are you saying? That those creatures…?"

"May be survivors of this…Angel's wrath. And they've…possibly become creatures of the Void, where they're most vulnerable to its machinations."

"I _won't_ let them take our happy ending!" I was jolted back at the sudden anger and desperation coming from a Frisk. Her baby blue eyes had turned into a darker stormier hue. Sudden pressure seemed to be crushing the air out of my lungs…

The pressure stopped as quickly as it had come, all the fight leaving Frisk in an instant.

"I…okay? That's…it's great you're fired up Frisk." Frisk was flustered, and stammered out a shy(and _cute_ ) apology.

I grinned…

…hmm…something feels different? But I'm not sure what?

Frisk giggled and a small text floated from over my head to down to her palm. A CHECK box? Possibly read from Frisk's perspective…

 *** Brandon ATK 5 DEF 6**

 *** Feels a little more confident in himself.**

 *** Enjoying contact with the opposite sex.**

My eyebrow twitched…and Frisk stepped away from me in fright. Her hands and arms waving in a placating fashion.

"Hehehe? S-Sorry?" She apologized, and the expression on Frisk's face broke my scowl.

 _It's too much!_

Frisk whined, her cheeks inflating with air. "Are you making fun of me?" I choked on my laughter, not wanting to make her mad.

"N-No I'm not. But I do need to sleep…" Frisk reddened at my statement, and I laughed again. Seeing her so flustered was cute.

"Right…you…do need your rest. Sorry…" she brushed the wrinkles out of her nightwear, giving me an easy smile.

"Good night." I waved politely and she blinked dumbly.

"G-Good night." Frisk swiftly left the room, leaving me with some confusion on her sudden exit.

 _Did I say something wrong?_

* * *

(Unknown POV)

 **Hmm…? So those pathetic creatures have been an utter failure. I suppose it makes sense. Such weak willed beings have no place as my tools.**

 _Such weakness…will not be tolerated…_

 **I suppose if they have no more usefulness, I will have to terminate the remains of their world from the VOID.**

 _Even though some have drifted onto the surface…_

 **Troublesome creatures…the humans can deal with them for now… Now…what other meat sacks can I commandeer? I need a much stronger vessel, one that can finish the GENOCIDE I started all those years ago…**

…

…

… **how** _ **ironic,**_ **you once gave up ultimate power to save your people…now you will serve as the herald of its destruction. Once again…you will fall prey to your darkest desires.**

 **Your world is gone…dead by** _ **my**_ **hand. Your Frisk is gone…your** _ **Chara**_ **is gone, you have nothing to play with anymore**

 _ **So won't you come with me? Once again…**_

 _ **Flowey?**_

"…"

 **Good…so…very** _ **good…**_

 **Soon…you are running out of time, foolish interlopers. I will ERASE this world, and move onto the next.**

 _ **As it is meant to be…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

Okay so chapter 12 is here, and with several hundred words of chapter 14 typed up. This is a pretty long one, and the plotline will really begun to shape up after here. Based on where I'm at we should get to post Underground in a few months to half a year varying on my schedule. That'll be fun...

So please enjoy and follow if you like where I'm going with this little fic.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Calm Moments**

A…dream again? Guess almost dying triggered a "nice" bit of sleep induced hallucination.

" _KRIS!_ " I focused on the sudden appearance of a bundled up piece of blanket I front of me. I blinked at the sudden emergence of a bleary eyed preteen…they looked visibly healthier than before. Not as rail thin and pale…

They stared right at me…with what looked like an expression of pure hate. Fear gripped me an I scrambled back. A sense of _wrongness_ flooding into the room…

Their fingers curled in and out with twitch…that _unsettled_ me…

 _Urk?!_

I found a hand _in_ my chest, confusion and panic the only emotions I could feel. Only a me to hear the harsh and failing beating of my heart and the wheezing of my lungs.

Kris…they… _it_ stared back at me…tilting its head with a smile on its face. Despite the darkening spot in their own chest, the dark blood soaking their shirt and standing the wooden floor.

 _I could hear two…beating hearts…one was mine and the other was…was…was…_

" **Get out…** " I couldn't breathe, and I writhed in sudden agony, struggling to pull myself free.

"I…"

Their face was indescribable. " **GET OUT GET OUT GET OOUUTTT!"**

* * *

"Errr…oh gods…" my bones ached as I slipped off my bed, my HP taking an insignificant hit.

…what the _fuck_ had that been?

It looked like…it was Deltarune's Kris instead of ours? Though the difference in appearance was rather negligible.

Either way it didn't explain their attempted murder of me…probably… I had a few ideas actually…

The ending of Chapter 1 didn't paint a pretty picture…

Hmm…is…that someone's feet?

Their…bare? Kind of small and effeminate(still bigger than mine…) darker skinned, and wiggling their toes?

Too big to be Kris's since they have itty bitty baby feet…so it must be Frisk.

I inched myself forward and then leaned back until I fell straight on my ass. Now I was sitting criss-cross applesauce like I had gotten into habit to…for the last ten years.

I had to look at Frisk from above, and I took her in with blurred vision, still not fully awake.

Now that I checked…I think Frisk was wearing just boxers and a shirt again. A checker pattern with a loose black t shirt. And I could _just_ see the straps of her bra peeking out.

Light blue apparently…

"Did I wake you?" I asked her with a faint hope that I didn't. Making a pretty woman mad in the morning sounded like recipe for disaster.

She _beamed_ and I felt heat rush into my cheeks. "Nope! Just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out? Kris decided to bounce, she's made friends with Susie and Noelle."

That's good? A kid deserves to have friends who'll have her back…not too keen on whether or not Susie would be that friend…but she managed after…lots of coaxing in Deltarune.

 _But neither of them are the same person are they?_

I blinked, ridding myself of my thoughts. Existential questions were best left for another day.

"That sounds okay…? Were you thinking right now or?" She laughed a bit, her nose scrunching up in the cutest way.

"N-No you still need to change and so do I."

Oh…right…

"Could you leave for a couple of minutes? I…" a good whiff of my body told me I needed a good shower too.

So I had to get on that.

"Ohhh…right, sorry." I shrugged at Frisk's apology, it wasn't a big deal.

"It's okay…so uh shoo?" Frisk snorted but did my bidding, shutting the door behind her.

…

…

"Now where did I put my clothes again?"

* * *

I eagerly bit into my egg and ham breakfast burrito, having made two of them for myself. Frisk had herself a sandwich instead, and was drinking water instead of orange juice like yours truly.

Frisk had kept her loose black shirt on, but put on a pair of sweatpants and blue-white Nike's sneakers.

I had gone with a green shirt with a small pocket on my right, and worn blue jeans with elevated sport shoes.

"You alright buddy?" Frisk waves her hand in front of my face, a smirk of amusement forming. "You're looking a little… _distracted._ " I glared at her and she backed off with bemusement dancing in her gorgeous eyes.

"Shut up." I growled out a response, a sudden wave of anger hitting me at full force. Frisk backed down with a girly giggle and I sighed.

"Sorry…it's just cute how flustered you get with Chara and I." I raised an eyebrow in question, and her smirk became smirkier. "Well…you're pretty easy to read. Hell you're probably constantly complimenting us in your own head."

I blushed… _deeply,_ unable to deny her light accusations.

She tilted her head, eyes sparkling with glee.

"U-Uh…I'm sorry? It's hard…to focus sometimes…you're both…very pretty."

Frisk snorted, a light blush on her own face. "Oh my god! You really are too dorkish sometimes."

I felt like I was only digging an ever deeper hole. Making me an even bigger dwarf than I was already was…

"Please stop…" I took a bite out my burrito to keep myself from saying more stupid things. Why did Frisk have to enjoy teasing me?

An arm suddenly found itself around my waist, and I was pulled in close. I leaned my head to the side, being careful to not…touch something I shouldn't.

 _I barely even reached above chest level…_

"Ahh that's okay! It's really flattering, Hell even _Chara_ thinks so, since you're so earnest about it. And you don't expect anything…you just want our friendship."

 _That made me sound better than I really was…_

Frisk dragged me with a flourish of her free hand, sparkles of green(the best color) raining down. "So the two of us are going to hang out, if that's okay?"

"There's no problem with that."

 _Not sure why there would be…we're friends aren't we?_

Wait…what did Frisk say about Chara?

"You said something about Chara?" I instantly regretted speaking up, upon closely examining the wide smirk on Frisk's face.

She pulled me in closer, and I found it rather difficult to squirm out of her grip. It was like trying to push past a damn brick wall!

"Oh…you think Chara _doesn't_ like compliments?" I tried to escape but continued to fail in my attempts. "It's pretty rare for anyone to be willing to approach her. So she certainly _likes_ you."

I-I what?

She still looked rather cheeky. "Platonically of course…unless you want something more eh?" She suggestively waggled her eyebrows and I finally cracked.

" _S-Shut UP!_ " Magic flared out and Frisk _screeched_ at the sudden electrical shock.

I dropped my face into my palms, feeling utterly mortified at my reaction. I hadn't meant to use my magic on Frisk like that…

"I'm so sorry…I didn't…?" Laughs and chuckles started escaping from Frisk and I looked on with a probably puzzled expression.

"Hehehehe…oh my god! Hehehehehe… _snrrtt_ " Frisk's nose curled up in the sweet fashion I had taken a liking toward, and her snort was just as cute. Her sides were shaking, and she hid her eyes behind her right hand.

 _Oh my god she's gorgeous…!_

"Err…sorry…? I felt embarrassed as she _kept_ laughing, tears running down her face. She brushed them away with a final adorable snort. "I…I'm…sooo…sorry I just…didn't think you would _attack_ …me." She let out another laugh and with a burning face I slugged her shoulder.

 _I had to jump up to reach her…_

"Frisk."

She coughed, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "Okay okay I'll stop."

"You better." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye. Once my anger had fled, I had decided to look around again.

Again…the Underground was much larger than I previously thought. The stone carved buildings easily rose for well over a hundred meters into the air, and light seemed to flood out from many of the high Roman arching buildings.

I could pick out what looked like shops and small indoor parks, green grass and small bodies of clear water scattered about. They had certainly done their best to make the Underground as comfortable as possible. A happy monster was probably a healthy monster too.

"It's really nice isn't it?" Frisk had a hopeful look on her face. Her eyes wide with life and determination.

 _Which made sense…but there was something missing from this picture._

"Still doesn't feel right to me." She frowned, though it turned to understanding. I gave her a sad smile. "They're still not free…even though they deserve to be."

I wasn't the best at expressing compassion for other people. Feeling sympathy and at least…understanding how others people feel…is one thing. But going out and _acting_ on it…is another thing entirely.

 _But these people…these monsters…made me want to be better…so I took it one step at a time._

I let Chara train me, to get better at magic…so that we could break the barrier. I did a little more at h—my place of residence…cooked for myself, cleaned up after myself.

 _Something I should've started doing a long time ago._

Frisk bumped hips with me, her eyes shutting with her wide smile. She snapped her fingers two times. "Hey focus on the here and now okay? Don't get caught up in stuff from the future too much…it's not healthy."

Right…

I pursed my lip thinking back to why we were out here. I tripped her sleeve for second and she smiled. "We…were supposed to hang out right? Just relax…"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Well…that's the idea."

I eyed the area around me, until I spotted a shop hidden in a small…but safe alley.

 _Grandpa Semi's Bookstore_

"How about there? That looks like a really quaint little shop."

Frisk cocked her head in amusement. "Yep. Let's go there then."

* * *

As we swung open the door, a bell rung signaling our arrival into the medium sized bookstore.

There were easily hundreds of books of all kinds neatly organized in their bookcases. There were many wooden tables set up doe customers could sit and read their purchased products.

— _Play Chill Buster by NyxTheShield—_

A lovely lofi version of Rude Buster(among the first Deltarune songs I enjoyed) played throughout the building. My head lightly bobbed to the sick beats, and I walked faster eyeing the man manning the counter.

I blinked dumbly…rubbing my eyes at seeing what looked like an older _Papyrus_ wearing a fedora. He wore a blue turtleneck under a dark brown trench coat, and a pair of identically colored slacks.

He looked much like a Noir Papyrus or the early neckbeard version of him…though with an older grandpa flare added. He smiled widely and beckoned us to come closer.

"Come in. Come in. You must be the humans that my family has spoken about." I felt a smile on my face at his voice. It wasn't as loud as Papyrus or as soft spoken as Gaster. It was a healthy medium, his voice smooth and velvety…in that 1920s Noir way.

Kinda…like a Noir Spider-Man.

"Are…you talking about Papyrus and sans?" His bones rattled in amused excitement.

"Oh! There's no reason to forget my little Wings…" he waved his hand with a light chortle.

Wait…little Wings? Is he talking about Gaster?!

"Hah! Is _that_ what you call Gaster?!" A chuckle got caught in Frisk's throat, and I gave her a poke in her side. A high pitched squeal escaped her, and I poked her a second time. "EEEEEHH! S-Stop it!" I smirked, feeling elated to get my sweet revenge.

He…Semi had crossed his arms watching us closely. He looked satisfied with whatever he had seen, leaping into action. "Well, he is my baby boy after all…"

"You're Gaster's father then?" It was interesting to meet someone who had ceased to be in the original Undertale timeline…especially when he looked like an old version of Papyrus.

"Yep! I raised him since he was a baby…even after a few decades he's still the same little troublemaker. He makes this old bag of bones proud."

Frisk made a _very_ accurate impression of a an innocent puppy. "You don't seem very old Mister…"

Semi snorted…somehow. "I fought in the war alongside Asgore's father." He answered plainly and honestly, and Frisk's eyes widened like saucers.

Well…that would make him…over one thousand years old? Wonder what took him so long to have kids? He couldn't find a skeleton? Didn't find the one?

 _It's none of my business anyway…_

I remembered what we had came for in the first place."That's certainly impressive…you wouldn't mind us looking around your bookstore right?"

His eyes narrowed in glee, and he wildly gesticulated with his hands. "Well of course there's no trouble. Just as long as you pay for _something_ you're free to look around."

I fished for money in my pockets before remembering…

Right…

 _Alright…I've got about 200G…somehow? When did I?…never mind._

"Okay, thank you." I had gotten into the habit of thanking workers over the past year and a half. I thought it would be polite since they were helping me…

I wandered deeper into the store, the scent of books hitting me. Frisk was just on my heels, and she seemed to be purposely taking small steps.

 _Made sense…with legs like those, she'd trip over me real quick…_

"So what made you want to just hang out? You bored or what?" I asked the question while I targeted the _fiction_ section. Frisk rolled her shoulders, her usual half smile shrinking.

"Well…a little…but I honestly do want to be friends with you. You seem like a cool dude…if a little nerdy. But then again Chara's a bit of a nerd too."

Oh she _totally_ is. She gets _real_ chatty, and will basically monologue for like an hour straight if you give her the chance. Which I don't mind at all, it'd be hypocritical otherwise. Since I do the exact same thing.

"You're smiling little buddy." I poked at my face, noting that I was…

That's…odd…I usually only do that for things I really li—

 _Oh._

Guess that makes sense…Chara's great…

I felt a sudden burst of pain and rubbed by forehead, accidentally grabbing the long feminine finger responsible. I played it off with a scowl, Frisk giving me a wide smirk.

"I guess you were thinking bout Chara?" I shrugged, hoping that Frisk would leave well enough alone. I had enough shit to work out trapped in another parallel reality.

"Frisk not now please." She rolled her eyes but accepted my demand. I went on ahead with what we had come here for in the first place.

I read the title on the spines of the various books, most varying widely in thickness and color.

Some titles were recognizable, likely human written texts from the surface. A lot of them were old human classics in _my_ time. Hell they had a 1990 edition of _Jurassic Park._ That book would be well over a hundred years old by their time. Yet it was in mint condition…and I sensed some type of spell overlaying every book in the room.

Some type of preservation spell maybe? Tailor made to keep them in…well good condition. Wonder if that would be some type of _Reinforcement_ magic…if it was. That meant I could do it myself, just needed a way to make a long lasting spell.

"You a fan of science fiction?" Frisk swayed from side to side with a friendly glimmer in her eye.

"Fantasy's okay too…though I guess we'd be living in both those categories right?

Frisk nodded unsurely. "Why's that?"

I gave her a disbelieving expression. "Seriously? Magical powers, magical races, time travel, dimension hopping, and super advanced space technology. Kris was born on a _Stanford Torus_ colony! That would require ten million tons of material to build. Space infrastructure on. massive scope and scale."

Frisk coughed, a hint of a blush on her face. "Ahh…that's fair. I guess living in ye olden times, would make this…a little weird. That stuff's _normal_ for me you know?" She shoulder shrugged, her palms up with an "ehmm…" expression.

"Which is why it's so cool. You're _supposed_ to make what was once something relegated to fiction into something mundane. That's what science and engineering does, when backed by people with the right mindset."

She leaned back, a hint of _something_ behind her eyes. "Your…really… _passionate_ about science huh?"

I nodded profusely, looking back to find any nice books to buy. The mint condition Jurassic Park would certainly be mine. It would make a nice replacement for my old and unfortunately degrading copy. Frisk had gotten into the whole books thing, looking through the rows for something to interest her.

When I grabbed the book however, I felt a strange tingle pass through my body. Mana instinctually flowed into my eyes and I blinked at the small screen in front of me.

 **Jurassic Park 25G**

My metaphysical pockets suddenly felt lighter, and a spell suddenly shattered. A feeling of _ownership_ of the book overcame me.

 _Huh…neat._

I followed the sound of paper pages being turned, and found Frisk presiding over a little black book with an… _odd_ expression.

"What are you reading?" Frisk yelped and hid the book behind her back. I stepped closer and she hissed, a flash of red emanating from her skin.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" I chuckled and tried to get behind her. But each and every time I reached for the book to check it out. Frisk dodged me…

I smirked and…

 _Pull…_

In her shock, she lost her grip on the book and turned pale. She tried to tackle me only for a large green barrier off my own making blocking her way.

"Got it…" I muttered out while she slipped against the wall. I ignored her squeals of protest and embarrassment.

 _A Passionate Ballad of Humans and Monsters_

 _By Unknown_

Some…type of novel? I guess…?

I skipped to the page that Frisk was reading. Whatever was on it seemed to throw her off her game more than anything else in the Underground.

 _I growled as I pressed Amaya against wall, covering up her sultry moans and hiding us away from the peeping eyes of humans and monsters alike. She quivered against my heavy fit frame, her swelling breasts heaving as her scarlet eyes dilated with passion and desire. Her tongue licked over the sharp beautiful fangs that I loved…_

 _Amaya's lips uttered two simple words that made me run wild. "Azarath…please…take me!" I lowered my hands, ready to guide my hard th—_

I threw the book _through_ the barrier and right into Frisk's face, my face blooming in burning scarlet red as I figured out _what_ type of book she was reading. She crumpled to the ground, whimpering and hiding her face from me…

"Frisk…" she groaned. "Frisk…What the _fuck_ girl!"

She curled up into a ball, and protested. "H-Hey _shut_ up! Everyone has their own tastes man!" I palmed my face, agitation surging in and feeling flabbergasted by the Hawaiian Filipino mixed girl.

" _Then don't read freaking smut in a public bookstore!_ " I hissed angrily, not wanting anyone to hear us out loud.

"Mhmmm…But I _need_ this book."

I stepped back warily. "Why?" She went silent…

The silence dragged on and the atmosphere became increasingly suffocating and awkward…

 _You know…sometimes I forget that Frisk and Chara are still human beings with all that entails. I really didn't want to think about that, this early in the morning._

I coughed. "Oh…I guess I understand…but…uh…umm…" she stayed silent, her face and neck flushed so much I worried she would pass out. I tapped my fingers together, the hear not leaving my own…face. "N-Nevermind…just forget it."

"I'm sorry? I guess…you wouldn't want to know about that. You seem a rather modest sort."

 _In public anyway…_

"It's…alright, just let's not talk about this anymore." She agreed wholeheartedly.

…

…

We can still look for other books right?

We…should go do that…

* * *

(Frisk's POV)

Stupid. Stupid…stupid… STUPID IDIOT!

 _What the hell was I thinking? Reading fucking smut like some sex crazed freak…_

I nearly ran into Brandon as he stopped all of sudden with a sympathetic expression. I turned red as I realized he had sensed my feeling through magic…

 _I usually suppressed them…so no one would know._

"Are you…doing okay? You seem a little…off?"

I denied any problems. "I'm good, just…a little you know?"

"I understand…I think?" The rest of his reply degraded into mutterings and I giggled.

 _He really mutters a lot._

"Uhh…" I pulled out another book, one that wouldn't make me seem like a pervert.

 _After Man_

 _A Zoology of the Future_

 _By Douglas Dixon_

The book pictured three strange but _familiar_ animals on the cover. Two deer…buck things with pointy…or flat faceplate…horn things. Being threatened by…a thin legged cat like creature…but it wasn't a cat. Brandon bounced on his feet, taking a close look of the book.

He was smiling softly, a hint of interest in his brown eyes. "Ooo…that's a pretty classic book nowadays. Douglas Dixon started the whole…speculative evolution and biology trend. I've seen a few projects, like Serina and the Speculative Dinosaur Project."

"What are they?" He looked like a baby who had been handed candy…or a shark thrown some meaty chum. Hard to tell…

"Well Serina was some guys thought experiment on a terraformed planet with only _one_ large land vertebrate, the rest being snails, ants, crickets, some species of live bearing fish."

He had paused, raising his eyebrows up and down, waiting.

I rolled my eyes. "What was it?"

"Thank you for asking!" He shuffled his feet, his eyes glowing an electric purple. "The animal they chose…" he paused dramatically and I sighed. He pouted and opened his mouth. "The domestic canary! _Jazz hands…_ " he did so with his mentioned hands and I felt joy at how exciting he was acting.

"So he got a cute little canary and made it evolve…?"

He shrugged with a small goofy grin. "Basically…think I can get the website from my phone…"

 _The guy made a whole website just for a canary planet?!_

"Hmm…maybe I can get this book for Chara, she'd probably like that sorta thing." He agreed vehemently, though his hands twitched for the book. He…he's actually pretty goofy when he wants to be. His faces are hilarious…and adorbs.

I found another book that caught my interest…

 _Lord of the Ring…I think I read this when I was little…l'll read it again._

"Don't think I've read that before…but I've seen parts of movies."

"Wait! There are movies?" He nodded. I quickly purchased my book(s) and stored them away in my inventory. Brandon looked behind me to a quiet space with tables and comfy looking seats.

That'll be a nice place to relax for a half hour.

* * *

I held a cup of steaming sugary sweet coffee I had gotten from a coffee machine while Brandon bought a soft drink, gently opening the can with a hiss of escaping pressure. He took a sip…shaking the drink around.

"Hey…since this is monster food. Why do they hiss? It's not like they're made of regular matter."

"Because…because." Any answer fell away as I paid more thought to his question. "You know what I have no idea."

"Thought so. But then again monsters don't have to obey the all the laws of physics. Being made out of magic and dust."

 _That's true._

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves…most of the time the youth come in and don't even _buy_ anything." Semi blinked into existence, his voice reminding me of an old 20s mob boss. Don't really get why Gaster's family has such weird accents.

Brandon rolled his shoulders, getting a crick out of his neck. "This place is _really_ nice. It's quiet and has a good range of different books. And…there's _something_ else I can feel here too…you must love your job a lot huh?"

Semi showed his teeth, happiness flowing from him. "Why of course child. I have been working this shop for…a few hundred years now? Humans may not be perfect…but they are certainly skilled writers."

"I suppose they are…" Brandon took a seat next to me, the little guy had been standing since we arrived to the internal coffee shop.

Semi did the same…an _inquisitive_ feeling coming from him…

"If you two young ones wouldn't mind? I have some questions for you…" Brandon and me…I shared a glance, and agreed to Semi's questions.

"Your are friends of my grandchildren correct?"

Brandon perked up, his hair shifting with the movement. "I'd like to think so…but it's only been about a week. They seem like nice enough people…"

"Papyrus and Sans are good boys, even if the eldest is a lazybones. Gaster and…err they have been raised well." We pointedly ignored the older skelly's misstep, he definitely had a right to his privacy. "Yes where was I?"

"Asking more questions?" Brandon helped the old monster out.

"Ahh yes…on the surface, what are your homelands like?" I had the answers for that…for _my_ home anyhow

"Well…Iceland…is a really small country, with less humans than there are monsters. Outside of Ebbot Town they take care of their own. They're mostly Scandinavian…you know Vikings and stuff…technically I'm an immigrant to this place. I'm actually pretty mixed."

"Vikings… _Ohh_ you mean the Norse!" Semi grinned with a nostalgic expression. "I know them quiet well. They were a clean civilized people…and rather less rank than the rest of Europe."

Wait what? Since when were Vikings _clean?_

Brandon chuckled with mirth. "Uh…since always? Vikings are just a _subset_ of the Norse, and were in fact rather vain and clean for the time period." He strutted his history buffness, his chest puffing up. He flashed a dorky grin of victory…

 _Too bright._

Semi openly boomed with laughter, before shaking his head and getting serious for a bit. "Now, for young Brandon. What is your home like?"

My brunette friend was quiet for a moment, the gears in his head visibly turning as he gathered up his courage.

"Well…the United States of America…is a big country…325 million people across 50 states and several territories. Each state unique in their own way, whether for better or worse. Freedom is a important part of its culture…often in detriment to common sense. And it hasn't been…at its best in recent years."

"How so?" Brandon looked uncomfortable with the inquiry and I almost stepped in.

"Well…a constant struggle between two groups has kinda broken out. Mostly politically thankfully…but…not always." At that his face twisted into disgust and contempt. "One group wants things to regress…to go back to the "good old days" he made air quotes to emphasize himself and I had a sinking feeling.

 _A history book that detailed the late 2010s and the early 2020s in America…_

If our two worlds shared enough similarities then…it wasn't good. There was a lot of troubles for the country during that time.

Semi leaned back. "I'm guessing that the good old days are anything but…"

"Yeah…" Brandon looked despondent, and I looked at Semi hoping he could help.

He scrambled to help, blurting out the right words. "If you would like, I could tell you about what the Underground truly is like."

Brandon snapped out his funk, a shine in his eyes and a song in his heart.

"Really?" For a moment, I thought back to a chihuahua for some reason at his head tilt. "You wouldn't mind would you? Chara's told me about stuff from before the War…but after. I'll find it equally interesting."

Semi had a nostalgic look again, though he returned to the present with a light coaxing from me.

"While most of us call this place, the Kingdom of Monsters. Officially we are the Delta Kingdom. A Constitutional Monarchy made up of well over six hundred thousand monsters…"

My eyes bulged at the information, my mind racing to full speed.

 _W-Wait? But there are only a 100 thousand before this Run…how many more monsters exist because of us?_

"So…Monsters would outnumber the human population of Iceland almost two to one."

Semi quieted at the clear and amused statement from Brandon. We both shared a look, feeling a little unsure of what to say to snap Semi out of his pauses… Semi started to laugh…a _lot._ He laughed and laughed until tears virtually dropped unbidden from his eye sockets.

"Oh _god_ for the first time in a thousand years, a place where monster _outnumber_ humans. And it only took us being sealed away for it to happen."

"Sorry?" Brandon apologized, sympathy thick in his voice.

Semi waved his concerns off. "No, no…it's much alright. Should we continue our conversation? It's been nice to _talk_ with humans instead of fight." Brandon's face curled into a wide smile…

It _is_ nice…and that smile reminded me of… _Chara…_

 _That idiot…wonder what she's doing now?_

 _Erghh…probably sleeping off a hangover…if I know her well enough…_

* * *

(Chara's POV)

I.

Felt.

Like.

 _Utter shit._

I sat miserably holding my head while I nursed the hangover I had given myself out of…stupid…pathetic…weakness…

The monsters near me moved around me with wary worried eyes, and a sense of self-consciousness hit me. I snuggled against the green hoodie sweater I was wearing, crossing my skirted black shorts. Adjusting my posture to fit the wooden bench.

 _This position…was oddly comfortable. I can see why Brandon liked it._

A splitting headache made me flinch and I forced myself to ignore it. Taking…a sip of a hangover "cure" that Azzy apparently had. It still wasn't having much of an effect…but it got rid of the headaches.

So that's something. I leaned back against the hard bench, letting out a sigh as my muscles and bones were loosened up sounding out with a loud crack.

I gazed at the very small…park with admiration. It was a small hill topped with grass fed by the streams of Waterfall. A few possibly magical apple trees dotted the little spot splitting off the straight path. Sometimes young monsters would pick fruit from them, taking bites out of the healthy fruit.

Congregating on a tree, with my form hidden by a distant bush, three children huddled close together. The tallest(who was taller than me by the way) kept nudging them back. Her yellow eyes darting between her two companions in confusion.

"You dorks are still here? Come on…bother someone else." Susie…insisted on being alone, but the humanoid deer monster and malnourished human child rebuked her.

 _It's too sweet and adorable…!_

"H-Hey we can be friends! Y-You protected us from those…strange creatures. Someone who saved us like that is a _good_ person." I was blinded by the brightness and childish admiration emitted from Noelle's eyes

Susie grumbled, and I chuckled under my breath as she denied the little deer monsters praises. Kris's face had flushed as they stared at the blonde girl. They snapped out of it, their silver pupils flashing for a second.

They smiled up at the purple girl. "Uh…Yeah…we…can be friends right?" Kris's lip quivered and Susie grumbled a second time.

"Alright fine! Just…quit _looking_ at me like that!" The quivering and crocodile tears stopped and Susie visibly relaxed.

"Okay!" Kris goofily sticks out their tongue, saluting with a giggle. Susie groaned, muttering a complaint of some kind.

Noelle's nose twitched as a realization came to her. "Oh…Kris. You were telling us about…your magic…right?"

Kris nodded. "Y-Yeah…it's a bit hard to describe…and…it's kind of weird."

"C'mon, some magic isn't going to scare _me._ "

Seems like Susie wanted to know too…

I felt strangely wistful at the nervousness and worry that Kris had. It brought me back to the _old_ days…before this run…before the 2nd war. Before the six human SOULS, before Flowey…before the Resets.

 _When I was just a frightened kid, who didn't deserve the love and affection that this kingdom of monsters gave me…_

The shifty eyed kid lit up, joy and hope splashing over their negative emotions. They straightened their stance, ready to elaborate. "My…magic…lets me hear…things… _songs…_ like a CHECK. But just…more."

"Songs? Like from people?" Noelle inquired with an added head tilt.

Kris shook their head. "No…from anything actually…people…animals, plants, the air, letters, words and numbers. If it exists…it has a signature theme…you guys have one too."

That…wasn't what they had told us…

"Sounds like it'd be annoying as shit." Susie was rather blunt with her response.

Kris was silent, and goosebumps passed by…a hint of _something_ going through me.

"A bit…Yeah…but I'm used to it…it's just how I am."

Noelle looked uneasy but steeled herself. "What…does it sound like?"

Kris shined even brighter, and it made me wonder what had her so scared…why would she be afraid of others knowing her power…her gift?

"Well…it's kinda of like…a nonstop conversation? And everyone's life song is so different…and beautiful…" Susie rolled her eyes, mainly to mask the interest she had. A bit of a Tsundere huh?

"What do our songs sound like? Or those…things…songs?"

That…is an excellent question Noelle.

"Is…is it okay if I just show you? Most…people outside of auntie didn't like it…or hated it." The two children stared at each with unreadable looks. Likely they didn't understand the idea of condemning magic, no matter what kind it was.

"Sure…why not?" Kris _beamed_ and I could make out a song…some type metal riff?

— _Play Susie—_

Susie looked on in familiarity. "So, who's song is this?"

Kris smiled, hopping up onto their feet. " _Your_ song, I heard it when we fought the Ravasha…" the two looked puzzled and I eavesdropped even more. "That's what those former beings are called…"

Susie looked like she had been complimented, standing with a prideful stance. "Hah…damn my theme is _badass._ " I flinched at the sudden record scratch and the song cut away. The purple lizard girl growled, and Kris shrunk in on themselves.

The anger from the…strangely aggressive monster faded at the sudden terror in Kris's eyes. The quick and practiced shift to an empty stoic look threw off Susie and frightened me.

It was Noelle who broke the stalemate, her head swiveling continuously.

"Ravasha…"

Kris looked taller, their attitude going back to normal. "Those things from before…they…were singing too…but it was…so empty. Lifeless… _soulless._ "

Noelle looked uncomfortable, softly running her fingers along a small crack along her horns. Susie's fists had tightened, the scars along her face more visible.

 _They were both attacked…hurt…frightened…and I had been getting drunk and fucking everything up…goddammit I'm no different from h—_

"May I sit here?" When the voice broke in, it was only then that I noticed the fact I was shaking like a leaf.

 _A weak…pathetic leaf…_

A finger snapped in front of me, and I blushed at my rudeness. I had been ignoring the monster who had asked me a question.

"Sure there's enough…room…" I trailed off, scanning the monster in front of me. She looked like she'd be a very distant(and prettier…) cousin to Aaron.

She had light brown skin, speckled with green scales along her arms, cheeks, and stomach. She wore a yellow halter top that covered her upper humanoid body, and showed off her considerable curves. Emerald green hair was curled on its end, ballpoint thin bangs of hair obscuring wide cyan eyes.

Stretching from where legs should be was a long slithering tail, the top half was the same brilliant shiny green as her bodily scales, while the bottom half was a lighter lined belly of yellowish green.

I focused on the cute, poorly handmade button that said "Waterfall"

 _Looked like something dad would make…_

Chocolate brown eyes storming with genuine concern filled my vision as the women slithered up. She gave me a bright wholesome smile, her concern only growing as I didn't respond.

You know, if I was more like Frisk. I probably would have flirted with the monster lady by now.

 _Then again she'll flirt with literally anything…_

"Ahem…yes you may." She did so with a wider smile, propelling herself upwards with a twitch of her writhing muscles.

The bench creaked under her considerable weight, all thirteen feet of her long sinuous lower body dragging on the soft grass. She adjusted her positioning until the creaking stopped and she had a comfortable sit down on the bench.

With a grunt she dragged her tail to one side so it wouldn't get in the way, and once she was done brushed dirt from her top.

I looked away, frowning as I found the three kids now firmly out of my sight. They must have run off when I was distracted by…by… _whoever_ she is?

I looked at her.

And she looked at me.

…

…

 _The silence was unbearable…_

I lifted my legs off from the ground, wrapping my arms around them for comfort.

"You're one of the humans who fell down here right?" I was jolted out of my pity party by the snake…fish women?

I answered her. "Yes? And you are?" My inflection became somewhat aggressive and I grimaced.

I wasn't being too mean I hoped…I didn't mean to snap at her.

The water monster pointed to herself, a hint of pride entering her eyes. "Me? I'm Lamidae, the most junior member of the Delta Council!" She blushed over the use of junior, possibly realizing how it made her sound.

 _But…the hell is a Delta Council?_

"I help run the Waterfall District in King Asgore's place. _I hope…I've been doing a good job…_ " she muttered the last words out, probably not noticing I could hear her.

"Council…" some type of government structure?

She perked up with an award winning grin, as if she was used to answering questions. "The Delta Council is a group of seven monsters who help govern the five main sections of the Underground. Old Home and New Home have two councilors each, while the other districts such as this one only have one."

She posed dramatically and I had the odd compulsion to give her a hug and pat her head.

"So you're the Councillor for Waterfall?"

She nodded with closed eyes and a content look. "It's something I really love doing. First I protected the Underground as a Royal Guard, now I _help_ them get what they need to do so."

"A warrior ehh?"

Lamidae smirked. "Oh very much so…I was once considered the second strongest monster in the Underground. Second only to the King himself…cept for tying with that riddle making old hag…" Guess people don't know Asriel is stronger than Asgore.

 _And who the hell is she talking about_

"I kinda need proof of that, lady." I lightly challenged her, an equally large showing of teeth on my face.

She waved her hands in the air, her body language _oozing_ of natural confidence and pride. "Then CHECK me human, I'm an honest country girl." She winked with a flirtatious expression and ignoring my growing blush I did…

 *** Lamidae ATK 90 DEF 75**

 *** The Strongest Newbie.**

 *** Wants to help you. No matter your race or creed.**

Her playful nature receded, and she was more serious now. My body seizing up at the sudden whiplash in mood.

"You seem rather sad human…is something wrong?" My breath quickened as he tilted her body to the side son he get closer.

Maybe…she can help a bit…she seems like a nice enough monster.

"I've…been beating myself up a bit since yesterday." I yelped as she suddenly glided her hands over my arms, pulling the sleeves back as if to inspect something. "What the hell are you doing?"

She gave me an innocent look. "I don't see any marks on you…other than the scars but they're pretty old.

…

…

 _Oh._

"I didn't mean it literally." She had a face that read "Gotcha!" And I felt embarrassed at missing the joke…

"So you were gonna tell me something?" I nodded making up my mind for what I was going to do.

"I…had a bad day yesterday…ended up _stupidly_ drunk because I was too _weak_ to cope with it. I wasn't there when Kris and their two friends were…"

"Attacked by those alien creatures?" I sighed.

Of _course_ she would know! She's a politician and someone being attacked would be important…

"Yeah _six_ innocent people were almost _killed_ because of me!" My voice turned shrill and that was when it happened.

A sense of _calm_ entered the room, and I dully picked out the sensation of magic being used. Lamidae's flaring aura receded, and I was no longer as…moody.

"Why would you think that? You're not the cause of those creatures attacking people. They are neither of humans or monsters…just empty husks from some _unknown_ place. And even if you weren't drunk, would you have been able to arrive in time?"

…I don't know…

"I _just…_ don't want to feel like a fuck up all the time…" I told her the truth and she sighed.

"You're not…at the least you're not a any worse than anyone else." She patted my right shoulder in an act of comfort.

"Hmm…" I shook my head, still not feeling up to doing anything…

"Does this have to do with the Resets?"

"Come again?" She cocked an eyebrow and a hip(?) at the same time. Didn't take me long to figure out the cat was out of the bag. "I…wh—."

"Gaster told Asgore who told us. About that… _abomination._ But there are still things he left out. Not sure what, and I'm not going to pry but…"

"An endless…nightmare. That's all I have to say." I practically sunk into my hoodie, hiding the pain behind my eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

A bunch of empty platitudes aren't going to fix my trash dumpster of a psyche. But it's appreciated nonetheless.

"If you want…we can just talk?"

"About what?" I dryly replied to the…eel women?

She smiled not unkindly. "Anything, long as it's age appropriate." She whispered conspiratorially. " _I mean there are children here…_ "

I laughed. Maybe I should introduce her to Brandon. I can already see the look on his face…she'll tease him into oblivion.

"Sure why not? It's better than feeling sorry for myself."

Still should probably be keeping an eye on those kids. To relieve my own worries at the very least…

We can walk and talk, I can look for the wonder trio that way.

 _Yeah…_

* * *

(My POV)

I had learned a lot of neat facts about monsters with Semi. Guess when you're a thousand years old you learn a trick or two over the years. Mainly I've been given some lessons on Monster biology and physiology. Turns out he had overhead our talk about the sodas.

Now as everyone should or _will_ know. Monsters are made up of lots of magic(or mana) and very small amounts of matter. While humans are made entirely out of matter. While the human SOUL is made up of pure concentrated mana, humans don't really need it to physically function like monsters.

Some hypothesize that without the subconscious strain of holding one's physical body together. The human SOUL can be much more powerful, and that along with Determination it gives them an even stronger advantage.

Besides that monster biology…is rather more alike to us than you could imagine…

They're also made up of cells…complex… _Eukaryotic_ cells…the main difference being that most of what would make it that type of cell has been replaced by a holographic bundle of mana originating from an immense metaphysical core.

The SOUL if you would…

However to take form, they require a small amount of matter to build themselves around. Most of the time it's a mix of carbon, hydrogen, potassium and other organic molecules. Protected within a sheath of mana matter, which is why people like Grillby's can exist.

So evolution is still a thing here…though it's certainly unlike any form of evolution _I've_ ever seen.

From what I can tell, the theory is that early monsters evolved from the LUCA branch of life. The last universal common ancestor of all life on earth. A mutation of an unknown eukaryotic organism that developed and split off from us hundreds of millions of years ago.

They essentially replaced most of their bodies with a mana substitute, splitting off into their own tree of life. To be specific basal monster cells are considered Manatrophic organisms. Absorbing mana for energy and building materials…for early basic cells anyway. Though I believe normal cells can do this as well in a less efficient manner. Like humans…

For whatever reason, possibly their bodies being unstable…they became floating clouds of cells made buoyant through mana telekinesis. Dominating the atmosphere without competing with other eukaryotes. Since they're more effectively able to traverse the skies due to their matter manipulation.

Strangely enough though…monsters remained in this primitive gas state long past the evolution of animals, with the earliest traces of a slimelike organism dating back to 230 million years ago.

A lot like the Moldsmal but lacking much of any true intelligence or sapience…which isn't saying much but still.

Monsters grew progressively more complex, in lockstep with other intelligent life. They grew and evolved quickly, with some theories pertaining to the evolution of whales, primates, and the smarter bird groups.

Some think it involved some type of gene transfer like scenario. Which would explain the high content of human, crow, parrot, dolphin, and orca DNA.

Horizontal gene transfer seems to be a thing with them…and their bodies being holograms helps.

I…

A fist lightly knocked on my forehead, and I shrunk back at the light smile Frisk was giving me. Something in that… _smile_ frightened me more than Chara _ever_ could.

Frisk lurched her body forward, and I did my best to ignore her…err…bountiful tracts of land…

"Uh sup Frisk?" I greeted her, hoping she wouldn't kill me.

"You got everything?" She pointed to the _two_ books I was holding between my armpit and my…arm…?

Yep, it was a good idea to come to this place. The second book was a detailed scientific description of Monster and Human biology. It looked like a standard college book, so I didn't bother remembering the name.

Wonder how much this would be worth? The chance to study an _alien_ biology, using a substance unlike anything on earth.

 _It'd send any scientist into shock…Frisk looks mad reboot!_

I snapped my head up, giving Frisk a friendly grin. "Uh yeah…should put these away."

And away into the inventory you go!

Frisk gave a thumbs up, and then waved goodbye to Semi who was apparently starting his daily scheduled nap. We walked out of the library, and into the city of New Home.

From the common streets it looks like the day was in full swing, hundreds of monsters of all kinds and shapes moving and commuting to do…something I guess?

Probably work…wonder what kind of jobs they have…industrial engineering, architecture, construction. As well as all the service jobs…

Maintenance of the CORE maybe? A reactor that masses thousands of tons and outputs 10 trillion joules of energy every second would be…rather difficult to…maintain…

God it'd be a damn nightmare, the extremes of such a reactor would be like nowhere on Earth. We're talking about containing a continuous nuclear explosion, every second 2.63 kilotons of energy are being generated and then _stored._

 _Somewhere…_

Wonder what the hell Gaster is using all that power for? Depending on how long it's been around, we're talking continent busting energy levels here.

I blinked as Frisk tapped my shoulder, nudging me in the direction of…home… I slowly fell behind, my pace faltering.

…

Frisk turned back, a worried frown on her pretty face. A soft light emanating around her eyes.

"Tell me about them?"

"Huh?" She tapped my nose with a cheeky grin, and I flushed as she leaned back and forward in her heels.

 _Sometimes she was too cute…_

Frisk blew a deep and long raspberry, looking at me like I was the person being dumb. "Your family silly! Maybe talking about it will help?"

It'd…be nice to tell someone about them…just to act normal for a change.

I nodded, directing myself and thus Frisk as she tagged along to a stone round table with…an umbrella on it. I'm…pretty sure it doesn't rain in New Home, then again this is the Underground.

I sat down, propping my arms against the table and resting my weary head on it. Frisk sat down next, laying her head down and fixated on me.

"My mom and dad…were both immigrants I suppose? Though my grandma had her in America' so she'd be an anchor baby I guess?" Frisk gestured silently for me to continue. "Dad wasn't a citizen…but he'd did get a greencard and stuff." I sighed at my lack of knowledge. "Honestly don't know much of how my parents met and fell in love…only that dad was a jai alai player when it was still popular in the States."

There was some recognition of the sport. "Oh! I heard that was really big in Spain, and it's goin through some revival right now."

Think my dad would like to hear about that…he since to really love his job until they let him go.

"Anyway, we moved between states a lot back then. Florida, Georgia, _maybe_ Rhode Island? Finally ended up in Florida for a good while until the industry in the US died away and he and mom found another line of work."

"What was it?"

"Non emergency medical transport."

Frisk cocked an eyebrow. "The hell is that?"

"Basically an expensive van taxi for old or really fragile people. Pretty laborious job but it was good enough pay for now. Ended up spending the last…twoish years like that." As I observed Frisk, a frankly true opinion popped into my head.

"What? There something on my face." She patted her cheeks for good measure and I suppressed a laugh.

"No…just thinking that my mom _would_ probably like you. You're pretty fun to be around. And a nice person."

Frisk scratched her chin at my sudden compliment, batting her lashes with her blink.

"Uh…thanks? That's sweet of you to say." I shrugged helplessly, not much I could say really. It _was_ the truth.

"Now where was I?" I snapped my fingers, getting my train of thought back on track. "Right, so we moved to near the California border to be closer to family…ended up staying with them until we got back on our feet."

"How'd they do that?"

I smiled, reminiscing back to simpler times. "Well working for the company they did gave…either my mom or dad…? The idea start up a non emergency transport business. It folks a few years of…hard work…a falling out with my godparents…then having to start up a _second_ time…"

"That sounds…pretty difficult." Frisk sounded sympathetic and I supposed she would be, she's likely the most empathetic human around here.

"Yeah it's all good now though. They have a high stable income, they've gotten into the flow of things."

Frisk's mouth curled into a smile. "Wow…they must be really happy together…"

My smile faded and so did hers…

"Not exactly…they divorced a while ago…"

Frisk turned a lighter shade of chocolate brown, horror at her mistake written all over her face.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't…" I poked her stomach, getting a light squeal from the usually more composed woman. She hopped back, showing hands like she was ready to fight.

I smirked, bemusement the main emotion coursing through me.

"It's fine, it was for the best really…I think they're a little happier now…"

"Right but sti—is that Kris? _And is that blood on them?_ "

I instantly snapped to intention as Frisk's voice turned shrill and angry. It was as bad as I thought it was, there laying on the ground was Kris with what looked like a gallon of blood staining the ground.

 _Oh god…no no no…no._

Frisk nearly surged past me until I stood in her way, a thought coming to me…

Her looks were twisted into rage and I CHECKED Kris before she had a chance to kill me.

 *** Kris ATK 2 DEF 2.7**

 ***** **Not dead, it's a prank bro!**

"It's a prank Frisk…and now that I have a better look…that blood is ketchup." Frisk snapped out of her mama bear mode, and the tension in her body disappeared in an instant.

Man…Kris is really good at standing still…and I think I see a smirking Susie and a nervous Noelle dragging Berdly to…toward Kris.

 _Hah._

"H-Hey where the heck are you taking me!?" Berdly…was a _lot_ uglier in person, not that I'll ever say that to his face but…you know.

"It's an e-emergency Berdly! Come quick…!" The little deer monster sounded nervous as all hell, and there was a hint of suspicion in the bird like monsters eyes before they faded.

I can imagine it would be hard to believe a kid as sweet as _Noelle_ would do anything… _mischievous._

"Yep…it's Kris, they need help…oh…oh no." The note of horror in Susie's voice was almost genuine, and Berdly fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

The moment he caught sight of Kris's prone body he let out the loudest most terrified shriek I had ever heard.

"WHAT THE HECK!" He scrambled back, only to be dragged back in by a "frantic" Susie. This scared him even more, and his speech degraded into blubbering gibberish.

"Please help…I know you learned some first aid so you should know healing magic right?" Berdly grumbled but quickly crumbled against the blond girl's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" his right wing arm shimmers green but right before he could do anything…Kris twitched. Berdly froze, and looked at his fellow preteens with question. "What exactly attacked…the human."

Susie itched the half of her neck, with a fake expression of horrified remembrance. "Well…it was this weird…creature, looked like a skeleton with rotten flesh…like from that human movie."

Berdly turned pale, and stepped back from Kris's "corpse" who had a wide smile on their face. Kris's eyes opened wide, and they lunged with open jaws, their teeth scraping just over Berdly's head feathers.

They held their hands in a classic zombie pose, showing off a creepy smile showing off all their teeth. Their fake blood dripping and gushing from…a fake bite mark…?

Kris limped forward, their eyes obscured by their messy hair. Their smirk widened, and they made eye contact with Berdly.

" **I will eat your SOUL!** "

Berdly ran at top speed with his wings in the air, not even looking back. "AHHH! NOOO!" Kris remained perfectly in position as Berdly became a small blue dot in the distance, vanishing into the crowds of monster and in the direction of the Waterfall section.

Frisk was making a funny face, a mix between angry, confused, or tickled…

Susie was the one to break the silence with a…

"HEHEHEHE!" The laugh came out distorted and strange, sounding more like a "HENG HENG," or an "AUGH AUGH!"

Kris's mask was the next to break. Their nose crinkled as a quiet snort escaped them, an almost silent laugh overshadowed by the foghorn that was Susie.

At first Noelle looked guilty, though soon enough a twitch started from her face and moved to the muscles of her face.

Noelle _doubled_ over as the giggles got to her. A healthy intermediary between Kris's silence and Susie's booming laughter.

"That's… _adorable._ Kris has made some nice friends huh Frisk?" I nudged Frisk with my elbow, grinning the whole time.

Frisk?

She, didn't seem to be with us at the moment. Like she was looking right through them, and seeing…something else. Another jab and she was back to her normal self, her neutral lips pulling up into a grin.

"S-Sorry, I'm just remembering _old_ times."

I understood, and patted her back hoping it would help. But there was another thing that could help.

"Well, we should greet the little trio right?" There was a glint in her eyes and I knew she was in.

Frisk took a deep breath and hollered. "HELLO THERE!"

The three kids flinched, panic on their faces once they noticed we were watching them. I waved at them, my lack of words enough for them.

Kris had turned a dark shade, whispering a tiny squeaky "H-Hello." Susie has growled out an unintelligible greeting while Noelle…was _Noelle._

"Oh no you saw that?!" She bowed at a constant and consistent pace, apologies and beggings for forgiveness thrown into the air. "I'm so soorry!"

Two distinct laughs startled us and made even _Susie_ blanch.

I turned around finding a _not_ drunk Chara cocking a hip in sadistic amusement, accompanied by…a…

 _Well hello there._

A female lamia monster of some sort, with green hair and…the lower body of an electric eel. But she was certainly a looker, and it was hard to drop my gaze away from that b…err should probably cool it…don't want to be slapped or something.

Chara skipped the pleasantries after her initial fun, walking straight up to Frisk's face. She squared herself up before leaning in to whisper into Frisk's ear.

A tone of sincere apology was all I could pick up, and while Frisk rumbled disapproval it seemed they had made up for now. I'm sure they would start fighting again at some point but…for now all was peaceful.

The two monsters and one human had gone completely still, and once I made eye contact. Kris stuttered mechanically to life.

"SCATTER!" I dodged a giant weave of wet moss(?!) and blanched as the net smacked into the lamia's face with a wet splat.

Kris _crashed_ straight through the wall, leaving an imprint of their form in the stone.

 **BOOM!**

Susie unleashed an explosion that obscured our vision and started a coughing fit. Two different footsteps went in opposite directions, with the smallest having the signature click-flop of hooves…or hoove shaped shoes.

 _What the hell is this stuff?!_

I coughed out the white powder, and taking a deep whiff of the substance I figured it out. Its c—

"Chalk?" Chara cried out.

 _Damn it._

"Damn kids!" The lamia tore the ball of moss from her face, tilting her head at the strange projectile. She looked at me for answers and I shrugged unsure of what to tell her.

I idled for a few seconds around the hole, picking out Kris's quiet breathing and occasional cute giggles of amusement. I could hear another sound deeper in the house, a high pitched whisper…

I'll leave their pathetic hiding skills out of mind for now. Should probably greet our guests.

I waved with a half smile. "Hey Chara. Who's your friend?"

Chara replies quickly and easily. "Hello…Uh this is…Lamidae…she's a Council member."

Council member…oh…oh…ohhhh…shoot.

I stared down…the monster, though it would be more accurate to say I stared _up_ at the aquatic lamia.

So this is one of the monsters that keeps this place running huh? She's…not as impressive as I thought they would be…then again…the oppressive _pressure_ of magical energy intruding on the world is intimidating enough.

Should probably explain…apparently wizards and monsters can sense magic pretty easily once they could use it. A sort of pressure…you could say…

And the pressure coming off of Lamidae was _enormous…_ my gut told me she could take a couple MOABs to the face and walk it off.

 _Which was terrifying…_

Whoever decided to marry her…I pity the poor fool…regardless of who they were.

"Hello." She waved with an open smile, exposing sharp pointed teeth. "You're an interesting little human aren't you." She slithered around me, closely observing me with mild interest.

"I suppose so…though I wouldn't know why'd you would think that."

"Maybe because you were willing to risk your life to save two _monster_ children."

I frowned at the idea that I would leave _children_ to die because they weren't human. The idea of such prejudice existing made me sick to even imagine…

They're still people…

There was amusement dancing in her eyes and I groaned.

"You're messing with me aren't you?" Her smirk was more than enough of an answer for me.

She bumped hips with Chara and I froze at how quickly she had moved…I had take my eyes off of her for less than a second.

"So this is the boy facing Mettaton in two days?"

I bristled in anger and replied viciously. "Hey! I'm 18, I'm an adu—wait what?" Her full sentence finally registered with me, sending me for a loop.

Chara looked worried. "You do know that you have to be on Mettaton's show right? That's kind of where you need to show off and all. It'll be the first fight between humans and monsters in centuries…technically." She muttered the last part out, and I felt anxiety grip my heart.

"Uhh…that's…bad…I thought it would be later…"

Frisk palmed her face and I gave her a glare. She hit her lip nervously and just talked. "Uhh…there was a letter in the mail…forgot to give it to you…" she looked incredibly apologetic.

"Riigggttt…" I sarcastically drawled out my reply and Frisk apologized with a mutter. I shook my head and let out a frustrated grumble. "So what's the show called?"

"That _I_ would know." I quirked an eyebrow as Lamidae interjected with a confident bluster. "Mettaton has called it "The Murderous Automaton versus the Mysterious Human!" The woman threw a fist into the air, a rush of air following her lightning fast movements.

The three of us _stared._

Lamidae blushed. "I'm a bit of a fan…that's all."

"I…still don't have much experience fighting monsters…and I'm pretty sure Papyrus and sans are both at work. Even if sans is a bit of a lazy bones."

"That's…sort of why I brought her here." Chara gestured in Lamidae's direction. "She used to be a Royal Guard back in the day and knows how to train people in magical combat. It'll be a good workout since it's Monday."

Right…almost forgot about that…but it's probably necessary anyhow. And besides Papyrus and sans, who I hadn't sparred with in days…Lamidae seemed like the best option.

"Okay sure…why not?" From the wall two small heads poked out. Kris has a curiosity look written over their face while a nervous Noelle's ears twitched in anticipation.

 _Guess having them as an audience will help get me ready for Wednesday._

* * *

I gripped the metal bench nervously, my heart beating in my chest as I heard the distant hiss of Lamidae as she set the room up for magical combat.

This was the same gym as usual, and again the _rules_ had been enforced on the will of reality.

I had changed into a pair of loose black gym shorts and a plain white shirt of some unknown monster brand. If it had more glitter I'd guess a Mettaton one…but it isn't so…whatever.

The two kids were sitting patiently on another set of benches and accompanied by Chara and Frisk. Kris was silently kicking their feet, while Noelle was sweetly humming a cute little tune.

I flinched as _massive_ weights were dropped from Lamidae's hands. Easily two _thousand_ pounds of a steel like metal. Dropped and thrown like a carton of milk…

"So you ready…or…do you need a few minutes?" She smiled kindly and I nodded in the affirmative.

I still needed to get myself psyched up for the FIGHT. Lamidae slithered and flopped back, a deep rumble coming from her throat as she waited patiently.

I walked back over to the sears before coming to an abrupt spot as I watched the three living humans in front of me.

Kris was on the leftmost side, while Frisk sat firmly in the middle practically bouncing in place. To her right was Chara, who was drinking a bottle of water…

Kris…Frisk…Chara.

Kris, Frisk, And Chara…

Starts with K, starts with F, starts with C…

 _Oh my god…_

"You know…I just realized your names first letters spell out KFC." Chara was mildly puzzled while both Frisk and Kris understood, if the way their eyes lit up was any indication.

Chara scrunched up her face in added befuddlement as the two other humans laughed, again Kris's laugh was silent. "The hell is a KFC? Some type of disease?"

I snorted and shook my head. "No _this_ is what it is." I whipped out my phone, showing her a picture of the fast food joint…she understood rather quickly.

"Guess that'd make us the KFC gang ehh Chara buddy?" Frisk's tone was light and care free, and Noelle looked happy to be here…what the hell is that noise?

 **THUMP!**

No seriously what…

 **THUMP!**

The hell…?

I hopped 12 feet back in alarm, as Susie burst through the door with a razor sharp grin.

"Did I miss it?! I'm not going to miss a human getting the shit kicked out of them!" My eyebrows twitched at the casual reference to reckless violence against my person.

 _She's not for making good impression huh?_

And still freakishly tall for a thirteen year old…seriously she's _6'2_ that can't be normal right?

Right?

"Times up human!" My sparring partner hollered out, electricity surging across the length of her fishy serpentine body. Susie let out a whoop of barely restrained bloodlust and I wondered what the hell kind of monster was she?

I stepped forward ignoring the tiny voice telling me this was a terrible idea.

"Good luck!" Frisk shouted out some encouraging words, and Kris gave a thumbs up.

 _Suppose I don't have much of a choice then…_

"So uh…" I felt some bashfulness set in, as a pulse of nervous energy passed through me. "We're going to start right?" I asked her

She smirked and music flooded in…it was…

— _Battle! Legendary Pokemon-Instrumental Mix(BW) by Vetrom—_

"I'll start us off slow, take out the weapon you're hiding." I stretched out my right hand and with a release of air and a shimmer of light, a heavy magic axe materialized around my grip.

I stared straight at Susie's with a wide smirk, and she sulked while Noelle comforting her.

 _Check…_

 *** Lamidae ATK 24 DEF 20**

 *** Using roughly 27% of her power**

I sighed…of course she is. And that reminds me of Frieza…not sure why.

I eyed Chara in the back, the girl having shuffled her feet and dropped her knees into…a stance of some sort…I _strengthened_ my hearing, making out the whisper…

 _Structural Analysis…_

I let my mind and instincts guide my uncoordinated body, adjusting Chara's form to my own body.

"You ready?" Lamidae asked with a toothy smirk.

"Yes I a—!"

I wildly blocked the two chopping arms that nearly came down on my neck, the handle straining against _incredible_ force.

 _I hadn't even see her move…_

Her eye twitched, and I bit back a shout as I took a bitch slap from her tail, electrical current flowing through my vulnerable body.

Lamidae looked relaxed and calm, her eyes following my every movement. "Not too impressive kid. I thought you helped destroy that beast…yet you can't beat a civil worker?"

Another twitch was all the warning I had…

I dodged left, five electro balls detonating where I was once. Three more whizzed past me, and I lashed out with a concentrated axe flung beam of lightning.

It was harmlessly absorbed into her body and I sighed.

Right…shock an _electric eel_ monster with electricity…genius…

"That…was probably a fluke…also I almost died like twice! I had to gather up energy to actually bring it down you know!"

She shrugged and… _oh dear mother of fucking god!_

Dozens of electro-balls came in like bullets, I was swinging and leaping from spot to spot, the spaces between being _brief_ refuges for myself. I couldn't even _begin_ to retaliate, her sheer speed and power beyond me.

That I could dodge her bullets at all was a miracle…yet there was excitement running through my veins and guiding my movements.

I…I…need to attack!

 _Plasma Axe Blast!_

As I swung, dozens of plasma bullets flew. But with a smirk on her face Lamidae coiled up her body and _leaped._ Two struck home and I grinned as she flinched…

 _And in the air she was vulnerable…_

 **SSSSSHHH!**

I rolled as an uncountable number of writhing vines emerged, shattering the concrete floor with pure kinetic force.

I gaped as Lamidae remained in the air, held aloft by the vine magic she was using. She pointed a finger, amusement dancing in her eyes before uttering two words.

" _Lightning missile._ "

With a loud thump, an absolute mission macross massacre flew towards me…

 _Oh shoot…fuck! REINFORCEMENT X1.25 AND SPEED BURST X2!_

I lost control of all movements, my ears ringing as I broke the sound barrier for the first time. My magic propelled me toward my shocked target, at my current speeds she couldn't dodge. Her eyes only just widening…

 **BAMM!**

Oh sweet baby… _something!_ My head snapped back as Lamidae instinctually back slapped me with full force, my body crumpling back to the ground.

Bouncing three times onto the harsh, cold concrete floor.

A wheeze escaped me, as Lamidae continued to hang high in the air where I could not reach her.

"Not bad, but still not good enough! Let's see how fast you learn human."

Within the blink of an eye I was surrounded by a forest of whipping slashing vines, and I could heard her _mocking_ laughter.

I couldn't reach her with an axe…they're not exactly known for range…but…I have magic that can fix that don't I?

I smirked.

 _Chainwhip…_

A long purplish-black metal chain wrapped itself around my wrists, snaking up and around the end of my weapon's shaft. I injected raw cutting _justice_ within its blade.

"We'll see you crazy eel…!"

 _I swung…_ my SOUL pounding in my chest.

 **SWISH!**

I heard a girlish shriek, as the entire forest was cut away in an instant. I wrapped some _integrity_ around the blade and directed it.

I had Lamidae in my trap, the axe spinning around her waist and slashing her across the stomach before settling around her neck.

"Uh…truce?" She mumbled the question and I _pulled_ gleefully.

With a resounding crash she was brought down. A massive crater forming where I had _dropped_ her, dust obscuring Lamidae's voluptuous serpentine form.

"Did…I do it?"

" _AQUA STREAM IMPACT!_ " If going deaf wasn't an indication of my failure, getting tackled by 600 pounds of female monster certainly was.

I blanked out for a brief moment, dimly noting my crashing against a defensive barrier protecting the audience. I felt flabbergasted as the KFC gang(plus two) waved tiny flags with my name on them.

 _How? Where?_

Wait wasn't I doing something?

"HUMAN! Hear me!" I rolled my eyes at her sudden nerdy dramatics. Though I suppose channeling Mettaton makes sense. "I will defeat you if it's the last thing I do!" She lunged and I followed suite with a grin on my face.

Let's do this!

 **RING RING! RING RING!**

We crashed into each, though I soon bounced off of her chest and into the barrier. The music cut off, and with a yelp I dived toward the ground.

A sudden displacement of air hit me my face, and I found a muscular arm wrapped around my waist. I limply sagged, exhaustion suddenly setting in.

 _What had happened?_

I lifted my neck up, wrapping my arms around the person who had caught me so I could get my footing.

 _Hello Chara…_

She smiled meekly, and I dropped down about a foot, still hanging on to her shirt until the dizziness faded.

Lamidae looked incredibly frustrated, a smartphone like device mumbling out a loud booming voice. Whatever conversation was going on was heard only by its recipient.

"Yes…I'll be there…no I don't know…" was all I could make out from where I was, not bothering to _reinforce_ my senses. There wasn't much of a point… Lamidae hung up with a ticked off huff.

"You have to leave?" I came to the most obvious conclusion.

She sagged, clearly she had been looking to relax for the day. And I could feel for her really.

 _Even if her way to relax was beating someone's face in…_

 _But it had been exciting. There was a real rush every time I let loose with my magic._

"Yes…there's been a particularly _onerous_ case of vandalism. A puzzle near the CORE was destroyed…"

I blinked, the idea of a puzzle being damaged so close to such a vital section of the Underground not boding well to me.

"Oh…"

She brushed against my shoulder, giving me a light smile. "Perhaps next time we'll go all out."

I shrugged, feeling a competitive spirit possess me. "Perhaps we will."

She moved rapidly and decisively, whispering words I could just make out…

" _The two of should quit holding back…it isn't fair to him._ " With those last words Lamidae walked… _slithered_ out of the room and into the city.

"The hell does that mean?"

The two humans with SOULS stained red gazed at each other and then at me.

"Well…" Chara drawled out and I leaned forward for an explanation.

* * *

I rubbed my forehead, feeling a hint of a headache coming on. I stared down the two lovely women who looked unusually sheepish. Frisk biting her lip, and with her hands behind her back.

While Chara was biting her lip, and gripping her…her…skirt rather tightly.

…

 _W-Where was I again?_

Right…

"So let me get this straight here. The two of you have been _holding_ back? Because that sounds like something important to mention." I tapped my foot and tsked in feigned disappointment. "Also why?"

Chara shrugged with puffed burning cheeks. "Mhmm…? I guess…it never occurred to us? We haven't exactly had a time to relax in…ages…we've been a little out of it…"

Ahh…I think I can understand their plight…but still…I have some time to catch up with them. And that might make the two week timeline a little difficult.

"You're worries about the whole breaking the barrier situation right?" Frisk had the right idea.

"Yeah…But you don't need to…I'd say…roughly a doubling in your control and strength should be enough. Gaster's devices will be able to translate enough of your power…really…" Chara reassured me, leaning against the kitchen table top while periodically taking a bite out of an apple.

Kinda made her look like an asshole…which is an automatic sin.

Heh.

"I guess." I lifted my shoulders, and a final thought struck me as I realized it didn't look like Chara was leaving. "Also…you're planning to sleepover since Muffet's still pissed then?"

Her stammering was enough to confirm my speculation for myself.

"H-How?"

"It just made sense? I can sleep on the couch if you like. We don't have an extra bed and I don't mind…"

"No no I'll sleep on the couch. It's your home…house…apartment?" I shrugged, and then said no.

"You're our guest it'd be rude to…" I trailed off at the big grin on Frisk's face.

She stepped between us, with twinkling eyes. With an amused lilt to her voice she cut us off. "You know…you could always _share_ a bed. I bet that would be nice."

Chara showed Frisk her own neutral face of displeasure, and I added a light pinch to Frisk's thigh for good measure. The high pitched yelp of Frisk was music to my ears.

"Nope." Was my denial of her… _suggestion._

"Bu—!"

"Frisk…can sleep in my bed, it's pretty big." Kris blushed as we glanced over at them.

 _I…had completely forgotten they were still there._

"We should probably take those two home right?" I asked Frisk and Chara while pointing toward the two monster children.

"Yep…we should go do that." Was Chara's mechanical reply.

"Yeah let's…"

* * *

(3rd POV)

The sleeping Underground was cold and quiet, most of its inhabitants having restful sleep. All but one…

There a certain red headed young adult turned and tumbled in her sleep, a light trail of red stars emanating from her closed shut eyes.

"No…stop…it…stay…away…from…her…don't touch her! You… _bastard…_ " at the last second her ruby eyes snapped awake, a strong _hate_ filled emotion lying within them.

That old hate faded out replaced by a basal and deep sadness and with a sigh she lifted herself up, throwing her creamy legs off the side of her borrowed bed.

Her bare feet momentarily shivered against the freezing floor, yet she ignored the cold nonetheless. Her unfocused eyes glance around for movement of any kind, a sense of foreboding and danger putting her on edge.

"Is…there someone there?" She asked. But only cold silence answered her. The human started shaking her head, brushing back her messy red bangs.

"No…it's just you Chara…you should go back to bed and sleep. And…stop talking to herself…err…" the redhead took a final scan of the room before hiding under the covers, the jitters from her dream affecting Chara.

Despite her experience, she never noticed the distorted light outside her window.

Never noticed as a small tiny _golden_ flower glared hatefully, with chains upon chains strapped to its glassy roots and stem.

Within seconds the only evidence was the hole left behind by its burrowing and the angry X _torn_ into the wall.

There was not much time left…the first Phase was coming to its end.

FLOWEY would make sure of it…


End file.
